As the Nightmare Continues
by PickleInACup
Summary: It has been Two years since Edgar H Skellington was crowned pumpkin king. Can he handle his new responsibilities and does he have more enemies than he realizes?
1. Chapter 1

As the Nightmare Continues

Chapter One: Skellington Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas. It is Tim Burton's masterpiece.

A/n: I said there would be a sequel and here I am, back and ready to rot your minds out. Fair warning, 'As the Nightmare Continues' will probably take me the entire school year to type and post. However, I promise to make it equally bo-tarded and chock full of obscure metal references as my first fic (and yes, you might want to read 'What a Nightmare' if you hope to get to know my fan characters or understand anything that is going on. As always, praise and flames welcomed. Thanks fellow readers and authors, Rock on!

Nearly two years had passed since Edgar was crowned pumpkin king of Halloween town. In that time, his white hair had grown past his shoulders and his scaring techniques had improved substantially. When he was going to grow out of his 'head banging phase' no one in town was quite sure (some hoped never). The young skeleton had heard from neither his father nor mother since their departure, but several spooks mentioned running into Jack and Sally on their way to Halloween town so Edgar was not too concerned. However, Edgar did think of them often and regretted their absence last Halloween.

What weighed on Edgar's mind now was this upcoming Halloween. The big night was in two days and he still had not completed his pep speech for the annual town meeting, not to mention about ten other preparations. Edgar sat hunched over on his living room couch slaving over a notepad. He struggled to write a closing for his speech through all the commotion in the room. The manor was dim and shook with loud, heavy music. Smoke drifting in the air from lit cigarettes, bowls, bongs and apparitional excess cut visibility in half. Nearly every room in the house was packed and every five minutes another clumsy guest knocked something over. The bedrooms upstairs were currently occupied by ghoulish couples looking for a thrill and nobody was silent or still for a moment. Two days before Halloween (for everyone else) meant kick-ass house party at Skellington manor. Even if Edgar had bothered to ask his guest to return home, they would refuse to bitter end. The music was too loud, the food and drinks were too good and what better way to get into the holiday spirit than to scream and carry on at your pumpkin king's abode?

Despite all this, Edgar scribbled away on his notepad furiously. "We must...pull together to... give the... mortal world...a fright...they'll never...for- HEY!" Edgar shouted at a clumsy, drunken vampire who accidentally bumped into the couch and spilt his 'bloody marry' all over Edgar's jacket and notes. "DUDE, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Edgar scolded the young vampire over the chorus to 'Black Out'.

The vampire, who had long, wild, platinum blond hair and was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black leather jacket and a Kiss shirt, stumbled back a bit. "OH NUT SACK, I'm SORRY! HEY...ARE YOU EDGAR?"

Edgar nodded, and leaned closer to the vampire so he would not have to shout as loudly. "Yeah, I'm him! Did you just arrive in town? I don't remember ever seeing you around!"

"Yeah man, I just got here! The name is Geoff! I'm from Sweden!" He answered in a high-pitched voice, with only the slightest trace of an accent.

"You plan to scare with the town on Halloween or what?"

"Not originally!" Geoff admitted. "I was actually on my way to California with my friends to see Kiss when I met this skeleton! He had this real hot redhead with him! They said they were on a honeymoon or something! Anyways, it took me a few minutes of talking to him before I realized he was Skeleton Jack!"

Edgar's face lit up. "Holy crap! Really?"

"YEAH! I was like, OH MIGHTY SHIT YOUR JACK FUCKING SKELLINGTON! He was really nice for royalty, you know. We chatted for a while and he mentioned you were the new pumpkin king, so the guys and I decided to skip the show just this once and come here to meet you! You only see a new pumpkin king every couple of hundred years or so!"

Edgar shook his head. "You missed a Kiss show just to hang out here? Are you nuts!"

Geoff laughed. "I know! And I'm a member of the Kiss army! So feel honored!" He teased.

Edgar laughed and flashed the vampire a metal salute. "I certainly do! Let me guess, your Ace, right?"

Geoff wore the black markings painted around his pupiless eyes with pride. "So you're a fan too?"

"My friend, Barrel is a bigger one! He's the big dude over by the front door!"

Geoff squinted to see through the mass of people in his way, but sure enough, he saw a big, pale man with shoulder length green hair wearing a tattered skeletal shirt. Its sleeves were completely torn off, and he had nasty looking scratches over his chest and biceps. . "Is that him with the Metallica tattoo?"

"Yes, that's Barrel! HEY BUNGHOLE! GET OVER HERE YOU HAVE TO MEET THIS GUY!"

Barrel glanced up at the sound of Edgar's shouting. "HU? WHY!"

"THIS IS GEOFF! HE'S A SOLDER IN THE KISS ARMY!" Edgar answered. Geoff grinned and gave Barrel a quick wave hello.

Barrel grabbed a few drinks off an end table and walked over to Edgar. "What's up?" He asked loudly as he took a seat and handed the drinks to Edgar and Geoff.

Edgar cringed at the sight of Barrel's scars. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Who's this guy?"

"This is Geoff, a new vampire around here. He's a Kiss solder!" Edgar repeated before he took a sip.

"Awesome! I noticed the face paint when you walked in, but I had my hands full, so I didn't say anything. Man, everybody wants to be Ace! I'm sorry, but I have to go with Peter Criss! He's an underdog and I'm into drummers!" Barrel smiled and shook Geoff's hand.

"Understandable." Geoff leaned on his elbows against the back of the couch. His sense of balance was fading. "Oh yeah...you're that monster that werewolf was starting shit with! What the fuck was his problem?"

Barrel shrugged. "Oh, I guess that guy was pissed because he didn't know the moon is full here all the time and when he came into town he transformed while he was still wearing his Alice Cooper jacket and tore it to shreds!"

Edgar raised a brow. "So? Why did he start heckling you about it?"

"He was going to heckle _you_ about it! He walked in an hour ago ripped off his furry ass bitching about how there should be a warning on the town's entrance and he was going to complain to the pumpkin king about it!"

"Barrel's the nicest guy you'll ever meet, but get in his face and he'll rip your ass a new one!" Edgar said to Geoff, laughing a bit. Edgar sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry dude... but I'm glad I returned home when I did! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You missed one hell of a fight!" Geoff shouted to Edgar. "Barrel booted that cur right out the door and down the steps! All fucking hundred of them! Man I was laughing my ass off!" Geoff laughed just a little too loudly and gave Barrel a high five.

Edgar chuckled. "That's great guys, but I kind of have to finish this-"

"GEOFF!" Another high-pitched voice rang up from behind Geoff. Two more vampires, both tall with wild black hair and wearing Kiss memorabilia, pounced on their vampire comrade and gave him a noogie.

"Ahh! Shit heads! Get off!" Geoff elbowed his fellow Kiss solders.

"What are you doing over here you doof? That banshee chick in the snake leather mini over there keeps checking you out!" The tallest vampire, dressed in a white Kiss shirt and resembled Gene Simons (face paint and all) asked, slurring his words.

Geoff laughed. "That chick's too shrill man, she's trouble! Besides, I found Edgar! Told you guys he lived here!"

The other two vampires regarded Edgar with sharp grins. "Edgar fucking Skellington! Man, we've been trying for days to meet you in person!" The shorter vampire in the black Kiss hoodie and blue jeans shook Edgar's hand.

"Sorry, I'm tied up all through October! You're lucky you caught me tonight! Please, call me Ed!"

Gene's counterpart shook Edgar's hand as well. "I'm Luke, and that's Don!" Luke pointed to Paul Stanley's counterpart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Geoff said you guys were trailing Kiss on tour!"

Luke nodded. "We've been to every one of their shows since seventy three! Well, every after dark show! In fact, a vampire from Halloween town jumped us outside a truck stop during our road trip to Jersey! He picked all four of us off!"

"NO WAY! But there's only three of you!" Barrel interrupted.

"Mike refused to miss the show to come here!" Don explained.

"Anyways, when we came to we were undead and had nothing better to do with our afterlives, so we figured why not tour with Kiss? It's not we could get trampled in a mosh pit or something!"

"And it's so crowded at concerts no one notices if we pick a few humans off!" Geoff added.

Edgar downed the last of his drink. "That's freaking awesome! Hey, do you guys want me to play some Kiss tunes over the system, since you missed the show?"

Geoff nodded. "Detroit Rock City if you got it! Hell, anything will do, pumpkin king!"

Barrel stood up and started to head for the stairs. "I'm on it Ed! Keep working on your speech!"

Edgar looked up. "WHAT...?" He looked over and came face to face with an all too familiar scowl.

"ED! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DICKING AROUND, DRINKING? IS THAT SPEECH DONE OR WHAT?"

Edgar slouched down slightly. "Sorry Shock. I got sidetracked!"

The witch slapped herself in the forehead, nearly knocking off her hat. "Dammit Ed, Halloween's in two days! You don't have time for this bullshit!"

Edgar frowned. "I'm well aware of that SHOCK! I was just getting ready to leave, okay?"

"You were supposed to meet me at Town hall an hour ago! Where the hell were you?" Shock demanded angrily.

"I waited for you until eleven-thirty and you never showed!"

"I said I would be there at midnight dip shit!"

"**NO**! You said eleven!" Edgar argued.

"**_NO_**, I said midnight! Pay attention next time!"

Don elbowed Edgar. "Who's the Amazon in the short skirt, your old lady?"

Edgar snickered. "God, no. Guys, this is Shock. She was elected mayor early October."

The kiss vampires grinned and each shook Shock's hand. "Congratulations!" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, it wasn't much of an election. No one else was willing to fill the position after the old mayor resigned." Shock rolled her eyes as the drunken young vampires made seductive noises of false, congratulatory praise. Just as her formfitting, purple corporate-style dress suggested, Shock was there on Halloween business and had no time to deal with Edgar's drinking buddies or whoever it was that dragged their sorry caucuses into the manor. She sighed. "Ed, can't Barrel handle things here? I need you!"

The vampires whistled.

Edgar mentally blushed. "Knock it off guys! Yeah, I'll be right with you!" Edgar grabbed his pen, note pad, and gave each vampire a handshake goodnight. "Enjoy yourselves dudes. I have to take care of some things. If you run into Barrel again, tell him I'm with Shock, okay?"

They nodded and raised their glasses. "Can do, my skeleton friend, Rock on!" Geoff flashed the metal salute.

Edgar and Shock returned the gesture. "Rock on! Your welcome here any time!" Edgar added.

Just as Edgar and Shock shut the door behind them, 'Detroit Rock City' started to play so loudly the windows rattled.

Luke nudged his buddies and jumped on the couch. "He's no Jack, but he's alright!" He said with a grin. Geoff and Don nodded in agreement and took a swig of their drinks.

Shock gave Edgar a nasty look. "You really **are** useless when it comes to deadlines, you know that?" She said, finally able to speak in a normal tone of voice.

"Don't you have anything better to do than ride my ass?" Edgar sneered.

"NO! This is my first term and if you make me look like an idiot because you keep wasting time, I'm going to plant my size eleven feet up your ass!" She threatened.

Edgar forced an over exaggerated expression of terror on his face. "Please no, anything but that!"

Shock nudged him. "Shut up Ed." She adjusted her hat. "Alright. If you stop being an irresponsible asshole, I'll stop being a bitch."

"Agreed."

"Let's get going. I grabbed the keys to town hall. Lets get to work."

Edgar grimaced. "Come on Shock, you know I can't concentrate there. Let's go to the tree house."

"No way! Lock will just stick me with bar tender duty!"

"Fine, may we go to the grave yard then?"

Shock sighed. "Okay...we'll go the graveyard, but you had better get that speech done...pain in my ass..."

Edgar forced himself to not say something very, very nasty back. Relations between Shock and Edgar had not been the same since his inauguration. It really started to go down hill after the elections. Shock was constantly on Edgar's case to get work done (it was almost as if Jack had never left) and Edgar was constantly seeking any and every opportunity to stick it to Shock. Shock hated to nag her best friend, but Edgar was so careless and scatterbrained! He was late for everything, alert through nothing and she constantly was going back to the manor only to catch Edgar sharing a martini with some corporeal skank. She had to run in behind him all the time or nothing would be ready by the thirty-first!

Edgar was also starting to question their partnership. If he had known they would have argued over every little aspect of their jobs, he would have never encouraged Shock in her studies. He admired her hard work and perseverance and he knew Shock had earned all respect (most) of the citizens had for her, but she did not have to look down on him the way she does. It had gotten to the point where Edgar and Shock were at each other's throats almost as badly as Lock, Shock and Barrel had been as young lumplings, and Edgar was growing weary of it, quickly.

Edgar opened the cemetery gate and motioned for Shock to enter first. "Thanks." She said as she walked through.

Edgar walked along side her down the path. The night was silent except for the tapping of Shock's black boots against the road. How Shock could keep up with his pace wearing heels that high, Edgar would never know. Shock snatched the notepad and skimmed through the speech. "Hey...this is actually some pretty good stuff. You're getting better at this speech thing Ed."

Edgar grinned. "Lock and I _did _come up with your campaign didn't we?"

"Vote for Shock and we'll get her to wear a short skirt does NOT count as a campaign, bo-tard."

Edgar laughed. "It worked, didn't it?"

"With the male percentage of voters." Shock shook her head, indicating she wanted to end the subject. "You still need a closing line... And what's this crap all over the paper?"

Edgar grabbed the notepad from her. "Oh, Geoff spilled his drink on me. It was an accident, sorry..."

Shock sighed. Okay, do we want to head for a mausoleum and work there, or do you want to go to the hill?"

"The hill, the view will help me relax."

Soon Edgar and Shock came to the hill and stepped over the old rickety gate that stood at its base. When they reached the top, Edgar sat and this time carefully wrote the remainder of the speech.

Shock paced back and forth while Edgar wrote. Her face was cold, fixed in deep concentration. "It took us all day, but the plans are mapped out and everyone has a copy..." She informed him.

"Good" Edgar said blankly.

"We really need to get done sooner next year. Everyone kept bitching to me about how they'll never be able to memorize everything in time..."

"Uh hu."

"I know you have the finale pretty much set up, but are you sure you-"

"Uh hu"

Shock smacked Edgar across the face with her hat. "Ah-WHAT?" He cried, startled.

"Would you mind paying attention jerk-off? I've been busting my ass raw and you have the nerve to sit there and say 'uh-hu' when I'm trying to tell you something?" She screeched.

"What? You don't think I've been busting my ass too! I've been busting my ass all year! I'm the one who has to come up with most of the scares! I'm the one who mapped them out! I've done my share of this crap!"

"That's true! But I'm the one who's been stuck in Town hall all year, taking suggestions while every ghost, ghoul and monster in this forsaken town gets pissy with me!"

"Hey, I have to deal with the public too!"

"You get to dick around with those bastard manor hoppers every day! I'm the one doing all the public service!"

"Well, you wanted to be a higher up!"

Shock growled under her breath and finally took a seat on the ground. "You know what? Screw you, whatever...Everything is pretty much set for Halloween, if you want to half ass your duties, fine!"

"Get bent!" Edgar snapped as he threw his speech to the ground. "We're going to be working with each other for a while and I don't plan to spend that time arguing, so I strongly suggest you pull that bug out of your ass, Okay Shock?"

Shock flipped Edgar the bird and glanced down at his notepad. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah..." He looked up in the night sky and sighed. "If you really want to get more work done, why don't you try staying the full hour for our brainstorming sessions? Or at least show up on time!"

Shock dropped her hands in her knees. "Don't bring this the fuck up Ed. You know I only get to see Hatchet once in a while and if he comes looking for me at Town hall, I kind of have to drop what I'm doing."

"Bull shit you do!"

"It's important to him!"

"It's important for the town that you stay and help come up with ideas!" Edgar reminded her. "Don't get on to me about shirking off work when you do the same damn thing!"

Shock sighed begrudgingly. Edgar had her there. "Sorry... I'm nervous."

"Well, I'm nervous too!"

"Yeah, but you've done the Halloween horror routine before. I've never had to help run a town. I guess I should have thought of that before I got myself into this, hu?"

Edgar smirked and gave Shock a quick hug. "You can handle it. You've handled worse."

Shock nodded and let out a snicker. "Yeah..."

Edgar straightened his posture and waved his arms in eerie fashion. In the distance below a group of ghost appeared from the pumpkins. They let out a deep moan before disappearing in this air. Shock's eyes lit up. "I didn't know you could do that."

Edgar lowered his hands. "Dad taught me. I've only recently gotten the hang of it."

"I don't remember Jack ever summoning so many."

"Oh, he's summoned more than that. There are just so many ghost drifting in now, you can't possibly miss one. Let's just say, I'm more prepared for Halloween than you think."

"I know Ed. I trust you."

Edgar smiled, feeling warm inside. A crisp, autumn breeze brushed through their hair and in that moment, everything felt like it use to..., as it should be. Edgar noticed Shock was still admiring the view. "Hey!"

Shock turned her head. "Wha-" Edgar quickly leaned in and gave Shock a big kiss. Startled, and a little ticked off, Shock pushed Edgar off, nearly tipping him over the side of the hill. "ED! What the hell are you doing!"

Edgar blinked. "I-I- don't know... I'm sorry; I-I-"

Shock grimaced as she stood up. "Well, don't try it again! Dammit Ed, what's wrong with you?"

Edgar nearly tripped as he picked himself off the ground. "I'm really sorry..."

Shock's expression softened slightly. "Forget about it. Just...Try thinking before you do something like that, okay? You know I'm w-"

"I know, I know..." Edgar looked away embarrassed, and mentally kicking himself up and down. "Your heading home now, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Make sure you get some sleep, because I'm stopping by the manor before noon." She said with a hint of annoyance.

Edgar nodded. "I've got the pep speech covered...I-I'm going to hang out here for awhile, alright?"

"Alright." Shock started to walk down the hill. "Start dating Ed!" She called to him. "OH, AND I WON'T SAY ANYTHING IF YOU WON'T!"

Edgar laughed and flashed the metal salute. "THANKS!" Edgar watched as Shock reached the bottom of the hill and disappeared down the path. He sighed regretfully and looked the other way. "You've got a million things pilling up and you go ahead and pull a humiliating stunt like that..." Edgar said aloud to himself. He frowned deeply, wondering what possessed him back there. Slowly and stiffly, he walked down the living hill. His expression seemed so grim and melancholy. Expressions Edgar rarely aloud on his face.

_"I, myself, admit that there is a lot I must learn_

_And I have made my share of mistakes..._

-Edgar unconsciously walked off the trail and drifted deep into the cemetery-

_I'm shocker, a rocker, but a king?_

_That title I have still yet to earn_

-He jumped on a grave and stepped across the next four in that row Karate Kid style-

_With my grotesque and fullest effort_

_I have chilled many souls to their core_

_And just the sound of my bones rattling_

_Send humans running in cowering hordes!_

-Wearily, Edgar leans against a dead oak tree, grabbing the lowest branch to support himself.-

_But night after night, I ask myself why_

_I allowed such a beauty to pass me by_

_And I, **ED, **the pumpkin king,_

_Again feels rejection's sting..._

-Edgar walks along the stone dividers with his head hung low, kicking dried up leaves in his path.-

_Oh, someplace deep inside of these bones_

_Great loneliness begins to show_

_There is someway, I do not yet know_

_To win her heart, make her mine alone..._

-Edgar's expression hardens as he climbs on top of the stone divider and stands alongside a stone gargoyle, resting his foot on top of it's head.-

_I'm a ghastly-ass sight, scourge of the night_

_A known cause for underwear stains_

_Hen I **groan** like Burton's bass_

_Or **scream** like the guitar of Dave Mustain... _

-Edgar cracks a skeleton grin and rips off his left arm. His arm falls to the ground and climbs a tombstone itself.-

_Because I'm deceased, I come apart piece by piece_

_To make your spine tingle from afar_

-He grabs his arm and pops it back in his socket.-

_No rodent or bat can **SCREECH** quite like that_

_With the exception of Deris and Halfred_

-Glumly, Edgar hops back down on the ground and starts to head for the exit.-

_But who here could ever comprehend_

_That the pumpkin king who bangs his head_

_Is in love with that witch? If she only understood..._

_I need her by my side, if she only would..._

-Edgar waves his left arm in the air dramatically, flashing the metal salute to a flock of bats overhead. The bats spastically form the shape of a heart and just as spastically disperse and fly off in to the moonlight.-

_There is an empty space my bones_

_No wealth or booze could fill the hole_

_The limelight I am currently in_

_Means nothing if I loose you dear friend..._

Edgar sighed heavily as he came towards the exit. He stopped in front of the gate and looked downward at the doghouse shaped grave. "Come on out boy..." Edgar called to Zero as he tapped the back of his leg.

Zero appeared from the ground and hovered over to Edgar happily until he saw the distressed look on his master's son's face. Zero yelped innocently and gently nudged Edgar's heel with his snout. Edgar could not help but smile. "Aw, I'm okay boy, don't worry about me. Come on...I'm going home..."

Edgar opened the gate and allowed the heavy iron bars to slam shut behind him. Still feeling blue and hanging his head, Edgar did not notice that there was something hovering just overhead.

"Hey, Ed!"

"AH!" Edgar frantically looked around to see where the voice had come from.

"Sorry, I'm up here!" Geoff floated down to the ground gently. He smirked, feeling proud that he caught the pumpkin king off guard. "Did I scare you?"

Edgar forced a chuckle. "No, startled me is more like it. What are you doing out here?"

Geoff walked alongside Edgar. His movements smooth, barely noticeable. "I came out here looking for you. You've been gone for a while. Hey, I heard singing, is there something going on in the graveyard?"

Edgar mentally blushed. "Uh-no, no I didn't hear anything. I was trying to find a quiet spot to finish writing my speech."

"A speech for what?"

"I have to address everyone at Town hall on Halloween every year...It's a tradition sort of."

Geoff nodded. "Hope you don't take offence if the guys and I don't show up. I know you usually do all that public announcement stuff at night, it's just, town meetings really aren't our bag, you know?"

Edgar shook his head. "Not at all."

Geoff suddenly had an odd look on his face, as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh shit, you know what...Jack told me to tell you something and I'll be damned If I recall what it was..."

Edgar stopped. "Is mom and him alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, they were fine the last time I saw them. He said something about Halloween..."

Edgar cursed himself for passing out so much alcohol to his guest. "What about Halloween?" he asked, struggling to sound patient.

"Oh Yeah! Jack told me to tell you he's sorry that he won't make it home for Halloween again this year, but Sally and him should be back the day after or something.'

Edgar's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "ARE YOU FREAKING SHITTING ME?" He asked, shaking Geoff by the collar of his jacket.

"Dude! What's the matter with you?" Geoff brushed Edgar hands away.

Edgar took off running down the street towards his house. "EVERYBODY NEEDS TO GO, NOW!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Geoff and Zero flew in behind Edgar. "Whoa, relax, what's the emergency?"

"Ifadadcomeshomeandfindsthemanorlikethishe'lldestroymeee!" Edgar explained in an almost incoherent manner.

Geoff and zero followed Edgar all the way up the manor steps and through the front door. Edgar immediately started to put out people's cigarettes, dump out their drinks and shove them out the door. "OUT, OUT, OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!" He screamed over the music. "I'M SORRY! THIS IS A FAMILY EMERGNCY! YOU ALL HAVE TO GO!"

Begrudgingly, the guest started to leave. All of them walked out the door with irritated or puzzled looks on their faces. While Edgar was forcing the guest in the kitchen to high tail it, Barrel came down stairs to find everybody leaving. Barrel scratched his head in confusion. "Dude, what the hell's going on here?"

Geoff shrugged. "Ed freaked out! He's telling everyone to beat it!"

"Why?"

Edgar ran into Barrel at the foot of the stairs. "DUDE, GO UPSTAIRS AND SHUT OFF THE SOUND SYSTEM WHILE I ROUND UP EVERONE IN THE GUEST ROOMS!"

Barrel grabbed his friend before he had a chance to dash up the steps. "WAIT! What's wrong? Why are kicking all these people out? It's not even three yet!"

"I'll explain later, just do what I told you!" Edgar jerked his shoulder out of Barrel's grip and disappeared up the spiral staircase. Barrel did as instructed and turned the music off. It was an embarrassing task, and everyone who was 'partying' in the guest rooms gave Edgar nasty looks on their way out the door, but the hysteric skeleton managed to kick everyone out successfully.

Edgar came down the stairs tired and drained. He looked around his living room and felt as if he was about to vomit. "Jeezy freaking creezy, this house is trashed!"

Barrel came up behind him, still puzzled. "Dude, it's been like this for over a year now. You've just noticed?"

"You don't understand! Dad's coming home in like, three days! He's going to be so pissed if he finds the manor looking like this! I have to start cleaning!" Edgar started to head for the kitchen utility closet when he noticed Luke, Don and Geoff were still on his couch. Edgar groaned. "Dammit guys, what are you still doing here? I told everyone to scram!"

Luke grinned smugly. "You said we were welcome here any time." He reminded Edgar.

"Never say that to a vampire if you don't mean it." Don added.

"Because we don't have money for a hotel." Geoff concluded.

Barrel snickered as Edgar tried his hardest not to go ballistic. "Come on guys...don't be dicks about this." He begged. "There's like, a million things I have to scrub, wash and repair around here and I can't have anyone in my way!"

"We'll split before dawn, alright?" Luke promised. "Our head vampire isn't going to like it if we show up at his house this early."

Edgar sighed. "Alright, whatever. Just chill out here and watch a DVD or something, I've got to change into some shitty clothes..." Edgar turned for the staircase and noticed Barrel was heading out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

Barrel shrugged. "I don't know...home I guess. It looks like your not going to need a bouncer for a while."

"You're not going to help me clean?"

"Dude, I don't even help clean the tree house!"

Edgar frowned. "You suck Barrel. All right, you can go home. Say hi to Hester and Hal' for me."

Barrel exchanged metal salutes with Edgar. "Good luck Ed, rock on." Barrel exchanged metal salutes with the Kiss vampires on his way out the door as well.

Edgar raced up to his bedroom (which was wrecked and unsleepable in for reasons purposely unmentioned) threw on a pair of old jeans and a White Snake shirt. He pulled his hair back in a braid and searched throughout the rest of the manor for any cleaning supplies.

Geoff and his friends stayed on the couch as instructed and popped in a Crow DVD. Edgar decided to start by picking up all the litter and any broken glass his guest left behind. Luke looked over the back of the couch. "Hey Ed, are things always this wild around here?" He teased.

"Only since I've taken over." Edgar answered, not bothering to look up. He just had too much work ahead of him.

a/n: Chapter one, done! I managed to write a parody of Jack's Lament. It sucked, but I did it. I bet your wondering who Edgar's enemy is, hmmm...?

Yes, I do realize the whole Kiss solder vampire thing was dorky beyond all reason, but regular readers of my fics expect that from me by now. Yes, all the dates of tour places are accurate. I mentioned 'Burton's bass' in the song. I was referring to Cliff Burton of Metallica, who died January 6, 1986. Dave Mustain of course is the guitarist of Megadeth. If you didn't know that SHAME ON YOU!

Just to clarify, Edgar is not bored with Halloween or anything. He is still learning to be the pumpkin king and is intimidated by the challenge. He is just having some pre-holiday jitters. Edgar's real problem is Shock, or rather his feelings for Shock. Hope to get reviews, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Casino

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare before Christmas. It doesn't matter how much fanfiction I write for it, the movie is still Tim Burton's...because he rules...

By the time Shock made it home to the tree house, her feet were truly killing her. From atop of the hill she could hear the casino was booming with business. The game machines were in full operation and Lock had classic creepy lounge music playing loudly. Tired and frustrated, Shock entered the tree house through the tub door. She struggled to look around for the others. The only reason Shock could see anything at all was because the glow from the black lights and games below illuminated the tree house as well. Two steps further into the room and Shock could hear Alia Phoenix crying. "Hello...?" She called.

"Shhhh!" Lock snapped from the other room. "She won't shut up!"

Shock smiled as she saw her devilish younger brother pacing around the wreckage that is their home, holding his daughter closely. Lock looked at Shock helplessly. "I came up here to give Hester a break and I can't get AP to settle the hell down!"

"It's a freaking madhouse down there, what do you expect?" Shock looked into the ratty, old crib in the corner. Halberd was curled under a sheet with his thumb in his mouth. "Hal' seems to be sleeping okay though."

"That kid can sleep through anything! It's my kid who's balling here!" Lock tried to tickle Alia Phoenix's chin, but she squirmed and slapped his nose.

"NO...!" She sobbed. 'No' was Alia Phoenix's first and favorite word.

Lock chuckled, rubbing his pointy nose. "What, you're sick of daddy already?"

Alia Phoenix cried even louder. Shock snickered as Lock's eye's grew as big as saucers. She grabbed Alia Phoenix and gently rested her head against her shoulder. "No...You don't want daddy, hu? Daddy's an icky sleaze-ball. You want to see aunty Shock..." Shock cooed as she softly bobbed Alia Phoenix up and down. Immediately the tiny lumpling calmed down and stopped crying.

Lock folded his arms in front of his chest, impressed. Even though she seemed to have no desire to have children of her own, Shock had delivered both Thicket's and Hester's babies and her motherly instincts were always in tact. "Okay..." Lock began whispering. "Set her down to sleep, I think you did it."

Shock grinned at her niece lovingly. "Nighty-night kiddo..."

Lock tiptoed away from the crib and Shock followed. "How did you know that would work?" He asked.

"It always worked when you were a baby." Shock answered simply.

Lock nodded. "Barrel's not back from Ed's yet and I've already got Thicket waiting tables, so could you work the bar? I'm closing up in an hour anyways."

Shock sighed. "Yeah, I'll work the bar, just let me change..."

Lock looked his sister over and shook his head. "I'll never get use to seeing you in that mayor's getup."

Shock stepped behind a tattered curtain and started to change. "There better not be anybody stomping around in my half of the casino!" She warned Lock as she removed her blouse and replaced it with a dark purple tank top.

"They're aren't, I've got your area roped off."

Shock quickly slipped on an old lavender wrap skirt and took two seconds to smooth down her hair and adjust her hat. She stepped out from behind the curtain to find Lock waiting impatiently. "Is that all your going to do to fix yourself up?"

"Fuck you. And yes! You wouldn't get me in that thing you've got Thicket in at gun point!"

Lock sighed. "Whatever... just don't expect any good tips..."

Shock forced her way through the crowd and snuck behind the counter. She grabbed a rag and started to wash some glasses. Although it irritated her to do so, Shock looked around at the casino. Every shady character in Halloween town dragged themselves into the joint. Much like the manor, the casino was cloudy with cigarette smoke and ranked of drunken slobs hoping to get lucky at one of the machines, card games or maybe even the cockroach races Lock and Barrel set up.

Lock took after Oogie Boogie in more ways than he would ever admit. Lock was a con artist and a damn clever one at that. He ran the casino like a well-oiled machine. He rigged every game flawlessly and reeled in a hefty profit. Occasionally Lock would allow a lucky ghoul would win a small jackpot (so no one would become too suspicious and yell shenanigans). People had flocked to the casino days after it first opened, attracted by its taboo allure, bright neon lights and the small hope they could cheat Lock out of a jackpot.

Even Shock had to admit, her brothers had a sweet gig going. It took a great deal of convincing (because Thicket was self-conscious about her weight after her pregnancy) but Lock had his lovely wife wait tables in a skimpy showgirl costume and she attracted a huge crowd. Tired of being mistaken for a male dancer a million times, Lock changed his appearance from a sexy devil to a demonic entity.

He wore a red Ozzy shirt over a black, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans and a chain in his pocket. His red tail (which was at this point fused to his flesh) swayed back and forth behind him fiendishly. Lock also grew his hair to his shoulders and curled his bangs back to shape minotaur-like horns. He dwelled amongst the gamblers with a constant, sneering smile on his face that both intrigued and yet appalled his customers.

Lock took pride in his creation. He managed to push every deadly sin onto his customers under one roof. It gave the devil of great sense of identity and accomplishment. Lock was no mere trickster anymore. He was a businessman running an underground crime ring worthy of a Motley Crue song.

Fifty customers at least swore never to return to the casino after loosing their shirts. But after Lock flashed them his suave grin and smooth talked them over, they were right back at the poker table, placing another bet.

Shock set another dry glass in the cabinet. "Hey sweetheart, are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Shock gritted her teeth. At least one jackass a night used that stupid pickup line on her. She turned around to find an ork skeleton sitting at the stool in front of her. His bones glowed blue under the black light. His unstained bones and low class mannerisms revealed him young. Unintentionally, Shock looked at his arm or lack there off. The poor skeleton's left arm was missing entirely. She forced herself to look elsewhere. "What do you think?" Shock finally answered.

The skeleton laughed. "I likes me the bad ones."

"What'll be?" Shock asked, growing tired of his presence already.

"Um...Just give me some scotch. I'm tight on cash."

Shock handed him an open, cold bottle and started to wipe down the counter. She wished the skeleton would stop looking directly at her. "Where did a class act like you learn to mix drinks anyways?" He asked.

Shock chuckled. _Class act_, her? Apparently, this skeleton had not been in town for a number of years. Shock had been elected mayor, but the citizens of Halloween town had not so soon forgotten her reputation as one of Boogie's boys. "I use to work part time in a liquor store." She answered. "I picked up a few tricks there."

"You're related to that Lock character."

"Yeah, I'm his sister. How did you know?"

"You two look alike." He explained as he took a sip of his scotch. "Not a whole lot, just a little, in the face. I'm Tipton, by the way."

Shock nodded, barely listening. "I'm Shock."

"Ooh, I like that name." Tipton smiled a sad little smile that gave Shock the creeps. "I remember when this use to be Oogie's place back when Jack was king..."

"You don't say."

"This was a dangerous place for us skeletons back then. I use to never dream of coming anywhere near this area after the lynchings started. That Oogie was a sick bastard."

"Hmmm." Shock mumbled for a lack of a better response.

"I've got to admit, I like the new management." Tipton laughed and took another swig of his drink. "Lock's an okay guy...Crooked as a God damn boomerang, but you expect that sort of behavior from an owner of this place. You know, he should keep it open later. And why does he shut everything down three days a week, on Saturday no less? He'd make some serious money if he was open for business then."

"Lock needs to screw his wife and watch his kid sometime." Shock answered irritably.

"He's a family man?" Tipton looked pleasantly surprised. "I never would have guessed. "I have three lumplings myself...They live with they're mother though."

Shock nodded as she mixed three drinks for an order some corpse barked at her moments ago. "One moment, okay?"

Baxter waited patiently for the young witch to return. He took a few sips as he watched Shock walk back towards him. "You've got yourself a fine pair of legs, Shock." He leaned over the counter just a little to close to Shock for her comfort. "You should try on one of those Vegas numbers that witch over there has on."

Shock grinned, snickering slightly. "Look Tipton, no offense, but I've turned down much cuter skeletons than you." She informed him, returning to dish duty.

The ork skeleton sighed and chugged down the last of his drink. "I believe it sweetheart."

In the background, Thicket stood on an empty chair. Her black and orange costume sparkled, catching everyone's attention. She raised her arms and attempted to yell over the commotion. "LAST CALL! IT'S THREE A-M! WE'RE CLOSING SOON! LAST CALL!"

"DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE ASS ON YOUR WAY OUT!" Lock added, laughing.

Half of the spooks in the room regretfully walked over to Lock and Thicket and paid them what they owed. The other half of them could only give IOU's for the time being. A few spooks rushed over to the bar and demanded one last drink for the road. Shock started to stir and mix the orders as fast as she could.

After Shock passed out the last glass to phantom, Tipton tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"

He handed her some money for the scotch and one generous tip. "Take care Shock. You and your brother."

"Thanks...you too."

Tipton hopped off his stool and wobbled over to the exit. He was the last one to leave.

A half an hour later Lock, Shock and Thicket nearly had the casino cleaned up and ready for the next night. Lock had already counted and stashed their earnings away in their strongbox. Thicket stacked the chairs on the tables while Lock and Shock swept. "How did we make out tonight?"

"Pretty good babe," Lock answered Thicket.

"Is Hester still awake with the babies?"

"No, but Barrel walked in twenty minutes ago. I told him to look after them."

Thicket sighed in relief as she set the last table and threw down her headdress. "I'm exhausted Lock, I'm going to bed."

Lock stretched. "I'll be right with you..." Lock and Shock watched as Thicket climbed up to change and check on the lumplings. Lock leaned against the wall. "Hey, what's with you? You look really...stressed out."

Shock rolled her eyes. "No shit Lock. I've been running in behind Ed trying to get everything ready for Halloween and the first thing you say to me when I finally come home is 'hey, I need you in the bar'."

Lock rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for expecting you to help out." He sneered as he pulled a small pipe from his back pocket and packed the bowl with tobacco.

"Screw you..." Shock sneered back. "I know you're happier than a pig in shit down here, but if I have to talk to one more lonely, drunken idiot, here or at that freaking manor I'm just going to start murdering people."

Lock laughed, coughing as he exhaled smoke. "What's your problem with Ed this time?"

"Nothing! His head is so far up his ass he could check himself for cavities! I don't want to talk about it...Did Hatchet come looking for me?"

Lock laughed as he slowly exhaled. "Yes..."

"And...?"

"I told him you were in town doing stuff."

"Thanks your such a big help."

"No problem smartass..." Lock cleaned his bowl out over a trashcan, and then started to climb up the rope latter. He paused half way up. "Quit bitching okay, the casino's closed until after Halloween. Are you still up for some tricks that night or what?"

Shock flashed Lock the metal salute. "You bet your ass I am." She followed Lock up the latter and into the tree house.

Thicket stood over the crib in her shabby, black nightgown. Lock removed his shirts and Shock finally took off her boots. Barrel had fallen asleep next to Hester on the other side of the room.

Lock quietly pulled Thicket away from the crib with his tail. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Don't worry about them. Shock got them to sleep."

Thicket leaned against Lock. "Night Alia..." She whispered. Thicket walked into the next room. An old mattress was placed in the middle of the floor. She immediately flopped down onto it and passed out, exhausted. Lock followed close behind her, but paused, noticing Barrel for the first time that night. "Hey..." He whispered to Shock. "What in the hell happened to him? He's cut up everywhere!"

Shock shrugged. "I don't know. He probably ran into some trouble at Ed's."

Lock rubbed his chin in thought. "Hey...there's an idea...We'll start holding bare-knuckle matches. It'll be Barrel against any poor bastard stupid enough to challenge him!"

Shock groaned. "No...That is a terrible idea..."

"Why?"

"Uh, because one: Barrel could get hurt and-"

"So? He can take it."

"Dammit, just don't do it Lock." Shock begged. "Hester is worried sick about him as it is and you know Barrel is going to run your idea by her and when he does she's going to knee you in the groin!"

Lock nodded. "Good point, but still, if we-"

"No bo-tard! Just forget about it, Jeez!" Shock slid down against the wall until she reached the floor. "Just...go to bed asshole, I'll see you in the morning."

Lock gave Shock a dismissive hand gesture. "Fine, alright...I'm beat. See you in the morning."

Shock pulled her knees to her chest and wondered where she could crash for the night. The others had taken all the descent-sleeping spots. "Well...I guess I'll have to get use to the casino sometime..." Shock picked herself off the floor and climbed back down the latter. She walked through the main casino to one of the roped off corridors. Her section of the torture chambers was a long, winding paroles hallway. Most of the booby traps Oogie left behind had been disabled. But still, the chamber had a dastardly quality to it.

Shock's nose crinkled as a heavy odor swept over her. Through the darkness, she could see smoke drifting in the air. Feeling somewhat startled by this, she stopped in the middle of the passageway. "Hey...! Who's in there?" She yelled. He voice echoed off the walls.

"Relax. It's only me!"

Shock's face lit up and she ran towards the voice. "Hatchet!"

Sure enough, there he was at the end of the chamber leaning against the wall. His grey, pointed hat cast a shadow over his face. Hatchet looked up and smiled. He took a heavy drag from his pipe and exhaled a massive cloud of smoke. "I stumbled upon Lock's 'secret tunnel' earlier today." He explained. "Sorry if I scared you."

Shock embraced the warlock in a hug. "That's okay. I am glad to see you! I've had a shitty day...How long have you been waiting here?"

Hatchet put his pipe to his lips. "About three hours," He took a drag and exhaled. "That's okay though. It gave me a chance to meditate." He held out the pipe to Shock. "I missed you...Care to join me?"

"No, you know I don't smoke." Shock took a seat up against the wall. Hatchet joined her. "Every time I try to I puke."

"You hate it when I smoke don't you?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't really care." She assured him, but her expression told Hatchet yes.

He nodded and set his pipe down next to him as a courtesy. "What happened today that was so shitty?"

"Hu?"

"You said you had a shitty day moments ago. What was so bad about it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just my job is a pain in the ass."

"Than why do you do it? What was the point of studying politics if you hate being a politician?"

Shock shrugged. "It's not that I hate my job...I like the fact that it's challenging me and I like the respect that comes with it."

Hatchet leaned back, his expression never changed. He just sat there and listened to her carefully as he always did. Shock always liked that about Hatchet. He was quiet, kind and wise like a wizard far beyond his years. Hatchet is a thinker, a true intellectual and when Shock spoke to him, she felt she was too. "Respect is all well and good, but if your line of work doesn't make you happy what's the point?"

Shock laughed. "Work isn't supposed to make you happy. It is work. I'd dick around, pulling tricks on people all day if I could. That would really make me happy, but I kind of can't get away with that, well, not like I could when I was little, you know?"

Shock was surprised to see Hatchet grin at her. "I know I'm not up to speed on how things are run on the surface, but it sounds to me like you're just not interested in doing what makes a productive member of society productive."

Shock nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I just said."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but it will probably go against you in your line of work."

Shock frowned. "What? Are you saying I should resign? I can't quit, I've just started-"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. For all you know you might love your job in a year."

"When I get the hang of everything..." Shock leaned her head back against the wall. "I think I just stress myself out too much."

"Hmm."

Shock eyed Hatchet. "What do you mean 'hmm', _hmmm_?"

"Nothing, I was just...Are you trying to mess with my head?"

Shock laughed. "It's too easy with you!" Shock leaned in and gave Hatchet a kiss.

He laughed very slightly and placed his arm around her shoulder. They scooted close to each other, both warmed by Hatchet's draping robes. "You look wonderful tonight Shock." He said to her softly.

"Yeah, well it's dim in here."

Hatchet's grin grew a little wider. "Perfect lighting."

"Hatchet..." Shock sighed. "I'm really, really tired. And I need to get up early."

The warlock's expression sobered. "It's already very late. You will not get much sleep as it is."

A chuckle escaped Shock's throat. "Can't argue with that logic I suppose..."

Hatchet removed his hat and then Shocks and gave her a passionate kiss. Still locked in their kiss, Shock started to remove Hatchet's robe from his shoulders and then began to remover her clothes as well. They wrapped their arms around each other and Shock eased gently on top of him. But Hatchet was the warlock here and of course worked his way on top...

A/n: Yes, that's where I leave us off. Sorry if you're a fan of Hatchet, but it's too early in the story for a long drawn out love scene so I erased most of it. Romance and sex is not my forte anyways. As always, thanks for reading. You rule! Good or bad reveiws welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Clean Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Five-thirty that morning Edgar was seen walking towards the outskirts of town with Igor close behind him. Edgar had gone over to the doctors at the crack of dawn to draft him for cleaning duty. With promises of bone biscuits and six pack to share between the two of them later Igor agreed. Now he needed to beg Boogie's boys for help if he ever hoped to fix up the manor upon his parents return.

The walk to through town felt long and weary to them. They passed the time chatting and throwing mild insults back and forth to each other. Every so often, a punch was thrown, but they were too tired to start a full-blown wrestling match. A friendship between the two of them looked weird from afar, but Igor was practically an uncle to Edgar. Igor helped make visits to the laboratory fun. When Igor had been alive, he worked as a mechanics assistant and thought Edgar everything about car repair. He spoke in broken English because he was not very bright and partly because English was not his first language. However, Edgar was patient during their conversations and often discovered there is more order to Igor's thought process than his...

The cobblestone streets became scratchy, dirt roads, which meant they were getting closer. Both Edgar and Igor looked exhausted. Igor had been woken up much earlier than usual and yawned sporadically over the course of the walk. Edgar was even worse off because he had been up all night cleaning (and still only managed to scrape the tip of the iceberg as far as housework goes). His clothes were torn and ratty, his hair although still pulled back was messy and cobweb-like strands hung loose. His movements were dreadfully sluggish. Igor's clothes were always dirty so no one really looked twice at him, but many pedestrians had to look twice at Edgar.

Edgar squinted into the distance. The early morning sun, although dim in comparison to the real world, made it hard for him to make out the silhouettes at the bottom of the hill. "Come on, I think I see Barrel and Hester down there." He said to the hunchback. "Good, that means everyone is up." Edgar was about to run down the road to greet them when he noticed Igor was no longer following him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Igor shuffled his feet. "That's okay Ed...I'll stay here while you fetch Boogie's Boys."

"Aww, don't worry. They're not going to wedgie you again. They know you now."

Igor was still reluctant. "I'll be here when you get them."

"Alright, be right back..." He turned and took off down the hill.

Barrel sat on one of the tree's large, mangled roots with Halberd cradled in one arm. His leg dangled over the casino below while he watched Hester threw down seeds on the ground in an attempt to grow some crabgrass. Edgar approached them urgently.

Barrel looked up. He smiled pleasantly, but Hester frowned. "Hey Ed!" He raised his free arm and flashed his friend the metal salute. "Dude, are you okay...? You're walking funny!"

Edgar screeched to a halt in front of Hester, nearly tripping over his feet. "Hey guys!" He said, slightly short of breath. "It's nothing. I've just been up all night cleaning and my coordination is shot because DIP SHIT JABBED ME IN THE SPINAL COLUMN WITH A DART...BECAUSE HE'S A **DIP SHIT**!" Edgar yelled loud enough for Igor to hear.

"I SAID SORRY...IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Edgar insisted (for the hundredth time since they had left Finkelstein's laboratory). "YOU AND GRANDPA ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"LIRE!"

"YOU **ARE TOO**!"

GET OVER IT ED!"

"IT FREAKING HURT YOU ASS!"

Barrel laughed as he climbed his way off the tree root and back onto the ground. "He's right, you'll live Ed." As soon as Halberd noticed 'Uncle Ed,' he reached his chubby arms in the air and cooed loudly. Barrel had no choice but to hand his son over. "Sorry dude, but he worships you already..."

Edgar couldn't help but laugh. "That's okay, I need a minion. How about it bud? You want to be my minion?" Halberd giggled as Edgar ruffled his hair.

"Hey whatever happened to what's their faces? Those vampire dudes, did they take off or what?"

Edgar nodded. "Yeah they left around four this morning. Bastards...they were cool and all, it's just they overstayed their welcome." Halberd managed to reach over Edgar's shoulder and grab a lock of his hair. He tugged and yanked his hair, nearly ripping it from the roots. "Ah, ah, ah...Stop Hal'!" Edgar begged. "He's got a strong grip-OW!"

Barrel quickly grabbed Halberd back. "No! Bad Hal'! Sorry, he does it me all the time." He smiled. "He can be a little shit sometimes."

Edgar laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'll take it that's a yes on my minion offer?" He asked Halberd. "Hey Hester, your kid's starting to hang around the bad crowd already-"

Without warning, Hester grabbed Edgar by the collar of his t-shirt and backhanded him across the face. Edgar stumbled back a step, more startled than hurt.

"Edgar Hoak Skellington!" Hester balled up her fist again. "I have a serious bone to pick with you!"

Edgar was speechless. Barrel was stunned. She is normally so shy and soft-spoken. "Hester...! What in the hell did you do that for?"

She ignored him, still glairing at Edgar. "I don't care if yer the pumpkin king, Barrel is not some piece of meat you can prop in front of your front door to be a punching bag for those shitbags you let in that damn manor!" Hester barked coldly.

Edgar remembered Barrel's wounds. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to get hurt, I-"

"It's okay dude-"

"No it's not okay Barrel! You can't be coming home drunk and battered every night! I don't care if yer bringing a little extra money each week!"

"Well, it's not his fault some idiot mongrel wearfuck decided to come looking for trouble!"

"Guys...!"

"What about Hal'? You can't work in the patch if you get hurt bouncing!"

"GUYS...!" Edgar shouted over them. Barrel and Hester looked at him strangely, waiting to see what he had to say next. "I'm sorry about what happened to Barrel, I wasn't there, I didn't know. And you're right Hester. If I can't handle my own guest I shouldn't invite them over so I'm not going to anymore. You don't have to worry. Skellington manor is closed until further notice."

Hester continued to stare daggers into Edgar. "You better be telling me the truth" She warned. "I may not be some holiday aristocrat, but I ain't no dumb hic neither. If I have to wash blood out of his shirts again I'm going to wup your boney ass senseless!" With that, Hester went back to tending the lawn.

Barrel scratched the back of his head. He walked a few steps back and motioned for Edgar to come closer. "Sorry about that." He said quietly, almost whispering. "She's never liked the idea of me being a bouncer."

Edgar rubbed his mandible tenderly. "It's alright...I just need to readjust my face, that's all..."

Barrel sighed. "So, how's the manor? Is it presentable?"

Edgar snickered. "Hell no...That's why I'm here. I really, really, reeeeeally need you guys to help me fix it up! I did most of the hard work last night; just wash the dishes and crap!" He begged.

"I told you dude, I don't even help clean my own house."

"I'll go over and help." Hester offered begrudgingly. "Barrel, you need to help daddy in the pumpkin patch anyways."

"Yeah...I know." Barrel grinned down at Hester. "You'll get everything done if she's on the job. She has OCD or something. Once she starts doing something, she won't stop until it's done."

Hester chuckled, forced to nod in agreement.

Edgar shook his head. "Okay, I've got one useful body, no thanks to you bunghole..." Edgar looked up at one of the windows and shouted "HEY LOCK! SHOCK! WAKE UP LAYZY ASSES, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

From the tree house came two deep yawns. Seconds later Lock was hanging half way out the window, still shirtless and disheveled. "Ed...? What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Lock, mom and dad are coming home in a day or so! I need you guys to help me fix up the manor!"

Lock stared down at Edgar and cackled at his expense. "Screw you Son of Jackass! You made your bed now lay in it!"

Edgar pouted. "Oh come on dude! Pleeeeaseeee! I am prepared to kick and scream and cry like a bitch until you help me!"

Lock shook his head. "You've never cried as long as I've known you! Quit bluffing!" Edgar successfully made a sad puppy dog face and mustered up some fake tears. Lock's eye twitched. "Dude...It's my day off!"

Edgar started to sob. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEE?"

"**NO BO-TARD**!"

"**PLEEEEEEE-**"

"**ED, SHUT UP!**"

The others heard a drowsy groan from behind Lock. Shock appeared behind her brother at the window with a serious case of bed head. "What in the hell is going on?" She looked down. "Ed? I told you I'd meet you at the manor at noon! What are you doing here?"

"He wants us to help him clean up the manor so bone daddy won't grind his ass to dust when he gets back." Lock answered.

Shock groaned again. "Ed...we don't have time for this shit! We need to-"

"Just help me for a couple hours!" He pleaded. "Everything will be ready by tomorrow, I promise!"

Lock and Shock exchanged irritated glances, but they caved in. "Okay, we'll give you a hand." Lock agreed.

"But you owe us big time!" Shock added.

Edgar sighed in relief. "Great! Hurry up then, we have to get back and start!"

Lock flipped Edgar the bird. "I'm getting dressed first!" With that, he disappeared into the tree house. Shock already had her casual witch dress on so she took two minutes to come her hair.

"Yo-...YOU GUYS SUCK!" Edgar paced around the tree impatiently. He knew Lock and Shock would be a while. Lock especially.

Barrel stretched and yawned deeply. "Hey, I'll take Hal' okay? Angela will watch him and AP while the others are at your place."

"Alright, sounds good. HEY LOCK!" Edgar called up to the tree house. "BARREL'S TAKING AP WITH HIM!"

"OKAY...!"

Barrel gave Hester a kiss. "I'll stop by later on tonight, okay?"

"Okay...Love you"

"Love you too." Barrel grabbed Alia real quick and started to head up the road.

Igor rubbed his eyes, still feeling sleepy. He noticed Edgar finally coming up the hill with Lock, Shock and two other women he didn't recognize. "What took so long...?" He asked Edgar.

"Stuff..." He answered. "Igor, you know Lock and Shock...This is Thicket, Lock's wife and that's Hester, Barrel's wife. They offered to help too."

Igor, Hester and Thicket exchanged hellos and continued to follow Edgar, who stayed ahead despite his exhaustion. Shock noticed how ragged Edgar looked and snickered. "Hey Ed, what's with the braid?" She teased.

Edgar blinked. "Igor, why didn't you tell me I still had my hair tied back?" He asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I called you 'Edna' all the way up here." Igor reminded him. "I was wondering why you didn't tell me to screw myself."

Edgar slapped his forehead. "You're a smartass when grandpa's not around, you know that?"

"Na...You're a ditz."

"**You're a ditz**!"

Lock burst out laughing. "_Edna_...That rocks!"

"Oh screw you..."

"Its early guys...do you _have_ to act like idiots _now_?" Shock moaned.

"Yes. Yes we do." Edgar answered. "What, you don't want to join in?"

Shock yawned. "Na...I'm not awake yet."

Thicket yawned herself. "None of us are..."

Edgar nodded. "I hear you...and don't call me Edna..."

"Hey!" Igor called Edgar."

"What?"

"Edna"

Edgar's eye sockets twitched. "SHUT UP!"

Lock kicked a stone along the path as they walked. The rest of town was buzzing with activity and seemed to be moving in fast-forward around them. The citizens had the streets almost ridiculously decorated in honor of Halloween. The buildings were adorned pumpkins, bats and spider webs as far as the eye could see. Many spooks practiced screeching, growling and groaning as they walked about town square. Edgar and Shock usually took a second to shout 'Nice work!' to keep up their morale.

They arrived at Skellington manor in a short while (but seemed like an eternity) later. Edgar opened the front door, and then motioned for the others to enter. "I think if we hurry we can salvage this place and dad will be none the wiser."

Shock looked around. There was an obvious improvement in the manor's condition as apposed to the night before, but it was still an eye sore (to word it gently). "Okay Edna, what do you want us to do?"

"**Stop** calling me Edna..." Edgar paused to think. "We'll split up. Shock, you, Hester and Thicket can tackle the laundry while Igor, Lock and I tackle all the broken furniture and windows."

"Why should we get stuck with laundry, because we have boobs?" Shock laughed. "Fuck you Ed; you and Lock can do the laundry. Igor and I will fix the windows and crap."

Lock rolled his eyes. "WOO! Girl power!"

"Shut up Lock!" Shock snapped, slapping the back of his head.

"Fine! I don't care who does what, just whatever you do, do it fast and do it right...pain in my ass!" Edgar stomped away, irritated and headed for the basement stairs.

Thicket followed. "I don't mind doing laundry Shock. Come on Lock."

Lock pouted, but followed her. "Alright...dammit..."

Hester took out an old rag from her back pocket. "I'll dust if no one else is going to."

"Good idea." Shock motioned for the hunchback to come. "Alright Igor, let's wash the windows first..."

Edgar's basement was nearly entirely made of stones held together by roots and dirt. Its close resemblance to the catacombs gave Lock bad vibes. Every step on the way down creaked and by the time Edgar, Lock and Thicket made it to the bottom of the stairs the room was pitch black.

Lock lit a match. "Hey Edna, you got any candles?"

Edgar pointed to an old shelf nailed onto the wall. "Over there. Light all of them. We'll be here a while." He had decided to accept the name 'Edna' for the day.

When everything became visible, Thicket noticed the piles of dirty clothes and bed sheets in the corner Edgar had sorted them the night before. She rubbed her chin in thought. "You guys scrub out the stains, I'll take all the baskets outside and hag them up to dry."

"Right." Lock and Edgar agreed in unison. They dropped to their knees and grabbed the first dirty clothing item in reach.

Edgar had never owned nor used a modern washing machine in his life. Rather, he used a large metal bin and an old-fashioned washboard. It was hard, tedious work and took forever, but it was what most citizens in Halloween town are used are to.

Edgar dunked a bed sheet into the water and dumped in some soap. Lock grabbed the other washboard and did the same.

"Don't half ass this dude!" Edgar scolded him. "Your knuckles better be raw and bloody by the time we get through here."

Lock laughed. "Bite me Edna..." He took a good look at Edgar's face as he ran the sheet over the rough board. Lock was surprised at how...aged Edgar looked. It could have been the candlelight playing tricks, but Lock would have mistaken his friend for Jack in a heartbeat. It was times like this Lock was somewhat glad his father wasn't around for him to disappoint.

He looked down at the water before Edgar caught him staring. "What the hell is on this thing anyways...?" He held up the sheet and winced at the suspicious looking white stains all over it. "Eeeweeee...You can't tell me this is oatmeal!"

Thicket looked away. "Lock...That's disgusting...! Don't point it out!"

Lock ginned at her mischievously and flicked sudsy water on her blouse.

Lock laughed, but Thicket growled. "Cut that out!"

"Nock it off dude..." Edgar sighed. "I knew I should have roped off the guest rooms...Just don't look directly at it."

Lock rinsed out the soap and shook off the excess water. He threw the sheet to Thicket. "Throw that in the done basket and hand me another sheet." Lock snickered. "At least I know it isn't you male gook, boney boy."

Edgar tried not to laugh and flipped Lock the bird.

Igor walked around to the back yard with Shock close behind him. She stared in amazement as the awkward, little hunchback carried a twelve-foot ladder, several buckets full of water, soap, rags and two squeegees under his arm. "Hey...do you want me to take some of that?"

Igor shook his head no. "I got it." He set the supplies down and leaned the ladder against the house. Although Igor was a little slow and was not very good at making conversation, he was handy to have around. His large back made him strong and he was good at following directions.

Shock started to throw water and soap at the living room windows. Igor wiped the bottom half of the glass with his squeegee and Shock wiped the top half. The squeaky sound their squeegees made when scrapped against the glass sent shivers up their spine. "Whoever decided to build a house this big on a raised surface this narrow should have been kicked in his nuts!" Shock said aloud. "I feel like I'm about to fall."

Igor laughed. "Quit looking back."

"I can't help it."

"Are you the one Ed likes?" Igor asked randomly.

Surprised, Shock nearly dropped her squeegee. "What?"

"Sally told me Edgar likes a witch. Are you her?"

Shock laughed. "Dude, I've been hanging out with Edgar since we were lumplings."

Igor chuckled. "Hey...don't call me 'dude', I'm older than you."

Shock wiped down her half of the window with her rag. "Sorry...wait, Edgar doesn't call you dude?"

"Not a lot. I tell him not to...You didn't answer me. Are you the witch he likes?"

Shock shrugged. "Even if he did at one point, we're too old for that stupid crush bullcrap." She kneeled down, cleaned off her squeegee and started to wet the next window. "Ed doesn't have a one track mind anyways. He'll never have a steady girlfriend."

Igor didn't respond right away. His face looked scrunched as if he was struggling to process what she had said. "Never sounds... not right to me."

"Yeah, you got a point... It'll be awhile then." Shock paused to adjust her hat (the only thing keeping the sun out of her eyes). She smiled down at him. "I'm hard on Ed so don't take anything bad I say about him seriously."

Igor nodded and looked her over with his good eye. "You got bruises, where from?"

Shock looked at her upper arms and wrist. "Oh...I bruise easily. I have no idea."

"I've seen you and the other two fight before."

"Then it was probably from that."

Igor shook his head. "No...They not punching bruises. Looks like rough sex bruises."

Shock buried her head against the house and started laughing. "You creepy little mutant! I can't believe you just said that..."

Igor laughed. "I guessed right?"

"Yeah, you guessed right. And they're **not** from Ed if that's what your wondering. Did the guys ask you to interrogate me or something?"

Igor shook his head. "No...I just curious. I've known Ed since he was born. He doesn't use restraints."

Shock nearly fell off the side of the ledge laughing. "Okay, you should have stopped talking two seconds ago..."

Igor smiled. "My bad. Too much to know?"

"Waaay too much du- Igor." Shock grabbed the buckets and moved to the other side of the manor. "Hey, leave the ladder." She ordered. "Ed can climb up and get what we can't reach later. I'm not falling and breaking my neck just because he's too much of a wuss to fess up to daddy about what he's been doing."

Igor shrugged. "Okay...You don't trust me to hold the ladder?"

"I don't trust ladders period, at least not up here." Shock began to wash the next window. The front of their clothes was already wet and boredom was starting to set in. Shock decided to try to make conversation. After all, she did drag the little hunchback out there. "Did you show up to the manor often? When Ed threw parties I mean."

"No. Don't like crowds. Don't like strangers."

"I'm practically a stranger to you."

Igor shook his head. "No. I chased you and the other two away from lab all the time. Why don't you guys egg the fence anymore...?That was funny 'cause Ed got stuck cleaning up."

Shock laughed evilly. "I don't know why...we should. Or I should. Who would suspect the mayor to egg the doc's house?"

Igor shrugged. "Makes it even funnier."

Hester walked along the endless hallways straightening paintings, photographs and ornaments on the wall. When she came to a statue, bookshelf or any other macabre piece of furniture she dusted it and placed anything knocked over neatly back in its rightful spot. For some reason, she felt the need to tiptoe, although the floor creaked nonetheless. The manor was just not a place to tread upon carelessly and Hester was not known for being light on her feet.

Skellington manor was a marvel of Halloween town architecture, unique and the most haunting in the neighborhood. Hester could see why so many ghouls including her Barrel enjoyed spending their nights there, but so far she, herself was not impressed.

Hester was just a little country scarecrow (mostly) and gothic windows over black and white marble floors just did not wow her. She loved the land, as baron and desolate as most of it was in Halloween town. She loved to watch the pumpkins and thorn bushes sprout every spring and harvest them from the soil every autumn. She enjoyed long walks in the woods under the moon and the solitude of her parent's cabin and Boogie's boy's tree house. Cultivation was all she knew and cared to know. This manor was too big, too extravagant, and too suburban. A small, simple cabin was much easier to manage.

Hester looked up at the unreachable ceiling. It made her feel even shorter than she was. "It's lonely in here..." She said aloud. "No company but the sound of yer own voice." She frowned and bent down to pick up a gnarled, iron coat rack and set in the corner. Hester was startled by a faint bark as she stood.

She looked down and there was that ghost dog...Zealot? The dog barked, its jack-o-lantern snout lit up the room. "Thank you kindly...ZERO!"

Zero yipped happily at the mentioning of his name and danced around her feet. "Come on puppy, good boy..." She cooed smiling. "Help momma."

Again, Zero yipped, apparently saying 'Sure!'

A sweet little smile formed on her burlap face. She made a mental note to ask Jack where she could find a Zero-like sheepdog for the patch when he returned.

Seven grueling hours later, they all met in the living room. Lock and Edgar was soaking wet, with mangled knuckles and several new rips in their clothes. Hester was sneezing all over the place and was covered head to foot in dust and debris. Zero yelped each time she coughed. Igor took it upon himself to throw all the cleaning supplies in the closet. Shock and Thicket's hair resembled birds nest. They appeared as though they were about to collapse, but relieved that everything was finally finished.

Edgar raced Lock for the couch and nearly one but Lock stuck his foot out and tripped him.

Lock cackled evilly, but not for long. Edgar latched onto his foot at the last second and dragged him across the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" Lock snapped and whacked Edgar over the head with one of the cushions.

"Nock it off asshole!" He ordered, dodging Lock's blows with his arm. A cheap shot across Lock's temple allowed Edgar to take the couch. "Ha ha! Jerk-off!" He teased, flashing the devil a large skeleton grin.

Lock pouted as he stood and threw the cushion in Edgar's face. "Whatever, fuck you too. I'm taking a pipe break on the steps." He stuck his tongue out Edgar and stepped outside.

Edgar returned the gesture just before Lock slammed the door. Shock snickered, shaking her head. "Are you two done?"

"Yeah, I was just screwing with him."

Hester looked around and took a seat on the floor next to Igor. "I think we did good." She said to herself mostly. "I got all everything picked up and in order."

Shock and Thicket groaned as they took a seat on the couch. "Are the guest rooms done?" Thicket asked Edgar.

"Yes. The sheets dried, the beds are set and everything I couldn't shove in the wardrobes we can burn in mom's compost heap outback."

Shock nodded in approvement at the idea. "Sounds good to me. How in the hell did Jack accumulate so much..._shit_?"

Edgar shrugged and sighed. "I don't know, but God forbid his books aren't in alphabetical order...do you have any idea how long it took me up in that study? Like...three hours!" He answered himself.

Thicket gave him a dirty look. "Dammit Ed, we were busting our asses down here and you were flipping through books?"

"Screw you, I wanted to crush my freaking skull in with them by the time I stacked the 'M's!"

Igor laughed. "So, are we done? All done?"

"Yes, no more cleaning. Ever! I'm not going to have the time."

"No shit." Shock agreed. "We wasted a whole day before Halloween."

Edgar scowled at her. "It's not my fault _mayor_..."

"Uh...Yes it is _EDNA_!" She corrected him. "It is your fault. Hope you're happy."

"I am!"

"Well, good!"

"Hey! Guess who finally decided to show up?" The others looked back. Lock and Barrel came in through the door. Lock held Alia and Halberd in his arms.

Barrel wore a wide smile on his face. He held up a six-pack of beer. "Relaxers?" He offered politely.

Edgar and Igor cheered yes, but the others shook their heads no. Barrel threw Edgar and Igor a can and snapped one off for himself. Lock handed Hester Halberd as Barrel took a seat next to her. Then he hopped on the arm of the couch next to Thicket. "Hey, it looks great in here. It's like no one besides Ed's been here all year." Barrel said, impressed.

Edgar swallowed his beer harshly. "Good. That's exactly what I was shooting for." Edgar ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Barrel, you didn't happen to catch the guy who carved 'Edgar sucks cock' on the railing did you? I had to sand it down and stain the damn wood!"

Lock raised his hand before Barrel could answer. "That was me, sorry." He kept his head low to muffle his snickering.

Edgar reached behind Shock and Thicket and smacked Lock in the back of his head. "Why did you do that dick head?"

"Hey, you carved 'Lock takes it up the ass' on our tree trunk!"

"Yeah, but that was funny. What you wrote was vulgar and full of lies!"

The others laughed. Lock threw another cushion at Edgar, hitting him in the face.

Edgar smiled and raised his can high in the air. "A toast..." He began as the others raised their cans or just metal salutes. "To the manor! May it represent new beginnings and the nightmares we shall surely unleash in this world and all the others! And may we always be able to disguise our fuck-ups- At least for a week or so!"

"Here, here!" Lock said loudly and Edgar, Igor and Barrel chugged down their drinks whole.

Edgar got up and popped in "Eternal Idol" in the DVD player. He kept the volume relatively low to allow everyone to relax.

"Ed, the cart's set for the finale tomorrow. Same rout as last year?" Barrel asked.

"Yeah, same rout." He yawned, barely able to hold his head upright. "I didn't get a chance to plot out a new one, but that's okay. We'll just show up a little later to build suspense. No biggie."

Lock stretched to crack his back. "Hey, you know what would be cool? I say you tell every corpse in town to go through the graves first and at the exact same time, that way they swarm the real world in one big mob like in 'Night of the living Dead' or something."

Barrel grinned. "Yeah...! That would be heavy!"

"Dammit Lock!" Shock snapped. "Why do you always come up with good ideas two weeks too late?"

Lock laughed. "Just jot that idea for next year then if you can't use it this year!"

Shock sighed. "Alright... What do you think Ed? Ed...?"

Shock turned to head to find Edgar out cold. His head drooped over the back of the couch and his jaw was slacked open. Shock nudged him gently. "Hey Ed, wake up, we're freaking talking to you!"

"Let him sleep." Igor insisted. "He's real tired. Hadn't been to bed yet."

"He's right guys, we should get home." Thicket whispered.

"Come on Barrel..." Hester stood and helped Barrel to his feet.

"Awww..." Barrel groaned. "I just sat down too..."

Lock, Shock and Barrel slapped Edgar's shoulders on their way towards the door. Edgar didn't even feel it.

Lock poked his head in the living room one last time. "Hey, Igor..." He whispered. "You coming?"

"No...I'm going to watch him. If he gets up, I'll take him to his room."

Lock nodded. "Okay, 'night dude." With that, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey...don't call me _dude_...Bo-tard..." Igor laughed and dimmed the lights. Edgar had already sprawled out, taking up the whole couch. He decided to take out the CD and play a movie instead. He picked a random DVD from the end table and held up the case. "Okay...How the hell does this work...?" Igor studied the DVD player carefully. Eventually he gave up and started to press random buttons.

a/n: Boring? Yeah, but the next chapter will be better, promise! I'm trying to avoid BS chapters like this as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Halloween Horrors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, but it would be totally kick ass if I did, hu?

Despite the rush and worry Halloween night went off without a hitch. Edgar soon discovered there was power in numbers and used set knowledge to his advantage immediately. With all the new monsters and ghouls in town, the citizens were able to swarm the real world with much less chance of retaliation from the humans.

The werewolves tracked down teenagers sneaking in the woods while the corpses terrorized trick-or-treaters in the street. Witches taunted their victims from the skies while swamp people snatched their victims from the sewers. Spooks attacked the real world from all sides and angles.

Shock had been pleased with her first Halloween as mayor and treated herself to an old fashioned 'tar and feathering' rep with Lock and Barrel. Meanwhile, Edgar accidentally strayed too far from the rendezvous point (the cemetery on the other side of town) and had no choice but to backtrack through the alleyways.

Edgar looked about the dingy, dark streets. He couldn't pinpoint his location exactly, but he knew for certain this was the rough part of town. There were no trick-or-treaters, just thug teenagers looting and vandalizing. The adults wore hooded sweatshirts and hats to shadow their faces and everyone kept their hands in their pockets in case they had to whip out whatever concealed weapon they carried.

Edgar crept quietly so to go unnoticed. He had scared enough to meet his nightmare rank and couldn't afford to stop and throw in showoff scares. However, he passed several street urchins in the alleyways, most of which ran for their lives once they caught a glimpse of Edgar's skeleton grin.

Edgar knelt behind the corner of the building and peeked out at the street sign. "Hey, I think I know were I am now..." Edgar grinned; pleased with himself, but before he could stand he felt something cold pressed against the back of his head and then heard a loud '**_click_**'.

"Scrawny-ass," A deep voice addressed him. "Give me your wallet or I'll blow your brains out all over the side of this Goddamn building!"

Edgar turned around slowly (but made sure not to show any fear). The first rule of etiquette in the real world was to never show fear. Edgar noticed his mugger was short, but a built man with large, gloved hands and wore all black. His face was covered by a ski mask. Edgar, however, only focused on the black barrel of the pistol the mugger kept aimed directly in between his eye sockets.

"Do you know what I am?" Edgar asked, a little nervously. He knew a bullet wouldn't kill him, but he couldn't afford to be injured just before the finale.

The mugger kept his gun raised. "I'm not blind wise ass! Now fork over the wallet!"

"I don't carry a freaking wallet on me dude!" Edgar snapped. He reached in his Jacket and threw down a "Day of Reckoning" CD. That's all I have. If you want it, take it."

"Don't hold out on me you son-of-a-bitch! I need fucking cash!"

"Well, I told you, dill hole, I don't have any damn money! Look, I can't dick around here; I have to get back to town! If your going to shoot me, shoot, but you better hope to God I don't get up, because if I do, and I probably will, I'm going to shove that gun up your ass sideways and pull the trigger!" He bluffed.

"Fine," The mugger sneered. He cocked his head and an almost unnoticeable smile formed under his mask. Edgar squinted as he pulled the trigger just a little tighter. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the mugger lowered his pistol and ripped off his mask. "Happy Halloween douche bag!"

Edgar nearly collapsed on the side of the building. "Chuck! You cock-sucking son of a bitch rat bastard fart knocking weenershnitz!" He snapped as he smacked his old human friend in the back of the head. "What the flying FUCK man! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU FUCKING **SUCK**!"

Chuck, despite the blows to his head, laughed hysterically. "I-I-I can't believe you didn't guess it was me!"

Edgar pouted. "Screw you! You had your voice pitched up like some crazy convict, you scrotum-stroking asshole!" Edgar snatched the pistol from Chuck's hand and emptied its bullet chamber. "Dude, this thing is loaded! You pointed a loaded gun at me...? You sick prick, what's wrong with you?"

Chuck shrugged. "I had to be convincing."

"You could have tripped and blown my skull to pieces!"

"I know how to handle that thing. I keep more lethal guns than that under my couch, relax."

Edgar shook his head and threw Chuck his gun. "How did you know I'd be here anyways?"

Chuck shrugged and paused to remove his sweatshirt revealing a red T-shirt that said _'Santa isn't real'_ in bold black print. "You told me where you would be scaring four months ago, remember? We've been running all over town trying to catch you off guard."

Edgar raised a brow. "_We?_" Edgar looked up and saw a tuft of blue hair sticking up from the rooftop.

Paul peeked over the ledge with a camcorder over his right eye. "Hi Ed!" He said, waving cheerfully.

Then Edgar looked down. Jason walked out from behind a trashcan, also with a camcorder over his eye. He wore a sick, little grin and pointed at Edgar. "We got you good!"

Edgar slapped his forehead. "This is not right! Hand over that camera before I kill you two!"

Paul and Jason clung to their cameras. "No way!" Jason snapped.

"We're giving copies to all your friends, our friends and maybe even a few of your enemies!" Paul added.

Edgar sighed. "I take it your going back to town with me then?"

Chuck shook his head. "We have to take the sleigh, we can't leave it here."

"Oh, okay I'll-Wait?" Edgar gave Chuck a funny look. "How in the hell did you get the sleigh?"

"Mr. Claus let us borrow it." Paul answered.

"You lying sack!"

"No really," Chuck insisted. "I told him what we were planning and he said to take the sleigh."

"A little payback I take it?" Edgar asked with a chuckle. "Okay, which way's the sleigh?"

Chuck pointed north. "Up that way. It's hidden, but still, we can't leave it."

"Okay, follow me. We have to stick to the alley ways, Paul and Jason-"

"We know wise ass." Paul interrupted, wiping sweat from his forehead. "In case you haven't noticed, elves have been very good at staying unseen for the past twenty-thousand years."

Edgar chuckled. "Hey...are you okay? You're sweating bullets."

Paul nodded and cracked a weak smile. "I'm fine; It's hotter than hell out here."

"It's only fifty some odd degrees outside."

"Paul can't handle temperatures much above thirty degrees for too long." Chuck explained. "I'm sweating my ass off too."

Jason shrugged and began to fan himself with his pointed hat. "They'll be okay, they're just whiners."

Edgar laughed. It figures his Christmas town friends wouldn't be use to autumn weather. He looked around to make sure no one was around and then motioned for his friends to follow. Edgar was happy to see Chuck and the guys again, despite their little 'prank'. He had neglected to visit Christmas town for a number of years and was downright shocked by their transformation.

Chuck was no taller than his father was, but his lean, muscular body made him appear taller, although his loose clothing hid most of his definition. Any elfish genes he inherited from his mother had long since been diluted by his father's long Germanic heritage. His hair had darkened to an amber color and his face was handsome with healthy skin and a chiseled jaw line. Chuck's only real physical human flaws was his nose, which was big and red and he always seemed to have a five-o-clock shadow even if he had shaved only a few hours ago.

Paul downplayed his thin, angelic face and physique with a loose Pink Floyd shirt and a pair of boot cut blue jeans. His hair had grown past shoulder length and covered the left side of his face. He never grew as tall as his father did, but their faces were nearly identical (only Paul's youth separated the two). His movements were graceful and made Chuck seem ape-like in comparison, but Paul's elfish beauty was always subordinate to Chuck's confidence and natural sense of leadership.

Jason grew no higher than four-foot and he was round like most of his clan. His black hair had grown slightly and his bangs hung loose under his burgundy hat. He was not allowed to wear Slayer merchandise at his father's grocery store (where he was currently employed) So he had the band name carved into his chest and covered the scar with a black work shirt and patched up burgundy overalls. Jason's voice was incredibly high pitched and raspy. His round face would have been adorable, had it not been permanently fixed in a frown.

Chuck looked about for the group, making sure the streets were clear. "It's dead out here...Ed; did you happen to catch the time?"

"It's almost three a.m. I have to get back to town and perform the finale or the town's folk are going to be pissed."

Paul's face lit up. "What finale?"

"You know...the finale...the big show for luck towards next year..."

Paul slapped Chuck. "Hey...why don't we get a finale?"

"There's no big Christmas finale?" Edgar gasped.

"Nope. We just kick back and relax after everything's delivered."

"I'm glad I decided to pitch in after all. I didn't know there was going to be a show-Oomph!" Paul was nearly knocked to the ground after accidentally bumping into a man waiting at a bus stop.

Jason jumped behind Chuck and Edgar sunk into a shadow. Paul and the human shook their heads to clear them. Paul extended his hand to the man. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going..."

The man paused to adjust his hat and clean his glasses. "That's alright...I didn't even see you..." He shook Paul's hand. His blue skin some-what surprised the man. "That's a great costume. Must have cost you a fortune."

"Um...okay..."

Chuck shook his head and pushed his friends along. "Happy Halloween sir..." Edgar waited until the human turned around and ran to catch up.

"Way to stay hidden Paul." Edgar teased.

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry...these humans make me nervous...they're all so mean looking and they sound like motorboats."

"See? I told you, you wouldn't scare anybody wonder wuss!" Chuck laughed and slapped Paul on the back.

"Oh screw you..."

"Humans are violent, that's why they run this world."

Edgar nodded. "I never thought about it but I guess you're right...the skinny ones aren't so bad, but, like, the fat ones will freaking hit if you sneak up and scare them."

Chuck laughed. "Yeah, you look pretty banged up."

Edgar looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Oh, that's because this _brilliant_ idea came to me when I came across this house with a but-load of skeletons hanging on the fence-"

His friends started to snicker. Chuck motioned for them to hush. "Dude, shut up, I've got to hear this."

"Anyways...I took my clothes off and threw them in the bushes somewhere then I propped myself alongside the fence so when some people walked by I could jump out and yell 'BOO' or something. Well I did, and these trick-or-treaters freaked out! I mean, just spazed all over the place and I thought I was hot shit until the dog that lived in that house got a hold of my suit and I spent twenty minutes wrestling for my clothes...and now they're torn to shit..."

His friends had a good hardy laugh at Edgar's expense. "You need to invest in some mace dude," Chuck suggested.

"Screw you dude! I'm SO getting you back Christmas Eve!" Edgar cried.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see..."

Edgar and his friends continued to chat and laugh until they came upon a wooded area a mile or so outside of town. Paul ventured off and inspected a few tree trunks. "There's still frost on this one!" He called to Chuck. "The sled's this way!"

"Alright, nice work!" He turned to Edgar and briefly shook his hand. "See you back in Halloween dude, we'll be watching."

"Hey...can I bum a ride off of you?" Edgar asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, hop in the back." Edgar began to follow Chuck and Jason through the dense shrubbery. "I hope you'll have enough leg room..."

"You can always kick your feet up on his head." Jason added.

Edgar laughed. "Sounds good."

They found Paul already waiting shotgun in the sleigh minutes later. Leaves still clung to it's shiny red finish and the four reindeer at the reigns were getting antsy. "It's about time," He teased.

Chuck hopped in and shoved Paul over. "Shut up. Ed's coming with us."

Paul smiled. "Sweet! Hop in"

Jason hopped in first next to Paul and Edgar squeezed in the back where the presents were normally stashed. He had to pull his knees to his chest, but he was use to tight fitting vehicles at this point in his life.

Chuck grinned and cracked the reigns. "YE-AH!" Dasher and Prancer (at the head of the team) bucked and jumpstarted the sleigh in the air.

"Whoa!" Edgar panicked and made a grab for Chuck's shoulders. "Dude, not so rough next time!"

"Ah, don't be such a chicken shit..."

Edgar, despite the butterflies in his nonexistent stomach, looked over the side. Already, the sleigh was so high all he could see was clouds and a few scattered lights from the homes and buildings below. He laughed, some-what forcefully. "Wow! This is awesome!" He shouted over the wind.

Paul looked back. "I've only gotten to ride this thing three times in my life! Chuck's only driven it twice, so pray he doesn't crash it!"

"I won't! Shut up!"

"You nearly flew our asses into the side of a mountain on the way over!" Jason reminded him.

"Yeah, because Paul was being a douche bag and played 'guess who' while I was trying to fudging steer!"

"Stop, stop! You're making me nervous!" Edgar begged. He leaned back and laughed. "Man, I really appreciate this dude, my feet are killing me!"

"No problem..." Chuck glanced over to find his friends scrapping over a bag of Sour patch kids. "Uh...what the fuck are you two doing...?"

Paul pushed Jason's face into the back of the seat. "Come on asshole, they're my favorite!"

"Screw you! We only have them because that lady thought I was seven!-HEY!"

Paul picked Jason up and held him over the outside of the sled. "I'll drop you dude! I'm not fudging kidding!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Edgar quickly snatched Jason and threw him in the back seat, and then Chuck punched Paul in the back of the head. The distraction caused the reindeer to jerk in weird directions. "Knock it off! We'll get candy and shit when we get to Halloween town, Jesus Christ...!"

Paul pouted and rubbed his head. "You can't solve every problem with your fist dude..."

Chuck laughed. "Yes I can"

Edgar was really starting to get nervous now. "Okay...I'm officially freaked right the fuck out. Let's not do that again, okay guys?"

Jason smirked and stuck his tongue out at Paul. Paul returned the gesture. Chuck shook his head and smacked it against the dashboard. "See what I have to put up with...?" He straightened his posture and cracked the reigns, signaling for the deer to fly higher...

Edgar looked down. "Guys! The graveyard! I can see the graveyard! Go ahead and land!"

Chuck looked down nervously. "I can't! Not down there! I'll wreck the sled! Where can I land that doesn't have tombstones and shit all over it?"

Edgar paused to think. "The graveyard stretches on for miles...! Turn left, land in the pumpkin patch! You'll probably get pumpkin crap all over the sleigh, but that won't hurt it and Barrel's waiting for me there anyways!"

Chuck nodded and did as constructed.

Insanely huge smiles formed on Jason and Paul's faces. In two seconds, they would be visiting Halloween town for the first time. The sleigh hit the ground rather roughly and Edgar nearly fell off the edge. "Nice landing bo-tard!"

"Your welcome." Chuck sneered back.

In the distance, Barrel was waiting for Edgar by the pumpkin cart impatiently. He had kissed Hester goodbye an hour ago and still no sign of the pumpkin king. After hearing a loud thud and several smashing noises, he turned his head to discover a peculiar looking silhouette in the distance. He smiled after first recognizing the tallest silhouette and ran towards it as fast as he could. "ED! WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Barrel came to an unsteady stop in font of the sleigh and held up Edgar's pumpkin king costume. "Here, throw it on quick! Shock dropped the costume off a half an hour ago."

Edgar grabbed the freshly carved pumpkin and sighed. "I'm going to get it after the finale..." Edgar quickly threw on his scarecrow outfit and placed the jack-o-lantern over his head. "You three, head for town square," Edgar ordered. "Barrel and I will meet up with you there in twenty minutes or so."

Chuck nodded. "Alright, break a leg dude."

"Good luck" Jason added.

Chuck, Paul and Jason exchanged hellos and high-fives with Barrel on their way towards the exit. Chuck motioned for his friends to keep up. "Come on, I know where town square is..."

Barrel followed Edgar to the cart and tied him securely to the stake. "You finally ready?" He teased as he took his position in the front.

Edgar nodded. "Yup, onward-ho dude, its balls to wall now."

Barrel laughed and flashed the metal salute. "Okie doakie...let's roll."

Paul dared not to stray far behind Chuck (and Jason stayed right on their heels). The smell of rotting flesh overpowered their noses and countless ghouls gave them very nasty looks as the Christmas town outsiders forced their way through the crowd. Chuck mentally reminded himself none of these ghastly creatures were not out to get them and was able to keep his cool composure.

Chuck accidentally bumped into a one of the vampire brothers (unluckily for him, the biggest of the four). His friends gasped as the vampire flashed his bloodstained fangs at them. "Goodness me, not another one of you...I'm so full, I'm ready to burst." He said, holding in a burp.

Chuck forced a laugh. "Sorry, we're not use to the area."

"Well, try giving each other some elbow room!" They heard someone sneer behind them. Chuck turned around and saw Dr. Finkelstein with Jewel and Igor close behind him. The doctor grinned up at him. "UberKraut...!" He addressed Chuck by the nickname he had given him some years back. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hey doc! Edgar invited us to watch the finale." Chuck turned to his confused and incredibly creeped out friends. "Guys, this is Dr. Finkelstein, mad scientist and Edgar's grandfather."

Jason cautiously waved hi and Paul shook the doctor's hand. Paul felt ashamed for staring, but not only was the man in front of him ancient and in a wheelchair (which is unheard of in the elfin community), but also stone cold dead. Chuck introduced his friends and they all chatted, mostly about when the doctor would receive a copy of their set prank. Their conversation lasted until the town speaker system clicked on and the sound of guitars deafened the crowd.

Paul and Jason covered their sensitive, pointed ears. "WHAT'S GOING ON...?" Paul asked the doctor.

"OH, THESE IDIOTS FORM THIS CLUSTERFUCK EVERY YEAR! JUST SING ALONG!" He answered.

_"Boys and girls of every age_

_Would you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween..."_

Chuck laughed as the surrounding spooks sang, danced and waved their arms triumphantly in their dark and haunting fashion. "IT'S LIKE A CONCERT ALMOST!"

"YEAH!" Jason agreed. "TOO BAD WE DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS!"

Paul took out his lighter and lit it above his head. "WHO CARES? COME ON GUYS, SHOW SOME SPIRIT!"

Chuck placed Jason on his shoulders and they whipped out their lighters as well. Several other ghouls (including Lock and Shock, standing near the fountain), also whipped out a lighter, torch or whatever they had in their hands that could catch fire. Minutes later, the pumpkin king was in sight. Barrel stopped several feet away from the fountain and Edgar broke out of his restraints. Laughing maniacally, he made a jump for the top of the fountain and flashed to the crowd the metal salute with both hands.

The citizens and guest cheered. Lock, Barrel and everyone else wielding a torch tossed it at Edgar, lighting his feet on fire. Edgar did a strange jig as the flames climbed up his body and just before they reached his neck, he ripped off his costume and jumped into the fountain, leaving the jack-o-lantern head to float in the water.

Edgar stayed under for a minute or two to make sure his hair or enamel hadn't burned off. Feeling well pleased with his performance, he burst to the surface with his long, skeletal arms outstretched to the town. "Happy Halloween Everyone! GOOD NIGHT! ROCK ON GUYS!...Guys...?"

Edgar opened his eyes to discover the whole crowd had turned around and appeared to be gazing at the town entrance. He scratched his head.

"That was something else man." Paul said to him.

Edgar looked down. "Oh, hi guys...what's everyone looking at?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, all I can see are the backs of their heads."

Jason nearly fell off when he heard someone yell "JACK!" in a deep, snarling voice.

"JACK! JACK! JACK'S BACK!" Everyone cheered.

Edgar climbed back on top of the fountain and squinted through the dense crowd. Sure enough, Jack Skellington was standing under the entrance gate with Sally's hand in his. He wore a dark grey dress shirt and the slacks to his old suit and Sally wore a tattered sundress sewn from scraps of random material. Jack backed away slightly, surprised to see so many unfamiliar faces. "It's great to be home!" He said proudly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

Edgar and his friends pushed through the crowd as fast as they could. Edgar stopped the moment he came face to face with Jack. "Mom...dad...y-your home!"

Sally embraced her son in a bear hug. "Oh Edgar we missed you so much!" She cried.

Edgar laughed breathlessly as Sally compressed his ribcage. "I'm glad to see you too mom, but, not in font of the town folk, pleeease..."

Jack laughed. "He's right dear; Edgar has an image to upkeep." Sally released him and Jack placed his hand on his shoulder. "I see you've had a busy night..."

Edgar mentally blushed as the town cheered in agreement. "We kicked ass, it's a shame you missed it."

"We tried to make it back sooner, to surprise you, but-"

"Your father refused to ask for directions," Sally whispered.

Edgar laughed as the town 'awwwed' in unison. Paul and Boogie's boys ran up to greet them.

"Man, you've been missing forever!" Paul cried as he shook Jack's hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hi Jack!" Lock began.

"Guess what we've been up to Jack!" Shock added.

"So did you miss us Jack?" Barrel finished, and he and his siblings laughed.

They triggered an eruption of questions from the crowd. Jack stared wide-eyed as everyone closed in on him. Edgar shook his head. "Dad's been retired for three years and he's still the main attraction." He thought.

Thinking quickly, Shock climbed on top of the stone boulevard and raised her arms. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She screeched. "HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO HANDED OUT PRIZES AT THIS RATE?"

She winked down at Edgar and Jack and jumped down. The crowed immediately started to follow Shock towards town hall in the hopes of receiving a big, shiny trophy.

Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"My God...Shock is the-the-"

"Yup, she's our new mayor." Lock finished for Sally. He and Barrel waved their wives to come over. Thicket and Hester greeted Jack and Sally and proudly held up their lumplings. "This is my daughter, Alia Phoenix, AP, for short and this is Halberd, Barrel's son." Lock introduced them.

Jack took Halberd and Sally took Alia. Lock and Barrel beamed with pride as their children met their 'grandparents' for the first time. "Oh, they're so adorable..." Sally said, tickling Alia. "I feel so terrible for missing the delivery..."

Thicket laughed. "It wasn't a pretty sight, believe me."

Chuck and Jason approached them, holding up their camcorders. "Hi Jack, long time no see. I have a gift for you and Sally..." He said with a snicker. "We pranked Ed and we're going to make everyone copies."

Edgar elbowed the human roughly. "You're an ass dude!"

"Oh crap dude, I have to have one of those!" Barrel said, rubbing his palms together evilly.

Lock cackled. "Ed got scared by a human!"

"Suck my pelvis!"

Jack leaned against the boulevard. "By the Celts, look at you all! I can't believe how much everything has changed...I don't recognize half of these houses..." He said, looking around at the additions to the neighborhood.

"It's pretty freaking cool, hu?" Edgar began. "So much new talent has moved into town over the past year, it's sick."

"That's wonderful! Isn't it wonderful Jack?" Sally asked, but received no reply at first. "...Jack?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, that's splendid...Quite a shock for me though I'm afraid..."

Paul patted Jack on the back. "How do you think _I _feel? Tell me everything about your trip! Did you and Sally-"

Chuck pulled Paul back. "Later dude, we need to get back home, and they're probably exhausted..."

Paul sighed. "Your right...Well, see you guys later..."

"Nice seeing you, happy Halloween!" Jason added.

Edgar and the others said their goodbyes and watched as Chuck and his friends disappeared through the pumpkin patch entrance.

Jack and Sally handed the lumplings back to their mothers. Jack looked at the two Boogie's boys with a new sense of respect. "I'm very impressed with you boys." He admitted. "You've come a long way..."

"Oh, if you only knew about the casino, Jackie ol' boy" Lock thought sarcastically. "Thanks Jack. Believe it or not, we're glad to have you back."

Barrel shuffled his feet. "Are you going to stay for the ceremonies?" He asked, unsure of what else to say.

"No...We'd like to, but we want to get back to the manor." Sally declined.

"Sally and I are exhausted...and I would like to see Zero."

"Tell Shock to apologize to the citizens for my absence...I'm going to catch up with mom and dad, okay?"

Lock nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Nice work tonight Ed." Barrel added. Lock and Barrel walked alongside Thicket and Hester towards town hall. Edgar and his friends exchanged metal salutes and departed for the night.

Jack shook his head. "I used to long for a big change so badly and now all these changes are starting to scare me..."

Edgar laughed as he led the way to the manor. "What's scaring you, the threat of an overpopulation problem or the idea of Lock and Barrel spawning lumplings?"

"I'm so glad to be home...I don't care what's been going on." Sally said with a smile.

A weak smile formed on Edgar's face as he forced a laugh. "That's good."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, nothing...Welcome back guys."

At the manor, the Skellington family sat and talked for several hours. Jack and sally did most of the talking actually. They had so much to tell about where they had been, the sites they had seen and the folks they met. Edgar wished he could have been there with them (even if he probably would have ditched them to see a concert every other day). he told his parrents about the plans he and Shock had come up with, the names of a few of their new neighbors and his acomplishments as pumpking king thus far (and left out any mentioning of the partying). Jack was proud of how much his son seemed to have grown in his absence. Edgar was still quite ditzy and confusing, but dedicated to his crown...

Edgar watched as Jack pose in front of the mirror of the wardrobe in his study. Jack straightened his bat bow tie and gave himself an approving smile. "It's nice to be in my old suit again. I really don't care for the tourist look..."

Edgar nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees as he sat at Jack's desk. "I almost laughed when you showed up in that polo shirt...where in the hell did you get it?"

"Oh...your mother had no time to sew over the trip. We had to take clothes here and there as we traveled..."

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Edgar said, still unable to take all of his father's tales in at once. He noticed a glow to Jack's face that he had never seen quite like it before. His bones and teeth were whiter, shinier and his posture was arrow straight. Sally seemed to have returned rejuvenated as well. She smiled the whole way home and talked excitedly as if her shyness had melted away over the honeymoon.

"I think Sally and I are closer than ever...She was all over the place in the real world, I could barely keep up with her."

"She did pass out like, five minutes after she walked through the door." Edgar laughed. "Poor mom is beat."

Jack took a seat in the electric chair and Zero curled up on his lap. "She's going to get up early tomorrow to pay the doctor a visit." He informed Edgar while patting Zero.

He frowned. "Why...is she alright...?"

"Yes, she's fine. Sally just wants to talk to him. They haven't spoken in so long..."

"True, but mom and grandpa always fight after ten minutes in a room together."

Jack sighed. "I know, but I told Sally if I had to visit my father over our vacation she had to visit hers when we returned home."

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. "You actually went to see grandpa Zehp? That's-that's wonderful!" Edgar was completely surprised. Jack had not seen his father, Zephaniah Skellington III, in over seventy-five years. Edgar had never met his grandfather on the Jack's side of the family. Zephaniah had left Halloween town and retired to the Lep Castle in Scotland just ten years after his own retirement. In fact, few people had seen him over the past two-hundred years. "How is he? Grandpa Zeph, I mean..."

Jack frowned. "In a drunken stupor, sitting in that damn thrown room collecting dust...I was hoping he had rotted away by now, but apparently he's still clinging existence..." Jack looked down; his face seemed particularly vexed in the candle light. "He was happy to meet Sally. He adored her actually...and he asked a million questions about you."

"I'd really like to meat him."

"No you wouldn't." Jack insisted. "It's bad enough I was forced to know him."

"Don't say that dad. He couldn't have been that bad..." Edgar wasn't sure why Jack and Zephaniah had such a rocky relationship. Jack refused to talk about his father (and few creatures in Halloween town were old enough to remember Zephaniah III's reign as pumpkin king). Death had told him Zephaniah and Jack's mother had divorced when Jack was a lumpling and he became a raging alcoholic. Edgar filled in the blanks from there. Even still, it made Edgar sad to know he would probably never see his grandpa Zeph. He could barely stand to watch Sally and the doctor go at it.

Jack sighed. "The manor looks great Edgar..." He began, changing subjects. "Everything is...exactly how I left it..."

The suspicion behind Jack's grin made Edgar nervous. "Yeah...I made sure to keep everything in order while you two were gone...To be honest, I can't remember the last time I stayed in here for more than an hour..."

"A pumpkin king's work is never done." Jack admitted. "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No...I'm not 'seeing anyone'." Edgar answered begrudgingly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...This place used to be a dump before I married your mother." Jack laughed. "I spent so much time drawing blue prints and going to meetings I didn't even have enough time to feed myself."

"Me neither...to be perfectly honest...I did take a day off to straighten up..."

"I was very impressed with the turn out. I've never seen so many young monsters and ghost gather in town square since..." Jack struggled to remember. "Since when I first became pumpkin king..."

Edgar gulped as Jack stood and looked around his study. "I've made a lot of new friends...a _lot_ of new friends...well, false friends. You know, social parasites mostly, but even still, they're good at heart, most of them..."

Jack took several books out and quickly thumbed through them. "The important thing is, you can tell the difference between your true and false friends."

"Hmmm..."

"You don't look so good Edgar. You haven't been sleeping."

"Or eating..." Edgar grimaced. "Why does everyone feel the need to point out to me that I look like shit? I've been busting my hump for freaking Halloween! Of course I look terrible!"

"I'm sorry. You don't look that bad." Jack ran his fingers across the windowsill. "I see you've let your hair grow back again."

"And I'm going to keep it that way." Edgar insisted. "Dad, your starting to freak me out...what exactly are you looking for?"

"Nothing, I missed this room. You know my study has always been my favorite room in the manor..." Jack stopped in front of a large, antique carbonate. It was six feet wide, a yard deep and it nearly reached the ceiling. Its clear glass doors were engraved with intricate markings and designs. He opened up the door to find the shelves had been cleared out. "Edgar...what happened to my liquor carbonate?"

"Uh...what?"

Jack frowned at him. "I really don't want your drinking Edgar. It's not healthy and it will only make your job harder in the long run."

"I barely touched that carbonate!" Edgar said defensively. "I'll have a glass of whine and occasionally a beer or two, but that's all."

Jack grinned. "Okay Edgar...what have you been up to?"

"Your faith in me is inspiring...Okay...maybe I've thrown a Halloween party or two, but nothing _overly_ wild" He lied. "That's what happened to all the liquor."

Jack sighed. "You know I don't want you drinking."

"I don't! I told you...I'll have a glass of whine after dinner or an occasional Budweiser...Just because you and grandpa can't handle your liquor doesn't mean I can't!" Edgar bit his tongue (about a sentence too late).

Jack gave Edgar a nasty look, but it was late, and he was too tired to argue. "I'm not trying to get onto you. Obviously, you're doing a fine job as king. I knew you would, but you can't expect me not to worry."

Edgar sighed. "No, I suppose not... I am doing just fine here though. I just would like some time to catch up on sleep..."

Jack yawned as he helped Edgar to his feet. "You and me both..." Edgar stretched as he walked down the spiral stairs alongside his father.

Edgar smiled at him. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Goodnight Edgar..." Jack looked down at his suit. "Now I feel silly... I don't know why I bothered to change..."

He chuckled. "Good night dad..."

Finally, all the lights in Skellington manor went black. The town was still and peaceful now that everyone had returned home (a lucky few returned with prizes under their arms). The citizens could sleep well knowing they had given someone else horrible nightmares. The moon shined full and shined brightly over the cemetery. An eerie shadow formed on its surface, but only a flock of bats passing by could hear its demented laughter. "Hello Halloween...Guess whose back...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Noogie Boogie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or any of the movie's original songs and characters. That doesn't stop me from writing crappy fanfics though...

a/n: WEEEE! I get to introduce the villain! Before you all read this chapter and shake your heads wondering how anyone could go through life being this nerdy, keep in mind I have never strived for coolness...

The next day Sally returned home around one that afternoon. She was barely able to open the door with all the cats cradled in her arms. After enduring several yowls and many scratches, she stumbled into the living room. There, Edgar had passed out on the couch (because he was use to that area now). Everyone slept in on November first, after a long night of terrorizing who wouldn't, but this was ridiculous...

"Edgar Hoak Skellington!" Sally snapped, dropping all seven cats on her son.

"Ahhhhh!" Edgar bolted upright, with several cats still clinging to his clothes. "Holy freaking crap! What the- Mom...?"

"I just spent three hours searching high and low for my poor kitties!" Sally informed him with a troubled pout. "Didn't you look after them at all while I was gone...?"

Edgar brushed his hair out of his face. "Hu? Oh...the cats...Yeah mom, I just let them roam...a lot..."

"I can't believe you just threw out my cats! I love my kitties Edgar, how could you?"

"I did NOT throw out your stinky cats! I mean, they're cats, they're hunters, they can take care of themselves!" Edgar said defensively.

"They're NOT stinky..." Sally stared daggers at Edgar as she picked up the blackest of the seven and sat. She was appalled by her son's irresponsibility "Zero is easy to take care of; he's been dead a long time. But the cats still need to be fed and groomed once in a while..." The cat purred and rubbed her head against Sally's arm as she patted her.

Edgar sighed as he stood. "But they're fine..."

Sally shook her head. "I should have left them with Igor. He would have petted them at least..."

Edgar snickered. "Yeah, sure, okay...I'm sorry mom, alright?" Edgar paused to tuck in his shirt and adjust his jacket. "Where's dad, is he home?"

"He's taking Zero for a walk in the graveyard. I think he said he was going to look into the property that's going up for sale in the pumpkin patch too."

"But you two _own_ at least a third of the land there."

Sally smiled. "Technically, you do. The manor is yours too. Jack has already handed the dead over in your name."

Edgar's eye sockets opened wide. "That's right..." He had a tendency to forget _he_ was truly in charge now. "Mom, you just got back...I don't want to kick you out or anything."

"I know, but Jack likes some of the houses up for sale. I think he wants the seclusion. The farther into the cemetery you go the fewer neighbors."

Edgar sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Man...I can't picture dad owning a country home, but whatever. How much of his furniture does he want to take with him or leave here?"

Sally shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. He just mentioned the idea right as I was heading out the door to see the doctor. He'll probably take his library with him and the electric chair. I don't think he cares about any of the statues or furniture, just his books. I hope I get a bigger sewing room. I collected so many new patterns I want to try out." She said excitedly. "Do you want to stop by the witch's shops and help me pick out fabrics?"

Edgar forced his eye not to twitch. He loved his mother dearly, but he had **bad** memories of endless hours of fabric shopping as a small lumpling and his ADD had not improved much since then. "Uh...I can't. I have to get organized for next Halloween. Shock will probably be stopping by and I have to head over to grandpa's and bounce ideas off of him."

Sally nodded, disappointed. "Okay...I considered my talk with him this morning it for the next couple of weeks, but I know you have a job to do."

He laughed. "Oh come on...You didn't have any pleasant conversation at all?"

"I did, with Jewel and Igor. I don't know why you think he's so funny; he's just an ass to me."

"Oh, he's an ass, but easy to annoy."

Sally giggled. "Igor told me, according to the doctor, he's immune to being annoyed after almost twenty years of dealing with you."

"Oh really...He thinks he's immune?" A mischievous grin formed on Edgar's face. He leaned forward and gave his mother a quick kiss (there is no shame in kissing your mom at nineteen). "We'll see about that. See you later mom, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Sally waved Edgar goodbye as he sprinted out the door and down the steps. She stood, stretched and headed for the kitchen. The cats followed her closely, eyeing her longingly a she searched through the carbonates. "Now, what did he do with the dry food...?"

Meanwhile, in the tree house, Lock and Thicket were having some personal time together as Alia and Halberd napped in their crib. Thicket's hat was placed in the window, pointless considering Barrel was with Hester on the other side of the tree house. The stereo was turned on. "Girls, Girls, Girls" was playing, but the volume was only tuned loudly enough to muffle any moans or gasps of pleasure.

Lock staked claim to the mattress that afternoon. Although beaten and battered, the mattress prevented scraped knees and elbows during lovemaking, which made the process all the more enjoyable.

Lock pressed his body against Thicket's. His strong chest slipped against her enlarged, womanly breasts. Her hips had expanded also into womanhood, and cradled Lock's narrow hips perfectly as he pushed his hardened dick smoothly and swiftly in and out of her. "A perfect fit" Lock thought to himself.

Thicket moaned as Lock rubbed against just the right spot. She unconsciously tried to sit up, but Lock gently forced her back down against the mattress. He leaned his head forward and shushed her with a kiss. "Don't jerk around babe." He told her, wearing that devilish grin. "Let me work my magic..."

Thicket nodded. The magnificent sensation she felt prevented her from speaking. Instead, she rapped her arms around his torso and massaged between his shoulder blades. She soothingly worked her fingers down his back until they reached his midsection, at which point she hugged him tightly. The added pressure relaxed Lock's arms and gave him more leverage. He felt himself slip into her deeper and he released a breath of ecstasy (that could be interpreted as a gasp or grunt).

Lock pulled back slowly, but did not exit. He knelt upright and smiled down at his wife. Lock and Thicket had this in common; they were both blessed with endurance. They could make love for two, almost three hours in one setting before climaxing and they were currently reaching the first hour and a half. Lock was just warming up. He gently cupped Thicket's left breast. The dim lighting masked the stretch marks nine months of pregnancy had left, not that Lock cared. Breast were breast, soft, round and firm. Stretch marks meant big and Lock liked them big. He cupped her right one and massaged her nipple with his thumb until they hardened.

Lock couldn't understand why Thicket was so self conscious in her showgirl outfit. Every spook in Halloween envied Lock's love life (and he knew the ones who didn't were just fools or gay). He stoked her thigh with his red pointed tail. It was still wet from foreplay, but cooler.

Thicket jumped at the touch and with that, Lock caught his second wind and began to push in and out of her rapidly. The box spring creaked as their bodies grinded against each other, just loud enough to muffle any giggles or moans. Lock leaned his head close towards Thicket ear to whisper something sexy when a quick flash of black dashed across his peripheral vision. The shadow had startled him, but not enough to stop him from wrecking his lovely wife.

The music rang through the pipe down in the casino. It was closed for business until November second and was deserted with two exceptions, Shock and Hatchet.

Shock sat on the bar counter with nothing on but her black thigh highs and heels (at Hatchet's request). Hatchet sat on the barstool, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He too was naked and his white skin took on a strange purple hue under the black lights. He eyed Shock longingly, starting from her feet all the way up her mile long legs, rounded hips, breast, neck and finally her eyes.

Shock looked down, slightly embarrassed, but was comforted when Hatchet began to rub her thighs. "They can't hear us from down here" He reassured her. "They're music is playing."

"You...said you wanted to _congratulate_ me...?" Shock asked, playing innocently curious.

Hatchet nodded as he inhaled and exhaled a drag of tobacco. "For a job well done last night. All this stress and frustration and Halloween went perfectly smoothly."

"Not perfectly smoothly, but close enough."

Hatchet nodded. "It's a shame we didn't see much of each other."

Shock placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry...You know how busy we get."

Hatchet held Shock's hand, gently taking the time to feel each finger. "I understand. You have your duties up there just as I have my duties in the catacombs. It doesn't stop me from missing you though."

Shock grinned. She knew Hatchet said such things just to get her to respond. "You're sweet, you needy wretch."

He laughed, set down his pipe and reached for the inner rim of the counter to pull himself up. It was obvious Hatchet was aroused. He reached out to Shock and hugged her close. He stroked her hair as they kissed passionately. Shock's silky hair smoothed straight as his hand brushed down her slender back and bounced back to its originally curly definition as he lifted his hand away.

Shock slowly reached for Hatchet's erect penis. Hatchet sighed with pleaser as she stroked him with her smooth, warm hand. Shock stoked him slowly at first until his firm rod felt rock hard in her grip. Hatchet broke away from their kiss. He grabbed Shock by her shoulders, laid her down, back against the counter, and climbed on top of her.

Shock's eyes widened as she felt Hatchet make his entrance. The touch instantly excited her, but she made no sounds other than rapid breathing. Hatchet was intensely quiet in bed. When his eyes meet hers and his hip became locked in that most sacred rhythm, no one or nothing dare break his concentration. Some would consider that boring sex, but Shock was incredibly turned off by cheesy porno grunts and moaning and they both agreed never to cry out or make conversation during.

Hatchet felt her stocking covered leg brush up against his. He became excited and held her down against the counter by her arms. Shock's muscles tightened, but she did not struggle. She trusted Hatchet not to harm her (a trust she had in very few other men). She could feel bruises begin to form on the flesh where his fingers gripped. She couldn't help but gasp as Hatchet pushed inside of her as hard as he could.

Her left arm broke free and in a sensational moment, she reached for his skinny chest and dug her nails in deeply. They grinned at each other as the scratch drew blood. Around the fresh scratch were about fifty other healed scratches from previous affairs with Shock. Similar wounds were found on his back and ribcage. Hatchet retaliated with deep thrust forward into Shock.

They were so lost in each other's eyes and groins; they did not notice the shadow overhead, slinking up the casino walls.

Barrel and Hester were also sharing a private moment in one of the back rooms of the tree house. Hester was not only strong, but also extremely flexible. Lucky for Barrel, considering Lock and Shock always managed to take the good nailing spots while he was stuck in the cramped areas. Sometimes it doesn't pay to be the youngest.

What Barrel lacked in 'cuteness' he made up for in girth. Hester laid on her back, bending nearly in half, to allow Barrel's enormous member entry. Her curvy, sturdy legs rested against his chest. Barrel paused to kiss her calf. At the beginning of their relationship, Barrel had been afraid to apply full force on Hester. After all, He was so big and she was so small, but he soon learned Hester is solid as she is soft-spoken and could handle a lot of wear and tear. On the inside, Hester felt warm, fleshy and wet. Shivers crept up Barrel's spine as he pushed in and out of her. Sweat began to drip down as forehead as their bodies heated each other.

Barrel loved Hester dearly, every inch of her. Whether anyone else could appreciate her beauty, he did not care. Barrel's taste in women differed from Lock's and most other men for that matter. He liked bigger girls with modest faces who were not constantly dieting, playing with their hair and asking him if her shoes matched her dress. Hester was by no means fat, but she was bottom heavy, which meant Barrel did not have to feel his hipbone scrape against hers as they made love (a feeling Barrel hated to no end). Hester's big brown eyes and soft, velvet voice made up for figure. Her hair was short and plain. But what good is a girl with long luxurious hair if it tickles your stomach during blowjobs? No, the rest of the worlds could keep their glamour queens.

Hester stared at Barrel's chest and arms. It was such a turn-on to see his muscles flex. She begged him to go faster. Barrel moved her leg aside and climbed directly on top of her. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips faster and faster. He heard Hester cry out over his heavy heartbeat and he stopped.

Hester looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing..." Barrel backed off her and kneeled on his knees. "I want to try it vertically." He said, slightly short of breath.

Hester nodded and crept over to him. They shared a long kiss. Hester pressed up against him and slowly lowered herself onto his erect penis. Barrel sighed with pleaser and ran his fingers through her hair and over her shoulders. Hester smiled and began to lift and lower herself steadily. She moaned; surprised by how good it felt when she quickened her pace and hugged Barrel close.

Barrel breathed a deep heavy grunt and begged Hester to keep going. She kept going down on him as fast as she could until she felt Barrel's rod become extra hard inside of her. She gasped at the touch and they climaxed in unison.

Hester loosened her hold on Barrel and stood slowly. Barrel leaned back against the wall, panting heavily. "Wow..." Was all he could think to say. Hester kissed him and started to feel around the ground for her clothing.

"As soon as I find my clothes, I'm going to clean up." Hester informed him as she crawled on her knees.

Barrel responded with a nod and began to look for his clothes as well. A small ray of sunlight managed to peek through a crack in the wall and shined on Barrel's jeans. He bent over to reach for them, but a black shadow blocked his sight, startling him and causing him to topple over "Whoa!" Barrel cried as he landed on his side.

Hester rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"Dude! Didn't you just see that?"

"See what?" Hester grabbed his clothes and handed them to him. "Are you okay, you look like your about to wet yourself."

Barrel quickly and clumsily threw on his jeans and shirt. "I'm fine; something spooked me that's all."

They heard a tapping outside the door. "Hey Barrel!" Lock called, peeking in through the key hole. "You two descent?"

Barrel motioned for Hester to quickly get dressed and opened the door just enough to poke his head out. "Almost dude, what's up?"

"Did you see something funny recently, like, with in the last hour or so?"

Barrel nodded. "Yeah! Something jumped in front of me when I was trying to get dressed, but I didn't see what it was."

Hester fastened the straps of her overalls and smoothed out her clothes. "What are you two talking about?"

"Get out here guys; something's up, I can feel it."

They followed Lock to the other side of the tree house. Thicket stood by the old Oogie sacrifice tunnel, cradling Alia and Halberd in her arms. She whispered for them to stop crying. They stopped whaling, but their eyes continued to water. She looked up at Lock. "Did they see something too?"

"I did" Barrel answered.

Hester shook her head. "It was probably a bat."

"This early in the day? Couldn't be. It was probably a roach." Thicket suggested.

"That was to freaking big to be a roach." Lock pointed out.

"And I know for a fact it wasn't one of my scorpions." Barrel added.

"So, are you boys going to crawl downstairs and find out for sure, or do _we_ have to do it?" Hester asked, automatically including Thicket by 'we'.

Lock sighed. "Yeah, yeah, come on Barrel..."

Barrel shoved Lock towards the ladder. "Ladies first."

The girls laughed as their husbands began a shoving contest. Hester sighed as she took the lumplings from Thicket and placed them in their crib. "Come on, it looks like it up to us." She said to Thicket as she started to descend the ladder into the casino. Thicket followed close behind, leaving the boys to their bickering.

Lock and Barrel had their fist raised at each other's faces, but before they could strike a combination of Shock, Thicket and Hester's screams startled them. Lock tripped and collided with Barrel. "Whoa! What the fuck was that?" Barrel asked distressfully.

Lock shoved Barrel out of the way and started to climb down the ladder as fast as he could. "Come on fat ass! That was the girls!"

Barrel hoped down onto the casino floor when he reached the tail end of the ladder. The boys ran over to the bar counter where Thicket and Hester stood and Shock sat, squeezing Hatchet close to her. They were clothed at this point, their hair, hats and clothing askew.

"Why did you scream?" Lock demanded.

"I did because she did!" Thicket answered, pointing to Hester.

"I did because Shock did."

Barrel scratched the back of his head. "Why did you scream Shock?"

Shock abandoned her hug in an attempt to regain her bold composure. "Hatchet and I were...talking and I saw something out of the corner of my eye."

"She says it was something huge, but I didn't see anything." Hatchet added.

Lock sighed and took a seat on a barstool. "Jeez guys, you scared the crap out of me." He sneered, tail twitching. "Well, I don't see anything now. I think we're all just going nuts or something."

The others nodded, willing to accept Lock's explanation, until the song playing on the stereo up above was replaced by a strange eerie tune. It started out as bouncy lounge music and then a deep electric base line jumped in along with a heavy drum riff and guitar cords.

They huddled together, startled and alarmed. They looked around and saw nothing but the vague outlines of the casino walls and the neon patterns painted on the tiling and games until an all too familiar shadow appeared before them on top of the lethal eight ball chandelier.

_"Well, well, well_

_Lock, Shock and Barrel, hu?_

_My, you three have grown_

_So, do you guys_

_Remember your ol' uncle Noogie?_

_Ha Ha Ha!_

The trio gasped. Lock was the first to approach Noogie.

_You're joking, you're joking!_

_I can't believe it's you!_

_You're shitting me! You have to be!_

_Were Oogie's rumors true?_

Noogie hopped down onto the death roulette wheel with a deafening thud. His brown burlap body glowed green under the black light. His onyx guitar pendant and the hundreds of band patches sewn onto his body (some of which not even the trio recognized) were visible.

_He framed me, betrayed me! _

_Big brother fucked me over! _

_Got me banished from Halloween_

_But, hey, that's all over_

_Mister Noogie Boogie says_

_Revenge is close at hand_

_Point me in Jack's direction_

_I'm pounding him into sand!_

_And if he's not shaking_

_He will be pretty soon_

_'Cause I'm one pissed off boogie man_

_Jack's ass is mine by noon!_

_Whoa ohh!_

Two banshees (who apparently hadn't read a fashion magazine since 1986) hovered seductively over Noogie and joined in the song.

**_Whoa ohh!_**

_Whoa ohh!_

The neon casino bats joined in as well.

**_Whoa OHH!_**

_**WHOA OHH!**_

**_I'M (HE'S) THE BOOGIE MAN!_**

Shock approached Noogie next.

_Hold on now, let's not _

_Act so rashly!_

_I understand that you were wronged_

_But please, don't be hasty!_

Noogie grinned, rubbing his pendant as he danced around Shock.

_You're Kidding? You're kidding!_

_Listen Shock, my dear_

_Skeleton Jack's ruled far too long_

_It's high time **we** spread fear!_

Finally, Barrel approached Noogie, his hand raised.

_But Noogie, wait up!_

_Jack's no longer king!_

_He resigned years ago,_

_His son now reigns supreme!_

Lock and Shock quickly covered Barrel's big mouth.

_Barrel, shut the hell up!_

Noogie rubbed his chin in thought.

_There's some information I can use..._

_Ha Yeah_

_WHOOOAH!_

_The sound of electric cords_

_Pulsing through the air_

_Became my passion in exile_

_A love **we** proudly share_

_The times I spent down Sunset Strip_

_Were pretty rocking then_

_But now, of course, that Oogie's dead_

_I can rock here again!_

The trio winced as Noogie put his long, bulky, fingerless arm around their shoulders.

_Right on Uncle Noogie Boogie,_

_It's great to have you back_

Noogie slapped them in the back, knocking them to their knees.

_Likewise trick-or-treaters_

_Oh, where to begin?_

_I appreciate the welcome_

_I guess I'm moving in!_

_And as for the Skellingtons,_

_Their dynasty is shot!_

_So, Lock, Shock and Barrel_

_Are you three with me or not...?_

_**Ha ha ha!**_

Thicket, Hatchet and Hester rushed to help their lovers up. Lock rose to his feet first. He could see Noogie's eye sockets piercing through him. "Uh, uh-uh family meeting!"

Lock pushed the others into the back room where shelves upon shelves of unmixed bottled alcohols were stacked. Thicket was the first to speak. "Lock, who in the hell was that? How did he get in here?"

"Oh, that's just uncle Noogie." Barrel answered, sounding surprisingly unfazed. "I guess he's back in town."

"No shit!" Shock snapped. "Dude, Noogie was kicked out when I was, like, six!"

"Way to go bo-tard!" Lock snapped, slapping Barrel in the back of his head. "Why did you tell him about Ed dude? You _know_ the Boogie's have been the Skellington's mortal enemies for generations!"

Barrel shook his head. "Ah, Noogie's just blowing off steam. He's not psycho like Oogie was, he's just bitter. I mean, how would you like it if I framed you for lynching a bunch of skeletons and turned you in?"

"True, but dude, he sounded serious!"

"I don't trust him." Hatchet added carefully. "He has a dark aura; he's up to no good here."

"Cram it wand jockey, this is a family meeting!" Lock sneered.

"Lock, you dumbass! He was _agreeing _with you!" Shock snapped back in Hatchet's defense.

"I don't care if he's serious or not, I don't want him here!" Thicket argued. "It's hard enough raising Alia with the casino underneath her feet!"

Hester nodded in agreement. "He's your uncle guys. Throw him and his bimbos out."

Lock, Shock and Barrel looked down and shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...we can't." Lock began.

"Noogie was proven innocent for Oogie's crimes shortly after his banishment. He could have returned at any time and no one could have stopped him. So technically he owns this casino." Shock explained further

"And if we piss him off, he'll kick_ us_ out." Barrel finished.

Thicket and Hester gasped. "But-but we can't _afford_ to live anywhere else!" Hester groaned. "Way to hit the books Shock!"

"Lock has sunk so much effort into this place. It's his business..."

Lock nodded. "It's still my business." He assured his wife with a hug. "I'm making that clear to him, but we have to let him stay."

Barrel folded his arms in front of his chest and clenched his eyes shut in thought. "Why are we worrying? This is uncle Noogie we're talking about! Don't you remember how cool he used to be? I mean, who gave us our first twenty-four pack of TP on our first Halloween? Noogie! I still say he's just blowing off steam...And he has a freaking Metallica patch right on his shoulder! Come on!"

"And an Ozzy patch on his other one!" Lock added, grinning.

"And a Deep Purple one on his belly..." Shock shook her head. "Guys, we better make a decision quick, he's probably getting suspicious..."

Hatchet sighed. "_Cool _or not, I still don't trust him. I know you three must have fond memories of that sack, but I sense nothing but bad vibes coming off of him."

Lock nodded. "It's agreed then, we let him stay." The group gave him questionable looks. Lock sighed. "What choice do we have...?"

"Lock's right...but I still don't like this..." Thicket sighed as she and the others followed him outside the door.

Noogie was waiting at the bar with his groupies sitting on his lap. They laughed as he groped them and tickled their chins. Lock cleared his throat to get Noogie's attention. Noogie looked up at the grown devil and pushed his groupies aside. "What took so long in there? Doesn't the ball and chain like me?"

Thicket shot Noogie a death glair, but Lock simply smirked. "Ah, she's just worried about our daughter, but we all agreed, your welcome to stay."

Noogie slapped Lock in the back only slightly more gentile this time. "Fucking-A!" The giant sack of bugs cheered. "I like what you've done with the place. It looks brand new."

"We've been running this place." Shock explained. "Lock handles the bulk of the business. Barrel in I have other jobs, so we don't have the time to chip in like him and Thicket do."

Noogie nodded, eyeing Thicket, Hester and Hatchet. "It looks like you three have kept busy." His laugh made them uncomfortable. "I must be getting old. I could barely recognize you three, especially without your old costumes on. Sorry for the intrusion, but hey, I've seen people fucking in mud pits, dumpsters and all sorts of places. It doesn't bother me"

Barrel grabbed the stool next to Noogie. "Have you seen Pantera in concert? What about Iron Maiden and Slayer and-"

Noogie laughed. "I've gone on so many tours I think I've seen most everybody. I had to stick to my shadow form most of the time, but hey, a mosh pit's a mosh pit." He fiddled with his pendant proudly. "Oogie always had shitty taste in music. I had Sabbath and Zeppelin, original, on vinyl and the son of a bitch broke all my records in half! Hey, what happened to the butterball Barrel? You'd make one hell of a roadie kiddo."

Barrel's lips formed a bashful grin. "I do a lot of lifting in my day job."

"No kidding" Noogie regarded Shock. "You're looking sporty. What's this corporate witch thing?"

Shock blushed. "I'm they mayor now Uncle Noogie..." She answered, afraid of what his response might be. "I-I went to law school and everything."

"Law school...?" Noogie (to her relief) smiled. "And those crotchety old broads in town said you'd never amount to anything. Taking down the skeleton bastards from the inside, nice thinking..." He tilted his head at Hatchet. "Who's your skinny boy toy back there?"

Hatchet gritted his teeth and began to reach in his robe for his wand, but Shock stopped him short. "This is Hatchet...From the catacombs. He's a master sorcerer. We've been seeing each other for a while." She elbowed him in his side. "Say hi..." She whispered harshly.

Hatchet's expression hardened, but he managed to croak out a 'hello' anyways.

Lock buried his hands in his pockets. "So...what made you decide to come back...I mean...Oogie's been dead for years now."

"Hey, I hadn't heard a word about it until last year, and it took me months to get back, not that I'm complaining. It never hurts to visit your old stomping grounds..." Noogie motioned for the banshees to sit on his lap again. "This is Trixie and she's Dixie. I promised them I'd take them to see Halloween a few years back." He snickered at Hester, Shock and Thicket. "Take some notes girls. These two have nailed almost every rock star in the known universe. Isn't that right ladies?"

Trixie and Dixie answered with a bizarre, haunting laugh. Shock wondered if they were capable of any real speech at all. They looked as if they could be twins. They were both tall, shapely, with translucent white bodies that gave off a soft glow. They both had round faces with black lifeless eyes, large, luscious lips and long, wild hair that seemed to made from ectoplasm like their bodies.

Trixie wore a green, snake leather miniskirt with a shredded, grey bikini top, pink-checkered headband and the Judas Priest crucifix around her neck on a black leather strap. Her groupie outfit was made complete with a silver studded armband that covered her entire right forearm and pair of black Doc Martin boots.

Dixie wore a pair of denim shorts over fishnets that complimented her long legs. Her headband was black as well as her high heels and bikini top. Around her neck was a spiked collar that made her seem feistier than Trixie. Shock couldn't say she approved of Trixie and Dixie, and she knew for a fact Hester and Thicket didn't.

Lock appeared to take a liking to them though. He extended his hand to them and shook. "Nice to meet you-" He began, flashing his devilish grin and finished introducing the group to Noogie and the banshees.

The group soon warmed up to Noogie's charm (with the exception of Hatchet and Hester). They stood around in the casino, chatting and catching up on old times. Noogie hadn't changed much, although the trio's memory of him was a little fuzzy. He was a lot like Oogie in many respects. He was energetic, trendy and cynically appealing, but unlike Oogie, Noogie had no class. He was also somewhat pompous and he had a bad habit of laughing at his own jokes, which were often dirty in nature.

Hatchet never said a word after hello. He stood in the corner, slowly smoking the remainder of his stub, observing. He wondered if Lock noticed the sack looking over Thicket. If Lock did, he never brought it up. Shock sensed Hatchet's apprehension towards Noogie. She paused to straighten her hat and dress and spoke above the current conversation. "Hey guys, it's getting late. I should probably get a head start on plans for next year." She looked to Hatchet, breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll walk her out." He offered politely and escorted Shock towards the catacombs where he would drop her off at the surface.

"That reminds me; ma wanted us to help her in the patch." Hester grabbed Barrel's arm and pulled him towards the ladder. "Come on, let's go, please" She whispered.

Barrel Frowned. "But I wanted to hear the rest of-" Hester gave him a stern look. Barrel caved in. "Later Uncle Noogie, rock on" Barrel flashed him the metal salute before heading out.

Trixie and Dixie returned the gesture on Noogie's behalf. "Rock on kiddo!" He looked to Lock and Thicket. "I wonder what got into them. I must have got under their skin." He said, grinning.

Thicket forced herself to smile back. "I should check on the kids." She excused herself, also rushing off.

"I'll be up in a minute okay?" Lock leaned back against the counter, not expecting a reply. He reached over the counter and pulled out his own pipe. Lock was still felling uncomfortable, and his hand shook as he lit a match and took a drag, but he needed the nicotine badly.

Noogie shrugged. "You three use to be inseparable. What the hell happened?"

Lock released his drag before answering. "Eh...I guess we just parted ways as we got older. You know, we found our own interest and we split from there. I don't think that makes us any less three of a kind though."

"No." Noogie agreed. "It's just odd for me I guess. I'm still thinking you guys are the little trick-or-treating bastards that ran amok upstairs." He laughed. "Sorry if I start talking to you like your six or something."

Lock smirked. "No problem. I'd rather be a kid any day."

"Aw, you're still a kid dude," Noogie informed him. "What's the matter with you anyways? Tying yourself down with a family so soon."

"A family is no burden if you don't allow them to be. I'm a thorn in this town's ass, married or not." Lock took in another drag and released. He offered Noogie a hit, but he declined. "This place is going to be packed tomorrow night. Lowlifes from all over show up to piss their money away. I...would probably make yourself scarce if I were you."

"Why, would I cramp your style?" Noogie laughed and slapped Lock on shoulder.

Lock forced a laugh. "No, no, it's not that...I...just wouldn't want some skeleton to recognize you and start trouble. Your welcome at the bar and everything, just try to keep a low profile. Oogie didn't exactly leave behind a good reputation for the Boogie's if you know what I mean."

Noogie gave Lock a dismissive hand gesture. "Sure, sure, I'll lay low for the next couple of weeks. I'm not stupid. It'll be nice to see the casino up and running again."

"You're welcome to the west chamber." Lock offered. He knew Shock would protest later (because she already staked claim to the west torture chamber), but he needed Noogie out of the way if he hoped to keep rolling in a profit. "Wreck the place if you want, make yourself at home."

Noogie placed his arms around his groupies and they cackled. "Will do kiddo. I'll have the girls grab our things and I'll settle in. So, you plan to hang around awhile? I've got a binder a foot fucking thick full of CD's we can listen too."

The offer was tempting, but Lock was having trouble with this whole situation. "No thanks...I've got to watch AP, but I'll catch up with you later."

Noogie sighed. "Alright..." He gave Lock a high five as he stood. "You're a good kid Lock. Oogie always thought highly of you."

Lock's stomach churned. "Hey...let's not talk about him, okay?" He asked, forcing a smile."

Noogie nodded. "I hear ya. Night."

"Night..."

Thicket watched Lock from the opposite side of the moon. He sat on the floor, playing with Alai. He laughed as she attempted to wrestle with his tail and climb over him, but there was sadness in the devils eyes that could not be covered. She approached him slowly and took a seat beside him. "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Lock picked up Alia and she grabbed his nose (which she loved to do often). "I'm fine..." He answered, sounding nasally. "I'm just trying to think."

Thicket laughed as Alia fell in Lock's lap. She saw that look of sadness on Lock's face and frowned. "I know this must be hard for you-"

"Why did that asshole have to show up _now_?" He sneered. Alia sat still, listening closely to what her parents had to say, even if she was too young to really understand them. "Everything was going fan-freaking-tastic, and then Noogie has to show up and throw a wrench in my whole operation! Son of a bitch, pain in my ass, rat bastard-"

"I hope Barrel is right. I don't want Ed getting hurt."

Lock sighed. "Me neither."

Thicket fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Should we tell him?"

"I don't know...If we tell Ed, Noogie might get handed a bunch of crap from the townsfolk and that's unfair to him, but if he's serious about this whole getting even thing, than Ed might get hurt we keep our mouths shut."

"As soon as the others get back, we need to talk this over. You don't think Shock will say anything while she's out, do you?"

Lock shook his head no. "She'll keep quiet. Barrel might blab though. If he does, I'll kick his ass." Lock looked down at Alia and brushed back her bright orange hair. "He just had to show up now..." He repeated. Lock wanted to believe Noogie was right about what he said. He wanted to believe Oogie had cared for him the way he did for Alia, but the older her got and the more he looked back at his childhood, Lock could not.

He was angry with himself for ever becoming friends with Edgar and accepting the Skellington family as his own. He felt as if he there was no side he could take. Helping Noogie betrayed the Skellingtons, and defending them to Noogie betrayed the Boogie's. Both had lent a hand to the trio at one point in their lives or another. Lock could not choose, not now.

Thicket put her hand in his. "To be honest, I don't like Noogie, and I know how Oogie use to treat you...But if you see some good in that monster then..." Thicket trailed off, unable to put her thoughts into words.

Lock kissed her. "We'll wait and see." He decided. "We'll keep a close eye on Noogie and hope for the best, but I just can't turn him away. It just wouldn't be right."

"I understand." Thicket leaned her back against the wall and took a deep breath. She would hope for the best, but right now, she expected the worse.

a/n: If you had any idea how far I had to reach in my ass and pull out Noogie Boogie, it would totally creep you out. Did I surprise anyone? Probably not, but oh well. This will be the first thing I have ever written with a somewhat solid plotline! Just to be clear, Jack banished Noogie **before** the Christmas fiasco and I will go deeper into detail about Noogie's background story later on. Hope to get more reviews (only five people so far actually bother to do so) But the ones I do get, I appreciate wholeheartedly. Thanks, rock on!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Don't Turn Your Back on Intuition

Deep in the pumpkin patch, Jack walked along, throwing his spare rib every so often so Zero could fetch it back to him. He hadn't traveled this deeply into Halloween town's back roads in many years, but remembered the area well. After about three square miles, the patch lead to a rural area where pumpkins, squashes and apple trees grew widely in between the homes of the town's lower class citizens. Werewolves, scarecrows, phantoms, corpses and many other more timid or lesser-known species of spooks resigned there, far away from town.

Every half mile or so, Jack would see a 'For Sale' sign in front of a house. He would look the house over, admire its yard, roof, siding or whatever made its ghoulish architecture unique. So far, he had not seen any particular house he was willing to buy. They were all equally spooky, but paled in comparison to Skellington manor. "I'll just have to get use to it." Jack thought to himself.

Jack smiled as Zero rushed back to him and dropped his rib at his feet. Jack bent over and waved the rib above Zero. "Okay boy, go long." Jack tossed it into the brush and Zero immediately dashed after it.

Jack kept walking, knowing that even if he went ahead, Zero would always find him again. He breathed in the crisp autumn air, enjoying the silence (aside from a crow or raven fluttering overhead). He passed a young phantom, no older than Edgar, in tattered clothes chopping firewood in front of his house. They exchanged waves and hellos as Jack strolled along.

Zero caught up again and dropped the rib at Jack's feet, but instead of throwing it again, he set it back in his ribcage. Zero whimpered, begging Jack to throw it again, but the skeleton motioned for him to heel. "No more Zero. I'm trying to think."

Jack sighed, concentrating. He was truly glad to be home again, but he could not shake the feeling something was wrong. He felt it the moment he saw Edgar the night before. Jack dismissed his feeling, assuming he was being silly, but Edgar _did_ seem jumpy, as if was hiding something. There was also a bad presence drifting over town, Jack could feel this too. It certainly was not the wind, the weather, or even the new citizens (whom Jack fully intended to become acquainted with by next Halloween). It was something familiar, that the old skeleton could not put his boney finger on just yet.

"Good afternoon Jack!" Jack turned to find Angela walking along another path with a basket full of crab apples under her arm.

Jack was glad to see a familiar face. "Hello! You're not making candy apples already are you?"

"I am." She replied. "I have to; the witches can't keep them on the shelf with all the new folks in town eating them all. The demand for just about every resource in town is high. My husband and me can't keep up. We'd have been out of business, twerent for my son-in-law pitching in."

Jack listened as Angela updated him on the harvest and the market. He told her about his idea of him and Sally moving in the area. Jack enjoyed idol chitchat with the she-scarecrow. He knew her very well. Their families had been good friends for countless generations. In their youths, Jack and Angela had been lovers (once a love for rag dolls, always a love for rag dolls) but their relationship was doomed to failure and short lived. They developed different interest, broke up and had even hated one another for many years. However, with age came wisdom, allowing forgiveness and now Jack and Angela shared a neutral respect.

Angela had not changed much. She was much more reclusive, being wed to the Behemoth, but even as a young girl, all she ever wanted was simplicity and seclusion. Her hips had broadened with age and her skin and clothes were worn and weathered, but she was still quite lovely for a farmer's wife.

Jack of course, no less than improved with age. Were it not for his kind nature, his regal poise might have been intimidating.

"I honestly don't know how that boy of yers manages to get anything done."

Jack raised a brow as he replayed Angela's last statement in his head. "He's been busy. I don't think he's had a descent meal or nights sleep since I've left."

"He could sleep just fine if he wouldn't have so many people over all the time."

Again, Jack looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know how children are." She said neutrally. "You leave them alone for a while and they think it's time to party."

Jack grinned, nodding. "Edgar has been living it up, has he?"

"That's what Barrel tells us, but that boy has a habit of telling tall tails."

Jack bowed to Angela slightly. "I...should be heading home. I don't want to tie you up. Happy Halloween." He turned and motioned for Zero to follow. "Come on boy."

Angela waved with her free arm. "Nice to see ya again Jack!"

Jewel answered the door and escorted Edgar to the doctor's lab. "Hey grandpa, have you come up with any new ideas y-OW! What the FUCK?" Edgar doubled over, clutching his forehead. He had been nailed with something right in between his eye sockets after stepping through the doorway.

He heard Dr. Finkelstein and Igor laughing and looked up to find the doctor, aiming a gun quite similar to M16 A-1 semi automatic, but its frame was lighter, cockeyed and it had a strange attachment to the barrel. "Hey, Look!" The doctor cried, excited. "I threw it together this morning with some spare parts Igor dug up! It shoots **marshmallows**, watch!"

Edgar ducked, as another marshmallow flew past his head in the blink of an eye. "Jeezy freaking-H creezy! Why does everyone keep trying to shoot me lately?" Again, the doctor and his assistant laughed. Edgar shook his head. "You two are such **_nerds_**!" He blurted.

"My boy, I am **the nerd**!" The doctor reminded him. "What, you don't like it?"

"No grandpa, it's cool and all, but what good will that do me on Halloween?"

The doctor shrugged. "It won't do you any good. I was just screwing around. It's fun, try it!" He held it up proudly. "It's accurate to up to four hundred meters. I nailed some brat in the shoulder from my bedroom window an hour ago!"

"It _was_ funny," Igor agreed.

Jewel walked in, shaking her head. "Doctor, I told you to put that stupid toy away!" She marched over and attempted to snatch it from the doctor's hands, but he clung onto it tightly.

"No! Come on, I'm not hurting anybody! It's mine!" Edgar snickered as Jewel eventually ripped the gun from his grip (after threatening to tip his chair over).

The doctor pouted. "That is not fair...You know, I gave you half my brain so we wouldn't fight over stupid shit like this!"

"Well, your experiment failed, didn't it?"

"_Well, your experiment failed, didn't it..._smartass..." Dr. Finkelstein sneered and made a rude hand gesture as she took a seat at the other end of his workbench.

Edgar held his head, trying his damnedest not to laugh. He paused to collect himself, and take a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, now that that's out of our system, I think we should..." Edgar trailed off, unable to concentrate. "Hey grandma...I'm really hungry, would you heat up something for me, please?" He asked timidly.

"Didn't you eat at your house?" The doctor asked rudely before Jewel could answer. "Didn't Sally cook this morning?"

"I don't know. I ran over here as soon as I woke up." Edgar answered, embarrassed. "Do you think I _like_ sponging meals off my grandparents?" He snapped, defensively. "Please, I haven't eaten in like...three days, and dad keeps calling brittle bones..."

The doctor sighed, irritated. "God dammit Edgar, if you would quit pissing your time and money away throwing-"

"I can afford to feed myself, I just don't have the freaking time to cook or shop. And I'm **not** partying anymore, I told you! Get off my damn back!"

Jewel jumped in between Edgar and the doctor before they bickered any further. "Will you stop picking on him? You don't eat much anyways..." She scolded the doctor.

"That's not the point, he should feed himself!"

Jewel ignored him. "I'll fix you a sandwich real quick, alright Edgar?"

"Thanks grandma." Edgar stuck his tongue out at the doctor as Jewel walked out of the room.

The doctor snickered and mumbled something about ordering Igor to kick Edgar's teeth in when the doorbell rang. He growled, annoyed by the ringing. "JEWEL-!"

"I HEARD IT! I'M ANSWERING NOW!" She yelled back before the doctor could finish his order.

Moments later, Shock walked into the room, carrying a buzzard breast sandwich on a plate. "Here," She said as she set the plate down in font of Edgar. "Your grandma told me to give you-"

Edgar began to wolf down the food. He hunched over the table like a wild dog, devouring it before any scavengers could try to take the kill. Shock stared at him, disturbed. "Okay... I'm sorry I'm late guys, I was...tied up earlier."

"Did Lock and Barrel put your bras over their eyes and pretend to be flies again?" Edgar asked with his mouth full.

"Yes-NO! That was part of it, but...Never mind...Have you either of you thought of anything yet?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, Edgar started whining the moment he came in, and apparently, my marshmallow launcher is too _nerdy_ for him!"

Shock sighed. "Well, I say we start coming up with ways to make Lock's idea work." She suggested.

Edgar swallowed the last of his sandwich. "Oh yeah...the whole 'Night of the Living Dead' reenactment idea! Sure, let's start with that!"

"I loved that movie!" The doctor added.

"Me too, that movie kicked ass"

"Did you ever see the remake?" Igor asked, out of the blue.

"I did" Edgar answered. "The black and white version was better."

"I thought so too." The doctor agreed.

"Did they make a third version or no?" Shock asked.

Edgar shrugged. "I don't remember...I'll ask Chuck the next time I see him."

"I talked to Uberkraut last night! He was telling me there's a new King Ko-" The doctor shook his head. "Alright, alright, stop!" He ordered. "Edgar, quit steering us off track!"

"Yeah, _ED_..." Shock teased.

Edgar shifted uncomfortable. "Sorry, Jeez...!" Edgar paused, rubbing his chin in thought. "We're going to have to get the support of the corpse populous first."

"I'll schedule a town meeting next week." Shock offered. "Hey, do you think your mom would join in? You know, start a petition or something. If she did, maybe more people would go for it."

Edgar shrugged. "She probably would. I'll ask her later."

The doctor drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "Okay...so where do _I_ play a role in all this?"

"Uh...we're trying to figure that out grandpa, hold on." Edgar hissed.

Edgar, Shock and Dr. Finkelstein discussed the idea until nearly sunset. In that time, no real progress was made, but it was only November first and no one expected a full-fledged scare plan in one day. After all, you can't rush genius. Satisfied, Edgar bid every one goodnight, then showed him and Shock out.

He eyed his friend carefully as they stepped out into town square. He noticed how tense she seemed and wondered why she had barely looked at him that whole afternoon. "Hey...are you okay?" He finally asked.

Shock twitched slightly. "Oh, I'm fine, why?"

Edgar shrugged. "I don't know...no reason I guess. How did the ceremonies go last night? Who won what?"

"Oh...the usual..." She answered, keeping her focus towards her feet. "Lock and Barrel made asses of themselves, there were complaints, but oh freaking well...I had fun."

"That's good."

"So, did your parents find out about you know what?" She asked, grinning.

"Dad got suspicious when he found the liquor cabinet empty, but I took the fall for that one." Edgar smiled. "They're clueless about the manor, but now dad thinks I'm becoming a raging alcoholic."

Shock snickered. "No, that's Barrel. You probably should have restocked the cabinet."

"I know, but I didn't think of it!" Edgar ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad I'm starting to regain some level of normalcy in my life."

Shock forced a laugh over the sinking feeling in her stomach. She figured it wouldn't be a good idea to bring up uncle Noogie, not just yet anyways. "Do you care if I stop by early tomorrow? I-"

"Edgar! Hold up a moment!"

Shock and Edgar jumped, startled by the call coming from the pumpkin patch gate. They looked and saw Jack walking towards them with Zero at his heels. Edgar quickly put on a smile. "Hey dad! We just came from grandpa's! I think we have some pretty good ideas jotted down already."

Jack stopped in front of them, also wearing a false smile. "Splendid...You're not making any plans tonight are you?"

"Me? No...why?"

Jack shrugged. "I've been told your booked every night."

"Well..." Edgar fidgeted with his hands behind his back. "Sometimes I have friends come over and we hang out, but...I'm keeping my schedule clear for a while." Edgar tried to cover for himself with a half-truth.

"Ed throws a bash for morale every so often." Shock added.

Jack made sure Shock's fingers were not crossed. Jack nodded, deciding no further investigation was needed. He was about to offer them out to lunch, when Ethan, who was sitting on the steps of Town Hall chimed in.

"ED! WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT?" Batboy laughed as his chubby corporal friend egged the young skeleton on. "WHY DID YOU KICK EVERYONE OUT?"

Edgar mentally blushed, attempting to ignore him. "Hey... let's get out of here, shall we?"

Jack motioned for Edgar and Shock to halt. "Edgar, I think he's talking to you."

He grimaced, wishing he could just take off, but Edgar knew there was no way out. He turned towards Ethan and shouted. "UH...HEY GUYS...W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"KYTUK AND US WERE HEADING OVER TO THE MANOR AND EVERYONE WE WALKED BY SAID YOU KICKED THEM OUT!"

"WE NEVER GOT TO PARTAKE OF THE KEGGER!" Batboy added, snickering.

Edgar hoped they could see the death glair he was giving them from where they were sitting. He never wanted to curse them out so badly. "I HAD HALLOWEEN BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF! SORRY!"

"WHATEVER, PUMPKIN KING!" Ethan and Batboy laughed as Edgar walked away towards the manor. Shock and Jack followed him (Shock trailing of course).

Jack caught up to Edgar and smirked at him. "So, Am I invited to the next one?"

Edgar scowled down at his feet. "Dad, ignore them, they're full of shit."

"Drop it Edgar, I know what you've been up to. I weaseled it of Barrel on the way over here."

Edgar looked to Shock as if to say 'Dive in please! I'm drowning!' But all Shock could think to say was "Don't look at me dude, your on your own." She tipped her hat politely. "Um...see you later Jack, Ed!"

Edgar pouted as she hurried off. "Bu-but-! Oh, you suck!"

Jack sighed. "Edgar, I'm not mad, just disappointed. You don't have to tiptoe around me."

Edgar shook his head. "Okay, Okay, I admit it; I've been ...hosting while you were gone...Sex, drugs, and rock and roll every night-for my guest!" He quickly added. "I'm telling you, Shock and I have been busting our asses trying to keep everything organized."

"I know, but why would you make things harder for yourself by turning the manor into some nightspot?" Jack demanded.

Edgar shrugged. "I didn't intend to...New spooks started showing up, left and right, wanting a good time...and I wanted to give it to them. I thought if they had a place to rock out to, they would stick around and I could come up with new material for Halloween. It worked! There's so much new talent, I mean, just next door, this wearfox chick from..." Edgar trailed off the moment he noticed the dismayed look on Jack's face.

"You can't bribe the public Edgar. Well...you _can_, but no one is going to respect you for it in the long run."

"I know...But I cleaned up the manor and I'm trying to set everything straight...Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I can't tell you what to do anymore, but I can give you some advice...Don't throw your money and title around. Your talented, you don't have to resort to-"

"Just...don't worry about me. I have everything under control." Edgar assured him. "I'm getting tired of everyone badgering me about the way I run things."

Jack forced Edgar to look at him. "You can get mad at me all you want, but I know when something is wrong! What are you not telling me?"

Edgar shoved his hand away. "What am I not _telling_ you?" He snapped. "I'm not hiding anything! You want to know what Ed the fucking pumpkin king's been up to...? I let whoever wants to come into the manor in, we drink, listen to music, maybe play some stupid games or something! Usually, some poor bastard pukes and passes out by midnight and the next morning, I'm up at the crack of dawn, waiting for Shock to get done playing bumper cars with that fleshy prick, Hatchet, so we can somehow come up with a way to frighten hundreds of humans into submission by October thirty-fucking-first! In the meantime, half of town is bitching to me with a million problems, My best friends are running Oogie's casino, attracting every devious spook on the planet, while _I'm _handling everything under the son- I haven't had sex in almost three years NOR have I had a chance to sit, eat or relax and I'm getting frustrated as hell! **That's** what's been going on, okay? I'm pretty damn sure I didn't leave anything out!"

Edgar took a deep breath, looked around to find several people, including, the Harlequin monster, a few young witches, two vampires, ghost and the Cyclopes staring directly at him (and that's not counting all the folks staring from their window). Edgar hideously contorted his face and shouted at them "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?**"

The pedestrians looked away, frightened, and continued with their business. Jack shook his head in disbelief. "What a display" He spat coldly. "You need to get a grip, and quick."

Edgar frowned deeply. He started walking away. "I'm going to get a drink." He informed him, but Jack quickly reached forward and yanked Edgar back by his shoulders.

"Not so fast! No one is getting a drink! If you have everything under control, prove it."

Edgar leaned against the stone portion of the manor gates and sighed. "I thought you couldn't tell me what to do anymore."

Jack scowled. He mustered all the self-control he had to prevent himself from slapping his son. "Fine then" he said flatly and went inside the gate. "And you all call _me_ Jackass!" He shouted, just before slamming his front door.

Edgar folded his arms in front of his chest. The moment his tantrum finished replaying in his head, his expression softened. "Oh fucking-A! What did I just do...?" He scolded himself aloud.

He paused to straighten his hair and jacket. He would need to be somewhat presentable if he wanted Jack to accept his apology. Edgar swallowed his pride and went inside after him. Jack sat on the couch with Zero at his side. He cocked his head sideways to see Edgar was standing in the doorway. "Have you cooled off?" He asked, somewhat callously.

Edgar shut the door gently. He approached Jack, rubbing his arm. "Look, I'm sorry. None of that was directed towards you. I'm mad at my situation, not you, and I know this is my fault. Nobody needs to point that out to me."

Jack nodded. "Sit down" He ordered. Edgar sat next to him, slouching. "I wasn't trying to interrogate you" Jack began. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

"I know how hard this title is. I know better than anyone does. And I also know the more you complicate your life with a bunch of nonsense, the harder your job will be."

Edgar nodded. "It seems like I can never have fun anymore, you know? I can provide it, but last night was the most fun I've had all year? When do I get some slack cut to me?"

Jack placed his hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Most of the time, being the pumpkin king isn't fun. I'm sorry; it's just the way it is."

"Yeah..." Edgar sighed, resting his jaw on his palms.

"Is...that true? What you said a few moments ago?" Jack asked cautiously.

Edgar raised a brow. "You mean about the casino...? Yeah, the guys had me sit down and fill out a shit load of paper work just to-"

"No, I mean, what you said about...not being with a women in three years?"

Edgar's eye sockets widened. "Oh...crap...Did I say that out loud...?" Jack nodded. Edgar hung his head low to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah" He admitted. "I've had no time to. Sometimes someone will come along and hang out with me, but that's it."

"You used to have to beat women off with a stick." Jack mentally kicked himself. That last statement did not help. "Y-your not still waiting for-"

"I can't help it!" Edgar cried sadly. "There is some way I can convince her that we're meant for each other. I haven't figured it out yet, but-"

"Edgar...I hate to say this but..." Jack paused to choose his words carefully. "You and Shock are best friends, you work together, you know each other inside and out, but even still, you cannot _convince_ her to love you back. If she hasn't been convinced yet...she's probably not going to be."

Edgar looked away, leaned back, and sighed. He nodded, knowing Jack was probably right. "I still want that drink, okay?"

Edgar stood, walked into the kitchen, and pulled a bottle of red wine from the cupboard. Jack stood by the table, watching as Edgar poured himself a glass and swallowed it in one gulp. "I keep hoping if I drink enough, I'll eventually forget about her," He said glumly. "But I always forget everything but her."

"This isn't going to solve anything Edgar." Jack warned as his son poured another glass and drank.

"It's not meant to solve my problems, just numb me for a while." Edgar pulled up a chair and sat. Jack took a seat at the opposite end. Edgar looked at him, sad-eyed and disheveled. "I don't want to get wasted." He assured Jack. "I just want a buzz." He leaned forward and offered Jack the bottle.

"It's too early" Jack declined. "I want to be sober when your mother gets back from the shop."

"That should be soon. The sun's down." The alcohol began to soak into Edgar's bones and he found himself able to smile. "Mom's not going to be happy with me, but it seems like nobody is lately."

"You're going to be alright." Jack assured him. "You can handle your job without the wine."

Edgar nodded. "Scaring is the easy part. It's my _existence_ I'm having trouble with." Edgar pored himself a third glass after just polishing off his second. "Have you seen my diskman lying around anywhere...?" He asked offhandedly. "I wanted to listen to Digimortal a while before I start drawing up some blueprints."

Jack shook his head no. "I'll help look in a minute..." He was beginning to miss the old days when all Edgar needed was a CD to help him deal with existence. It pained Jack deeply to watch him drown his troubles in a bottle. Edgar was too young, too smart, and had too much potential for that. He would be sure to keep a close eye on him for a while. At least until he proved to his son how strong he really is.

a/n: You remember how I said I'd try to avoid bullshit chapters...? Well, I lied, sorry about that. This chapter made me want to vomit, but I don't intend to keep the angst up for to long. The story line will develop eventually, probably with in the next two chapters or so. The second half of this chapter was waaaay too melodramatic for my personal taste, but I was having one those 'rip off the first person who looks at me funny's head and spit down the gaping hole in their neck' sort of day...7 and 8 will move faster.

Thanks for reading, rock on!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Trick-or-Treat

Noogie wasted no time in making Shock's section of the torture chamber feel like home. He recovered and repaired whatever remnants of Oogie's torture devices he could dig up. He installed several amps for his own personal base guitar (and the trio spent the entire night before trying to figure out how Noogie could thrash with no fingers). In the corner, Trixie, Dixie and Noogie fashioned a bed frame out of human bones and bits of leather ripped off the backs of many metal stars from past concerts.

The banshees watched as their boss stood in the middle of the chamber, motionless and concentrating. Noogie had left his burlap form to see the world around him as a shadow on the walls. He crept up the casino walls, slinking in and out of beams of the vibrant glow the black lights gave off. The tiling vibrated as "Breaking the Law" blared from the speakers. Noogie was pleased that the trio agreed to play metal from now on.

He observed the crowd from the ceiling. It was packed to the brim with monsters, ghouls and ghost, more so than Noogie could ever remember (then again, Lock's goal was to make money, not execute his customers). Noogie's shadow scowled intensely. It made him ill to see so many skeletons lounging down there with their smug faces in tact. For some reason skeletons always had a stronger desire to keep gambling (even after they lost their shirts) more so than other spooks, so Lock welcomed them in regardless.

The spooks who were not gambling sat at the small tables around the roulette wheel or at the bar screaming their orders at either Thicket or Barrel, whoever was closer to them.

Noogie let out a naughty little chuckle to himself. He had a perfect Birdseye view down Thicket's bosom. He cocked his head, hoping to see her backside as well, but she had sewn on a feathery bustle to her outfit to avoid pinching by drunken monsters.

Barrel was mixing drinks behind the counter as fast as he possible could. A group of Chucacobras had stopped by and Barrel was going through tequila like air.

Noogie crept closer to the floor, feeling compelled to join the action. "What a sausage fest" He though to himself as he scanned the crowd for hot piece of she-spook ass. Unfortunately, the casino was not a place most of the females in town liked to hang around. No set ass was to be found that night.

His attention turned to Lock, who stood in the middle of the roulette wheel, directly under the eight ball mixer. The devil sneered with annoyance as a very unhappy, six-armed spider-like monster heckled him. The monster was naked with noticeable genitals. Judging by his off-white exoskeleton, he must have been part black widow. "This-s-s is outrage!" The creature hissed. "This-s-s fucking rat hole is a s-s-scam!"

Lock stood tall and stuck out his chest, although it did not seem to intimidate the spider, as he was at least a foot taller than Lock. "What are you going on about, you shit head?" He snapped. "Three people walked away from those slot machines a winner before you showed up! Get bent or get lost!"

The spider's black eyes narrowed. "**You lie**! They're rigged warlock! I'm onto you!"

"Don't blame me if you're unlucky dude!"

"LUCK MY FANGS, DEMON WRETCH!"

Noogie cackled. Lock still had a spark of fight left in him. He focused all his will and energy onto his shadow and summoned it back into his body. The details of the casino and torture chambers became a blur as Noogie's unconscious-self raced back into his body. Trixie and Dixie jumped, startled as the boogieman finally blinked and twitched for the first time in hours.

Noogie stretched his arms and legs and laughed mischievously. "Trixie! Dixie!" He called to them. "How would you like to cause some trouble out there?"

They grinned, cackling insanely as if to say, "We'd love to..."

Trixie hovered in behind Dixie as they entered the casino. Several spooks immediately noticed them and whistled. The banshees smiled, soaking in the attention. They scanned the crowd, looking for the drunkest person they could find to use as a pawn in their mischief.

A group of young corpses sitting at a table towards the far end of the casino caught Dixie's eye. She motioned for Trixie to follow, and the banshees seductively walked over to them.

The drunkest and most battered of the corpses looked up at them first. He smiled, stretching his decaying skin almost past its elasticity. "Hey...The hotties finally got here, guys!" He announced to all his friends. "Sit down, we'll order you drinks!"

Trixie started to pull up a chair, but Dixie pulled her back (they had a job to do). "There's a new casino policy, Lock's orders!" Dixie announced over the music. "Whenever you see a chick, say to her 'trick-or-treat'".

The corpses exchanged strange glances and laughed. "What's in it for us, babe?" One of them asked.

"Let's find out." The battered corpse suggested. "Okay, trick-or-treat!"

The banshees giggled and lifted their shirts and revealed their breast. The corpses' eyes became wide as saucers. The banshees waited ten seconds and then covered themselves up again. "There's your treat!" Trixie cackled as she and Dixie hovered elsewhere.

The corpses cheered, slapping each other high five until Thicket came with their orders...again. She heard them cheering, confused, she asked. "What's going on back here guys?"

The battered corpse grinned and nudged his buddies. "Nothing...just enjoying the scenery Thicket."

She shrugged, dismissing the customer. "Okay guys, another round of bourbon." She said as she set their drinks down in front of them, one by one.

"Thanks" The battered corpse replied politely. He grinned at Thicket, or rather her chest. "Hey, trick-or-treat!" He whispered to her.

Thicket raised a brow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Trick-or-treat!" The corpse quickly unhooked Thicket's top and his buddies cheered again.

Thicket jumped back and screamed in embarrassment. She folded her arms to hide her chest. She stared daggers at the corpses as they laughed and begged her to let go of her bosom. "Hey! We said 'trick-or-treat!" One of them argued.

Thicket snatched his drink and splashed it in his face. "TRICK, YOU PIG!"

The corpses were stunned and the surprise quickly turned to anger. The battered corpse grabbed Thicket by the wrist and yanked her close to him. "**What's the big idea**?" He shouted in her ear.

The witch tried to struggle, but the other corpses pounced on her and every time she managed to get a limb free, another decayed hand pulled her back. "LET ME GO!" She snarled, but the corpses ignored her, pinned her to the table and started to rip at her clothing and flesh.

"LOOK ASSHOLE, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY FACE, _QUICK,_ I'M GOING TO PLANT MY-" Lock paused from his current argument when he heard a scream from the other side of the casino. He tilted his head to look past the spider and saw the commotion with Thicket in the middle. Lock's expression hardened with rage and he pushed the spider aside to run to her aid. "YOU MUTHER FUCKERS STAY AWAY FROM MY- **OMPH**! Lock came to the edge of the roulette wheel, when something hooked around his legs and tripped him. Lock looked back to find himself covered in webbing from the knees down.

The Spider pulled him back towards him. "I'm not through with you!" He shouted.

Thinking quickly, Lock removed the razor blade he hid under his tongue (for a situation such as this) and cut his legs free, but not soon enough. The spider grabbed the devil by his Ozzy shirt and glared at him, hissing fiercely. Lock noticed the spider's fangs salivating. Without hesitating, he took the razor, and sliced the spider across the forehead, gouging out two out of his six eyes. At this point, any spook playing the slot machines had backed away to watch the carnage from a safe distance.

Barrel heard a shrill cry of pain over the music, causing him to drop a bottle of vodka. He turned around to find two fights had broken out on either side of the casino. Spooks cheered as Thicket was beaten and fondled and as Lock struggled to break free from the spider's grip. Naturally, he went to Lock's aid first. Barrel hopped over the counter and knocked every spook that got in his way to the floor.

The spider was wounded, but not badly enough to drop Lock. He hissed in the devil's face and cocked his head to drive his fangs into Lock's shoulder. He would have done it, had he seen Barrel before he pounced on his back and put him in a chokehold.

The spider dropped Lock, now having to contend with Barrel. "THANKS!" Lock slipped his razor in between his knuckles and flashed Barrel the metal salute as he ran towards Thicket.

"NO...PROBLEM!" Barrel raised his arm and returned the gesture. This proved to be a mistake. The spider threw Barrel off his back and into one of the slot machines. Before Barrel could stand, the spider pounced on him and clawed at his throat and chest. Snarling, Barrel kneed the spider in the abdomen and threw him aside. He ripped the slot from the machine out and clubbed the spider over the head until he broke through his exoskeleton, causing green puss to explode over his skeletal shirt.

Lock was a naturally good fighter, but the crowd was so dense with drunken idiots, it took him an eternity to shove his way through them. Several werewolves, gargoyles and other bigger spooks shoved back, forcing Lock to swipe his blade across their foreheads. It didn't really harm the monsters, just caused blood to cover their eyes and blind them long enough for Lock to run past.

Finally, Lock reached the mob on top of Thicket. He grabbed one of the corpses by his collar and ripped him away from her. The crowd cheered for Lock as he beat the corpses into submission. When only two corpses remained, Thicket was able to break free and plant her heel up their ass. Lock grabbed a glass mug and bashed a corpse over the head with it until he could no longer feel the guy twitch. He dropped the corpse and ran to Thicket's side. She staggered wearily. Her legs, face and arms where bruised. "Are you okay?" Lock begged to know.

Thicket nodded. "I don't know what happened, I-" Thicket looked up. One of the gargoyles Lock had tangled with moments ago was back for more. "Look out!" She shoved Lock out of the way, but couldn't dodge the blow herself. The gargoyle struck her in the temple and she passed out cold on the floor.

Lock's heart sank as he saw Thicket fall and any trace of sensibility or mercy vanished from the devil. He pounced on the pig-like gargoyle and tried to yank him down the ground by his hitch. The gargoyle screeched and grabbed Lock's arms, making sure his talons dug into his pale flesh deeply. He flew towards the ceiling with Lock in his grip and several of his gargoyle friends flew to their comrade's aid. The gargoyle dangled Lock in the air and the others swarmed around him, taking turns beating him like a piñata.

Struggling, Lock grabbed his assailant by his wings, flipping him on his side. As the gargoyle fell, he lost his grip on Lock, and the devil kicked his leg, nailing another gargoyle in the jaw. He screamed as he fell and landed on a table with a heavy thud. In severe pain, Lock clenched his eyes shut. He opened them as he felt warm, pungent breath on his face. Two of the three gargoyles hovered over him, ready to dive and rip Lock's ribcage open, but Luckily, Barrel jumped up behind one of them, restrained his wings, and wrestled him to the ground.

"YES!" Lock cheered and bashed the other one over his head with a chair while he was distracted, also knocking him to the ground.

Trixie and Dixie remained hovering in the corner, laughing at the disaster they had created. At this point, every spook in the room was caught in the fight one way or another. Snarls, screams, howls, cries, curses, and shouts roared over the stereo, although the guitars only seemed to fuel everyone's fire. They exchanged proud grins, knowing Noogie was having a good hardy laugh back in the torture chamber. There was no telling how far the brawl would escalate.

Lock and Barrel struggled to defend themselves. Every time they got a spook off their back, another one, even uglier and meaner than before, popped up. A few spooks fought in Lock and Barrel's defense. A couple of vampires, skeletons, and phantoms managed to pull a werewolf and the gargoyles away, but the rest of the casino went after the boys in cold blood.

Lock ripped a leg off one of the chairs and started to beat people away from him. He attempted to shove his way towards Barrel. Ten other spooks followed Lock's lead and began ripping furniture apart for weaponry. The banshees laughed. The spooks below resembled cave men, bashing each other over the heads with clubs.

Someone struck Lock from behind and the devil fell before he could reach Barrel. He attempted to stand, rubbing the back of his head. Growling, Lock struggled to look up and to his horror, saw a scaled monster holding a board with a long nail through it over Barrel's back. "LOOK OUT!" He tried to warn his little brother, but it was too late. The monster struck Barrel in his shoulder.

Barrel cried out in agony and pulled the board out, drawing large amounts of dark blue blood with it. Barrel stumbled back, reached behind him, and threw the monster over his shoulder. The monster flew towards the wall, crashing into several other spooks before landing. Barrel breathed heavily and fell to his knees. The blood loss made him weary, but he still managed to pull himself up. The spooks around Barrel watched in amazement, unable to believe the punishment the friendly bartender had taken thus far, but when he fell to his knees again, they laughed. They began to close in on Barrel, realizing that now was their chance to strike.

Barrel clenched his eyes shut, expecting one hell of a thrashing, as so many clawed and decaying hands encircled him. Lock ripped through the crowd, having to beat his way through with the chair leg and jumped to Barrel's defense. He swung the leg haphazardly, warning the spooks to step back. "I SAID; GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" He thundered. The spooks backed away slightly, just long enough for Barrel to get back on his feet.

Lock looked back, but made sure not to lower the leg. Barrel was badly wounded, and that's not counting the gash in his shoulder, which Barrel clung to with his good hand. "We got to get them out of here! I-I can't hold out much longer!" He warned Lock.

"We should go! Let these guys fight until they drop! We'll come back in the morning and clean up!" Lock suggested.

Another ogre-like monster attempted to sneak up on Barrel, but he grabbed the ogre and threw him over his shoulder. "How do we get past them?" He shouted.

Lock swung his chair leg and slowly stepped back until his back touched Barrel's. "You cover me, and I'll cover you!" He ordered. "Head for the latter before someone cuts it!"

Barrel nodded. The two brothers slowly attempted to work their way towards the ladder. Barrel's job was to ward off the bigger, slower spooks; Lock's job was to ward off the smaller, sneaky ones. "What do we do once we're out?" Barrel asked.

"Find Ed! Beg him to get help from the town!"

"What about Thicket?"

Lock dodged a punch and punched back. "I hid...her in the...corner!" He answered in between punches. "I'll go back for her! You find Hester and the kids- AND GET YOUR SHOULDER LOOKED AT!" Lock's voice rose with terror as werewolf swung an empty glass bottle at him. Lock ducked, only missing the bottle by inches. Barrel reached for the werewolf's arm and twisted it behind his furry back, restraining him and using him as a shield for the next attack.

Lock couldn't help but snicker as the werewolf was forced to take every punch intended for Barrel. Thinking quickly, Lock reached for a discarded tray on the floor to use as a shield himself. He dropped to his knees and hopped no one noticed him crawling for it. Just before he could grab the tray, a frightened ghost, desperately trying to float his way to the exit, bolted through Lock's face, blinding him in white mist. Lock let out a startled cry and stumbled backwards into a spook. Still blinded, Lock did not see the spook, but felt his fist clearly and was knocked to the floor.

A half mile away from the chaos, Edgar was walking Shock home for the night. They walked slowly, feeling drained from a hard days work. Shock adjusted her jacket so that it hugged her tighter.

"Cold?" Edgar asked.

Shock nodded. "It's getting cooler out."

Edgar hadn't really noticed the temperature change. "I'm dead tired...Do you guys care if I crash at the tree house?"

"Dude, I don't care, but the casino's open tonight. Are you sure you can sleep through the racket?"

"I'm positive." Edgar assured her. "Besides, Lock closes the joint at three, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Shock looked up. They hadn't passed another house in ten minutes. It was too dark to see their surroundings clearly, but she could still tell the tree house was close. "Do you still object to the location I picked or what?" She asked.

"Dude, we're not hitting Finland this year"

"Why the hell not?" Shock groaned.

"There's nothing in Finland, what's the point? Why would waste scaring gold like the night of the Living Dead routine on Finland?" He argued.

Shock pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, one: we are not entirely sure if the town's folk are going to agree to that scare, two: yeah, Finland is small, but if we hit Rovaniemi or something, population would not be a problem and three: a smaller country would ensure us an easier scare!"

Edgar paused to think, but shook his head no. "No way, not Finland."

"You are a pain in the ass Ed!" Shock snapped. She was about to tease him further, but muffled sounds of crashing and banging caught her ear. She stopped, and cocked her head to listen. "Hey, do you hear something?"

Edgar looked around. "Not really."

"It's coming from up the road." Shock motioned for Edgar to come near her.

Edgar squinted into the distance. The horizon stopped at the hill and he could not see the tree house, but he could certainly hear the commotion coming from it. He and Shock exchanged worried glances. "Oh...**shit**!" They gasped in unison.

Edgar took off running. Shock trailed behind him a yard or so due to her heels. They dashed down the hill and to the tree house as fast as they could. Edgar screeched to a halt by the tree, nearly falling down into the casino. Shock bumped into him, inching him further towards the edge. They looked down and the scene below horrified them. Shock had never seen so many people kicking the crap out of each other at once.

"HOLY CRAP!" She cried over the music. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Edgar answered, wincing at the carnage. "WE NEED TO STOP THIS THOUGH! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!"

"NO SHIT...LOCK! BARREL! THEY'RE DOWN THERE!" Shock looked over. Edgar was climbing down the wall as carefully as he could. Shock tried to reach for him, but he had descended to low. "ED! DON'T...DAMMIT!" Shock cursed under her breath as she climbed down the ladder. A chair flew by her head and crashed against the wall. Shock let out a startled cry as the chair smashed into a million pieces, but she continued to climb down deeper in the mess. She was now at eye level with Edgar. "WHAT'S YOUR PLAN, CROUCHING SPIDER?" She asked sarcastically.

Edgar looked around, searching for a solution. He could only come up with one. He took in a deep breath and screamed. He screamed louder and harder than he ever had before in his life. His face contorted as the ghastly noises escaped his throat and prevailed over the music and commotion. Shock fell to the ground trying to cover her ears and everyone in the casino stopped dead in their tracks and stared up the skeleton. Edgar's voice rattled as his face contorted, his jaw nearly popping off his skull. He stopped when he realized all eyes where on him. He shakily took in a breath, but before he could speak, the crowd dismissed the young pumpkin king and continued to brawl.

"STOP!" Edgar cried, but he had strained his voice too far. No one heard him, nor cared. His scream did distract the spooks long enough for Lock and Barrel to elbow their way towards Shock and Edgar.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shock called to them.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lock answered while pushing a Chucacobras out of his way.

"IT HAPPENED SO FAST!" Barrel added.

Edgar jumped to the floor, landing awkwardly. Shock helped him to his feet. They were about to rush in the crowd after Lock and Barrel, but Barrel motioned for them to stay away. "NO!" He protested. "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! GO! GET HELP!"

They ignored him. Shock jumped on a table and pounced on the closest spook near her (no one was aloud to hit her brothers but her). Shock grabbed a ghoul by his hair and managed to get a few good punches in before he punched back and threw her aside.

Edgar was only trying to dodge punches before he witnessed this, and now he was pissed. He ran after the spook and punched him in his chest. The ghoul fell and Shock had risen to tackle another spook in the meantime, but Edgar was not as fortunate. A gargoyle Barrel had tossed over his shoulders flew half way across the roulette table and slammed into Edgar. He knocked into a table, back first. This table occupied a troll skeleton that managed to ignore the commotion around him and enjoyed his logger, until some willowy boned punk landed in front of him, spilling his drink.

Before Edgar even knew what hit him, he heard a thundering roar and opened his eyes to find a heavy club plummeting towards him. The troll skeleton hammered the center of Edgar's ribcage and rammed the young skeleton through the table.

Edgar cried out in agony as three ribs on his left side snapped under the blow of the club. Had he kept his strength up that year, his bones might have been able to withstand the hit, but Edgar was tired, weak, and malnourished. He clenched his eye sockets shut in an attempt to ebb the severe pain.

The trio gasped as they watched their friend lie motionless in the debris. They had no time to help him though. The troll skeleton had been provoked and began to swing his club around, knocking random spooks off their asses, crushing some into submission. The skeleton was a bull that could not be tamed and everyone scattered, climbing the walls in a desperate attempt to escape. Even Trixie and Dixie retreated to the chamber before the troll skeleton got a hold of them.

The trio saw their chance to run. They each threw in one last punch before throwing their attackers to the skeleton and rushed to grab Edgar.

Shock knelt down and slapped at his face. "ED? CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Edgar managed to sit up. "I'M FINE..." He struggled to answer. "HELP ME UP! MY RIBS ARE BROKEN!"

Lock and Barrel pulled Edgar to his feet and helped him climb up the ladder. Edgar had to hold his ribcage to keep it in place and his entire upper body surged with pain.

Somehow, the trio and Edgar managed to crawl above ground without being noticed by the enraged troll skeleton. Lock was the last one to reach the top. He looked below. He could not see it, but he could hear the troll still running on his rampage. "My casino!" He groaned. "I don't freaking believe this!"

Edgar looked at his friend helplessly. "I'm sorry guys...But you and Barrel have to come with me to the mausoleums...I'm placing you under arrest."

The trio stared at their friend with a combination of shock and disdain. "Where do you get off?" Barrel demanded, clutching his wounded shoulder. "We were almost killed, you son of a-"

Lock motioned for Barrel to shut it. "He's just doing his job...Ed, I will take the fall for this, but you have to let me get Thicket, she's knocked out down there."

Shock placed her hand over her mouth. "Are you insane? You'll get clubbed to death!"

Edgar tried to stand erect. "No, that's fine...just be careful, okay?"

Lock was about to climb back down when an incredibly loud **_thud _**echoed from the casino. Then there was silence. Edgar blinked twice. "What was that?"

Lock backed away. "The guy must have tripped...knocked himself out..." Now that the coast was clear, Lock raced down the ladder after Thicket.

Barrel turned and started walking towards town. "Alright Ed, I'm ready. Lock will catch up."

The others followed him. Edgar mistakenly placed a hand on Barrel's bad shoulder. His friend grunted.

"I'm sorry!" Edgar gasped. "I-I really don't want to do this, but you and Lock own the casino, and if there's a disturbance I have no choice but to-"

"Fuck it Ed" Barrel snapped. "I know, I know...just, send someone to the patch, let Hester and the kids know we're alright."

"Right away..." He looked away, ashamed of what he was about to.

Shock shook her head. "Don't be mad at us Barrel...We're-"

"Just doing your job," Barrel repeated as if saying that left a bad aftertaste. "Just fucking wonderful..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Interrogations

Disclaimer: I think I've neglected to add one of these for the past, like, two chapters. I apologize. This fanfiction is based on the Nightmare Before Christmas, a movie created by Tim Burton and not me. I own none of it beyond that of fancharacters.

Lock looked around his deserted casino that laid in ruin and sighed. The troll skeleton that had fought everyone off, laid in a broken mess of bones on the floor. Lock looked up and listened to make sure Edgar and the others had left. When the silence assured him, he looked to the darkness and shouted. "We could have used some help back there!"

Noogie crept into the open from the shadows, carrying Thicket in his arms. "I knocked out the skeleton didn't I?" Noogie handed her to Lock and started to kick some of the wreckage around. "You told me to stay low...I-I was going to help you out, but that faggot in the red suit showed up. He's the new pumpkin king isn't he?"

Lock frowned. "Yes, and he's not a faggot. A ditz, but not a faggot."

"I could spot the Skellington in him a mile away." Noogie looked Lock over suspiciously. "Well... he seemed awfully willing to risk his spine to help you three."

Lock shifted uncomfortably. "He's more interested in keeping Shock safe, because she's the mayor and all. He helped us for her sake." He lied. Lock started to turn around. "I should be back by morning, okay?"

Noogie forced Lock to face him. "You're going to be arrested without any sort of fight? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm looking at one hell of a fine on top the money I'll have to shell out for repairs! I'm not about to get myself deeper in the hole for one, and two, Thicket needs medical attention! _I_ need medical attention! I have this under control, dammit, don't heckle me about this!"

Noogie nodded, smirking slightly. "Get going then."

Lock threw Thicket over his shoulder and struggled to climb the ladder.

"I'll help fix this place up Lock!" Noogie offered. "Don't sweat it!"

"Thanks!" Lock finally reached the top. He set Thicket on the ground just long enough for him to climb out, he picked her back up and ran in the direction Ed, and the others went.

Trixie and Dixie floated out of the wall and approached Noogie with proud smiles on their faces.

"Did we cause enough trouble Noogie?" They asked. "Did we wreak enough havoc?"

"You did alright." Noogie answered and without warning, his shadow stormed out of his body and began to smack the banshees across the face.

The banshees cried as Noogie's shadow struck them down. Had Noogie tried to beat them in his shadow form, his blows would have gone right through them. Trixie and Dixie would feel nothing. However, in his shadow form, the banshees had no defense against Noogie.

Noogie raised his arm to strike again. Trixie and Dixie cowered at his feet and begged him to stop. The boogieman snickered as he lowered his arm gently. Nothing turned him on like sound of a woman begging.

"I'm done," He informed them and returned to his burlap form. Noogie smirked as his groupies hesitantly looked up at him, teary eyed. "That was a good show back there girls, but next time, don't get my nephews involved." Noogie turned and stomped his way to the torture chamber. The banshees followed.

The graveyard had never seen a more hectic night. Edgar spent hours interviewing spooks who followed the pumpkin king to the graveyard. They told Edgar everything about the fight they could recall. The ones who were injured threatened him and demande that Lock and Barrel be punished and their casino shut down. They cursed, and carried on until thrown out with a fine and court date. An hour and a half later, Edgar escorted Lock and Barrel to their own mausoleums for questioning. Thicket was taken to one of the crypts to rest and receive treatment. Dr. Finkelstein was not thrilled about having to be dragged into the cemetery that late and complained constantly.

Edgar decided to question Barrel first, because he received the most injuries out of the four of them. Barrel sat on the floor while the doctor cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up. As Edgar predicted, his friend was not cooperative and insulted the young pumpkin king several times during the interrogation, giving little to no information on the incident. Edgar rarely defended himself to Barrel. He knew his friend was speaking out of anger towards the situation, not him. The doctor repaired Edgar's ribcage after Barrel was token care of, but not without mumbling about how stupid Edgar was and how he would kick him right in his ass if he could the whole time.

With a sinking feeling in Edgar's nonexistent stomach, he stepped into Lock's mausoleum. Lock sat in the corner of the tomb, with his tail wrapped around his legs for comfort. The devil looked up when Edgar reached the bottom steps. "Is Thicket alright? What about Barrel?" He asked.

Edgar nodded. "He'll be okay, but I don't know if he's going to be working in the patch for a while." Edgar sighed. "He's not a happy camper right now."

Lock's eye twitched. "Fan-freaking-tastc!" He spat. "Now Hester is going to bitch at me. How's Thicket doing?"

Edgar took a seat across from Lock. "She got knocked in the head pretty good from what grandpa could tell and..." Edgar took a deep breath. He prayed Lock would take this well. "There are signs of rape..."

Lock doubled over in his seat, feeling so angry it made him nauseous. "Those mother fuckers!" He growled repeatedly with a few other expletives thrown in.

Edgar put a sympathetic hand over Lock's shoulder. Lock was tempted to jerk it away, but instead he sighed and leaned against the wall. "If she asks what happened when she wakes up...If she doesn't remember...you know, don't tell her." Lock begged him.

"I won't." Edgar promised. "Shock's looking after her now. As soon as grandpa gets through looking at everyone else, he'll check up on her and Shock will go tell Hester where you guys are."

Lock looked up. "As soon as she wakes up, I want to see her."

"Alright...what happened back there anyways?" Edgar finally asked.

Lock sneered at him. "Didn't Barrel or any of those other assholes give you the story already?"

"Yeah, well, yes and no. No ones story was the same...and all Barrel did was make wise cracks at me." Edgar sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "And...What kind of legal repercussions that will be dealt to you two depend on your story."

"You mean, I could be jailed."

"Look, I doubt this was your fault. I know you better. I-I don't want anything to happen to you, but this is procedure and I-"

Lock raised his hand, motioning for Edgar to be silent. "I understand Ed... I honestly thought I'd be in jail years before now..." Lock managed to force a chuckle.

"I can classify this as a domestic disturbance according to the information I've been given." Edgar informed him. "Just...start from the beginning.

Lock explained the best he could. He told Edgar about the spider who first tried to cause trouble, about looking up one moment to discover a bunch of corpses attacking Thicket and how the fight escalated into a freaking battle scene from there. Edgar knew the remainder of the story.

Edgar quickly jotted down Lock's last statement and looked up. "So, you and Barrel didn't throw the first punch?"

Lock gave him a funny look. "No!"

"Then you two acted in self defense." Edgar smiled. "You're off the hook as far as jail time or paying for anyone's medical bills, but...Any damage done to the casino is your responsibility. If you can give me the names of the corpses and the spider, than I can put them on trial and have them pay for any medical expenses your paying for tonight-"

"I have IOUs with their names on them." Lock interrupted. "I want the corpses strung up by their nads. And I want to be the one to string them."

"I'll see what I can do..." Edgar shook Lock's hand. "Thanks for clearing this up...I've had one hell of a time with these interrogations. I mean, I honestly didn't think a bunch of hyped up drunks would be cooperative, but still, what I've had to put up with tonight..."

Lock snickered. "Tell me about it."

In the crypt a hundred yards away, Shock had just returned with Hester and Hatchet. Hester sat in the corner cradling Halberd, anxious to see Barrel. A tear of worry would roll down her cheek every so often, but she didn't make a sound. Shock paced around Thicket's bed with Alia in her arms. The lumping clung to her blouse for comfort and slept.

Hatchet felt his sister's forehead. "I can revive her… sometimes it's better to let the body heal on its own."

"It's a head injury. Just let her sleep it off." Shock agreed.

"I would like to get my hands around the bastards who did this to her." The warlock hissed.

Shock grabbed his hand. "Ed's taking care of this." She assured him. "He'll be taking names and kicking ass for the next couple of months at this rate. I've never seen so many people going at it at once."

Hatchet looked Shock over and noticed her bumps and bruises. "I'm glad you're alright. But what were you thinking, taking on a bunch of brutes like that?"

Shock shrugged. "Instincts...I couldn't just stand there while Lock and Barrel got their asses handed to them."

"You could have been killed." Hatchet reminded her. "What you did was brave, but just plain foolish. You should have gone to town and get help."

"And leave the guys to rot?" Shock shook her head in disbelief. "I had no choice! I had to drag them out of there! I could have sent Ed for help, but he had crawled down the casino before I could say anything."

"You went after the skeleton boy."

"I mean, they were surrounded on all sides, I had to- hu? Yeah, I went after Ed. He was going to get smashed down there." Shock saw that old spark of jealousy in Hatchets eye that appeared every time she mentioned Edgar's name. "I wanted to save my brothers." She said sternly. "But Ed needed help too."

Hatchet shook his head. "You spend so much time with him Shock..."

"Uh, yeah, I'm the mayor, his partner! I can't believe you're bringing this up now!"

Hatchet was about to respond when he heard Thicket stir. Everyone watched anxiously as her eyes fluttered, and she sat up, rubbing her head tenderly. "W-what happened? Where's Lock?"

Hatchet hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright." He said, relieved.

Thicket patted his back. "Hi Hatchet... where am I?"

Shock handed her Alia. "In the graveyard." She answered. Lock is still being questioned."

Thicket sighed and held her daughter close. "He's in trouble isn't he?"

"We'll get slapped with a fine at the very most." Shock assured her. "It's going to be pretty awkward around the casino for the next couple of weeks, that's for damn sure."

"Everyone crawled out of there by the skin of their teeth." Hatchet spat. "What exactly are you three doing in that place anyways?"

Thicket glared at him. "Lock's running a business to support us." She reminded him. "And this wasn't his fault."

"Than who's fault was it?"

Thicket looked away. "Where's Lock? I want to see him."

"I want to talk to Barrel too." Hester pleaded. "I've been down here for hours, where is he?"

"I'll go get him." Shock offered and quickly headed for the stairs. "Hester, come with me!"

Moments later, she escorted him to Thicket's mausoleum. Shock motioned for Hatchet to come with her and give them some privacy. He hesitantly did so.

The moment Lock spotted Thicket, he ran into her arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair."

Thicket nodded. "My head hurts and I feel...achy. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, sure, I've taken worse punishment."

"You've always taken worse punishment."

Lock took a seat on the side of the bed and set Alia on his lap. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner. There were so many people going nuts, I-"

Thicket pulled her knees and started to sob. "I'm sorry Lock...I shouldn't have splashed that drink at that guy...I didn't know they were going to jump me...I thought they would have called me a whore or something and drop it." She explained, her words chopped by her tears.

Lock hugged her close. "What happened? Why did you throw their drinks at them?'

"The corpse, he pulled my top off! He said 'trick-or-treat' and pulled my top off!"

Lock balled his fist in anger. Alia jumped on the bed, allowing Lock to stand, and throw a punch at the wall. "Those cock-knocking lumps of human decay!" He shouted. "I'll rip them apart! I'll rip them the fuck apart!"

Thicket jumped, startled by Lock's reaction. "You already did that Lock," She reminded him. "You're not going to do jail time, are you?"

Lock sighed and shook his head no. "Ed's letting me and Barrel off the hook. He'll probably catch some serious hell from the town's folk, but, he's letting us go with a slap on the wrist."

Thicket sighed in relief. "It pays to befriend the pumpkin king, hu?"

Lock grimaced and buried his hands deep in his pockets. Something Thicket had said popped into his head. "Trick-or-treat?"

Hester ran to Barrel and hugged him closely, accidentally irritating his wound. Hester jumped back as he groaned in pain. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

Barrel shook off the pain with a chuckle and reached for his son. "Don't worry about it." He said as Halberd practically jumped in his arms. "I'll be fine. I'll be back on my feet tomorrow."

Hester frowned. "No you won't. Look at you. I'm surprised you're still standing." Hester leaned her head against his good shoulder. Barrel took her hand and kissed it. "I guess Ed's letting us off...How gracious of him."

"Don't you go and make him sore." She warned. "He risked his neck to help you and Lock. Shock told me. That, and he's doing you a favor for not charging you guys with attempted murder."

Barrel snickered. "Attempted murder..." He repeated. "Man, sounds like us."

"This isn't funny you lummox! What in the hell possessed you two to get mixed up in all this?"

"Hey, we didn't start anything! Some black widow's bitch and bunch of dead heads went ape shit on us!"

Hester shook her head and sighed. "I'm taking care of two lumplings, I swear."

Barrel kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I told you, I'm fine. We'll smooth this out, okay?"

Hester nodded, feeling unsure about that. Just then, Edgar pried open the tomb door and timidly poked his head in. "Barrel...I got Lock's statement. I told everyone in the graveyard to go home and jotted down the names of your assailants. You're free to go."

Barrel flashed Edgar the metal salute and forced himself to stand. "Thanks dude, I'll be right up."

Hester helped him climb above ground and they followed Edgar to the gate where Shock, Hatchet, Thicket, and Lock were waiting for them.

Edgar looked back at Barrel apologetically. "Dude, I'm sorry about all this. I know it was degrading getting dragged off to the cemetery in front of all those people, but I have to follow procedure. I can't let you go just because were friends."

Barrel nodded and Shook Edgar's hand. "Aw, don't worry about it. I was sore at you, but I'm over it."

Edgar smiled. "Good."

Lock waved Barrel and Hester over to them. "Over here! We're heading home!"

They caught up the others and Edgar showed them out. Lock, Thicket, Barrel and Hester went ahead, using each other for support as they limped along. Shock and Hatchet stayed behind.

Shock hugged Hatchet close and gave him a kiss. "Head back with the others." She instructed him. "I have to go with Ed to town hall and fill out the rest of the paperwork."

Hatchet looked at her with sad blue eyes. "Don't be long. I'll be waiting at the tree house."

Shock kissed him one last time before departing. She walked back to Edgar, who leaned against the side of the cemetery gate, clutching his ribcage. "Ed, are you going to be alright?" She asked sympathetically.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Skeletons are fast heelers."

Shock gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks...for jumping in back there. I should punch you for being so damn stupid, but it was brave."

Edgar smiled warmly. "Thanks..."

"Go home, get some rest. I'll meet you in Town Hall tomorrow."

Edgar gave her the metal salute. "Right. Goodnight Shock."

Shock returned the gesture as she walked away. "Night Ed."

Edgar limped towards Skellington manor. He was less than block away when Sally came dashing up to him.

"Oh Edgar are you alright?" She asked, squeezing him tightly, causing Edgar to moan in agony. "Your father and I have been out looking for you! Where have you been? Some one told us there was a huge fight at the casino and I knew you were walking Shock home and-"

"Mom...my ribs!" He whined.

Sally felt the separation under his jacket and dropped him to his feet. "Oh no, what happened?"

Edgar started to limp home again. "I'll explain, just help me to the couch, I can barely stand upright."

Sally helped her son up the steps and into the living room. Jack rushed through the door moments later with a million different worries in his skull.

Edgar retold the whole story, angry and frustrated. "Some of them even _spit_ on me!" The young pumpkin king fumed. "I can't believe some of th-the ill-mannered, slobs I had to put up with tonight! They made Lock, Shock and Barrel look like royalty!" Edgar attempted to stand, but Sally eased him back in his seat.

"Don't start stomping around." She warned. "I'll warm you up a plate of food, alright?"

Edgar was about to decline the offer, but Sally had rushed into the kitchen before he could. Jack passed around the floor nervously. "You're lucky you made it out of there in one piece." He sighed, shaking his head.

"You should have gone back to town and get help."

"From who? Every one in town with a mean right hook was already in the freaking casino!"

Jack glared at him and Edgar backed down. "Could you please use your head next time?" Jack begged. "You had us worried sick."

"Sorry...I had no choice though. Lock and Barrel were in it deep down there."

Sally placed a plate of food on Edgar's lap. The smell was to alluring for Edgar to resist, and he started to wolf down his food. "I'll tell you what though…" Edgar began with his mouth full. "The next person who looks at me funny for the next twenty-four hours is going to get my foot up their ass…"

Lock and Hatchet stood on the roots of the tree and shared a pipe together while the others settled down in the tree house. Lock looked about the night sky awkwardly, expecting a lecture from Hatchet at any moment.

Hatchet took a drag of tobacco from the wooden pipe and handed it to Lock before releasing. "Noogie started that fight tonight." He whispered after looking down into the casino to make sure the coast was clear.

Lock sneered at him. "Do you have any proof?"

"No...but he _did_ start it. I can feel it."

"Well, you're going to _feel_ my pointed boot up your ass if you keep shoving your nose into my business and making accusations!" Lock snapped. "Fights break out in the casino all the time. It just got a little out of hand tonight that's all."

"That was more than out of hand, brother."

Lock twitched. "Ed's going to start cracking down on health codes and safety regulations from now on...Don't get your hood in a bunch." Lock sneered as he released his drag.

Hatchet took the pipe from Lock again and put it up to his lips. "I'm worried about you guys." He said before taking a long drag and releasing. "Keep your guard up Lock. It's hard to look out for you guys from the catacombs, but I'll try."

Lock gave him a nasty look as he buried his hands in his pockets. "I'm not asking you to, wand jockey."

Hatchet smirked slightly and slipped the pipe in his robe. "You're welcome." He said, hopped onto the bridge, and walked up the road in the hopes of running into Shock.

Lock shook his head. When he looked up again Hatchet was gone. Lock leaned against the trunk and sighed. "I hope you're wrong, albino boy...You better be wrong..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Harm and Healing

Weeks later, Lock finally swept up and discarded most of the wreckage. Noogie made the bulk of the repairs to the games and entertainment system. Barrel provided little help due to his shoulder and other injuries and performed much less strenuous tasks in the pumpkin patch. Shock was too busy attending court cases and dodging the press to help with the casino, but she offered to care for Barrel, Thicket and the lumplings whenever she could.

"I ordered new furniture last week." Lock said irritably to Noogie as he restocked the bar. "It should have all been delivered by now."

"Service was always slow here." Noogie added as he propped up Oogie's old torture rack. He took a step back and decided it was not centered correctly and started moving it again. "Where's Barrel? I could use his back for this."

"He's taking a swim at Dark Lagoon Lake to work his shoulder out." Lock answered. "Don't stress over that stuff, I'm technically not supposed to have it right in the casino anyways."

Noogie twitched. "This place isn't the same without the old Boogie touch. Since when do we listen to Skellington rule?"

Lock sighed, but didn't protest. He was starting to get used to holding his tongue around Noogie. In fact, the young devil hadn't spoken much at all lately. He spent hours, sometimes days at a clip cleaning and repairing the casino, and a lot needed to be done. He stayed within his own thoughts, leaving Thicket room to recover on her own.

Thicket never really spoke of the corpse's assault, but she knew what had happened and was ashamed. She became quieter than Hester; wrapped in guilt for having allowed herself to be violated and causing such a set back to Lock and the family. Thicket would not go down into the casino and stayed above ground with Alia instead. Lock assured her repeatedly that the casino meant nothing to him had she been hurt, but his words often fell on deaf ears. Thicket wouldn't allow herself to be touched. Even Shock (whom before the incident had no respect for her sister in law) felt sorry for her. She asked Hatchet to visit often to perform holistic rituals that her witch sisters refused to perform and Lock and she were unqualified to perform.

Lock would watch as Hatchet recited therapeutic enchantments. Although he was not a practicing warlock, he knew all the incantations by heart and prayed for Thicket as much as he could.

Lock looked up and sniffed the air. He could smell candles burning up in the tree house. Hatchet had stopped by for another session. Lock heard Hatchet's chanting from up above. Noogie eyed Lock strangely, as he began to chant along with Hatchet in an ancient tongue, unheard by all other creatures in thousands of years, except for the warlocks who dwelled in the catacombs. Weather he believed these rituals would cure Thicket directly, he doubted. Lock only hoped that they soothed her spiritually.

He and Barrel had recovered physically. However, both of them were nervous about reopening the casino. They knew they had no choice but to do it anyway. The casino made them too much money to close down, and with all the money, they spent on repairs and court fines, the trio (Lock especially) needed it. Lock would not ask Thicket to work again, at least not in her old outfit and not for another few months.

Noogie kept a close eye on the devil as he bolted the wheel of torture to the wall. He was pleased to know that Lock was too distracted by his family matters to notice the old sack of bugs taking over the casino right under his nose. Its easy to miss such things with a nose like that. Noogie thought to himself and chuckled. He loved his niece and nephews, sure, but he was in town for one reason and one reason only, revenge. So far, this revenge was taking too long. He was a patient however, and understood why he needed to lay low, and gain trust.

If there was one thing Noogie had learned from big brother Oogie, it was that subtly was everything when plotting vengeance. He would slowly reshape the casino to its former glory and get the trio out of the way. So far, Shock proved to be no threat to him. Lock, however, could jeopardize his entire plan. If Lock went against him, the other two would back him for sure and despite Noogie's girth, he was still unwilling to go at it with a tank like Barrel. Noogie's trust in the trio was halfhearted at best. But then again, they had kept his secret thus far...

Lock continued to chant. Noogie made a mental note to watch him constantly. He would do so until her was sure Lock's loyalty to him was genuine.

Edgar walked away from Town Hall as quickly as he could. He exited out the back door to avoid questioning by the local press and curious neighbors (whom, for the past three weeks had not given him, Shock, or his family a moments peace). Every time Edgar walked past two or more people, they whispered and gave him accusing stares. "The Casino Calamity" As November 2nd became known as, was on everyone's lips. Many believed Lock had bribed his way out of jail time and accused Edgar and Shock of corruption. Some believed Edgar and the trio had staged the whole brawl in some publicity stunt to increase taxes for the repairs. People came up with a million other tall tales, leaving Edgar's political integrity in shreds. Many citizens began to question his competence as pumpkin king. Rumors spread that Jack would over throw his son and take his title back. With such a low disapproval rating among the citizens, Edgar was beginning to feel like a failure.

The whole situation made him ill. He struggled to keep up with Halloween matters. Planning for next year's scare became nearly impossible, but some how, he and Shock managed to meet in private to work. Edgar prayed the town's folk would find something else to concentrate on by next July, or they were screwed as far as raising nightmare rank that October.

Edgar walked a little slower as he passed his house. He kept his hands behind his back and he hung his head low in worry. Jim and his band stood near his front gate, playing a sad dirge. James smiled at the young pumpkin king and said to him. "Paparazzi on your case?"

Edgar waved and threw some change at them. "Yeah, what else is new?"

"Don't let them get to you, bone dude," Jimmy advised him.

"We know they're all jive." Jim added.

Edgar smiled. "It's nice to know somebody's on my side."

"As always, bone dude." James nodded and blew a solo from his sax.

Edgar nodded in approval and continued to walk. "Rock on guys!"

Edgar approached the cemetery and slipped through the gate. He looked around and found that the place deserted. "Good" He said aloud and attempted to relax himself with a stroll. December was just around the corner and a thick fog rolled into Halloweentown, a precursor to the snowfall that would surely come.

Although the young skeleton could not see the crooked, winding path beneath his feet, the years he spent lurking in the graveyard guided him safely down the path. Edgar was happy to be left alone and mentally kicked himself for not bringing his walkman. After passing the biggest tree in the cemetery, he heard muffled giggling and rustling in the distance. Edgar leaned against the stoned boulevard dividing the paths and squinted into the distance. He could just barely see three lumplings jumping into a pile of leaves through the fog. They appeared to be having the time of their afterlives.

Stricken by curiosity (and having nothing better to do) Edgar crept silently behind grave to grave to get a closer look.

One of them was a phantom. Just like his friends, he looked no older than ten. He was thin with incredibly pale skin, lusterless eyes and short black hair. His facial features seemed small and feminine. His nose was tiny and his chin pointed. Although the phantom appeared solid, his body passed through objects and he preferred to hover above walking. A tattered cloak covered most of his body. Printed on the front of it was a crude, angry face.

After creeping a tombstone closer, Edgar noticed the girl of the group. She was a night elf, which surprised Edgar a great deal. Night elves almost never come out in daylight and they travel into town even less. The little elfling had purple skin with dark blotches on her cheeks and shoulders and thick, curly black hair. A black bonnet concealed most of it and her bangs were left to hang down over her face. She wore a simple black dress and tied a pink wrap around her waist embroidered with shooting stars. Like most of her clan, she wore heavy jewelry, made from silver and onyx. She wore earrings shaped like crescent moons, honoring her clan's lunar gods. Although she was the tallest of the three lumplings, she would probably never grow past five foot, five by adulthood.

The third lumpling was a corpse boy dressed in jeans, a West Cost Chopper hooded sweatshirt and black sneakers. He appeared to be (at one time) human, most likely from America. The boy's green rotted skin was sunken in under the eyes and at the cheeks, although its shape was predominately round. His auburn red hair was messy and stood up in all directions. He kept his hands buried deep in his pockets. Edgar wondered why until the boy reached out to tag the little elf girl. His hands had been reduced to bone, most likely from clawing his way out of his own grave.

Edgar was inches away from the lumplings and they still had not noticed them. They continued to laugh and play, until a skeleton face leapt out at them through the fog accompanied by an animalistic shriek.

The lumplings fell backwards, startled. The phantom disappeared completely. When they realized they had just been pranked, they stood (and reappeared). The phantom and the elf clapped in approval and Edgar took a bow.

The corpse boy was not so impressed. "Y-yo! What's the big idea, jumping out at us?" He demanded in a shaky voice.

Edgar smiled. "Sorry, force of habit." He extended to his hand to the boy to shake. "Edgar Hoak Skellington, pumpkin king, at your service. Feel free to call me Ed. Who might you be?"

The boy put his hands in his pockets, refusing to shake. "Bryan" He mumbled in response.

Edgar lowered his hand and turned to the elf. He attempted to ask for her name in what little elvish Paul had taught him. She laughed at how badly Edgar had bungled the dialect. "Stial, my name is Stial." She answered in English.

"And I am Thierry." The phantom added with a slight accent. Edgar guessed Thierry must have moved into town with his parents from France.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Nothin'," Bryan answered obnoxiously.

"Nothing? Your not fighting, vandalizing, setting things on fire?"

"No!" Bryan insisted.

Edgar frowned. "How boring...Why not?"

Stial and Thierry laughed, but Bryan scowled. "Yo, don't you have anything better to do besides bother us?"

Edgar leaned forward and shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact I don't" He sad with a smile. "And what's with this _yo_ shit? Drop the tough act dude, this Halloween town, not Brooklyn."

Bryan scowled up the skeleton as his friends laughed. "You suck as a king. My dad said so."

The other two lumplings looked to their feet, unwilling to admit to Edgar's face that their dads had said the same thing. Edgar frowned. "Tell your dad if he's got a complaint, write to me."

Stial tugged on the tails of Edgar's suit. "Do you want to play with us?" She asked in a melodious tone befitting her species.

Thierry grinned, nodding in agreement. "If you have nothing better to do, come on."

Edgar started to decline, but he paused. The young king hadn't goofed off in such a very long time, and he longed for some good old kid fun. Edgar sighed and put on a smile. "Sure, for a little while."

The two lumplings cheered and tackled him into the pile of leaves. Bryan watched as his friends wrestled with the over grown haunted house prop. He scowled at them for a few minutes, but soon realized how much fun they were having and jumped into the game. Edgar was pinned from his waist down and attempted to sit up when Bryan body slammed him, elbowing his recently healed ribcage. The corpse laughed as Edgar gasped in pain and put him in a chokehold.

Bryan pulled Edgar's hair hopping to break free, but Edgar noogied him instead. Stial came to the rescue and threw an armful of leaves in Edgar's face, blinding him.

After breaking loose, Bryan and the others scattered and ducked behind tombstones. Edgar brushed the leaves away and found them missing. He looked around, saw no lumplings, and decided to follow the sound of their laughter instead.

He tiptoed along the path, looking behind every tomb and craves until he spotted some small trace of their hair, clothes or feet. A piece of Thierry's cloak flailed in the wind out of the corner of his eye socket, but when Edgar turned to pounce, he disappeared. "You wouldn't taunt your king now would you?"

Moments later, her heard Bryan and Stial's laughter and he leapt towards a thorn bush, shrieked violently. They screamed and scattered again. This developed into a cemetery wide hide-and-go-shriek game (with Edgar as the shrieker of course).

The game lasted for a good solid hour before Stial heard a voice calling her name from the coppice nearby. An older, thin elf about five feet high poked his head out of the trees and looked towards the cemetery. Stial recognized his long silver hair and painted markings around his eyes. He was her father. He shouted something at her in elvish and Stial immediately ran to his side.

Edgar whistled, signaling for a time out. The others popped out of their hiding spaces and waved goodbye to Stial before she and her father vanished into the bleak forest. Thierry floated over to Edgar. He looked disappointed and kept his hands behind his back. "My mom wants me home at sundown." He said, frowning. "I'll see you later."

"Later" Edgar and Bryan said in unison. Bryan shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned up against a tree, pouting. Edgar walked over to him. "Shouldn't you head back too dude? I don't want your dad to catch you out here with me." Edgar teased.

Bryan looked up at Edgar and chuckled. "I lied to you earlier." He said with an impish smirk. "My dad never said you suck. My parents are still alive."

Edgar's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"I've been wandering around this cemetery for...five days I think." Bryan paused to listen to the wind blow. "Thierry, Stial and you were the first signs of civilization I've come across in days."

Edgar blinked. "Wow, really? I didn't know. I thought you and your friends were just trespassing earlier. I-" Bryan dismissed their introduction with a shrug. "Usually corpses are never resurrected so young in town without supervision." Edgar smoothed back his hair and adjusted his jacket. "But, if that is the case, you'll have to come with me to town hall."

"Why?"

"You need to sign in to officially become a citizen." Edgar motioned for Bryan to follow him towards the gate.

Bryan struggled to keep up with Edgar's pace. "Wait a second! You're the king, right?"

"It's hard to believe, but I'm the pumpkin king, bud."

"Than, tell me, why did I end up _here_? I didn't do anything too bad when I was alive, honest!"

"Dude, this Halloween, not hell. Humans aren't sent here as punishment. You were sent here because you belong here." Edgar opened the gate and stepped out into the streets. Bryan hesitantly followed and jumped as the heavy iron gate slammed itself shut behind him. "Um...I don't belong here." He protested. "I wasn't some whiney-faggot goth kid who did nothing but talk about death and stuff! I lived a normal life with my mom and dad! I never read a poem or did homework, I-I-I played football and road bikes with my friends after school! There wasn't anything goth about me!"

Edgar chuckled. "Dude, I run this town...Do I look 'goth' to you?"

"Um..."

Edgar shook his head. "Look, did you like to cause trouble when you were alive? You know, play tricks?"

"Sure, who doesn't?"

"And did you like to celebrate Halloween when you were alive?"

"Yeah, Halloween was cool."

"Well, there you go."

Bryan took a moment to think about this. Suddenly he looked up and realized he was standing alone in the middle of the creepiest neighborhood he had ever seen. He rushed over to Edgar, who was almost to the fountain and mentally reminded himself to keep up. "Hey, Ed, when I become a citizen, what do I do next?"

Edgar stopped to think. "Well, you're not old enough to jump into scaring just yet, so I guess I'll certify you as a trick-or-treater for now." Edgar grinned down at him. "If you ever need tips, I'll give you the names of three professionals."

"Whoa!" Bryan shook his head. "I don't give a rat's ass about trick-or-treating right now! What's going to happen to me? Where am I supposed to go?"

Edgar pulled out a notepad and scribbled something on it. He handed the slip to Bryan. "This is the address of a public housing building run by a corpse named Bertha." He began. "She takes in new comers into town until they can get on their feet. You'll know her when you see her. She's a really big woman. Oh, and watch out for her son, Ethan. He's a dick."

Bryan looked over the address and nodded. "Okay, I guess it beats prying open abandoned crypts for shelter." He leaned against the fountain and looked into the green water pouring into it. "Am I stuck like this for eternity?" He asked.

Edgar gave him a strange look. "I beg your pardon?"

"Will I stay a kid forever? Am I stuck in this dead body or something?"

"No, of course not." Edgar assured him. "If you stay in Halloween town you should develop into adult hood as you would in the real world. After you reach adult hood you should stop developing though. You see, everything and everyone is geared towards making Halloween possible. Right now, all you can do is trick-or-treat, but with enough time and practice you will be able to join the rest of the spooks and frighten people dead in their tracts. Your body will develop until you can complete this task and then you remain as you are for eternity." Edgar paused. "Or at least until something happens to destroy you. Immortality is a relative term."

Bryan did not look enthusiastic. "That's screwy." He said, tapping his skeletal fingers on the fountain rim. "Is that what happened when you died?"

"Oh, I've been here my whole life. But I wasn't always a skeleton if that's what you mean." Edgar looked down at the kid's hands. "You seem to be rotting pretty fast. I bet by the time your thirteen you'll be a skeleton like me."

"That sucks."

"Why? Skeletons are scary. If they weren't, I wouldn't be pumpkin king, now would I?"

"I like having a penis. What'll happen to me when I'm older?"

Again, Edgar was taken aback. "Don't worry about that stuff just yet."

"What do you mean?" Bryan demanded.

Edgar sighed. "Look, just trust me on this one. You don't have to worry about that stuff." He repeated and motioned for Bryan to keep following. "Come on kid, you're making me uncomfortable. Town Hall is that building over there." He informed the corpse boy as he pointing towards it. "I'll answer all your questions in there." Edgar escorted Bryan inside. They stepped into the stage room, which had been substituting for a courtroom at least a hundred times that month. The stage and pews were empty accept for a tall, wavy-haired witch slumping over the podium, scribbling in a large book. "ED! She called to them irritably. "Thanks for ditching me and leaving me with all this work, asshole!"

Edgar laughed as he approached the stage. Bryan stayed close behind. "Sorry Shock, I needed some air."

"There's air in here."

"I don't like sharing the air with angry townsfolk."

"And I do?" Shock dismissed Edgar with a roll of her eyes. She looked down and noticed a little corpse boy tagging by Edgar's feet. "Hey Ed, who's the squirt?"

Edgar stepped aside to reveal the young corpse. "This is Bryan. I found him lurking in the cemetery. He says he's been wondering around there for days and he was resurrected alone." Edgar bent over to face Bryan. "This is Shock, the mayor of this town and one of the best trick-or-treaters to ever exist."

Bryan looked up at her nervously. "Uh...hi." He squeaked.

Shock leaned over the podium and waved. "Another new spook in town, hu?" She said in a sneering tone. "Great, more paperwork to fill out."

"Aw, give the kid a warm welcome Shock, he's been orphaned." Edgar insisted. "Don't sweat it, okay. I'll take care of Bryan; you just keep looking over the suggestion box."

Shock sighed as she dipped her pen in ink and continued writing. "Fine, hurry up dude, we need to go over this stuff."

Edgar nodded and headed back stage where a door stood, just hidden by the curtain. Edgar opened the door and waved Bryan inside. "Step into Shock's office okay? I need to record your information before I sign you in."

Bryan ran inside and Edgar shut the door behind them. Bryan took a seat in the wooden chair in front of the long rectangular desk and Edgar took his seat facing him. "Don't mind Shock" Edgar began. "She comes across as a real bitch, but she's a sweetheart when you get to know her."

"Is she really a witch, or just in costume?"

"She's a real witch. There aren't too many of them left in the real world, but there's a dime a dozen of them around here."

"She's pretty... for a witch I mean."

"Indeed." Edgar agreed. "But try to find someone your own age, hmm?"

Bryan chuckled. "Whatever."

Edgar reached into a drawer and pulled out a thin stack of forms. Next, he pulled out a pen, plenty of ink and a humungous black book four feet thick and covered in dust. Bryan stared at it in amazement. "This book has every spirit, monster, demon and ghoul who ever lived Halloween town listed since its creation." Edgar explained. He flipped towards the end of the book and turned it so Bryan could look at the page. A picture of Jack was printed and on the next page was a timeline of the events during his reign and his scare record. "This is my father, Jack Skellington the first. He was one of the best pumpkin kings to leap out of a crypt."

Bryan nodded. "Um...cool. So what do you need to know?"

Edgar slid the forms over to Bryan. "Start filling out these, sign at the bottom and then sign your name in the book and you're free to roam kiddo."

The forms were simple. They asked the date of death and resurrection along with other basic questions like location at the time of living, species of spook and so on. Bryan read the forms closely, making sure he wasn't signing his soul to the devil or something. A few questions he couldn't answer due to memory loss. Edgar explained that was normal for many spooks and instructed the young ghoul to move on to other questions. "There!" Bryan said proudly. He stacked the forms neatly and handed them over to Edgar. "Hand me that book your majesty." He requested politely.

Edgar smiled as he slid the book over to him. "Ed will do, if you please. Oh, before you sign in" Edgar interrupted as Bryan dipped his pen one last time. "Because your parents are not present here to sign in for you, you may enter Halloween town under any name you like."

Bryan seemed interested. "Wow, really? I can choose my own name... I wonder what I should call myself." He asked himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Edgar looked at Bryan long and hard. "Trivett." He said spontaneously. "You look like a Trivett to me."

Bryan stared at him questioningly. "No, not Trivett, that name is gay."

"Is not!" Edgar argued. "Trivett is a metal name!"

"So? I don't listen to metal."

"This is a metal town. I declared it so when I was crowned king."

Bryan chuckled. "When was this?"

"Oh, a little over three years back." Edgar shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'm nineteen, soon to be twenty if that's what your wondering."

"I knew you were a kid!" He said, pointing. "My brother was nineteen. He's still alive."

Edgar reached over and placed a hand on Bryan's shoulder. "This place is going to seem strange to you for a while, but just remember. You were sent here because this is where you belong. You will eventually fit in. I, unfortunately, was born here and have no such luxury." Bryan did not respond, only studied Edgar's face. "Look, if you ever need help or just someone to clear things up, I won't be hard to find, okay? Look for me here, or that tall house with the tower we passed. That's Skellington manor, if you ever need to ask directions."

Bryan nodded. "Okay." He said simply, jotted his name down in the book, and closed it. He hopped down from his chair and headed out the door. "I'm going to look up that address you gave me. Peace Ed."

Edgar gave him the metal salute. "Rock on."

Bryan shut the door behind him. Edgar sat there silently, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment for the first time in a long while. He flipped to the page where Bryan had left off. He had signed his name 'Trivett'. "I need to sit him down and have him listen to my CD collection some time." Edgar said aloud.

There was a tap at the door. Shock poked her head in and saw Edgar in the room alone. "Is the kid all set?"

"Yup, Trivett left just a moment ago."

"I thought his name was Bryan." Shock said as she took a seat.

"Bryan was his human name. His Halloween name is Trivett."

"Okay...You have a really broad vocabulary around kids you know that? What was up with that formal act back there?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." Edgar playfully sneered back. "I didn't want to come across as unprofessional. I was trying to get him to mellow out, that's all."

"That kid was a real snot."

"I think he's just tough. Tough kids get snotty when they're scared and alone."

Shock nodded in agreement. "It was nice of you to offer him help like that." Shock commended him. "But you do realize that kid is going to be up your ass from now until puberty."

"No, I don't think so. He seems like he has things under control." Edgar smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It felt good lending Trivett a hand, you know? It made me feel like I was actually doing something important, like I really could lead and take charge."

Shock patted Edgar on the back. "You looked like you knew what you were talking about." She agreed. "Don't let it go to your head though. Until everybody gets over that fucking fight, you and me are walking on eggshells."

"Yeah, I know...Did you bring the blueprints?"

Shock reached under her desk and dumped a large stack of them onto the table. "I'm ready when you are."

Edgar grabbed one and smoothed it out in front of him. He wanted to get as much work done while he was still in the mood. They reviewed the plans they had made so far. They spent hours correcting their mistakes, rearranging locations and assignments, taking notes on new ideas and erasing some old ones completely. The candles on the wall had nearly melted down to the ends of their wicks.

Edgar suddenly stretched and yawned. "Hey Shock, want me to brew a pot of coffee downstairs?" He offered.

"Yeah. You know how I want mine."

"Cream, three sugars." Edgar parroted. He stood from his seat and walked towards the door, but before he could grasp the handle, the door swung open. Lock stood on the other side, poking his head through the doorway. "Oh good, I caught you guys!"

They watched as Lock walked in and sat down. "What are you doing here?" Edgar asked, sounding unintentionally rude.

"How's the casino coming?" Shock asked.

Lock was too busy snooping through the blueprints to answer right away. "The casino should be ready to reopen in a week, which is why I need to ask you something Ed."

Edgar sat once again. "Shoot."

"Okay, before you say no, hear me out-" Shock sighed and shook her head. Lock growled at her before continuing. "Okay, I went to the bank this afternoon and had my savings exchanged for five hundred dollars worth of Christmas town paperback."

"Whoa! Did you hear that? Lock has a bank account!" Edgar teased.

Lock smirked. "That's right Ed, my taxes pay for that ritzy manor. I feel like a productive member of society!" He added.

"My ass you are." Shock teased. "You owed Ed money anyways."

Lock stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyways, why Christmas town money?" Edgar asked to get them on tack.

Lock's tail twitched. "It's almost December. When do you and Jack intend to visit Christmas town?"

"Dad wasn't intending to go this year, but I'm going to see Chuck and the others in a few days, why?"

"Good. I'm going to give you my savings. When you see Paul, buy as much stuff as you can from him."

Shock and Edgar groaned in unison. "Lock, I am _not_ smuggling weed into town for you." Edgar said firmly.

"If he gets caught, he's in deep shit." Shock reminded him.

"Business is going to be slow for a while. I need to start selling some or I wont walk away with anything in my pocket." Lock explained. "Look, normally I would go and deal with Paul myself, but I can't leave Thicket alone right now and I can't afford to leave the casino unguarded."

Edgar shook his head. "_Unguarded_?" He repeated. "Dude, I know about this. I'd like to help you out but-"

"Come on Ed!" Lock pleaded. "Do me a solid and get me a fresh supply! I don't have much left at home. You should be able to sneak back into town with a pretty descent haul Ed. It's not like they check you at the gate."

"Lock, don't be a bo-tard!" Shock snapped. "Take the seeds from the stash you already have and grow some more!"

"That will take too long and we need the money!"

"I need to start finding rich friends, you poor friends suck."

"Fuck you Ed." Lock and Shock sneered in unison.

Edgar sighed. He rested his head in his palms to think. "Okay, I'll buy for you." He finally caved in. "But I better not catch you selling the stuff to any idiot who wants a buzz. This is not to get back into town! I can't afford the bad press, do you understand me?"

Lock smiled and shook Edgar's hand. "I always sell smart dude, you know me." The boys dropped the handshake. Lock paused to listen and look around. The others did the same. When they felt secure, Lock placed his order. "Tell Paul, I want no mid-grade shit." He began in a low whisper. "I want good, fluffy shit. I want super silver, white widow, white Russian, Cinderella, bubblegum, or any other high-grade buds he has in stock."

Edgar nodded. "Got it."

"Make sure you spend everything I give you. I want weed only. Nothing you snort, nothing you eat, no hallucinogens." Lock reminded him. "Don't let Paul sucker you into buying acid or mushrooms. He tries to swindle me every freaking time."

Edgar snickered and shook his head. "No way, not Paul."

"I'm serious dude! Elves are sneaky!"

"Alright, alright, I promise..." Edgar never felt so crooked in his life. Alcohol never bothered him, and he was used to watching people buy and sell drugs. Even watching people take them at parties didn't bother him, but actually buying them and dragging them into town seemed underhanded and immoral. This wasn't the first time Edgar had acted against his better judgment and this wouldn't be his last. "I'll have the stuff to you next week, Tuesday afternoon maybe."

Lock grinned as he stood from his seat. Again, he shook Edgar's hand, this time with much enthusiasm. "Thanks dude, I appreciate it." Lock approached the door, but paused half way before reaching for the handle. "I heard somebody mention coffee earlier. I'll brew us a pot."

"The coffee pot is downstairs." Shock informed him.

Smiling, Lock flashed the metal salute and rushed out the door. Shock looked at Edgar with a disgusted expression. "You are such a tool Ed." She sneered.

"What?"

"You are dude, you're a tool!"

"I'm just helping him out. He has gone with me to see Paul before and nothing has happened. Why would this time be different?"

"Uh...that's not the point. Lock is still considered a lowlife around here. It doesn't matter what he gets caught with. You can't afford another slap to face."

Edgar smirked. "It's cute how you still think of me as some goody-two-shoes."

"Oh shut up..." She sneered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Just say no."

"I can't."

"Why not? I do it all the time! When Lock asks you to do something stupid you say 'no shit head! I'm trying to fucking do something! Go ask Barrel!" Shock demonstrated. "It's really easy once you get past his whining."

"I know, but dammit Shock, I feel bad for the guy and I want to help him out."

"And that is why you are a _tool_! Seriously Ed, you need to learn how to say no."

"I can handle this situ-"

Again, Lock knocked on the door. "Coffee's done!"

Shock let her brother in and poured the fresh pot he brought into the mugs sitting on the desk.

Edgar grabbed his pumpkin shaped mug and took a sip, savoring the heat and flavor. "Hey Lock, Shock here says I need to start saying no to you more often." He chimed.

Lock and Edgar took turns smirking at Shock. "Shock needs to pull that cork from her ass."

"Fuck you Lock."

"I agree." Edgar added, but not without being elbowed in the ribs.

"Hey Lock." She began obnoxiously. "Ed was talking the other day. He says you need to quit interrupting us in the middle of meetings because you're a nosey pain in his ass."

"Well, Ed and I were talking the other day, and he said you suck and I should be mayor and I totally agreed with him."

"Okay, that one he made up." Edgar assured her before he received another jab to the ribs.

Shock shook her head before taking a sip of her coffee. "I'll be sure to send a memo stating you'll be gone a few days, okay?"

Edgar nodded. "I promise to give you the next couple of days off when I get back."

"You better, because you know how I like to come across as a real bitch."

Lock gave them a funny look as they shared a laugh. "So...is this how you two handle every issue in town?" He asked. "Because if so, consider my tax dollars wasted."

Shock flipped him off. "Get lost, would you?"

Lock smirked as he poured himself another cup. "I will when I feel like it."

a/n: Damn, another bullshit chapter. The hide and go shriek game seemed too cute not to add in though...Damn my fluff!

I'm seriously considering updating this story under an M rating. More Noogie evil is sure to come, but first, a Christmas Town intervention. I'm about to have too much fun. Thanks for reading. I promise to check my spelling more closely from now on. Live fast, Rock hard!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Winter Trip Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas and all the joy it has brought to the world. I'm sad now...

A/n: This chapter and the next couple of chapters may or may not be based on personal experiences.

Two days later Edgar showed up at the tree house early that morning to wake Lock up. He insisted that if Lock would not come to Christmas town with him he would at least keep him company on the walk to the Holiday doors. After much fuss and name-calling, Lock agreed. Edgar shot the breeze with Barrel for a half an hour waiting for Lock to fix his hair and get dressed. When Lock finally finished, they headed into the woods.

The one thing (and probably the only thing) Edgar missed about the old mayor was his car, which he took with him when he left. That meant Edgar was stuck with a half a days journey through the darkest, mangled forest in the universe. Even during the daytime, very little light shined on the ground and the boys had to keep a sharp eye on their steps so not to get lost.

Edgar and Lock passed the time by discussing their usual topics: bands, women, Halloween and whatever was going on with Lock. "Make sure Chuck burns 'Kiss of Death' too." Lock reminded him.

"Dude, you ask him for one CD you wind up walking away with twenty."

Lock smirked. "And nineteen out of that twenty you've never even heard of. I have to admit, for a Christian, Chuck's fucking cool."

"Aw, shut up Lock."

"I was complimenting the guy!" Lock insisted. "You know, I almost feel bad about throwing his dad in a sack."

Edgar laughed. "I like the emphasis you put on 'almost'. Dude give him credit. We wouldn't know about half the bands we listen to if it wasn't for Chuck." Edgar brushed a low branch out of his way. "It's hard to believe he's the next Santa Claus."

"No freaking kidding. I don't think he's going to be able to pull it off."

"Sure he will. He's generous."

"True, but he's like, angry at the world dude. I mean, he's almost as downbeat as...us. That's cool with me, but I don't think that works in his favor in his town. Everyone will be on his naughty list."

"He mellowed out when he hit about twenty." Edgar corrected him. "We were pissed off at everything when we were kids too you know."

"Dude, I'm still pissed off at everything, but I guess I know what you mean." Lock started to laugh. "I remember just sitting in your room for hours playing fucking Metallica and Ozzy and shit, bitching about stuff...We came up with some pretty wild shit back then."

"Remember that one year you and the others stopped by the night before Halloween ranting about how if you caught someone handing out dentil floss to trick-or-treaters you would burry their heads in their back yard?" Edgar chuckled. "And the next night, some douche bag handed out floss and you guys ripped him off his front porch and buried his ass."

Lock laughed as the memory came back to him. "Oh fuck yeah I do! I hope his wife or kids dug him up, because Shock, Barrel and me sure as Hell didn't." Lock began to cackle evilly. "Remember that one year we all carried around a huge sack of apples and chucked them at kids who wore wussy costumes like princesses and cowboys?"

Edgar nodded, laughing. "Yup..." He looked around and noticed the trees looked healthier. For the first time in hours, he could see sunrays shining through the branches and onto the ground. They had finally reached the hinterlands. "We're getting close dude. Do you want to start heading back?"

Lock shrugged. "When we see the doors I'll turn around."

"Alright." Edgar stayed silent for a few moments. He had been meaning to ask something, but wasn't sure how to ask it. "Barrel could have come to Christmas town with me. I offered, but he declined."

"I guess he just didn't feel like it." Lock replied quickly.

"He doesn't mind the cold as much as you. I figured he might want to hang out and relax for a while...It's like he's avoiding me or something."

"No dude, you just haven't been drinking."

"So? He can drink in front of me, I don't care." Edgar scratched his head. "Did dad say something to him, because if so, I-"

"No Ed, Jack hasn't spoken to us in weeks." Lock shifted uncomfortably. "You know Barrel. He's a social drinker. It's no fun drinking alone, smoking is the same way. That's why I like Chuck's place; you're not forced to stay outside and smoke like you have freaking leprosy or something."

"I don't understand" Edgar said, shaking his head. "You never drink and it doesn't bother him."

"That's different. I genuinely don't like the taste of alcohol; you stopped because you're a pussy."

"Oh bullshit..." Edgar sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I miss throwing parties... Maybe next year when dad and mom are completely settled in their own place and everyone has forgotten...you know, I'll throw a kegger or something."

Lock slapped him on the back. "That's the spirit! Invite a few close friends and just hang out. It don't have to be big and out of control." Lock grinned at Edgar until he eventually grinned back. "Besides, Barrel's fine dude. I'll talk to him for you if you want, but it's Shock you need to be concentrating on."

"Why?" Edgar grumbled. "I've decided to give up on her dude. I had some hope but-"

"Knock it off!" Lock snapped. "I was watching you two the other day! The way you carried on like old pals, telling inside jokes and laughing! And the way you fucking stared at each other..." Lock made a sour face. "I'm sick of these head games! If you two insist on acting like a couple hook the fuck up and become a couple already!"

"Hey, I'm ready and willing if she is, but it's obvious she isn't!" Edgar said, tapping his chest with his thumb.

"What? You mean Hatchet?" Lock snickered. "I got sick of him real quick dude."

"It doesn't matter if you are. If Shock is still into him there's nothing I can do."

"You can grow a spine and kick his ass." Lock suggested.

"I tried that and accomplished nothing. She called me a meat head dude."

"I'll do it if you won't."

"Just...forget it Lock." Edgar waved a dismissive hand gesture at him and walked ahead.

Lock caught up with him quickly. "Come on Ed! If you two don't kiss and make up, Barrel and I are going to rip our hair out!"

"I said forget it!" Edgar ordered. "Why the fuck did you have to bring this up? You always have to rub salt in my wounds you cock sucker! For the last time bo-tard, drop it!"

"Fuck you too Ed..." Lock sneered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pouted, but to Edgar's relief, he seemed to have backed off, but not for long. "Alright, if Shock is out of the question, look up one of your old girlfriends."

"Like who?"

Lock thought for a moment. "What about what's her face? Beebe? She was cute, and from what I've seen of her lately, she's gotten even cuter."

Edgar grinned. It was true; Beebe was no longer the waif-like airhead she used to be. Her voice was no longer high and grating, but soft and she had blossomed into a graceful woman with large breasts and curvy legs. Edgar's smile faded into a frown. "She's married though."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her the other week. She introduced me to her husband. I can't remember his name, but he's a corpse from Louisiana. Their haunted circus found him wandering in the swamps...I guess the locals out there resurrected him through some voodoo curse..." Edgar grimaced at the subject. "The guys a sword swallower and his arms are completely covered in tattoos. They've been married a year."

"So you did look her up!" Lock shouted, pointing at him. "You freaking looser!"

"I didn't look her up! I ran into her on the street! She was doing some act with Jumbo and her brother's near The Cyclops's Eye."

Lock shook his head and snickered. "Okay...I don't suppose there's anyone else you would be willing to get in touch with?"

"No." Edgar looked to Lock and put on a creepy skeleton grin. "Here's an idea, let's talk about _your_ love life for a while."

"No, that's okay."

"When do you and Thicket plan on hitting the sack again? Has she recovered?"

Lock gritted his teeth. "Not entirely...It's complicated."

"Just sit down and talk to her-"

"I've tried!" Lock shouted, startling Edgar a bit. "It's hard man...She keeps blaming herself for the whole thing."

"It wasn't her fault."

"I _know_ that dill hole..." Lock looked to his feet and kicked some dirt. "It was my fault. She didn't want to wear that outfit, but I told her to do it and I shoved her out in the crowd every night..." He clenched his eyes shut, holding back a wave of emotion. "She kept saying she didn't want to wear it and she didn't like the attention and I told her she was full of crap...I didn't it was harming anything..."

Edgar put his hand on his shoulder. "You two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shit happens when there are a lot of drunks in one room."

"I tried to get to her sooner Ed...I didn't mean to put her in harms way..."

"I know Lock." Edgar looked up. The Christmas door was only a couple of yards in front of him. He and Lock stopped in the middle of the doors. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Edgar said, patting Lock on the back.

Lock nodded. "Remember, No mids."

"No mids." Edgar repeated.

Lock turned and walked away with his head low and his tail drooped. "Are you going to be alright?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah..."

"Talk to her dude! Do it as soon as you get home!"

Lock nodded and flashed Edgar the metal salute, but didn't bother to turn around. He kept walking. Edgar watched his friend until he could see nothing but his silhouette. He hoped his friend would be okay. It was very rare that Lock ever felt guilt for his actions, but when he did, the emotion eats him alive.

He turned his attention back to the Christmas door. It was still as colorful, shiny and tree shaped as ever. Slowly, he approached the door, twisted the knob and waited for a gust of winter wind to pull him inside.

Edgar screamed the whole way down. Never in a million years would he get used to that drop. Fortunately, for him, he landed a foot deep in snow, leaving a big stick figure shaped indent in the hill. He stood, brushed off his clothes and then raced down the hill towards town. After dealing with so much back home, Edgar was never so glad to see Christmas town. He walked down the street merrily; soaking in every light, decoration, adornment and anything else that sparkled or glowed. Little elves would jump in shock as they caught a glimpse of Edgar's face through their home and shop windows and pedestrians steered clear of him on the streets. Edgar did not mind though. As long as they left him alone, he could care less how much he scared him. He did, however follow Jack's example and tried to be polite. Edgar recognized a tiny red brick house at the end of the block. It was cozy looking, but plain in comparison to the neighboring houses. "Time to pay the fork a visit." He said aloud.

Edgar approached the stone stoop and knocked on the door (which was slightly over half Edgar's height). When no one answered, he tilted his head towards the window and heard loud music playing.

_"Pounding the world_

_Like a battering ram_

_Forging the furnace_

_For the final grand slam_

_Chopping away at the source_

_Soon the course will be done_

_Leaving a trial of destruction_

_That's second to none"_

Edgar shook his head. "It's always Priest with you." He mumbled to himself and knocked even harder. "Jason, you looser, open the door!" Edgar waited outside for a good five minutes (and continued to try to bust the door down) until finally the music stopped playing and someone answered. "Hey, how come your neighbors never complain when you turn up the music that-" Edgar looked down. Instead of Jason standing in front of him, a she-elf stood... a terrified she-elf.

She let out a startled cry and jumped. Edgar backed away slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Jason..." He glanced her over. She was a pretty little elf only slightly thinner than Jason was. Edgar could only tell female elves apart from the males because of their breasts anyways. She had a clean, rosy complexion, long, bright red hair and stood in nothing but a pink bathrobe.

She blinked twice, mustering up her nerve. "Jason...!" She called to him in a tiny voice. "There's someone at the door for you!"

Edgar heard Jason stumble inside and curse under his breath, almost as if he was trying to get dressed in the dark. Jason finally made his way to the front door, in unbuttoned overalls only. "Who the hell is out there-Hey Ed..." He greeted the skeleton nervously. "When did you get in town?"

Edgar grinned down at them mischievously. "Hey...when did girls start staying over at your house?"

Jason blushed. "Ed, this is Tinsel." He introduced the she-elf, who hid behind him timidly. "She...lives with me."

"That's nice." Edgar bent over, gently grabbed Tinsel's hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello..." She squeaked.

"How long have you lived with this fork?"

Tinsel giggled. She knew that running joke well. "About...four months now."

"Really?" Edgar looked at Jason, shocked. "When did you plan on telling me this, dude?"

Jason blushed deeper. "Um-um-um, you...looking for Chuck?"

"Yes, is he at the workshop?"

"Probably not." Jason answered. "He's been taking Saturdays off. I'd look for him at his place first."

Edgar nodded. "Thanks. Sorry for interrupting. Rock on Jason!"

"Later Ed!"

They exchanged metal salutes and Jason returned inside with Tinsel. Edgar could hear his music playing from half a block away. He snickered to himself. "Way to go Jason!" He thought. "Man...Jason, little, quiet as a mouse Jason is getting laid and I'm not? That's not right!" Edgar looked around, making sure he hadn't said that last thought out loud. None of the pedestrians seemed to be staring at him more than usual so he dismissed it.

Edgar wanted to say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Claus as well, but he decided he could do that tomorrow. Instead, he turned at the corner and headed for the hills.

Chuck had moved out of his parents' house at eighteen and worked as a hunter and trapper alongside Paul's older brother Joel and several other elven archers. Chuck was a very good shot and impressed the other hunters with his archery skills. Mr. and Mrs. Claus disapproved of his job and disapprove of his obsession with guns even more. They did not like to see animals killed, but tolerated it only because they knew the job was temporary. Chuck had tried to teach Edgar to shoot years before, but the skeleton just didn't have it in him.

He bought a small house in the mountainous wilderness, where the Frost family and most of the blizzard elves lived. Paul paid rent and lived upstairs to Chuck. Fricca also moved in with him, which surprised both their families' incredibly. As children, Chuck and Fricca had been the worst of enemies, nearly killing each other on several occasions, but now they seemed to be in love (or so Edgar was told). He would have to see it to believe it.

Edgar's hair flew haphazardly in the wind and he brushed strands from his face often. Normally cold did not bother Edgar in the least, but the trek up the mountain was difficult due to heavy wind and snowfall. Edgar could barely see where he was going and the freezing temperatures began to stiffen his joints up. Edgar envied living creatures at that moment. At least their bodies generated some form of heat. A coat would do his dead skeleton frame no good. The local blizzard elves dug shelters in the mountainsides. They festively decorated their homes, much like their smaller brethren in town, but their windows, doors and overall structure seemed jagged and more sophisticated. Edgar had never been aloud in Mr. Frost house, but had walked by it several times during past visits. It was actually very average and pleasant looking. This astonished Edgar considering he always imagined Frost's home to be a castle made of ice, steel and children's tears.

Edgar held his hand above his eye sockets to block the wind. He saw Mr. Frost's house in the distance and a stone well under a dead tree next to it. As soon as Edgar passed the well, he turned left into a small gathering of trees. The one similarity Christmas town had with Halloween town was their dead, bare trees. This made Edgar feel slightly more at home.

Soon he was through the trees and slightly higher in altitude. Edgar stopped to sniff the air. "A chimney!" He cried joyfully and ran towards the smell. A hundred yards uphill Chuck's cabin was insight, (however, Edgar heard "Great White Buffalo" playing a hundred yards back from there). The trees surrounding the house had dead deer, moose and elk hung upside-down by ropes. A handful of them had been skinned already.

Edgar knocked on the door twice before Chuck answered. "ED!" He greeted his Halloween friend with a quick hug and escorted him in. "Close the door bro, its cold." He ordered, burring himself deep in his red sweatshirt.

Edgar removed his wet jacket and hung it on a wall wrack. "I don't know how any of you stand it up here." Edgar said as he inched his way towards the fireplace.

"The weather is oppressive sometimes, but you get used to it." He answered. Chuck sat on his old hand-me-down couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting you here so early."

"Sorry, I know it's the first and all..." Edgar apologized sheepishly. "I'm having a hard time back home and I...kind of have some business to take care of for Lock. Is Paul upstairs?"

Chuck smirked and cocked his head towards the stairway. Edgar listened closely and heard "Welcome to the Machine" blaring from Paul's stereo. "What do you think?"

"Aw, you're just pissed because his Floyd's drowning out your Nugent."

Chuck laughed. "Damn straight!" He eyed Edgar strangely. "Are you going to sit or what?"

Edgar immediately flopped down in an armchair and leaned back. "Sorry."

"What's your problem Ed?" Chuck asked crudely. "Grab a beer, the ice box is right next to you."

Edgar shook his head no. "I'm trying to cut back."

"Don't puss out on me dude. When you're in my house, you drink."

Edgar leaned forward and grabbed an unmarked bottle from the miniature fridge. Set in between the chair and the couch. Chuck threw Edgar a bottle opener and he popped off the top. Edgar leaned his head back to take a big swig. "It's good." He said, savoring the flavor. "Is it ale?"

"A Yulelog family specialty." Chuck said. "Jason's dad stopped by with a six pack an hour ago. People walk in and out of here all the time, it's like I never left the work shop."

Edgar downed the rest of the bottle and grabbed another. "Man, I haven't had a good drink in so long...Are you working tonight? At your dad's I mean."

"I'm going to help stock tomorrow. Dad's back is giving him trouble."

Edgar swallowed harshly. "That sucks...But I've watched your dad lift sacks of toys as heavy as he is. Hell, you and him used to throw crates around like they were nothing."

Chuck shrugged. "He's getting old dude..." He sighed deeply. "Time slows down here, but I guess the years were bound to catch up to him eventually."

Edgar studied Chuck's face. He looked worried. Edgar knew he would be very upset when Santa finally died. He wasn't sure how Chuck would ever be able to handle it. He and Santa were closer than Edgar ever hoped to be with Jack. "I guess his age never occurred to me. Santa was always like a big kid."

Chuck nodded. "So, what's up in Spooky Ville?" He asked, changing subjects.

"Oh...Let's just say, be grateful you can't take over as Holiday king until your older." He said, brushing his hair with his fingers. "I just want to forget everything for a few days."

"You're in the right town dude." Chuck walked over and grabbed himself a bottle. "Peace on earth, joy to the world and all that bullshit." He said sarcastically before raising his bottle in a toast. He and Edgar chugged their ale down in seconds.

"Hey, it's nice to hope, you know?"

"Sure it is, but you know it'll never happen."

"Probably not." Edgar agreed. "I came here to cheer up. You're not helping dude."

Chuck laughed. "Well excuse me Eddie pumpkin seed." Chuck sat back down and turned down his music with a remote. "Guess what an old friend sent me" Chuck said enthusiastically.

Edgar grinned. "What?"

"Ed Hunter!" He said proudly, holding up the videogame Edgar had dreamt of playing since he first set eyes on a game system.

"No fucking way!" Edgar snatched it from Chucks hands and held the box close to his face. "Iron Maiden in game form...Ohhhhh...This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me...ever..."

Chuck laughed. "I knew you'd geek out. Dude, be my guest and try her out. If Jason shows up, we'll ask him for the cheat codes."

Edgar was still staring at the cover. "I love you Eddie!" He squealed in a girlish manner. He looked up and noticed the strange look Chuck was giving him. He coughed, embarrassed. "Sounds good. Hey...where's Paul again?"

"Upstairs-"

Edgar stood and rushed up the stairs.

"Wait!" Chuck called after him. "Jack stopped b-" It was too late; Edgar was already halfway up the steps.

Paul sat on his bed in the corner of his room, which had to be the most psycidelic room in Christmas town. It was dim with a wooden floor and white walls covered in hemp, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin and Doors posters. The details of his room were almost completely unnoticeable from the smoke drifting in the air.

Paul took a long drag from his glass, seal-shaped bowl, and then offered it to his father. "No thank you." Frost declined. "Those days ended for me in sixty-nine."

Paul chuckled. "You straight edges make guys like me look bad."

"Oh, I could clear that little statuette in one hit." He insisted.

Frost straightened his posture, indicating he was about to announce something, until they heard a knock at the door. "Hey Dork of the North Winds, you awake?" Edgar asked.

"Come in bro!"

Edgar entered with a smile on his face until he noticed good ol' Jack Frost sitting across fro Paul. "Oh, hello Mr. Frost...You look well."

The old blizzard elf hadn't changed at all. He was still the willowy, white-haired tightass Edgar remembered.

Frost frowned as he stood, the top of his head reached Edgar's chin. Lines caused from years of self-induced stressed formed around his frosty lips. "My, a visit from the Pumpkin King...How is everything with you Edgar?" Holiday king or not, Frost refused to address a child of nineteen formally.

"Fine Mr. Frost." Edgar forced a smile. "Just hear to visit. Why aren't you at work?"

"That's none of your business." He hissed coldly. "I'm on break."

"_You_, Mr. Frost? No freaking way..." Edgar couldn't help but snicker.

Frost frowned, insulted. "I'll see you soon Paul." He said warmly to his son, but stormed past Edgar in a huff. "I'll be going to hell now Edgar." He sneered before exiting, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, you do that!" Edgar snapped back. "I'll tell dad you said hi!" He turned around, expecting a least a chuckle from Paul, but instead he was shot a detestable stare.

"Why do you badger him every time you come here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't stand him."

"He's not a bad guy." Paul insisted. "He's overworked, that's all. Don't you ever let me catch you downing him again, dude."

Edgar sat cautiously. "Your dad is not much nicer to me and my dad you know." He reminded him.

Paul sighed. "Please don't think so ill of him Ed. He worries about me."

"He worries about everything."

"That's why you should lay off."

Edgar nodded. He should have at least faked respect for the old elf. He was one of the very few of Paul's family members that had not disowned him. "Long time no see dude." Edgar extended his hand.

Paul smiled and shook. "No shit bro." Paul leaned back against his headboard and stretched. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd swing by before the Holiday rush." Edgar explained. What have you been up to?"

Paul took a long drag from his bowl, held in the smoke for a moment and exhaled. "You're looking at it." He said, coughing.

Edgar smirked. "Lucky bastard."

Paul offered the bowl to Edgar, then a lighter. He gripped it gently, only applying the minimum amount of pressure with his skeleton fingers. "Oh fucking-A, a seal!"

"Chuck went with me to the elven festival of fertility in Easter town a year back. I traded some wood elf my old bong for it. Mostly hippie wood elves live up there, but they grow some nice buds."

"I'll bet." Edgar agreed. "It's always spring in Easter town. Good for harvest." Edgar took a quick drag off the bowl. He grimaced as he exhaled, fighting the urge to cough. "Sorry...I'm not much of a smoker." He said, passing the bowl back to Paul.

"I forgot. What's going on downstairs, anything?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Why?"

"I'll probably hang out downstairs in a little while."

"How many trees did you pick up at that festival?" Edgar asked casually.

Paul shrugged. "About six jars worth, but it's all high grade, outdoor." Paul stood and walked over to his bookshelf and inspected his stash. "I think I smoked over two of them though."

"How much would you willing to part with?"

Paul eyed Edgar suspiciously. "I don't know, why? Are you buying?"

"For Lock, yes." Edgar felt it necessary to make clear he didn't plan to smoke it. He reached in his pants pocket and threw a large wad of cash on the desk beside him. "Lock is looking to sell again back home."

"What a customer," Paul paused to think, a process that seemed to go in slow motion. "Well, how much does he want?"

"As much as you have. He only wants good weed though, no mids."

"That's all I'll have left to smoke though." Paul smiled. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Ed?"

Edgar frowned. "Come on dude, his wife was gang raped awhile back. And If I'm going to smuggle shit back to Halloween, I want it worth my while."

Paul sat at his desk, set the jars in front of him and whipped out a tiney scale. Immediately, he started to sort and weigh trees. "That's terrible." He said as he broke apart the buds in to fine shreds. "What happened to Thicket?"

"Oh man, there was this huge bar fight in the casino a month back!" Edgar said loudly. "I didn't see most of it, but I arrived at the tail end and the guys got ripped new ones, big time. Thicket was rapped in the crossfire. Lock's very shook up about it"

"That sucks..." Paul sighed sympathetically.

"No shit dude, I've been catching hell for it ever since!"

Paul scooped up the piles into plastic bags and sealed them. He told Edgar the name of each bud, its weight in grams and the price.

Edgar nodded, counted the money and handed it to him. Paul would not accept at first. "Send Lock my condolences, but before you clear me out, you have to do one thing for me."

"Okay..."

Paul rummaged through the top drawer of his desk and threw a mushroom chock full of spores on the table. "I picked a few of these up at the festival too. I'll throw in this shroom for free."

Edgar inched away. "Lock doesn't want shrooms." He insisted. "Weed only."

"It's not for Lock, _you_ have to eat it. If all I have to smoke is mids for the next couple of weeks, I want it worth my while."

Paul's grin made him feel queasy. "Well, I-uh..." Edgar placed his chin on his hand in thought. He had never been on a trip before. Hell, he had never really been stoned either, drunk off his ass, sure, but this was one step he was never anxious to take. This was for a friend though, and it's not as if he would return home on a trip. Edgar sighed and took the mushroom. "Okay, I'll do it. But I'm going to hate myself for it."

Paul smiled pleasantly and patted Edgar on the shoulder. "There you go! Merry Christmas dude! Now let me-"

Before Paul could finish, Edgar popped the mushroom in his mouth and swallowed it whole. He nearly chocked, eye sockets watering. "Oh man..." He croaked.

Paul stared at him wide-eyed. "Dude...you were only supposed to eat an eighth."

"Hu?"

"You're not supposed to eat the whole damn shroom!"

Edgar twitched. "What does that mean? Will I overdose or something?"

"Well...You probably wouldn't because you're dead and everything, but still man, holy crap! You're going to be tripping all over the place..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Winter Trip (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. In addition, I know the last chapter and...Well several chapters seem like I'm writing a 'go do drugs' fic, but I assure you, I, in no way recommend drugs. If you do them already well...you're on your own, but if haven't done drugs yet, don't start. It's not worth the brain cells you loose because...because drugs are bad...m'kay...

Oh, and I do not own Ed Hunter, Iron Maiden nor their song 'Fear of the Dark' off the Fear of the Dark album.

After hearing footsteps on the stairs, Chuck looked up from his cheat book that he was thumbing through. Edgar reached the bottom step with Paul right behind him. He walked over to the armchair and sat. Chuck studied Edgar's nervous expression. "What's with you Ed?" He asked, raising a brow. "You look like someone shoved a turd in your face."

Edgar glanced at Chuck quickly and then diverted his eye sockets elsewhere. "Oh, nothing!" He swore.

Chuck looked back at Paul, who stood in the corner near the kitchen and motioned for him to come over. He looked at Paul, puzzled and slightly angry. "Uh...Ed, go ahead and put in the game. Try her out."

Edgar nodded. "Sure!" He said with a smile and stood. "Man...I've waited for this since I was like, twelve!" He said and took Chuck's place on the couch, bent forward, set up the game system and unraveled a controller.

Chuck waited until the game fully loaded and Edgar was completely focused on the screen to sneak into the kitchen. There, Paul sat the table, hunched over and looking guilty. Chuck stomped over to him and growled. "What did you just do?"

"I think I fucked up dude." Paul sighed.

Chuck shook his head. "How badly douche bag?"

"You know that shroom I was saving for a special occasion?"

"Aw...Dammit dude, you didn't give him an eighth, did you?"

"I was going to!" Paul confessed. "But Ed snatched the whole shroom up before I could break it!"

Chuck twitched and looked back into the other room to see if Edgar was all right. The young skeleton looked relaxed and content in font of the TV, so he turned back to Paul. "You've got to be fudging kidding me!" He groaned. "If you were any dumber, I'd have to water you, you know that? Ed's never done this before, and for Christ's sake, he was so bummed out when he arrived...You know you can't take shrooms with a bad mindset. You'll have a bad trip for sure."

"I-I know bro, I'm sorry...I-I guess I wasn't thinking..."

Chuck slapped Paul against the back of his head. "Uh...no shit _bro_! Jesus fudging-H Christmas! I am so tired of having to think for you!"

Paul winced. "I was just trying to christen him was all, you know? Make him officially one of the group-"

Paul was cut off by a deep yawn. Before Fricca drowsily walked into the kitchen and turned on the tea kennel, she gave Chuck a hello kiss. She could barely keep her eyes open while leaning against the counter wearing her dark blue and white poke-a-dotted pajamas. "What are you two whispering about?" She managed to say before yawning again.

Chuck glared at Paul and answered, "Dork of the North Winds gave Ed in there an entire mushroom."

"Ed's here?" Fricca leaned over to see Edgar sitting on the couch. "I've only been asleep for an hour...Man Paul, what the hell? Why pushing that crap on poor Ed?"

"Look, if we sit here and argue and leave Ed all alone and let him get suspicious and paranoid, he'll definitely geek out." He warned. "Let's get in there and keep an eye on him until we're sure of which direction he's going in."

"Yeah...we better keep him calm."

Fricca sighed as they stood and turned for the kitchen. "You two are morons..." She mumbled.

"Straight edge!" Paul sneered back at her.

Chuck sat next to Edgar and Paul took the chair. "Hey...how in the hell did you get to the Shady Pine's Asylum so quickly?" He asked, staring at the screen in amazement.

"Dude, this is easy." Edgar said proudly. "I was born to play this game! Man, I've never been so focused in my life! I wish Jason were here so I could rub his nose in it! Hey, why didn't anyone tell me he had a girlfriend? Oh! Chuck, did you order 'Kiss of Death' yet? Lock and I wanted a copy. You didn't make those copies yet did you? Because you're daft if you think I'm going to bring them home with me."

"Is he...?" Paul tapped his head to indicate 'buzzed'. "Wow, you broke Eddie out of the asylum already."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know; he's always this random..." He answered, whispering. "So, do you feel anything yet?"

Edgar shrugged. "Oh, Paul told you? Yeah...Ha freaking ha...No, actually, I don't think it's doing anything to me. Is there any beer left?"

"Hu...? That's good..." Chuck thought to himself. He shrugged, leaned back and kicked his feet up.

Paul handed Edgar another bottle from the fridge. "Take the last one. We have more on the back steps."

Edgar opened the bottle and drank. "Why out there?"

"It's cold outside so we just leave them there to stay cool." Chuck answered. "Saves on space. I've got so much shit lying around here, it's disgusting."

Edgar, for the first time that night, looked around at the cabins interior. Just like when he was a kid, Chuck never cleaned. Comic books, CD cases, magazines, clothes and all sorts of other junk was scattered everywhere. He kept the walls bare in the living room, but kept the bedroom walls covered in band posters. The only clear spot on the hard wood floor was around the fireplace as a safety precaution. At this point Edgar was only half focused on the game (but somehow managed to beat level two and arrive at the pits of Hell). He knew Paul and Chuck had started another conversation.

Edgar recalled Chuck saying something about a movie he wanted to see, but they're voices seemed to be coming from behind him, rather than right next to him like they should have been. This confused Edgar a little bit and he wondered if this was supposed to happen or if he was just playing tricks on himself. Edgar kept shooting his enemies with his right hand and finished his ale with his left.

Paul returned to his room for a moment and came down with a freshly packed bowl. He and Chuck passed it back and forth to each other. Edgar would straighten his posture every time their hands obstructed his view of the screen. "Guys, come on pass that thing behind me." He begged. "Don't make me die!"

Chuck took a hit, held in the smoke for a moment and released. "Screw you Ed," He teased. "Slow down; let a song play through for Christ's sake."

A wide skeleton grin formed on Edgar's face as he reached the next checkpoint. "No way... I always die in these games; I want to win for once."

Back in Halloween town, Jack and Sally was in the graveyard, overseeing the construction on their new house. The frame stood a mile or so past the living hill and the ghoulish construction workers (many of them with tools lodged in them) steadily raised the walls for the former pumpkin king's new home.

Jack decided he would be unable to adjust to a brand new house, so he took the original blue prints for Skellington manor (that he had kept in his study for years) and modified them. His new home would be identical to the first floor of Skellington manor and would include a slightly smaller basement and two additional rooms on either side of the house; on the left would be Sally's sewing room (which she had designed herself) and on the right would be Jack's study.

They hoped to have their house completed by Christmas, but Jack doubted the workers would be able to complete everything by then. It did not bother him though. He looked forward to spending one last Christmas morning in Skellington manor before they moved out.

At this moment, the manor was unoccupied. Noogie had waited for an opportunity like this for months. He and the banshees snuck through the walls (Noogie, lurking about in his shadow form) and immediately began to look through the Skellington family's possessions. Trixie and Dixie shifted through the living room and then the bedrooms. Noogie went straight for Jack's study.

He thumbed through Jack's books, documents, diaries, checking accounts, calendars, Halloween plans and anything else not locked in a safe (he would pick the locks next time).

Noogie came across and old newspaper sitting in the bottom drawer of the desk. He read the story quickly, but noticed the important details such as 'Christmas in Halloween', 'Sandy Claws escorted into town', 'Jack thought to be blown to smithereens', and 'Oogie Boogie's death'. That last part made Noogie laugh aloud. "It's even funnier in print!" He chuckled to himself as he waddled over to Jack's wardrobe.

He swung the doors wide open and began to snoop through Jack's clothes. There weren't many aside from a spare suit or two and a bunch of old Halloween costumes Jack almost never wore. Noogie grimaced as he held up a Thespian actor costume. "Jack, you old closet case..." He mumbled and set the costume back on the rack. Convinced that there was nothing useful in the wardrobe, Noogie slammed the doors shut and began to snoop elsewhere.

Trixie walked through Edgar's Bedroom door and looked around. The room appeared as though a fourteen-year-old occupied it. Next to a twin-size bed was a large, crypt shaped speaker and all four walls were covered by band posters protected by silver frames. Trixie rummaged through Edgar's desk, dresser drawers, and his closet and even under his bed. She found loads of CDs, comic books dating from last October, all the way back to 1925 (courtesy of the doctor), band shirts, and notebooks filled with doodles and scaring ideas.

Trixie peeked under the bed one last time and noticed a sketchbook hidden by an old Merciful Fate shirt. She picked it up and thumbed through the pages and each turn surprised her more and more. Pasted in the book were pictures of Edgar and Boogie's boys in various stages of their childhood, hanging out together as if they were the best friends in the world. At first Trixie dismissed the idea, but towards the end of the book she found pictures of Halberd and Alia when they were first born and there was even a picture of Hatchet pasted upside-down and with an 'X' drawn through his face and the word 'dildo' written with an arrow pointing to the 'X' in red marker.

Interested, Trixie sat on Edgar's bed and started to read the side notes he had scribbled down next to the photographs. She spotted a particularly interesting one next to a head shot of Shock. She twirled her finger around a lock of hair as she read the confession of love the young skeleton had written just over three years earlier. "Noogie will want to hear this." She whispered as she closed the book and tossed it back under the bed.

Trixie met Dixie and Noogie in the kitchen. They had already raided the pantry and left litter all over the table and counters. "Did you two find anything?" She asked, forcing her voice to stay low.

"Oh fuck yes babe!" Noogie stated proudly. "Old bone man's a killer according to the press...But I guess if he takes out a Boogie it's no big deal." He sneered. "Oh well...He'll get what's coming to him."

"What did you find Dixie?" Trixie asked.

"Nothing worth a shit." She said just before swallowing a bite of pumpkin pie. "The sun's going down. We better get back home before bone man and his ragbag show up."

Noogie nodded in agreement. "Come on and stay quiet!" His shadow lost its sack form and appeared to melt into every shadow of the room. The banshees Flew towards the ceiling and passed through the floors until they reached the outside air. While Noogie jumped from shadow to shadow until he reached the casino, his groupies hovered invisibly overhead. They hurried back as quickly as possible. They had a lot to discuss...

_"I am a man who walks alone_

_And when I'm walking a dark road_

_At night or strolling through the park_

Edgar blinked as the tombstones in The Graveyard level stretched before his very eyes. He shook his head twice, returning his vision back to normal, but moments later, the tombstones stretched again. "Holy crap dude!"

_When the light begins to change_

_I sometimes feel a little strange_

_A little anxious when it's dark_

His friends looked at him strangely. "What?" Paul asked.

"Didn't you see that?" Edgar asked, pointing to the screen.

"See what?"

"Dude, watch out! Shoot that guy befo- Oh fudging hell..." Chuck sighed as Edgar's life total reduced to zero.

Edgar leaned his head back and groaned. "Dammit! Cock knocking, son of a bitch, dammit! I got wasted...And I love this song!" Edgar handed the controller to Chuck. "Here...I said you can play when I die..."

"Yes!" Chuck cheered and booted Edgar off the couch. "Thanks for sucking."

Edgar flipped him the bird and began to pace around the living room, just because he had nothing better to do. Paul watched Edgar as Chuck played from the couch. After nearly an entire afternoon of smoking, Paul was unable to walk straight and did not bother to follow him. "You okay Ed?" He asked for the fourth or fifth time since he popped the mushroom in his mouth.

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia someone's always there_

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured the elf. "I'm just loosening my joints."

"Okay." Paul smiled and emptied his bowl. "My joints are pretty fudging loose at the moment; I don't know about you two though."

Chuck smirked. "I'm beat for the evening."

"Light weight." Paul teased as he packed yet another bowl. He leaned forward and yelled into the kitchen, "Hey Fricca, you want to join us?"

Fricca looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head at her brother. "No Paul...I don't want to join you guys!"

Paul pouted. "Fine...Screw you then!" He mumbled and took a deep drag.

Edgar caught himself staring at the snowflakes printed on the fleece blanket draped on the back of the couch. They looked normal at first, but a split second later, they started to fall down the blanket like real snowflakes. Edgar knelt down and tried to catch them before they hit the floor and melt into a puddle.

_Have you run your fingers down a wall?_

_Have you felt your neck skin crawl?_

_When you're searching for the light?_

Chuck jumped as he felt something hit the back of the couch. He looked back and gave Edgar a strange look. "What the hell are you doing?"

Edgar looked towards the kitchen, convinced the voice had come from that direction.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Chuck repeated.

Edgar finally looked up. "Um, I-"

"Sit down dude!" Chuck laughed. "Don't work yourself up or you'll start going mental on us."

_Sometimes when you're scared to look_

_At the corner of the room_

_You've sensed that something's watching you_

Edgar stood, feeling wobbly and sat once again. He clasped his skeletal hands together and rested them on his knees. "You're right...I think I might be feeling it now..." He admitted, regretting the third ale he drank. "I don't know though...I-I'm just going to watch you play alright?"

Chuck shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care-Fuck yeah!" He cheered as he hit his target dead on.

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

Edgar grinned as he watched Eddie the Head shoot up the graveyard on screen. He was convinced Eddie had waved at him a few times during Chuck's turn and Edgar waved back, confusing his friends. They laughed and Chuck patted Edgar on the back.

Edgar flinched. He had not heard their laughter moments before, at least not clearly. "Ah-What?"

Chuck pulled his hand away. "Sorry..." He apologized, still snickering. "Having fun...?"

Edgar frowned. "What? Eddie said hi. I was trying to say hi back."

Paul giggled. "That's nice Ed."

"Shut up! I _thought_ he did, alright?"

"You need to get over this sick little man-crush you have on Eddie dude." Chuck warned.

"I don't have a man-crush on Eddie, you bo-tard! I was convinced he was my real dad until I was sixteen and my uncle death crushed my childhood dreams into a fine powder..." Edgar frowned as the memory came back to him. "At least I didn't worship Ted Nugent for almost twenty years."

"Hey, he looks like Jesus." Chuck argued. "And that's good enough for me."

Paul shook his head. "You're _both_ losers man..."

_Have you ever been alone at night?_

_Thought you heard footsteps behind?_

_And turned around and no one's there?_

Edgar and Chuck shared a laugh and held up four fingers against their foreheads. Fricca tried her best to ignore them as they laughed foolishly. She hated being stuck in the house when Chuck was having guy time, or as she so affectionately referred to it as 'idiot hour'.

_And as you quicken your pace_

_You find it hard to look again_

_Because you're sure there's someone there_

Chuck grabbed a lock of Edgar's hair and pushed his face into the screen. "Come on Ed, give Eddie a kiss!"

Edgar flailed his arms wildly until he slapped Chuck across the face and broke free. "Dude!" He thundered. "What the fuck?"

Paul held his stomach laughing. "Don't do that dude..." He forced himself to say in between hoots.

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone is always there_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

Edgar shook his head until he regained his equilibrium. He hunched over and held his stomach, feeling a little queasy again. "Oh man, don't do that again...at least not towards the screen..." He begged.

Chuck cocked his head to get a better look at Edgar's face. "You don't look so good...I'm sorry, I was just fooling around."

Edgar dismissed Chuck's roughhousing with a nod. "Its okay dude, I'm fine..." He opened his eyes and looked down at his lap. The black pinstripes on his suit began to wave up and down, then back and forth, then up and down again like a reading on a Richter scale in slow motion.

_Watching horror films the night before_

_Debating witches and folklores_

_The unknown troubles on your mind_

"Whoa..." Edgar mumbled and stood. He walked over to the wall and propped himself up against the corner. He looked about the room, trying to find a single object that didn't begin to melt, bubble or swirl before his eye sockets but every time he concentrated for more than five minutes, his vision became distorted.

_Maybe your mind is playing tricks_

_You sense and suddenly eyes fix_

_On dancing shadows from behind_

Nervous, Edgar tapped Chuck on the shoulder. "Hu-What?" He asked, only glancing back at him for a split second.

"Dude, may I use your bathroom?"

"You don't go Ed." Paul interrupted.

Chuck kicked Paul in the shins in the hopes he would shut his big elven mouth. "Yeah, sure. Go into the kitchen and take a right near the back door."

Edgar nodded his expression emotionless as he walked towards the kitchen.

Fricca heard a thud and looked up, startled. She relaxed as soon as she saw Edgar trying to pick up the trashcan he knocked over. "Hey Ed" She greeted him gently (probably for the first time Edgar had known her). "You know, you should probably eat something, to balance out your system I mean."

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a constant fear that something's always near_

Edgar nodded, although he hadn't really heard anything Fricca said. He was too busy watching the poke-a-dots on her pajamas swirl around each other like moons in orbit. He noticed how large her breasts were for the first time too. Usually, Fricca wore a white turtleneck sweater, which completely covered her cleavage. He had to admit, Fricca was a lovely creature, but even with such soft curly hair, curvy figure and an angelic face, he would never be able to put up with her attitude like Chuck did.

Edgar's blank stare disturbed her and she slammed her palm on the table, forcing the young skeleton back to reality. "Just...going to the bathroom!" He assured her, embarrassed.

Fricca shook her head and pointing towards the bathroom. Edgar grinned and rushed off, nearly tripping a second time. Edgar leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He was glad to take in the smell of soap rather than incense and pot smoke. He slid down onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

_I have a phobia that someone's always near_

"You're making a fool of yourself!" He whispered into his lap. Edgar mentally cursed Lock forever making him conduct business with Paul. "You're supposed to be the pumpkin king for screeching out loud!" He whispered again. For some reason the sound of his own voice kept Edgar from slipping too far from reality. "Get a grip, you bo-tard."

_Fear of the dark_

_Fear of the dark_

After taking a moment to sort his thoughts, Edgar sighed and leaned his head against the door. He made a mental note NEVER to tell anyone in town about what he had done, especially Jack. He looked at the red and white stripped shower curtain to see if the stripes turned. At first, they stayed in place, but a few minutes later the pattern began to sink downward. Edgar quickly looked elsewhere. "Okay, I'm not in the clear yet..."

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

A tap at the door made Edgar jump (especially because the sound echoed). "Hey, are you alright in there?" He heard Chuck ask.

_I have a phobia that someone's always there_

"Y-yeah..." He answered. "I'm fine..."

"You're not puking are you?"

"No..." Edgar forced himself to smile and open the door. "It takes a lot to get a skeleton to puke."

Chuck grinned. "You scared me for a second. I died and Paul sucks, you want to take over again?"

Edgar paused to think (which took longer than it probably should have). "No, that's alright. I'll pick it back up later...Hey, can I sit by the fire a while...? There's a chill in my bones and it won't go away."

"That's what it's there for." Chuck stepped aside, allowing Edgar to pass. Edgar's mind was slightly more at ease knowing that Chuck was around to look after him. Besides Shock, Chuck was the only friend Edgar had that kept him out of trouble instead of get him into trouble (exceptions to this did occur though).

Edgar grabbed the blanket on the couch as he walked past and took a seat on the floor in front of the fire. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and watched the flames dance. Edgar was grateful to feel something tap his shoulder and break his concentration. The logs were beginning to drip.

"Hey" Paul addressed him, offering his bowl. "I'm about to crash for the night; care to take another hit before I pack up?"

As a show of goodwill, Edgar slowly took the bowl, lighter, and took a quick drag. He coughed as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and handed everything back to Paul.

He laughed. "Goodnight bro." He said with a yawn and disappeared upstairs.

"Goodnight"

Chuck took a seat against the wall. "Are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah, in a minute. I feel pretty beat."

"Beat nothing, you're ripped out of your fudging skull, bro."

"I am NEVER doing this again." Edgar swore.

Chuck shrugged. "Aw, don't say that...You saw some pretty interesting stuff, didn't you?"

"Fucking-A, yeah, but this-this is freaking me out."

Chuck nodded. "I can't afford to fuck myself up like Paul does. It takes a lot out of me to run around in the woods and hunt, you know. But I do like to eat a shroom once in a while. Every time I do, something a part of me dies and something else is born."

Edgar laughed. "You are such a hippie dude!"

Chuck was forced to laugh in agreement. "Don't blame me, blame my flower child upbringing."

"I will..." Edgar's grin faded into a more sober expression. "When are we waking up?"

Chuck shrugged. "Whenever, I guess."

Edgar wrapped the blanket tighter. "Okay...I wanted to say hi to you're parents, that's all."

Chuck patted Edgar on the back. "Sounds good. We'll head down to the shop around noon or so." Chuck stretched before he stood. "Good night."

Edgar nodded. He looked behind his shoulder and watched Chuck disappear in the hallway. Moments later a door shut and he could hear a muffled conversation. It must have been between Chuck and Fricca, about what, Edgar wasn't sure, nor did he care too much.

_When I'm walking a dark road_

_I am a man who walks alone"_

His eye sockets became heavy after a while. He was tempted to get up and lay on the couch, but the fire's warmth felt too good to walk away. Slwly, Edgar curled up into a ball on the open area of hardwood. Outside, snow continued to fall and everything in Christmas town was silent.

All his senses heightened to the brink of insanity. Time and proportion escaped the young's skeleton as his world turned to black...and like the rest of the world, Edgar slept...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: Wake Up Edgar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas, at least not in this universe ..._hops into an inter-dimensional portal to see if this truth applies in all other universes..._ Nope, I don't own the movie in those universes either...On with the fic!

The stars had already been shinning in the night sky for hours in Christmas town, but in Halloween, the jack-o-lantern sun had just set. Lock tiptoed through the backdoor. He looked around and listened closely, but it seemed that the only one home besides him were the weapons on the floor. "Hey guys...!" He called. "I'm right here, where are you?"

"In the other room! Shock is still out!" Thicket answered.

Lock's tail swished nervously behind him as he walked through the tree house. He poked his head through the doorway and saw Thicket sitting across from Oogie's offering pipe. Around and underneath the pipe, thirty lit candles illuminated the room with a soft warm glow.

Lock approached Thicket carefully. "Where are the kids?"

"With Barrel" She answered, looking up at him. Lock was relieved, lately, Thicket had fixed her eyes on her feet only. "I try to keep them away from here as much as possible...I don't think it's safe with..." She looked down.

Lock nodded and sat next to her. "How did your day go?" Lock mentally kicked himself for asking, but he couldn't think of a better question.

"I walked around town, went grocery shopping. Nothing exciting." She said indifferently. Did you give Ed the-"

"Yes" Lock answered quickly. "We're all set. The casino should be ready to open again next week."

Thicket fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you want something to eat?"

Lock shook his head. "Na...I'll cook in a little while, when the others come home. No sense in cooking if it's just us around to eat." Lock leaned forward, removed one of the loose floorboards and pulled out his wooden pipe. "I'm just going to smoke for now." Lock lit a match and took a clean hit. The room smelled like tobacco in no time.

Lock breathed out another puff of smoke when he realized Thicket was frowning at him. "What?"

"You know...You're a really handsome guy Lock."

He grinned. "I know"

"But you won't be if you keep smoking."

Lock nearly chocked on his third drag. He eyed her strangely, as he set the pipe down on the floor. "A smoke here and there never killed anybody."

"No, but a smoke here and there leads to one every hour on the hour like Hatchet, and he's not sounding so good."

Lock paused, his face contorting in deep thought. "There's not much else to do in the catacombs, trust me. I'm not a chain smoker though"

"Yet" She added. "You're not a chain smoker yet."

Lock gritted his teeth. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, in the hope of changing subjects. "You look better."

"I bathed in the lake today." She admitted. "It felt wonderful." Thicket leaned her head back against the wall. "I started my cycle this morning." She said, sounding relieved. "I was so afraid I wouldn't for a while, but it came. So...I think I'm going to be okay."

"Oh, good..." Lock looked at her, slightly confused. "Wait, you thought you were pregnant? It would have been nice to tell me that."

"I didn't want to jump to conclusions and worry you." She said defensively. "Besides, I figured I wasn't, but anything is possible, right?"

"I guess."

"I'm so glad I'm not though," She admitted. "I would have kept it, had I been, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it...I wasn't sure how I'd feel."

"I would have took care of it." Lock assured her. "It would have been Alia's sibling and no one would have told it any different."

"But we would know..." Thicket shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not pregnant, the casino will be open again soon and I can just forget this whole thing."

Lock was surprised. Thicket had been so distraught for weeks, only to stand strong again after one day. "I...don't know if it will be that simple." He admitted. "I won't forget this."

Thicket hugged him, resting her head on his chest. "I know. I'm sorry I started this whole mess." She sobbed.

Lock clenched his eyes shut, holding back tears. "You didn't start anything. You just got the short end of the stick that night..." Lock wanted to say so much more. He wanted to say he was sorry. He was sorry for making her walk around the casino half-naked like some dollar deal stripper. He was sorry for not protecting her and putting her in harms way. What masculine mechanism in his brain prevented him from confessing all this, he was not sure. He felt ashamed for keeping quiet as he held her.

Lock hated himself for putting her on display. Thicket wasn't like most women. She wasn't just a pair of boobs and pussy to him. She was a person like Shock, with thoughts, feelings, and opinions and more importantly, she was a mother, who gave birth to and loved his child.

Thicket had missed the warm embrace of Lock's hug. She cried, overjoyed that she could tell the difference between a good touch and bad touch again. In hindsight, her fears and guilt seemed ridiculous, but she was better now. She would mope no longer and swore to never burden the family again.

She kissed Lock tenderly and when their eyes met, she knew what he was thinking. To Lock's relief, Thicket never pried, she knew what he wanted to say. His watery, steel eyes said it all.

Jack walked into his living room moments after sunset. Running in behind construction workers all day had drained his energy. It was almost as tiresome as rallying the citizens for Halloween.

Zero yipped happily as Jack took a seat on the couch and allowed him to rest his ghostly head on his lap. "Edgar is still away Zero?" Jack asked, scratching behind his ears. Zero responded with a faint yelp. "Poor Zero...I know, it's lonely..."

Jack looked back at the door, wondering when Sally would be home. She had left an hour ago to do something in town, but never said what exactly. Jack had never seen Sally so excited. Her creative side had been so evident lately. Sally had spent the last couple of months sewing new curtains, bed sheets, wardrobes and everything under the sun for the new house.

She had designed her sewing room herself and picked out all the furniture they would be moving in. Jack was more concerned about their house's actual construction and left the interior decorating up to her. Sally had a keen eye for such things and impeccable taste to boot.

Thinking of Sally made the manor seem dead quiet. In fact, the manor had not been this quiet since...before Edgar was born. Jack sighed, wondering if Sally had felt so forlorn all those years back. She must have if she begged for a child.

Jack looked at Edgar's television and DVD player sitting across from him. He wished he knew how to turn them on, not that he was interested in watching, but at least with the television on he could here something besides his own thoughts.

About an hour had passed. Just when Jack was convinced the silence was going to drive him mad, Sally walked through the front door.

"Jack! Look-" Sally cut herself short the moment she saw Jack sitting on the couch. He immediately rushed over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Oh, good you're home!"

Sally smiled and turned around once. "Notice anything new?"

Jack looked her over. He noticed she had worn his favorite dress that day, the one with black and white stripes and a low-cut collar. Other than that, Sally looked the same, but Jack new it wouldn't be wise to stay silent. "You...had you're stitches tightened...?"

"No!" Sally smiled. "I got my hair cut! The Swamp Gal did it for me."

Jack nodded, surprised he hadn't noticed before hand. Sally had trimmed her hair three inches so that the ends reached halfway down her back and she parted her hair on the left side so that it covered her right eye and rested in front of her shoulder.

Jack's silence bothered Sally. "Y-you don't like it..."

"No!" Jack took her by the hands. "I-I mean, yes, you look wonderful."

Sally kissed him again. "Thank you...I wanted a new hair style before we moved. I didn't want a drastic change or anything, I just..." Sally trailed off while fidgeting with her arm.

"I understand." Jack assured her before she felt bashful or embarrassed. "Come, sit with me."

Sally followed Jack to the couch. They sat closely together. Jack stretched his arm behind sally and let it rest on the back of the couch. Sally studied his expression carefully. "Jack, what's wrong? Did something go wrong in the graveyard while I was gone?"

"No dear, listen."

Sally paused for moment. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly..." Jack stated, frowning. "Edgar is still in Christmas town."

"I guess that explains a lot."

Sally was expecting at least a grin from Jack, but instead he continued to frown and said. "I've been thinking...When you and I move into the graveyard together, it's going to be this quiet all the time..."

Sally sighed. "You're right. Edgar's going to be spending the bulk of his time on Halloween and when everything is settled..."

They sat silently for a good long while. Even Zero was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I...I want to have another child Sally." Jack said finally.

Sally gasped, shocked by his sudden decision. She clasped her hand over her mouth, but embraced Jack in a hug soon afterwards. "Really?" She squealed. "Oh Jack, I think that's a great idea-wait..."

Jack shook his head. "What...?"

"Don't you remember what Death told us? He could only make me fertile once."

Jack rested his chin on his hands and thought. "There has got to be something he can do for us." He said aloud. "We'll go ask him soon, tomorrow maybe...There has got to be something he can do."

"And if there isn't?"

Jack stood from his seat. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it..." Jack headed for the kitchen. He turned to look back at Sally from the doorway. "I'm going to heat up some tea, would you like-" Jack jumped as he walked into a huge mess in the kitchen. "What happened in here?" He asked loudly.

Sally gasped as she walked into the room. "My kitchen's a wreck!"

Jack looked around. He grimaced as he picked up dirty dishes and scraps of food. He sniffed the air and the stench of swarming insects filled his nostrils. "What is this...?" He asked, although a good answer had already popped into his head.

Edgar couldn't remember how exactly he got in the study, but he sat at the ebony desk, relaxed while gazing out the window and down at Halloween town. He couldn't remember the last time he had a chance to sit and sip a bottle of brandy without any blueprints to work on or guest to entertain. The afternoon at that moment was bliss.

A crow perched itself on the windowsill and cleaned its feathers with its beak. Edgar smiled at the shiny black bird, admiring its beauty. "Don't let it shit on the floor there," A British voice said to him from behind.

Edgar jumped out of his chair and stumbled to the floor. Somehow, he managed to knock over everything that had been sitting on the desk. "What are you doing, you jumpy little bastard?" The voice growled.

Edgar looked up and saw only a pair of long legs covered by ratty blue jeans. He slowly looked upward and saw a familiar dirty white shirt, grizzly rotted skin. Eight feet in the air, he came face to face with a frizzy white mane and pair of empty eye sockets with a small spark in each. Edgar gasped as the zombie-like creature offered his hand. "Holy...crap in a crypt...Y-you're..."

The zombie grasped Edgar's hand (his claw-like, leathery fingers engulfed Edgar's) and yanked him roughly to his feet. "Eddie the head." He confirmed the star struck skeleton. "Or Edward if you like."

Edgar smiled widely and refused to let go of Eddie's hand. Instead, he shook like a mad man and sputtered. "Whoa! I can't believe it's really you I'm you're biggest fan in the universe! Hi Eddieeeeeeeeee!"

Eddie pushed Edgar aside and sneered with annoyance. "Thank you Edgar-"

"You know my name!"

"I should, you're the bloody pumpkin king, aren't y-"

"Ha!" Edgar cried in triumph. "I knew you were real! Kiss my boney ass friends, family and everyone else who said otherwise!"

Eddie folded his incredibly long arms in front of his chest and chuckled. "Yes, I'm real...And glad to be deceased."

"I was so glad when you guys went back to the original line up! Don't get me wrong, Janick and Bayley were great and all, but I missed Bruce and Adrian."

Eddie nodded and picked up the bottle of Brandy Edgar had been sipping. He leaned his head back and finished the bottle. Edgar was about to protest, but he didn't want to be rude to his most beloved guest. "Nice..." Eddie said, wiping his mouth with his arm. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Well...not here." Edgar corrected him. "I've been drinking since I was sixteen anyways."

Eddie chuckled again. "Behind Jack's back you mean." Edgar looked down, not answering. "Drinking caused the group and I a lot of problems in the early days" Eddie began. "And I'm not even going to get into Paul's coke addiction..."

"I only drink to relax." Edgar insisted.

Eddie smirked. "Oh, well then I guess its okay then." He laughed and shoved Edgar back in his seat.

Edgar watched nervously as Eddie walked towards the window, flicked the crow away and observed the pedestrians below. "Nice little town you've got Ed..." He looked back Edgar. He appeared to be hanging on his every word. "I'd hate to see you fuck it up."

"I'm doing the best I can Eddie...sir..."

Eddie growled and glared right in Edgar's face. "You're best?" He spat coldly. "My ass you're best, you repugnant little whelp!"

Edgar sunk low in his chair. "I'm trying..."

Eddie laughed, giving Edgar the creeps. "If you want to make it big in this world, you have to learn to use you're head. When I was a boy, that's all I could do" The memory of his bodiless youth made Eddie chuckle. "Just because you have a body, doesn't mean you should go and neglect your brain. Are you following me?"

Edgar nodded. "Yes sir."

Eddie placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "You're a good kid, you're a fan and I guess I owe you for breaking me out of the asylum, so I'm going to give you some advice..." Eddie slapped Edgar against the back of his head, nearly knocking his skull clean off his head. "Pull you're head out of you're ass, stop all this pussy whining about that Shock chick and start acting like a king, you tit!"

Edgar sighed. "How? No one will listen to me...Fuck, right now, most of the town hates me. You're one of the scariest beings who ever walked the face of the earth, tell me what to do."

Eddie paused to think. "Start taking control." He suggested. "Start making some real decisions and stick with them to the bitter end. Don't let your little friends sway you. _Make_ people listen to you and if they don't like it, they can piss off. How you go about it is up to you."

"Um...okay..."

A twisted, toothy grin formed on Eddie's face. "Just remember, you learned the theatrics from the masters, build your empire off of that."

Edgar stood and gave Eddie a big hug. "Thanks Eddie, I appreciate this."

Eddie shoved Edgar away. "Who do you think I look like, your fucking father? Piss off..."

"Sorry."

Eddie smiled again and gave Edgar a playful punch in the arm. "You're alright Ed..." He laughed as he walked towards the stairs. "Toughen up, will you? I'll convince the guys to play in the graveyard on our next tour if you do."

Edgar jumped. "Are you shitting me? Yes, yes, I promise dude!" Edgar assured him with a metal salute.

Eddie returned the gesture and started to head downstairs. "Wait!" Edgar called to him.

Eddie poked his head back up into the study. "What Ed? I have a show tonight!"

"Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"How do you get you're hair like that?"

Eddie shrugged. 'How the fuck should I know, I'm drawn this way." He answered crudely. "Wake up Ed."

"What?"

Edgar felt a heavy blow to his ribcage from out of nowhere. He fell to the floor and clenched his eyes shut. He felt another blow to his ribs and then a sharp pain swept over his skull.

"Dude, wake up, it's like, two-o-clock!" He heard a high-pitched voice order. He knew it couldn't have been Eddie.

"Yeah, kicking him is really going to help, you douche bag!"

Edgar recognized the second voice. He forced himself to open his eyes and roll over on his back. Chuck, Paul and Fricca stood over him fully dressed, as if they had been up for hours. "Hu...?" Was all Edgar managed to say.

Paul smiled and handed Edgar a bottle of fresh cold ale. "Hair of the dog Ed!" He chirped. "Happy birthday!"

Edgar sat upright and took the ale. "What in the hell are you talking about dude?" He asked before taking a swig.

"Today is December second, you're birthday right?" Chuck asked.

Edgar's eye sockets popped wide open. "Oh shit, you're right! I'm twenty...damn..."

Fricca gave him a funny look. "And you're down about that because...?"

Edgar shrugged. "I don't know...I guess I just don't want to be twenty. It's too close to thirty."

Chuck and Paul laughed. "Oh like that really makes a big fudging difference to a skeleton!" Chuck sneered.

"Try being twenty-seven, you jerk!" Paul added.

"You're a fudging elf!" Chuck reminded him. "Come on dude, how long do elves live?"

Edgar took another swig. He held his head in agony. "Aw...not so loud, my head is killing me..."

Paul pulled Edgar to his feet. "Welcome to the club! Man, I can't believe you ate an entire mushroom! Hats off to you my spooky friend."

Edgar chuckled. "I'm just glad my vision is back to normal...Are we heading into town now?"

"Finnish your drink first." Chuck ordered. "You should probably eat something before we leave too."

Edgar gave him a dismissive hand gesture and walked towards the door. "That's alright, I'll eat at your mother's." Edgar quickly chugged the remainder of the bottle and opened the door. He stepped into the snow and the moment the sun hit his eye sockets (although dim and low in the sky), Edgar was stricken blind and fell over. "Help! I can't see! What the FUCK?" He cried as he struggled to his knees only to slip on some ice and fall over again.

The others doubled over, laughing at his expense.

Edgar could only see black and a few blotches of white here and there. "No seriously, I can't see!" He fretted pathetically.

Chuck rushed over and helped Edgar to his feet. Paul put his old Zeppelin snowcap on Edgar's head to shield his eye sockets from the sun. "Don't panic dude, that happens to me all the time."

Edgar's vision slowly returned. He scolded his friends as they helped him back in the house, snickering the entire way. "Screw you!" He snapped at them before flopping on the couch.

Chuck playfully punched Edgar in the shoulder. "You're a man now dude." He said proudly.

"I christened you one of us." Paul added.

Edgar shook his head. "Great, thanks for helping me destroy what little motor skills I once had...assholes."

"You're welcome." His friends said in unison.

Fricca stepped outside and inspected the sky. "We should probably get walking before the snow starts falling guys."

"Hold on!" Chuck snapped. "I'm making sure Ed's cool to go!"

Edgar held up his hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." He assured them as he struggled to his feet. "Paul, let me barrow this hat, at least until I get to the woods."

"No problem."

Edgar followed the others out the door. His movements were wobbly and Chuck had to stay close by him in case he fell in the snow (which happened every twenty yards or so). Edgar hopped to work everything out of his system by that night. He could return to Halloween no later than midnight.

Slowly, details of the night before came back to Edgar and he retold his hallucinations to the others along the way. Chuck and Paul had a few interesting trip stories of their own.

The part about meeting Eddie, however he kept to himself in fear of being ripped on. Edgar knew the conversation was only a dream, but it was the best dream he ever had, one: because he met his hero and two: because Eddie had made a lot of sense. There would be some serious changes in Halloween upon his return. This Edgar swore.

a/n: Oh man, I'm having creative diarrhea...Tee hee...I don't want to sound like a whiner, but please review! I don't care how badly you flame me. It's not as if I'm going to track you down and send you a shit load of hate mail if you tell me I suck. I don't have that kind of time and I take criticism really well.

Thank you, Rock on!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Back in Town

Disclaimer: This fic is brought to you by caffeine, loads and loads of caffeine! I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas though.

Edgar strolled through the town entrance early the next morning carrying a large sack over his shoulder. Chuck and his parents were always generous with him, but it was a pain hauling their gifts back home. Carefully stashed under his new CDs and other gifts was Lock's 'order'. Edgar needed to drop that stuff off quick, before he ran into any werewolves that could smell it on him.

Luckily, the sun had not risen yet and wouldn't until Edgar was almost to the tree house. By the time he reached the trio's broken down dwelling, his skeletal feet were killing him. He stopped at the top of hill to rest.

From the hill, Edgar watched Hester climb down onto the ground with Halberd and Alia in her arms. Barrel was not with her. Hester always headed for the pumpkin patch at least an hour before he even woke up.

Fearing he would wake his friends, Edgar did not greet her. The moment the aching in his feet stopped, he picked up his sack and walked over to the tree house.

Edgar's gripped slipped from the branch as he attempted to climb towards a window with only one hand. Cursing under his breath, Edgar clung to the windowsill as tight as he could until he was able to get a foothold on the side of the house. He threw in the sack first and crawled in after it.

Somehow, Lock slept through the racket with Thicket on the mattress. Edgar was relived to see them together in the same bed again. He didn't see the others, but he could hear Barrel's snoring and the sound of Shock kicking him in her sleep in the other room. Laughing, Edgar slapped Lock's bare back and whispered. "Ding! Ding! Skellington delivery service!"

Lock spastically rolled over, grunting and snorting himself awake. "Ed? What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Edgar frowned at the devil as he rummaged through the sack and handed Lock the goods. "Here, all high grades, just like you asked." He sneered as he pushed the bag into Lock's arms.

Lock opened the large plastic bag and sniffed the buds. "Ohhh...That's nice! Thanks Ed, I really appreciate this."

"You had better!" He snapped. "Because I'm never going through that again, do you understand?"

Lock eyed Edgar strangely, as he hid the weed under a loose floorboard. "What's your problem, what happened to you over there?"

Edgar shook his head. "Never mind...Just don't ask me to do this again, ever."

"Alright you big baby..." Lock paused and listened carefully. He could hear insects buzzing, hissing and crawling below. He looked at Edgar to see if he had heard it, but the young skeleton seemed oblivious. "U-uh...Ed, thanks again for the trees. You need to go."

Edgar smirked. "You and Thicket are back in business so soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right...I'm waiting for her to get up, so scram."

"Okay, I can take a hint. I need to get back to work anyways." Edgar walked over to the window. "I'm heading for grandpa's in case Shock asks later. Tell Barrel I said hi." He added before grabbing his sack climbing outside again.

"Okay bye!" Lock nervously whispered after him. Lock looked over at the sacrifice tunnel, waiting for the inevitable.

Noogie's voice echoed out of the pipe moments later. "Hey Lock! We need to chat!"

"Shhh! The others are still sleeping!" He whispered into the tunnel. "What do you want?"

"Come down here and find out!" Noogie ordered.

Lock winced. "Alright! Alright, just give me a second!"

Lock threw on his shirt and fixed his hair as quickly as he could. In the casino, Noogie was patiently waiting for him with his burlap arms folded over his chest. "Good morning." He greeted Lock with a smirk.

"Good morning. I'll have breakfast ready in-"

"I'm not hungry..." Noogie stomped over to Lock, making sure his head was held up much higher than his nephew's was. "Would you care to tell me what that fagot was doing over here?"

"H-he needed to talk to Shock. Halloween business."

The banshees snickered at Lock's response. Noogie motioned for them to be silent. "Does he show up here often?"

Lock's tail twitched, but his expression remained neutral. "It's our tree house."

Noogie growled. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, kiddo? Because I hear you're pretty tight with the Skellingtons nowadays."

Lock glanced at the floor. "They're your enemies, not ours. You can do whatever you want, but Shock, Barrel and I want no part of it."

Noogie glared at Lock as if he was the most treacherous being in Halloween. He grabbed Lock by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. "You slimy, two-faced sellout!" His snake tongue slithered at Lock's face as he yelled at him. "Just who do you think you are, crouching behind those boney bastards like a sniveling bitch? You **owe** me, you hear?"

Noogie threw Lock to the floor. The banshees giggled as he struggled to stand. Lock glared up at Noogie with defiance. "I don't owe you dick-squat!" Lock hissed. "You just stood back and watched while Oogie kicked the shit out of us! You never said a word to him about it! You were afraid of him! You were cool, so I'm willing to let you stay, but I'll be damned if you try and guilt trip me into fighting your battle! Fuck you!"

Noogie stuck Lock across the face, knocking him to the floor. He picked Lock up by his hair, forcing the devil to look into his eyes. "You had better keep your big mouth shut, Lock!" He warned. "Let's get some things straight...You're not letting me stay, _I'm_ letting _you_ stay! I was _never_ afraid of Oogie, never! I _will_ get my revenge on Jack and if I have to take you and the rest of your little family and that fagot Edgar out to do it!"

Noogie dropped Lock to his knees and kicked him in the kidneys, hard. Lock clutched his stomach. The pain muffled Noogie and his groupie's laughter. He clenched his eyes shut as he coughed, spitting up blood.

"Tell the others what I told you..." Noogie circled Lock. His expression showed no trace of sympathy as he watched his young nephew double over in pain. "I don't want to do this to you, Lock, don't make this an option for me."

Back in town, the jack-o-lantern sun was partially shinning. Dr. Finklestein's laboratory was just in sight. Edgar was not looking forward to discussing special effects with his grandfather this morning. His close relationship with the doctor and Igor had one downside. They knew what kinds of things he did with his friends in Christmas town and looked forward to screwing with the young skeleton's mind upon his return.

Edgar pushed open the front gate and stepped onto the doctor's property. He still needed to shield his eye sockets from the sun. Igor greeted him at the door with a wide grin on his face. "Ed! What you up to the other day?"

Smiling, he replied "Stuff..."

"Hippie stuff?"

Edgar laughed Igor shut the door behind him. The slam made Edgar's head pound. "Yeah Igor, hippie stuff. Where's grandpa?"

"In the workshop." Igor motioned for Edgar to follow him. Edgar could plainly see the doctor had prepared for his return. All his machines, experiments and equipment were running at once and the lab was well lit, a double whammy on Edgar's multi-substance hangover.

"What's this?" Igor asked as he snatched the sack from Edgar and started rummaging through it.

"It's mostly CD's and crap Chuck bootlegged for me."

Igor frowned, disappointed. "Oh..." With his hopes for bone biscuits crushed, Igor tossed the sack in the corner and walked in behind Edgar to the lab.

There the doctor was fixing an old machine so mangled Edgar couldn't tell what it had once been. Its parts were scattered across the workbench as he slaved over its interior with rustiest power drill he owned.

Edgar clutched the side of his head in agony at the sound of the squealing drill penetrated his skull. "Grandpa! I'm back! Do you mind holding off on that? My head's been killing me since yesterday morning!" He begged, gritting his teeth.

The doctor regarded his grandson, but didn't stop drilling. "Oh, hello Slick!" He sneered over the squealing machinery. "Did you have fun while you were away?"

"Oh, so I'm Slick now...?" Edgar pulled up a chair. "Fun isn't exactly the word I would use."

The doctor chuckled and finally turned off his drill. "You look tired...And what is that I smell on your suit?"

Edgar scolded Igor as he snickered at the young skeleton's expense. "Aw, don't play dumb grandpa, you suck at it."

"So true," The doctor rolled back from the table. "Okay, so now that you've killed half your brain cells, shall we get to work?"

"Certainly -ohhh..." Edgar held his head as Jewel purposely dropped a dish in the other room.

"Sorry!" She halfheartedly apologized.

"You guys suck..." Edgar whispered under his breath, shaking his head. "Okay...what have you been working on?"

Edgar attempted to listen to the doctor's demonstration on his spectral mist machine, but was distracted by Igor who kept singing _"save the whales...save them funky whales...save the whales...kill the seals!"_ under his breath.

Half way through the demonstration, they burst out laughing, but not without being slapped by the doctor's pointer stick.

"Ow!" Edgar whined as the doctor struck his knuckles. "Thanks a lot asshole!" He snapped at the hunchback.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Finklestein barked. "The games were cute, but now it's time to pull your heads out of your asses and listen."

"Okay..." Edgar and Igor said in unison.

The Doctor turned on the machine and in moments dense, dreary fog engulfed the lab. Edgar sniffed the air. "How did you get it to smell like rotting flesh?"

"Science and little sleep my boy." The doctor answered proudly. "Is this too nerdy for you now?"

"Excellent, very cool." Edgar stated. "But quite frankly, I'm sick of looking at smoke right now."

The doctor laughed. "Tough shit!" Despite the pleasure the old man got from picking on his grandson, he turned the machine off and ordered Igor to open a window. "So, did you get any inspiration over in Christmas town?" He asked as he rolled himself over back to workbench.

Edgar sat back down as well; pleased to see the smoke had cleared out quickly. He paused to think. "Actually, I did and Chuck says hi...Do you think we could come up with a way to-"

"We?"

"_You_ could come up with a way..." Edgar corrected himself. "Todistort our victim's vision? Not distort their vision so that they can't see us coming, but so that we look all...freaky and misshapen when pouncing at them or something..." Edgar fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves as he struggled to explain.

The doctor nodded as he thought. "I suppose I could...What's this about anyways? Did you have some sort of vision in the Aurora Borealis over there or something?"

"You could say that."

"Don't get too mixed up that crap Edgar." He warned.

"Paul tricked me grandpa!" Edgar insisted. "It's messed up! Every time I tell my friends I don't want to drink or whatever, they shove beer in my face anyways."

"Aw, don't give me that 'I acted under peer pressure' bullshit! Peer pressure is just an excuse to do what you wanted to do in the first place."

"Is not..."

"Is so"

"You're a hypocrite Dr. 'I brewed bootleg beer and smoked opium in my dorm room in the twenties blah, blah, blah'!" Edgar reminded him with his best impression of the doctor's voice.

Dr. Finklestein smirked. "You got me there." He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his lab coat. "Do I need to make Igor conduct the old joint and coffee filter experiment again?"

"No!" Edgar begged! "I know what my bones will look like in twenty years! Jeezy freaking creezy!"

"Good...When is that Shock broad supposed to show up? She's been a wreck while you were away."

Edgar looked up. "Really? Well...I don't know. It's early... I didn't even stop by the manor yet. Where are mom and dad anyways?"

"How in the hell should I know?" The doctor snapped. "They're probably still asleep."

Edgar nodded. "I didn't bring the blue prints. I'll swing by the manor in a little while and come back. I'll grab Shock while I'm at it..."

While Edgar and the doctor discussed plans for Halloween, Jack and Sally were paying they're dear old friend Death a visit.

Death rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe an on coming headache. He sat across from Jack and Sally at his desk in the back room of his shack (which still had not been cleaned or repaired). "Jack, Sally...I would love to help you out, but my powers in this world are limited, I-"

"Please Death..." Jack interrupted. "It means so much to me and Sally that we have another child."

"It's out of my hands." Death explained for the hundredth time. "I am the reaper of souls, not a stork."

"There must be something you can do." Sally insisted.

Death sighed as he took Sally's hand in his gnarled skeletal grip. "I'm terribly sorry dear. But I cannot repeat the miracle twice."

Jack stood and looked the ancient skeleton in the eye sockets. "I understand your busy and you have a job to do, but don't give up on us so easily...You have to understand, I-I'm retired now and Edgar is grown...I want to keep active, I don't want to grow ol-"

Death cackled. "Oh...my dear Jack! Don't come crying to me about empty nests and old age..." He struggled to stand, but when on his feet, Death clenched his eyes shut. Large skeletal wings sprouted from his back. Surprised, Jack and Sally jumped back a bit. So often did Jack forget Death's true form, not a skeleton, but a skeletal angel, as old as time itself burdened with the universes' most dreaded, yet necessary task.

Death used his scythe as a crutch as he stood. "The two hundred and some odd years you've spent on this planet are nothing more than a tick of the clock to me!"

Jack frowned and sat. Sally could see the disappointment on his face and held his hand to comfort him. "I am not crying to you." He said coldly. "I simply wanted to ask for your assistance. If you cannot help Sally and I-"

Death leaned forward; his skeletal wings shrunk back into his spine and put his hands on Jack's shoulder. "Please don't be angry with me." He asked softly. "I would love nothing more than to help you, you know I would, but I just can't. You have been coming to me with your problems ever since you were a boy, all my descendants have. I've always done my best to help, but this time..." Death looked down as he trailed off.

Jack understood and nodded. "I'm sorry I bothered you with this. Sally and I will figure something out."

"Hold on a second!" Death begged. "The doctor...Finklestein! Have you asked him about this?"

"I'd rather not." Sally admitted. "He could make us a child, sure, but there is no telling how it will think and act when he brings it to life...I don't want anyone else brought into this world the way I was."

Death took Sally's hand and kissed it. "Don't worry your pretty head about that. Go to Finklestein and tell him to sew together a body. I will give it life and it will be your child just as much as Edgar is."

Sally's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jack shook Death's hand gratefully. "Thank you so much- but...you said you couldn't perform that miracle twice."

"I cannot grant Sally fertility twice." Death corrected Jack with a wink. "There is a loophole to every rule. You used to know that."

Jack laughed and gave the ancient skeleton that he valued as a father a hug. Sally hugged him as well, and Death could feel his old legs about to give way to the added weight. He patted them on the back and said "Now, now, don't get sentimental on me." They dropped the hug the moment Death began to wobble.

"You're the best." Sally said to him, taking his hand.

Death smirked and kissed hers one last time. "Don't you forget it. When the doctor is done constructing the child's physical form, come back here and I will do the rest."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bickering

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas and all it's Tim Burton genius.

A few hours later, Jewel walked into the laboratory. She coughed, interrupting Edgar and the doctor's current conversation.

"What's up grandma?" Edgar asked, regarding her first.

"Jack and Sally are here to see you." She told the doctor.

"What for? Oh, no matter, let them in."

Jewel stepped aside, allowing Jack and Sally to enter. Sally noticed Edgar sitting at the workbench and rushed over to greet him.

Edgar met her half way with a hug. "Hi mom, sorry I didn't come home this morning, I had to start as early as possible."

Sally held Edgar close than released him. "That's okay. We missed you, dear."

Jack walked over and placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "Your mother and I have an announcement to make." He said with a warm smile.

"We should probably ask the doctor before we announce anything." Sally whispered.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Dr. Finkelstein. With a lack of a better reaction, he waved timidly. "Care to let me in on what's going on?"

Sally approached the doctor slowly. She felt as shy around the old man now as she did when he first created her. "Jack and I have a big favor to ask of you." She said softly.

"Alright."

"We would like to have another child, but I can't have one on my own...S-so we were thinking, maybe you could-"

"Doctor, could you make us a child? At lest the body if nothing else?" Jack asked quickly for Sally.

Dr. Finklestein sat straight up in his wheelchair. "A-are you two _serious_?"

"Yes" Sally answered.

"You two are serious?"

"Yes, very serious." Jack insisted.

The doctor paused to clean his glasses, keeping everyone in suspense. "No. That is a terrible idea, absolutely not." He said, rolling back to the workbench.

The others gasped. "Why not?" Sally demanded.

"I promised myself never to bring another body to life after Jewel." The doctor argued. "The experiment is flawed and unnatural; you've said so yourself."

"But...But...You've perfected the experiment haven't you?"

Jack stepped forward. "Doctor, I would pay you handsomely if you would just-"

"Money is no object here my boy. This is a matter of ethics. I would gladly do this for free if I believed it was best for the child."

"When do you care about ethics?" Igor interrupted.

"Yeah?" Sally added.

Edgar watched silently as his family bickered amongst themselves. No mater how high they raised their voices, Edgar could not hear them over the commotion of mixed emotions in his head.

"If I was to make you a child, it wouldn't grow!" The doctor reminded them. "It would develop mentally, of course, but the body would remain in its adolescent state."

"We have that detail taken care of." Jack assured him.

The doctor shook his head and stared up at Jack as if the skeleton had gone mad. "What do you mean you have that detail taken care of? What could you possibly know about reanimating human tissue?"

They continued to squabble. Edgar was surprised at how far his parents pushed the issue.

"All right, alright! Everyone shut up!" The doctor finally caved in after several threats to tip his wheelchair were made by everybody. "Igor, your going grave digging, grab a shovel." He sighed.

Overjoyed, Sally bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you so much." She said sweetly.

Dr. Finklestein mentally blushed. It was rare his first creation showed any affection towards him at all. "You're...welcome Sally."

Jack shook the doctor's hand. "We can't thank you enough. When will he be finished? When will we get to see him and take him home?"

"Him?" The doctor shook his head. "My boy, I only create girls. Is that a problem?"

Jack blinked, embarrassed. "I-I was hoping for another boy. I wouldn't know where to begin with a daughter. Why, what difference would it make?"

Dr. Finklestein shrugged. "I'm more comfortable when working with women."

Sally predicted the old scientist might say as such. Dr. Finklestein had an appreciation for women his whole life. Very rarely was it sexual (especially at his age). He simply associated women with caring and perceived the female body itself to be art. Sally was beginning to regret coming to him for help already. He always made everything so difficult.

Jewel finally spoke up. "I will work on the bottom half if you work on the top."

The doctor paused to consider. "Fine. If it will make everybody happy and let me get back to work, I'll do it."

Everyone let out a cheer. Sally rushed over to Edgar, who was still at the workbench. She smiled at him tenderly. "Did you hear that? You're going to have a little brother."

Edgar shook his head (his first sign of consciousness in a half-hour). He stood, giving Jack and Sally a nasty look. "You've got to be joking...I begged you two, crawled on my knees and _begged_ you two for a little brother half my childhood and now, all of a sudden you want to jump to do it?"

Sally looked to Jack nervously. She wasn't expecting Edgar to react this way at all. "It just wasn't a good time back then." She explained to him.

"This is fucked up!" Edgar snapped. "I mean, come on dad, the only reason you agreed to have me was so you could have an heir, right? Why the sudden interest in parenthood?"

"That is not true!" Jack said defensively.

"Yes it is!" Edgar cried, pointing at him. "You had me to ensure your retirement in seventeen years! You prepped me for the job the day I learned to walk!"

"Edgar! Shut your mouth!" The doctor snapped. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

Edgar ignored the old scientist. "I was always just a pupil to you! Great, so while I'm trying to hold Halloween together, you and mom can drop everything and start over!"

"I believe we've earned it!" Jack barked.

"Jack!" Sally, like so many times before, jumped in the middle of her son and husband in a futile attempt to keep peace.

Jewel and Igor slowly backed away towards the door. They were determined to leave before they were sucked any further into the argument. Dr. Finklestein stayed put (because the moment he tried to leave his wheelchair motor would give his escape away). "Okay, everyone calm down!" He tried to shout over the uproar.

"Edgar, please don't be angry..." Sally begged. "Jack and I are really happy about this. Why are you being so difficult?"

Edgar's expression softened slightly. "I-I'm not being difficult. If you want to have the kid, fine, I can't stop you."

Jack grabbed Edgar's arm and yanked him forward. "I was hoping for a little cooperation from you for once!" He growled. "There's no reason for you to be resentful!"

Edgar jerked his arm from Jack's grip. "I am not resentful of a lumpling! Especially one grandpa has to throw together!" Edgar straightened his jacket and smoothed down his hair. "I'm going home to work on the plans, because I guess that's the only thing in this forsaken universe anyone will ever need me around for!"

Sally started to go after Edgar before he left, but she stopped the moment she noticed Jack had stayed behind. "Jack!" She addressed him urgently. "Go talk to your son!"

Jack sighed heavily. "I'm going. Stay here dear, you and the doctor can get started on the construction." Jack quickly walked out the door with a stern expression on his face.

Sally looked to the doctor helplessly for support, but he gave her none. "I kept telling you guys you should have hit him more often as a child. He might have paid you more respect back there, if you had."

"Will you keep quiet for once!" Sally snapped, but in her voice, it sounded more like a sob.

The doctor shook his head, but didn't say another word.

Edgar was only a few steps away from the gate when Igor came around the corner of the electric fence with two shovels in his hand. He held one out towards Edgar. "Ed, want to come?"

"No." He declined with a grumble.

"Why not? You always wanted to go grave digging with me. I know, come with me to bar first and we-"

"No Igor, no bar, no grave digging, especially not for them! I'm going home to sort things out." Edgar shoved open the gate and stomped his way towards Town Square.

Igor ran after him, shoving his way through several pedestrians to do so. When he finally caught up the young skeleton, he nailed him in the lower spine with a shovel.

"Ow!" Edgar turned around and glared down at the hunchback. "Damn, dude! What was that for?" He snapped, holding his spine in pain.

"Quit being a brat!" Igor scolded him. "And I am not a dude!"

"I am not being a brat!"

"Are too"

"Are no-" Edgar kicked the side of the fountain and sighed. "It's true what I said back there. I _was_ only meant to be a replacement for him. Well, I never asked to be, but I'm stuck as king and there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well start taking command and let them start fresh."

"And that is why I call you a brat." Igor repeated. "They're not being selfish; you just need to get over yourself."

Edgar had no reply. He simply gritted his teeth until he was able to force a smile and said "Drink one for me okay? Do me favor and look for a body that resembles mom. I...always wanted a sibling that looked like her."

"O...kay..." Igor eyed him suspiciously for a moment, and then turned to walk away.

Jack passed Igor outside of the laboratory. "Where's Edgar?" He asked urgently.

Igor pointed in Edgar's direction. "He's...not happy right now. Being a little snot."

Jack nodded, spotting his son in the distance. "Well, let's see what kind of a mood he's in after I have a word with him." Jack adjusted his jacket and chased after him.

Edgar was only twenty yards away or so from the manor when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Jack forced Edgar to face him, nearly ripping his clavicle out of place. "What is the matter with you?" He demanded. "Why did you have to upset your mother like that?"

Edgar gave Jack a mean, dark scowl. "I was just stating a simple truth. You had me to guarantee there would be another pumpkin king after you. So what do you plan to use this child for later on?"

"You don't honestly believe your mother and I are going to have another child and forget about you, do you?"

"No...But I believe you hated your job towards the end of your reign and you were wanted to pawn the crown off on me."

Jack clenched his fist, forcing himself to keep them at his sides. "I know I pushed you as a lumpling...And I know it seems unfair that the pumpkin king title solely rest on you. I felt the same way when I first stepped up. My father, the drunken wretch that he was, had no choice but to teach me how to scare, and I had no choice but to teach you."

Edgar looked away. His expression softened into a defeated frown. "It was different for you...Zeph was a mediocre king. No one expected perfection from you at first...You never heard people whisper as you leave a room 'he's alright but he's no Zephaniah'."

Jack hesitantly placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "All I ever asked of you was to do your best. I never told you to follow in my footsteps print by print."

"It's not you..." Edgar pointed towards the town. "It's them! It's always them!" He turned around, unable to look back at his kingdom. "Dad...there's something I need to figure out, and I need to be on my own for a while to do it."

Jack gave Edgar a questioning look as he walked towards the manor gate. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be in the study for a while, okay? I'm going to be there for a long while...tell mom I'm sorry. I hope everything works out for you two and the lumpling."

Jack stopped Edgar once again. "I know you have a lot on your mind, but are you sure your handling this the right way?"

Edgar looked Jack in the eye sockets. "No, I'm not sure, and I'm not coming downstairs until I am sure, until I set up Halloween just right."

Jack watched as Edgar brushed passed him with his hands clasped behind his back. The heavy iron gates slammed shut behind the young skeleton as he stepped onto his property and disappeared inside the manor.

Jack looked up at the old study carefully. He spotted Edgar pacing by the window. He appeared to mumbling to himself, most likely swearing, as he tossed papers, books, blue prints and every other Halloween related document around sporadically.

What did Edgar possible hope to accomplish up there? What was he trying to discover? Jack was only grateful that the liquor carbonate had yet to be restocked. He was tempted to try to talk to Edgar once again, but he remembered Sally back at the doctor's. She was waiting for him; his child was waiting for him...

Jack walked away, unable to shake the sinking feeling in his bones. He was still unconvinced leaving Edgar all alone was a good idea. Edgar was frustrated and confused. The old skeleton understood that all too well.

Moments later, Jack returned to the lab. He was not looking forward to explaining what happened to Sally...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Edgar's Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Two weeks later, Edgar was still barricaded in the study. The manor was eerily quiet. Not even the stereo had been turned on in ages. The first snowfall of the Christmas season blanketed the town the night before, but Edgar was too wrapped up in his business to notice.

Downstairs was completely empty. Jack and Sally's new home had been completed ahead of schedule and they decided it was best to move in now and come back for the rest of their belongings when Edgar had a stronger grip on reality.

Several times, they had tried to talk their son into coming down, but Edgar refused to the bitter end, insisting that he be left alone. Everyone in town grew curious of their king's absence. People tried to look into the tower windows from either the streets or their homes, but it was no good. Edgar covered the windows with charts, blueprints and diagrams, but none of his plans seemed spooky enough for the young king.

Thousands of papers filled with ideas (and strange doodles, mostly ones of Eddie) torn from notebooks littered the floor. Edgar sat in the corner of the room, just under the hanging portrait of Death, scribbling yet another idea down. He mumbled to himself angrily, trying to keep his hair out of his face. It was a difficult task considering his hair had grown at least four inches and was dusty from lack of bathing. Edgar's suit was quite filthy too. The red material smelled musky and had turned a burgundy color.

Edgar's vision blurred from time to time from a combination of lack of sleep and constant reading and writing in dim light. He didn't have time to care about that now though. He needed to know what exactly he must do to become the king he should be. So far, Edgar had come up blank of any answers, so he continued to think.

Just outside the manor gates, Lock, Shock and Barrel stood, staring up at the study tower. All three looked incredibly worried, but Shock appeared to have suffered the most from Edgar's absence. She had no choice but to run the town herself these past two weeks, and the burden had taken a toll on her.

The trio exchanged concerned glances.

_"Ed has gone insane_

_Ed has gone insane..._

_Maybe we should have the guy restrained._

Shock scolded Lock and Barrel for that last part. She looked up at the study again.

_He's been cooped up for weeks,_

_Refuses to come down..._

_Hasn't made a peep, not a single sound._

Lock and Barrel added.

_Ed has gone insane_

_Ed has gone insane..._

Edgar read over the last page of notes he jotted down. His expression grew more and more vexed with each line he read until he became so frustrated, he ripped out the page and tore it up. He then tossed the notebook against a shelf, knocking several more books onto the floor. Deep in thought, Edgar began to pace in circles.

_Eddie's words never leave my brain_

_But what he truly meant, I am not sure_

_I'll never fix a thing at this rate!_

_When every solution come to escapes_

_Must failure really be my fate?_

Edgar looked up to glance at the charts on the window.

_I see the mistakes I've been making_

_Control is mine for the taking_

_But why must this be so hard?_

_I beg you Eddie! Give me a clue!_

_What must I do?_

_What must I do?_

Edgar shook his fist at the ceiling. When no answer came (not that he was really expecting one), he dropped his hands behind his back and continued to pace over by his stereo.

_Within my vast CD collection_

_Lies a plethora of wisdom_

_Metal taught me all I know_

_But damn it all, it fails me so..._

Edgar glared at the windows, envisioning the town outside.

_All they hear are yells and screams_

_On the surface is what it seems_

_But I can hear so much more..._

Edgar picked up his 'Peace of Mind' CD case and shook it aggressively.

_Inside lies the key to my kingdom_

_But what must I do?_

_What must I do?_

_What must I do?_

He growls and tosses the case over his shoulder, startling a cat who snuck upstairs.

_I've listened to these albums countless times_

_Memorized lyrics, riffs and rhymes!_

_I recognize band members, every one_

Edgar grabbed a stack of cases and tossed them over his shoulder as well.

_See? Travis, Alice ,Burton, Rhodes and Bonum!_

_Maybe metal is scrambling up my mind_

_Still, I could never leave it all behind_

Edgar collapses onto the desk chair and rest his chin on his palms.

_Do I really have to change_

_To gain the citizen's respect?_

_No I don't believe I do..._

Smiling, Edgar stands and jumps up on the desk.

_Of course, I see now, plain as day_

_Like me or not, I'm here to stay!_

_I'm here to stay..._

He jumps down and starts to dance around.

_All of a sudden Halloween_

_Is more than just frights and bad dreams_

_If I treat my duties as a cause_

_I'll soon receive my just applause_

_No longer am I just Jack's offspring_

_Now I'm the fucking pumpkin king!"_

Laughing manically, Edgar skids across the floor on his knees, playing air guitar. He scrambled to his feet and began to tear down the charts on his windows.

The trio was shocked when Edgar burst open his window and stepped out into the noonday sunlight. "LISTEN UP YOU BASTARDS!" Edgar shouted to the whole town. "THIS YEAR HALLOWEEN WILL BE MINE!"

Edgar did not wait for any response. He quickly shut the window and disappeared into the study once more.

The trio continued to stare up at him with their jaws slacked. "Yup... Ed has gone insane." Lock repeated.

"What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?" Shock screeched, kicking a loose cobblestone.

Barrel remembered the jar of moonshine in his hand. He looked at it for a second and got an idea. Barrel tossed the jar at Edgar's window. When the jar made contact, it smashed into a million pieces, causing a loud crash.

Startled, Edgar quickly reopened the window and scanned the street below for the culprit. "BARREL, YOU FLAMING ASSCRACK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"HEY, DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE COMING DOWN, FINALLY?" Barrel asked innocently.

"DUDE, I _IMPLIED_ THAT WHEN I SHOUTED OUT THE WINDOW JUST THEN!"

"OH...!"

Edgar leaned his skeletal frame against the windowsill and sighed. "JUST FOR THAT, YOU GUYS CAN WAIT ANOTHER HALF HOUR FOR ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Barrel sneered. "I HAVE TO BE IN THE PATCH!" Barrel flipped Edgar the bird and walked away.

Shock also flashed him the obscene gesture as she walked away. "IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE AT TOWN HALL...**ACTUALLY WORKING**!"

Edgar stared down at Lock, the only person who didn't appear to be mad at him at the moment. Lock simply shrugged and said. "THEY'LL BE FINE. I'M GLAD WE DON'T NEED TO HAVE YOU COMMITTED AFTER ALL!" Then he walked away.

Edgar sighed deeply as he looked at the disgusting condition he left the study in. "I'll clean this place up later..." He said aloud as he combed his hair quickly and straightened his tie. "I have so much to do and now is the time to get started."

Without even taking the time to inspect himself in a mirror, Edgar left the manor. His first stop would be the graveyard. Everyone was so shocked to see Edgar outside again, they didn't even say hello as he walked by, only stared. Edgar only bothered to say hi to Jim and the band anyways.

At the base of the Living Hill, Edgar could see Jack and Sally's new house. Jack was pulling a tree he had cut down in the forest. To the young skeleton's surprise, Jack was not wearing his suit, or not the whole outfit, rather. He was only wearing the slacks to his suit and a grey undershirt. "It must be for Christmas...Holy shit, it's almost Christmas!" Edgar thought to himself.

He ran over to Jack, calling him over and over again. Jack was hesitant to turn around, assuring himself he was hearing things, but when Edgar's voice became too clear to deny, he dropped his tree and looked back. His eye sockets widened. It was true, Edgar was only yards away from him. "Edgar is that-"

"Hi dad!" Edgar stopped a few feet from Jack. He held his head up high and smiled. "I...guess I'm back!"

Jack embraced his son in a hug, but suddenly an overwhelming urge to throttle him swept over the old skeleton. Jack dropped the hug and slapped Edgar across the face, nearly knocking his skull off his neck. "By the Celts, Edgar, you had us worried sick!"

Edgar had to adjust his skull before he could respond. "I-I know, and I'm very sorry, but I had to think. I couldn't have any distractions. I-"

"Did you figure out...whatever it was you needed to figure out?"

Edgar nodded. "I think so. I have to try something before I know for sure..." Edgar took a good look at the house for the first time. "Wow, that came out nice."

Jack managed to smile. "It's going to take some getting used to, but we're happy here."

"Is...You know...living here yet?"

Jack shook his head no. "The doctor is still working on him. I never realized how complicated the process was...Sally is sewing clothes for him right now. Please, come inside and say hi to her, she's been a wreck about you for so long-"

Edgar backed away. "I would love to, but I can't, not now. I have a lot to catch up on. I promise I'll stop by later though. Kiss mom once for me, okay? Tell her I'm fine, I'm sorry for everything and I lover her."

Edgar ran off the moment he finished his sentence. "I'll see you later then!" Jack waved him goodbye and picked up his tree.

At Town Hall, Shock was surrounded by a group of vampires, werewolves and a few other monsters, all demanding a meeting with the pumpkin king. She backed away as far as she could, without pinning her back against the stage curtain. "Everyone, stay Calm!" She begged over the commotion. "I spoke with Edgar this morning...He should be available for personal conferences soon!"

The clown with the tear away face scoffed. "How soon is 'soon', missy?"

"Right now, Jumbo!"

The crowd gasped and turned around. Edgar stood in the doorway, his hair and suit in shambles. "Hello everyone!" Edgar greeted them politely. "I have spent these past couple of weeks drumming up ideas for this Halloween. I have a role planned for each of you and I'm not leaving this building until everyone knows their part. Any questions or concerns you have may be discussed with me at any time."

The crowd stepped aside, allowing Edgar to approach Shock on stage. "Nice timing asshole..." The bitter witch grumbled at him.

"Your welcome." Edgar said with a smirk. "I need you to round up everyone in town. Have them form a line outside for me. I'm getting this show on the road."

Shock rolled her eyes. "You have got to be shitting me Ed! Alright, I'll tell everyone to get over here, but be prepared for an ass chewing at the end of the day!"

Edgar stepped aside so Shock could stomp away and do what he asked of her. "Thank you Shock!" He said timidly. "Come on everyone, give her a hand, she's had it rough."

The crowd clapped for Shock, unfortunately, she was in no mood for applause. She screeched to the sky and flipped Edgar off before slamming the doors shut behind her.

Three hours later a line of spooks a mile long stood outside, waiting to gain entrance into Town Hall. Edgar displayed Most of the plans he had written down on the stage and discussed certain aspects of them with the spooks whom they concerned most.

As usual, the vampires, werewolves and swamp folk made negotiations very difficult due to local and/or territorial reasons. Most were satisfied with their jobs for that year and agreed to practice their scaring techniques in order to best perform the task Edgar had given him. Most of the zombies in town agreed to join the 'Night of the Living Dead' reenactment (with the exception of Ethan, whom Edgar practically had to threaten his life before he was willing to participate).

Shock was impressed with Edgar's new show of assertiveness. He made strong, relevant arguments for all his ideas and left little room for any citizen to argue with him. Even the older spooks, who had little to no respect for the young skeleton at all, willingly agreed to follow his plans.

It was nearly midnight and only two spooks remained outside. Shock escorted them to the stage. "Sorry for the wait, it's been one hectic day."

"We understand." The female replied and motioned for her male friend to follow her.

Edgar smiled as the fox-like monster in the black pants and purple corset and the bat-like monster in the ragged khaki pants held up by a rope tied around his waist stepped on stage. He offered a skeleton hand to the fox and said. "Dusk Kitsune, thank you for coming. I know we scheduled to meet earlier, but-"

Dusk shook politely. "It's alright Edgar." Her friend snorted and she gave him a dirty look.

"Who is this with you?" Edgar asked.

The bat-like creature stepped, or rather flew forward. "I am Wrath and I'm with her."

Edgar gave him a funny look and flipped through the pages on his clipboard. "I don't have you listed here."

"We're still new in town." Dusk explained. "It's taken us a while to get registered as citizens with all the crazy stuff that's been-"

Edgar raised his hand to interrupt. "Say no more..." He paused to look over his notes. "You're a werefox, aren't you?" He asked.

Dusk smirked and shook her head no. "Not exactly. 'Werefox' would imply that I am a human who turns into a fox-like creature upon the full moon, right? Well, that's not the case with me. I cannot escape this form, so technically I am a fox demon."

Edgar nodded and looked Dusk over once again. Her face and body (with the exception of her canine lower legs and bushy tail) was very human-like, but her red hair was short and thick with black tips just like a fox. Her pointed ears, were red and tipped black as well. Edgar shrugged and made a note to change her species in the book later. "To be honest, I've never had the pleasure of working with a fox demon before, so I don't have an overly good idea of how to incorporate your talents in the Halloween festivities."

Dusk smiled, her canines showing over her purple lips just slightly. "Well, that's what we're here to figure out, right?"

"Indeed." Edgar looked at Wrath, who seemed to be very annoyed at the moment. "Hey gruesome, why the long face?"

Wrath scowled at him, giving his angular face a snarling quality. He tossed his long, blue lock of braided hair over his shoulder and said. "I'm just waiting for her that's all."

"What should I classify you under?" Edgar asked, not realizing the question would strike such a negative cord with the creature.

"I'm a gargoyle."

"Half gargoyle" Dusk corrected him. "He is part vampire." She whispered to Edgar. "He doesn't like to admit it though."

Edgar nodded, understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a full skeleton either."

Wrath looked at Edgar questioningly. "You certainly look boney to me." Edgar cocked his head slightly so his hair would sway.

"My mom is a reanimated rag doll. You can't tell by looking at me, but that's where the other half of me comes from."

Wrath's expression softened just a little. It was comforting to meet a fellow half breed, although his impression of Edgar had not improved. "I cannot scare like a vampire, so I would like to remain a gargoyle on file, if you please."

Edgar nodded as he wrote on his clipboard. "Of course...And Dusk, I will have you scare alongside the werewolves, just for this year. I'm sure your familiar with your scaring M.O., but I would like to observe how you operate, is that alright?"

Dusk smirked and held up a fist, glowing with energy. "That's fine."

"I will only work with her." Wrath informed Edgar firmly. "She and I are a team."

"O...kay..." Edgar said, not intending to sound rude. A gargoyle and a fox demon did seem like a strange pair after all. "I'll tell you what...You two can discuss how you would like to scare and we'll continue this discussion next week."

Dusk nodded. "Thank you Edgar. We'll come up with something dreadful." She assured him and hopped off stage, forcing Wrath to follow.

Shock escorted them out, but kept a safe distance while Dusk scolded her gargoyle friend. "Why do you always have to be so irritable around new people?" She growled.

"We waited outside all day and he can't even guess our species right? Some pumpkin king...I told you we should have stayed in London!"

"You're so paranoid!"

"Goodnight guys!" Shock forced herself to smile and shut the door behind the bickering couple.

Edgar chuckled. "Well, he was real charmer. Dusk lives in an apartment next door to the manor, but I've never seen her friend around before."

Shock was too mad at Edgar to listen. She adjusted her hat and stomped over to him. When he saw the look of rage and fury in the witch's eyes, he cringed. Shock glared down at Edgar for a moment, then punched him right in the sternum with all her might, winding him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shrieked. "How the** fuck** could you abandon me in the middle of the **fucking** year with all this **fucking** shit to do and all these **fucking** people awaiting the **fucking** plans you **FUCKING ASSHOLE**!"

Edgar held his chest as he looked at her. "Wow, your really fucking pissed, aren't you Shock?"

Shock clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white, but rather than rip Edgar in two, she growled, stormed behind the curtain and went to her office. Edgar scolded himself for being sarcastic and walked after her.

In her office, Shock had removed her over blouse, leaving only her dark purple spaghetti string under blouse. She sat, hunched over at her desk, pouring herself a pot of coffee (probably the only thing in the universe keeping her from going berserk).

Edgar poked his head in, expecting a mug to be thrown at him, but when Shock didn't even look up, he deemed it safe and entered. He silently looked Shock over. He had never seen her looked so stressed. Her weight loss made him cringe. Her clothes hung loose from her body and every rib in her chest was visible. Strangely enough, the more he looked, the more this aroused Edgar. He was partial to living women, but some primal instinct in him was attracted to Shock's skeleton.

Shock sighed, snapping Edgar back to reality. He looked at her face, which had become gaunt and her hair had faded to a light blue. She cut it slightly past her shoulders because her hair had become so thin and straw-like, there was no use in keeping it long. Her skin seemed to take on a grayish hue and the amount of dark circles under her eyes had doubled. "Well, at least I can relax tonight." She said, drained and weary.

Overwhelmed with guilt, Edgar stepped behind her and began to rub her shoulders. Edgar's touch made Shock flinch. "Ed, what in the hell do you think your doing?"

He continued to massage her neck and shoulders. "I'm trying to apologize."

The stiffness in Shock's neck melted away and she leaned back, smiling. "This is a nice way to start...But you're still an asshole!"

"I know...I-I never meant to ditch you...I just had a lot of bullshit to sort out."

Shock looked down at her lap. Her hat cast a shadow over half her face. "You scared us for a while Ed...Your parents were really upset."

"I talked to them this morning, told them I was okay."

"I heard they're having another kid. Your grandpa showed me the torso the other day. I think it's cute."

Edgar frowned. "I think it sucks and there's nothing cute about it...But if having another kid will make mom and dad happy, I guess it's alright."

Shock moved her shoulders around to loosen them. "You surprised the hell out of everyone today. I don't think we've gotten this much work done this fast..." She struggled to recall. "Ever!"

Edgar sighed. "The work is never done..." He stopped massaging Shock and took a seat next to her. She poured him some coffee, half expecting him to want some anyways. Edgar thanked her, but did not drink. He stared into the mug for while before gather the courage to say "I'm sorry Shock."

She gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "Don't sweat it."

"No...I mean I'm sorry for all the times I tried to push us together over the years. I've given it a lot of thought...a-and I want you to know that I promise to lay off. I do love you, but I-I know where your heart is...I-I just want us to be friends."

Shock looked down at the table nervously. "I do too Ed..."

"You're the best friend I've ever had" Edgar continued, still unable to look up. "You've always been there for me and you've never steered me wrong."

Shock winced. She wished that were the truth, but with Noogie around, she wasn't s sure anymore.

"If a close friendship is the farthest we'll ever come in our relationship, I-I'm okay with that."

Shock sighed, feeling quite guilty herself. She put her hand on Edgar's shoulder and looked at him directly, but this time, to Edgar's relief, her anger had faded. "I love you Ed. I just don't think things would work out between us in the long run. I mean, fuck, we can barley work together without wanting to kill each other half the time. I don't think I could handle a serious relationship with the pumpkin king, you know? The towns people are constantly up our asses as it is without a love story to follow."

Edgar nodded sadly. "I suppose your right."

"I don't want to be." She shook her head. "Not about this. My problem isn't with you Ed, I just-"

"I understand...You never did find me attractive, did you?"

"No, not really." She answered too quickly for Edgar's liking.

"Oh, well thanks you skinny bitch."

"Aw, don't take it that way. I don't understand what you see in me."

"Oh stop!"

"I wonder the same thing about Hatchet."

Edgar leaned back in his chair. He was glad speaking with Shock was beginning to feel natural again. "You know, I hate that fleshy dildo to no end, but I will admit, he has good taste...So...you two are still together, hu?"

Shock smirked. "Yeah Ed. In the two weeks you've been in hiding things between me and Hatchet have totally gone downhill-Yes we're still together, bo-tard!"

Edgar laughed. "Hey, just wishful thinking, that's all. I haven't seen much of the wand jockey lately."

"Neither have I! He's stuck in the catacombs until Halloween probably, the jerk-off!"

"That sucks."

Shock frowned. "Not really...I know how horrible I sound for saying this, but I sort of like not having him around too often. They say long distance relationships don't work, but it seems to work for us."

"Just admit it, you're with him for the sex!" Edgar teased.

Shock shook her head. "Come on Ed! Name one person in town more frigged than me! Hey...I thought you said you weren't going to try and break me and Hatchet up anymore..."

"I'm not, I'm not..." Edgar insisted. "I just want to know what he has that I don't- and if you say a penis, I'll shove that hat down your throat."

Shock laughed, blushing slightly. "I wasn't going to say that! I know skeleton anatomy is different, don't pull a Lock on me!" She took a sip of coffee to keep herself from giggling. "I'm glad you're over me, because Lock and Barrel are going to insist that we hook up until the day I croak."

Edgar forced a laugh. "They'll get over it eventually. When AP and Hal' both start walking they're not going to have the energy to meddle with us."

"AP can run now, and she has a mouth on her." Shock smiled. "Hal' is starting to walk too, but he's really quiet." Shock stirred her coffee for a moment. She looked down at the table, deep in thought. "I've thought about having a kid, you know, to complete the trio and keep our trick-or-treating legacy alive.."

Edgar chuckled. "You're killing me Shock."

"But I don't know...I'm afraid if I have a boy, Hatchet will insist he stay in the catacombs with him and I'll never get to see either one of them."

"You have a choice, you know." Edgar reminded her. "There is no law that states just because you have a son he has to become a warlock."

"You don't understand Ed...I'm part of a dieing faith. I'm not much of a witch, sure, but if I can give better for my kids then..." She trailed off, looking down. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it I guess..."

Edgar sighed. "That's probably best." He agreed. He fidgeted for a moment while an idea formed in his head. "Hey...do you want to round up the guys and meet at Mr. Hyde's? His place is still open I think. Lock isn't running the casino tonight, is he?"

Shock shook her head no. "Not until tomorrow night." She though Edgar's offer over for a moment and then finally said. "Yeah, that sounds fun actually. I'll run to the tree now and grab them."

Edgar stood up and stretched. "I'm going home to bathe real quick. I'll meet you three outside the door."

"Please do Ed, you reek!" She laughed. "Seriously, you smell worse than Barrel."

Edgar sniffed his armpit. "That bad, hu?" He laughed. "Yeah...I haven't washed up in a while..."

They exchanged laughs one last time before departing. Edgar practically skipped all the way home. The dark, dismal streets of Halloween seemed as bright as Christmas town to him. He felt confident, prepared and liberated, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "If I can keep up the good work from now until October, I'll be all set as far as the whole pumpkin king stuff goes" He told himself. "And Shock and I are real friends again...kick ass!"

Edgar was all smiles when he strolled through his front door. He rushed for the bathroom and prepared his bathe. He scrubbed himself down quickly so not to keep the others waiting. He hadn't had a good night on the town with the trio in ages, and he was so excited he was ready to burst.

A/n: The fancharacter Dusk Kitsune was created and is property of DuskKitsune88. Thanks Kat, you rule! Wrath is mine, however. They will most likely play a bigger role in the story later on...

Oh and for those who have no idea who the band members I mentioned are...

Scott Travis: Guitarist for Judas Priest and Racer X

Alice Cooper: Shock Rock singer of...well, Alice Cooper

Cliff Burton: Bassist for Metalilica

Randy Rhodes: Guitarist for Twisted Sister and then for Ozzy Osborne

Jason Bonum: Drummer for Foreigner


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Start the Game

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Hopefully this fic hasn't ruined the movie for anyone.

Edgar ran up to his study and turned his stereo up to maximum the moment he arrived home. The windows rattled as 'Trashed' blared from the speakers. Next, he rushed downstairs and into the bathroom. He would not want to keep the guys waiting if he could help it.

He undressed before drawing his bath and quickly scrubbed the dust and grime from his bones. When Edgar finished he reached for a towel hanging from an iron rack on the wall and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathtub and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He gave his reflection a funny look, not realizing how long his hair had gotten. He grinned with metal delight and head banged until his hair dried.

Edgar nearly tripped as he ran into his room. He had no clean suits so he decided to throw on a pair of old jeans and a Pantera shirt. It was late so what difference did it make what he wore? Satisfied with his appearance, Edgar walked out his front door.

Shock entered the tree house through the back. It was pitch black and silent. She stubbed her toe on a bear trap on her way through the hall. Cursing, but not loudly enough to wake the children, Shock stepped into their living room to find Thicket, Hester and the children sound asleep. "Okay" She whispered to herself. "Where's big bo-tard and little bo-tard?"

Suddenly, Shock heard the sound of Noogie's electric base playing below and her brothers singing to the riff. She sighed and climbed down the ladder after them as quietly as she could.

Shock jumped to the floor the moment she felt she was close enough to. The casino's black lights shined brightly, giving everyone and everything an eerie glow. Noogie stood in the middle of the giant roulette wheel, ripping out "Arizona' almost flawlessly.

Lock and Barrel had their arms around each other's shoulders, singing and swaying as if they were drunk already. Barrel's projected his voice the loudest. He was a bigger Scorpions fan than Lock.

_"Loved her in her Car_

_Took me to the stars_

_Babe, we went nuts all the way_

_Loved her on the moon_

_Morning came too soon_

_She got me high and _

_Loose_

_Loose_

_Loose!"_

Shock shook her head and chuckled to herself. "You guys suck!" She yelled over the music.

Noogie looked up and grinned at her. "Hey Shock, join the party!" He offered.

Shock wore a nervous smile. "Um, I would, but I'm heading out. Lock, Barrel, want to come to the bar with me?"

Barrel immediately shouted "Yes!"

Lock frowned. "I don't drink moron, why would I want to go to the-"

"_Because_...You haven't been out in a long time..."

Lock's eyes widened when he finally caught Shock's hint. "Oh, um-yeah, I guess a night out wouldn't kill me." Lock and Barrel rushed over to Shocks side. "Noogie, you don't care if we split, do you?"

Noogie continued with the riff. "No, go ahead. I'm going to stay here and practice, I'm getting rusty. You kids have fun."

"Thanks Uncle Noogie" The trio said in unison before climbing up the ladder.

Barrel flashed Noogie the metal salute before departing. "Later, Rock on!"

"Rock on." Noogie's fingerless hand graced the strings slowly until he was sure the trio was out of earshot. "Trixie, Dixie, get over here for a second."

The banshees appeared for him out of the shadows. They smiled as they stood to attention. Dixie stepped forward. "You need us Noogie?" She asked seductively.

Noogie smiled and set his bass against one of the giant cards. "Actually, I need Trixie to do something for me."

Trixie clapped, pleased that Noogie acknowledged her first. "What is it Noogie?"

"I need you to follow Boogie's boys. I think they're meeting that fagot Edgar somewhere. I hear he's out of hiding."

Trixie smiled, nodding excitedly. "Whatever you want Noogie."

Dixie pouted, rolling her eyes. "Why does she get to go? She'll fuck up Noogie!"

"She's the best bitch for the job this time. Don't question me Dixie, I've thought this through." He warned, raising his arm slightly.

Dixie backed away. "Sorry..."

Noogie walked over to Trixie and inspected her face and clothes. "You might want to clean yourself up for this mission. Skellingtons have rich taste."

Trixie smiled and shut her eyes tightly. Trixie concentrated hard in order to successfully shape shift herself a convincing disguise. Her body and clothes changed with her thoughts. Her ectoplasm hair darkened and smoothed down forming flowing waves rather than wild frizz. She changed the shape of her face so that her chin pointed slightly. Her blue lips turned burgundy and as a final touch, she morphed her bikini top and snake leather mini skirt into a long slate colored corseted gown with tattered sleeves that draped to the floor.

Noogie looked her over. Trixie anxiously awaited his approval. The giant sack of bugs finally smiled and nodded. "There we go, an old-timey look for young Skeleton Edgar. You look sexy Trixie, very hot."

"Thank you Noogie" Trixie inwardly sighed in relief.

Again, Dixie pouted. "Well, that getup isn't going to do you any good if you stand around here with your thumb up your ass."

"I'm on it Dixie!" Trixie snapped and hovered towards the ceiling. "When should I bring him back Noogie?"

He looked up and paused to think before answering. "When you've gained his trust." He sighed. "For screeching out loud Trixie, use your head tonight!"

Trixie nodded. "Right." She said with a wave and disappeared through the ceiling.

Noogie smirked. It had taken him months but the wheels of vengeance were finally in motion. He chuckled to himself and looked to Dixie. She was not pleased. He raped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry babe, you'll have your fun soon enough."

Lock quickened his pace to catch up with Shock. He scowled at her, burring his hands inside his pockets. "Okay, where the fuck are we _really_ going?" He whispered even though no one was around to hear him.

"To Mr. Hyde's." She whispered back. "We're meeting Ed there."

Barrel smiled. "Man, I've missed him. I hope his head is own straight though, he's been geeked out for ages it seems like."

"Dude, we can't leave the others alone with Noogie!" Lock reminded him. "I've been watching his every move for weeks now. I-I think he's lost it." Lock turned around. "You two go, I'm guarding Thicket and the kids and if you give a bat's ass about Hester and Hal', you'll come with me Barrel."

Barrel stopped and shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed Lock by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He shouted. "I'm not putting my life on hold for a Boogie/Skellington feud! I wasted the better half of my childhood doing that!"

"It's not safe to leave them alone with him, I'm telling yo-!"

"Don't you EVER fucking imply that I don't care about them!" Barrel warned. "That was a low blow you son of a bitch!"

Shock pulled Barrel away. "Knock it off shit heads!" She hissed. "Look, this is getting out of hand." She adressed Lock first. "If we don't start acting natural we'll blow Noogie's cover and then he'll definitely go after us. We'll hang out with Ed for an hour and go right back to the tree house, okay?"

"I say we should do what we should have done months ago and fess up to Ed, or at least Jack. I mean that's who Noogie is really after."

"What?" Lock gasped. "Nark on Noogie, are you nuts? Dude, if He's willing to take down Ed to get Jack, what makes you think he wouldn't take down Hester to get to you or take down Hatchet to get to Shock or-"

"LOCK!" Shock screeched. "Noogie's not the only one who can scheme around here. I don't know about you two, but I've been observing and I'm playing his game by ear. If you're smart, you'll work with me here and take him down."

Lock sneered. "_You _take him down? My pointy-tailed ass! You know if word gets out you've been hiding an exiled Boogie your career as mayor is shot! Well, you've only got a job at steak, Barrel and I have families!"

Shock slapped Lock across the face. "You slimy little bastard! You've got some brass balls! I am not trying to protect Noogie! I am NOT trying to protect my fucking title! I am trying to protect US and ED!" She paused to catch her breath and calm down. "We're three of a kind, even now. We look out for each other and sometimes Ed, no one else, don't ever forget that."

Lock looked down, ashamed, and did not say another word.

Barrel scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look, chances are Noogie will be on that bass for at least another couple of hours. I know, I've timed his practices. Do what you think is best dude, but I'm with Shock on this one."

Lock looked back at the tree house and listened closely. Nothing seemed to be happening; everything seemed calm. Going against his better judgment, Lock sighed and said, "Hold up guys, I'm coming, but I'm heading back home in an hour."

Barrel patted him on the back. "There we go, just chill out. We'll never get rid of Noogie if we let him intimidate us."

Lock's stomach began to churn. "Be on guard while we're at Hyde's okay guys? Noogie cannot catch us with Ed. He warned us, well me."

Shock clenched her fist in anger. "I am a grown fucking witch and you two are grown fucking warlocks or...whatever the hell Barrel is!"

"Hey-"

"He is **not** going to tell us what to do, not in _our _tree house, right?"

"Right!" Lock and Barrel answered in unison, although their reply lacked the confidence of Shock's question.

Barrel looked around. He was surprised that they had stumbled into town already. "Hey, look!" Barrel shouted, pointing across the street. "There it is, let's go!" Barrel ran inside first with Lock and Shock close behind.

Edgar walked into the bar about five minutes later. He looked around and noticed the trio was already seated with a pitcher of beer sitting on the table. He took two steps before Mr. Hyde jumped in front of him.

"Edgar!" He greeted him with a ghoulish smile. "It's been a while..."

"I've been trying to cut back."

Mr. Hyde lifted his hat, revealing a smaller version of himself. The smaller Hyde said. "Now why would you do that?"

Then a smaller version of the second Hyde popped out of the second Hyde's hat. "That's bad business for us, my boy."

Edgar laughed. "You won't go out of business on my account." He assured the Mr. Hydes. He looked over the Hyde's shoulders and waved to his friends. "Um, I'm with them, okay?"

The two smaller Mr. Hydes crept back under the big Hydes hat and he stepped aside for the young skeleton. "Enjoy yourself."

Edgar flashed the ghoul the metal salute and quickly took a seat next to Lock and Barrel. His friends greeted him with several hugs, noogies and punches. "Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" Barrel cried. "You left for Christmas town and came back a hermit! I was convinced you were drugged into a coma or something!"

"No, no, I just had some...soul searching to do, that's all."

Lock sneered. "Souls are a waist of energy dude." He teased as he pulled out some tobacco and rolling papers. "I guess the hiatus did wonders though. You really lit a match under this town's ass as far as Halloween goes."

Edgar laughed. "Yeah, I-I guess I did." He smiled and poured himself a glass of beer. He wanted to get at least a slight buzz going before Barrel and Shock finished the pitcher on him.

Barrel poured another glass as well. It would be his fourth since the trio arrived. Shock was good and buzzed on two glasses and decided she should quit there. Normally, she would never touch alcohol, but the past couple of weeks of all work and no help from Edgar had her mind in shreds and she desperately needed a relaxer. Lock drank half a glass and complained of a stomachache, but not without being called a pussy lightweight by Barrel.

The trio immediately started up their old conversations consisting of metal bands, tricks, tragedy and insulting each other as badly as possible. Edgar felt right at home in the dingy little pub. All he needed to enjoy himself was another picture of beer (which he ordered just recently), his friends to rip on and just enough candlelight to see. Some music would have been nice too, but you take what you can get.

"Ed, you yuppie pansy ass-" Lock stopped in mid sentence and looked down at his hand. He was so engrossed in the conversation, he forgot to light the cigarette he rolled. He laughed at himself as he lit one end of the cigarette in a candle set in the middle of the table and took a drag.

The moment his smoke cloud hit the air the third Mr. Hyde popped out of the second Hydes hat and shouted. "Take that outside! No smoking in the bar!"

Lock looked over at the counter, confused and slightly annoyed. "What do you mean I can't smoke in the bar? Why the fuck not?"

The big Mr. Hyde frowned. "I'm sorry Lock, but too many people have complained. I had no choice but to add that rule to my policy."

Lock looked around. "But there's like, only two other people in here besides us!"

"I'm sorry, just finish the cigarette outside and you can come right back in."

Lock was so mad his face turned red. He slammed his fist on the table, stood, knocked over his chair and yelled, "Cock sucking, ass ramming fuck-holes! This is BULLSHIT man, fucking-A!"

Edgar and the others winced as Lock slammed the door shut behind him. "Man, poor Lock..." Edgar sighed.

"He has no business bitching and carrying on like an ass. He needs to quit anyways." Shock said dismissively.

Barrel folded his arms in front of his chest. "Lock works hard for his money. If he wants to smoke he should be able to smoke anywhere he damn-well pleases."

"Yeah" Edgar agreed.

Shock nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter" She said, glancing at the clock on the wall above the counter. "It's late Ed, we have to head back to the tree house."

Edgar and Barrel groaned in disappointment. "Alright" He sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Edgar exchanged metal salutes with his friends as they walked towards the door.

"Later Ed." Shock and Barrel said in unison before disappearing out the door.

Edgar sighed and looked up at the clock. "What the hell, it's only two!" He mumbled, resting his chin on his palms.

He debated on whether or not to leave and head home. In truth, he probably should have, but he was still in the mood to mingle so he sat there and finished what was left in the pitcher. Edgar stared at the candle flame for a while until a deep, but feminine voice said to him from behind. "Last call, Ed, Mr. Hyde's about to lock up in a half-hour. Want another beer before you go?"

Edgar looked back. "Oh, hi Sharon." Edgar greeted the skeleton waitress. "Um, no thanks, I've had enough."

Sharon looked surprised. Edgar had enough? "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edgar sounded unconvincing. He was upset that his friends ran off on him so soon, after not seeing him for weeks no less. "I think I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the ambiance for a little while if that's okay."

Sharon shrugged. "I don't care." She took a good look at the young skeleton's face and decided it wouldn't be wise to leave him by his lonesome so she took a seat across from him.

"This joint is empty so I'm on break." She informed Edgar. "Care if I join you?"

He smiled. "Not at all."

Edgar listened intently as Sharon told him about her day, throwing in an 'uh-hu' or 'hmm' every so often. He had talked to her in this manor countless nights before. She was a pleasant young skeleton who always provided Edgar with excellent service. He never really took much of an interest in her though. He was usually too busy talking to Barrel or Igor to notice her. It could have been the beer's doing, but Sharon seemed very intriguing that night.

He always wondered why Lock and Barrel say they can't tell the difference between male and female skeletons. Edgar looked at Sharon and saw a real gem. Her skull was smooth and rounded with a dainty jaw line and wide, dark eye sockets. Like most skeleton women, her ribcage was slightly narrower than her pelvis. Sharon wore no clothing, which was a norm for Edgar's kind or rather the lower class of his kind. Edgar preferred to be nude actually, but he was never allowed to be growing up. Her bones were perfectly healthy with no cracks at all, but they seemed to have a grayish hue to the enamel, unlike Edgar's bones, which were solid white.

Edgar guessed Sharon had once been human by her height (which was about five foot six inches) and her overall frame. As his mind wondered, Edgar looked down Sharon's neck and ribcage, admiring every curve and crevice the interlocking bones made. Lock and Barrel didn't know what they were missing. Sharon had so much to look at!

Sharon caught Edgar staring and said, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to bore you."

Edgar shook his head until he was back in reality. "Oh! You're not! I-I-I was just spacing out that's all, my bad."

She smiled and stood. "Woops, some one just walked in. Are you sure you don't want anything before I wait on her?"

Edgar shook his head no. "I'm alright. I guess I should go." Edgar was about to get up when an idea came to him. "Hey Sharon, what are you doing after your shift is over?"

She raised a brow at him. "Edgar, hun', it's almost three in the morning. As soon as I clock out I'm going home and passing out." She chuckled. "Why, are you looking for a good time?"

"Yes-NO!" Edgar winced, embarrassed. "I'm just wide awake still. I figured you're a night owl, you might want to hang out."

"Thanks, but not tonight." Her eyelids became heavy. "It's been a long night, you understand, maybe tomorrow."

Edgar sighed. "Okay, sounds good."

Sharon walked away to serve the woman who had walked in moments ago and was now seated at the small table near the exit. Edgar sat and watched the minute hand on the clock. He gave up the idea of staying out and stood from his seat. After pushing in the chair and leaving Sharon the tab and her tip on the table he walked away.

Sharon stopped him before he grabbed the doorknob. "Ed, wait up!" She handed him a bottle of liquor. "Complements of the lady over there."

Edgar, completely surprised, took the bottle and looked past Sharon. A ghost-like woman waved at him and winked. Edgar grinned, thanked Sharon and took a seat across from the mystery girl.

"I wasn't sure what you were drinking before. Is what I ordered okay?" The ghost woman asked politely.

Edgar smiled and took a swig of his liquor. "This is great, thank you very much." Edgar watched as she took a sip of her drink, taking the opportunity to study her features. "I'm Edgar." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"

Trixie's eye's widened. She thought of a cover name quick. "Chrissie" She said, almost choking. "My name's Chrissie. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I haven't seen you in town before. When did you arrive?"

"The other day." Trixie smiled at him. "I saw you near Town Hall earlier, well, from a distance. You seemed so busy, I thought it would be best to meet the pumpkin king in a more personal atmosphere."

"Well, I'm glad you caught me in here tonight. Do you plan to stay in Halloween?"

"Not for long." She answered with a frown. "I plan to see the Waken Festival this summer. The line up is good this year, very good."

Edgar shook his head in disbelief. "You're a metal head!" He cried a little too loudly. "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Oh, I've gone to Waken every year..." Trixie or 'Chrissie' rather, twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she went on about all the concerts she had been to, every band she toured with and every rock star she met in person (leaving out the part of sleeping with them before, during or after the shows of course).

In doing so, she accidentally revealed her true age. She usually lied and always said to be nineteen or twenty, but for some reason it was very hard for her to lie to Edgar. To her relief, he didn't seemed to turned off by her age. If anything, he was impressed by it. He seemed genuinely interested in her groupie stories. Trixie wasn't used to that at all, but she appreciated Edgar's sincerity.

"Hey, did you ever see Ra-"

"Closing time!" Mr. Hyde shouted to Edgar and Trixie. "I'm sorry, but It's three. Time to close up."

Trixie sighed and stood. "I should have gotten here earlier. Well, goodnight Edgar."

"Chrissie, Wait!" Edgar chased after her out the door. "Um, where do you live? I'll walk you home." He offered.

Trixie struggled to make something up. "I haven't exactly found a place to stay yet. I'm terrible with hotels. I'm used to living in and out of cars."

Edgar looked shocked. "That's terrible, you can't possibly be comfortable with those arrangements."

Trixie shrugged. "I'll be fine." She assured him and hovered off, but Edgar stopped her once again.

"Wait!"

Trixie grinned. This poor skeleton was putty in her hands. "Yes?"

"I know we've just met and...I'm not exactly sober, but I don't want you out on the streets with nowhere to go. Come with me to Skellington manor. There's several guestrooms you can stay in for the night."

"Are you sure, Edgar?"

"Positive, and please, call me Ed."

They walked along the dimly lit streets side by side and continued to talk. Edgar was transfixed by Trixie's flowing hair, dress and translucent skin. She simply glowed with radiance in the full moonlight and her soft melodic voice melted him inside. He found himself asking her questions just to hear her speak. She floated gracefully above the cobblestone streets like blissful fog. Edgar never dreamed he would meet such a beauty in a bar, who loved metal no less!"

Edgar opened the front door (even though he was certain Chrissie could pass through it closed), allowing her to enter first.

Trixie looked around and was surprised at how nothing had changed since her, Dixie and Noogie broke in. She couldn't let Edgar know she had been in his home before. "This place is huge." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "It's a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Edgar cleared his coffee table and turned on a lamp. "Have a seat on the couch." He offered. "Or you may go straight to bed if you're that tired. I'll show you a room upstairs. I know its weird sleeping in strange beds, but it beats sleeping outside."

Trixie gently took Edgar's hand, making sure her expression appeared shy. "Thank you, for letting me stay. No one has ever been this hospitable to be before." Sadly, she wasn't lying then either.

Edgar grinned nervously. "That's alright. It's my pleasure."

"You're a sweet guy Ed. I had a great time talking to you."

Edgar mentally blushed. "I enjoy talking to any woman who buys _me_ a drink." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I-I wasn't too forward, was I?"

"No, I'm flattered." Edgar and Trixie slowly embraced themselves in each other's arms. Edgar tilted his head forward and gave Trixie a kiss on the lips. At first, they kissed tenderly, but soon passionately.

At first, Edgar was afraid to squeeze her tightly, but he discovered Chrissie felt so light and supple in his arms and he massaged her back and neck as they kissed. Trixie couldn't believe the size of Edgar's tongue, it was like making out with Gene Simons all over again, but Edgar was different. He was gentle and refined about it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, admiring its wispy texture. Edgar did the same to her, although he could only tell he was doing so by the drop in temperature on his fingers as they ran through her hair. He was glad Trixie was so tall. He didn't have to contort his head just to kiss her.

Finally, their kissing ceased. Edgar and Trixie continued to hold each other and stare into their eyes. Edgar was surprised by how sad Chrissie looked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Trixie looked down, ashamed of what she was about to do. "Ed?" She asked, making sure he was listening closely.

"Yes, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Trixie didn't answer. She sighed, taking in a deep breath and then screamed as loudly as she could. Edgar jumped back, startled. He tried to call to her over her screaming, but he could not drown her out. It was then Edgar realized Chrissie was no ghost, but a banshee whose cries brought death to the living and slumber for the dead.

Trixie's siren-like shriek echoed in the young skeletons skull. He couldn't shut her up or block out her voice. It pierced his head like a spear. He groaned as tried to cover the sides of his skull with his hands and doubled over, but struggling did Edgar no good. The sound was hypnotic. The more he listened to Chrissie shriek, the harder it was for him to stay awake.

Trixie opened her eyes and continued to scream until Edgar passed out motionless in her arms. She held him for a moment and couldn't help but tear up as his head rested against her bosom. She would surely receive a beating if she returned to Noogie empty-handed, but she was willing to risk it. Trixie couldn't take Edgar, not now anyways. It wouldn't be fair.

She gently placed Edgar on his couch, making sure his head rested comfortable on the arm of the sofa. She crossed his arms in front of his chest for him so they would not dangle onto the floor. Trixie took one last look at the young pumpkin king before flying through the ceiling and retreating to the casino.

As anticipated, Noogie was not pleased. "What do you mean he didn't fall for you?" He barked. Noogie's shadow leaped out of his body and slapped Trixie across the face.

Trixie was not fazed by Noogie's strike. "You said to bring Edgar back here when he trust me. He doesn't trust me yet. I-it won't be that easy."

Noogie rubbed his temples. "I only meant seduce him and then-" Noogie growled and slapped Trixie again.

Dixie smirked at Trixie smugly. She knew her prissy counterpart wouldn't be able handle the job.

When Noogie finally knocked Trixie to her knees his shadow returned to his body. He paced around the torture chamber irritably, mumbling under his breath. When he collected his thoughts, he turned to Trixie. "You're not off the hook, you little whore. If you couldn't trap the ritzy fagot tonight, try again tomorrow night." He snapped.

She nodded. "Okay Noogie."

Noogie sighed and leaned against the wall. "Don't go soft on me, Trixie. I'm counting on you."

Trixie stood and fought off her urge to start crying. She jumped slightly when Noogie put his arms around her and held her close (which he often did after beating her or Dixie in a poor attempt at an apology). "Don't look at me that way." He begged quietly. "You know you're my girl..."

"I know." Trixie sighed and buried her head in Noogie's large chest. He felt like an old stuffed toy that had been battered, stuffed under a bed and forgotten about. At least that's what Trixie kept assuring herself. She wouldn't be able to endure Noogie's touch any other way.

a/n: I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the whole Trixie/Chrissie spiel. They're one and the same person, Chrissie is just Trixie's fake name for the time being, just to clarify. This chapter was sad on so many levels, but I'm glad the story is moving quicker now. Please review (praise or flames welcomed), and I wont drag this on forever like medieval torture. Thanks, rock on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Outlooks Brighter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. The only things I do own are my cheap knockoff fancharacters.

Under a lit streetlamp, Shock spotted the catacomb entrance down the road from the witch's shop. "Hey" She whispered to her brothers. "You guys go ahead. I need to take care of something."

Lock raised a brow at her. "Where are you going?"

"To find Hatchet."

"Why?" Lock demanded.

"Just trust me on this one, alright?"

Barrel shoved Lock along. "Get back to the tree house by sunup, okay?"

Shock waved the metal salute at him. "Don't worry, I will."

"Maybe I should come along." Lock suggested. "The warlocks are going to be pissed if you just walk in on them without a man with you."

Shock's eye twitched with annoyance. "They can go cram it for all I care! Go home and check on the others. I'll be fine, promise."

Lock and Barrel nodded. "Alright, later Shock" Lock said before the trio split up.

Shock approached the entrance cautiously. She looked around, making sure none of the other witches were watching her pry the ceil open. Shock grunted and groaned as she pushed the large stone slab from the entrance, nearly throwing her back out. She was bale to budge it just wide enough for her to slip through.

Shock felt her way down the pitch black corridor. She stumbled on a few loose stones and exposed roots before she finally came across a lit torch on the wall. From there on a torch was lit every ten feet or so and Shock could pass through the catacombs quickly.

The tunnel seemed to stretch on for miles, twisting and turning like the inside of colon. She eventually came across large wooden doorways that most likely led to sleeping chambers, libraries, and shrines. Shock didn't see much of a difference between inside the witches shop and the catacombs. The walls were covered with bookshelves packed with spell books, charms and other enchanted items. The catacombs had an obvious lack of a female's touch. The craftsmanship of the furniture, cooking where and interiors were very plain and ridged.

Shock sniffed the air. It reeked with tobacco smoke and incense. She heard deep, rhythmic chanting coming from down the hall. She tiptoed her way towards the sound of the voices and stumbled upon a large ritual in progress. Seventeen warlocks and their apprentices knelt in a circle around a fire, all chanting into the flames, admiring the images the smoke made.

Shock struggled to find Hatchet in the crowd. The warlocks kept their hats tilted over their eyes as they knelt. Her best bet was to spot his grey robes and family embroidery. After pausing to muster up her courage, Shock approached the circle. The young apprentices regarded her first with curiosity, excited to see a witch besides their mothers.

"Excuse me are you- nope, sorry" She apologized to another young warlock.

He gave her the nastiest glare anyone had ever given her (and she was given many) in return.

"What are you doing here?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Shock jumped, bumping into Hatchet. "There you are!" She said with a sigh of relief. "What are guys doing down here anyways?"

"That is none of your concern. You have your business, we have ours." The eldest warlock in the group hissed as he struggled to stand. "What do you want young lady? This is a very inopportune time to-"

"I have to speak to brother Hatchet." Shock explained in a tone she probable shouldn't have.

The other warlocks all stared at Hatchet. "You have to teach your witch better manners." Thannen sneered. "Tell her that she is not welcomed here now."

Hatched bowed slightly. "Forgive me elder Thannen." He turned to Shock, embarrassed. "What is wrong with you? You know you can't barge down here without-"

"This is important." Shock insisted. "Things on the surface are getting hairy. The guys and I think Noogie may be up to something- something that could get us and Ed hurt."

"You don't say..." Hatchet said, frowning. "I warned Lock that-"

"I know, I know!" Shock groaned. "You were right, okay, happy? Look, I need you to fire up your cauldron and keep an eye on Noogie. If something happens, go to the surface and get help."

Hatchet's expression turned grave. He motioned for Shock to step aside and to allow him to approach Thannen. "Eldest Thannen, you must excuse me. I have to take care of some family matters. I will be in the cauldron room should I be needed."

Thannen leaned his old, decrepit body against his staff and snorted. "I would hardly consider this harlot sister of brother Lock _family_." He sneered; making sure his yellow eyes scolded Shock. "But, you may go and fix whatever it is she cannot, Hatchet."

Shock gritted her teeth. She was about to march up to the old goat and tell him off, but Hatchet held her back. "I will return shortly. Carry on brothers."

"We wish you luck brother Hatchet." The other warlocks responded in unison.

Hatchet grabbed Shock by the hands and led her away. When they entered the cauldron room, Shock snatched her arm from his grip. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there." She hissed.

"You had no business intruding." He hissed back. "I will be lucky if my superiors don't skin me alive when I return." Hatchet sighed and grabbed an ancient leather-bound book from the top of one of the bookshelves. He placed it on the table and flipped through it until he found the right spell. He read to Shock the required ingredients and she immediately fetched them to him.

"Why the sudden suspicion towards Noogie?" Hatchet threw in a fist full of spider exoskeleton. The water in the cauldron bubbled and glowed a bright green.

"Oh, it's not sudden, believe me...Let's just say he's gotten a little rough with Lock lately. I'm getting worried."

"I've _been_ worried. Things are still on edge at your place, I can sense it. I hope Thicket is alright..." Hatchet held up a pickled tongue by the tip and dropped it into the brew. "I hate to do this..." He said, holding up a dull knife. "But I will need you to-"

Shock snatched the blade from Hatchet, sliced her palm with it and allowed her blood to flow into the pot without as much as a whimper. "Oh, stop treating me like a freaking lumpling, jeez!"

I'm sorry" Hatchet grinned ever so slightly. "You don't look well. Have you been sick?"

Shock looked down, embarrassed. "I'm overworked, that's all."

Hatchet put his arms around her. "I will do my best to look after you guys. The cauldron should form an image of the casino any moment now."

"Thanks Hatchet, I really appreciate this."

He frowned, refusing to drop the hug. "I do not want you to go near that bag of bugs, you hear me? I have barely been able to sleep knowing he is so close to you and the others-"

Shock kissed Hatchet and gently broke free from his embrace. "Hey, we're survivors, okay? I just want to have the cauldron as a safety net." She turned for the doorway. "I'm heading back to the surface. Don't let your brothers in there harass you on my account."

"Take care of yourself." Hatchet begged. "I love you."

That sentence always made Shock stop dead in her tracks. She looked back at him, smiled and left.

Hatchet sighed, disappointed and slightly heartbroken. Just once he wanted to hear her say 'I love you too', just once. He accepted her smile for now and looked into the bubbling cauldron. In the water he could just barely make out Noogie and his groupies. Hatchet growled in his throat, wishing he could strike the burlap monster with a bolt of lightning right then and there. Instead, he sprinkled an insignia in the caldron with some sand and said a prayer for her protection.

Edgar awoke the next morning on the floor. He groaned as he sat upright, holding his skull in agony. Drowsy and hungover, he dragged his feet on the way to the kitchen. Edgar waited patiently for his coffee to brew. He sat at the table, mug in hand, struggling to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered Town Hall, his conversation with Shock, hanging out at the bar (and how the trio left him there) and Chrissie. Edgar smiled. "She must be upstairs!" He said aloud and rushed out of the room and up the spiral staircase to search for her in the guestrooms.

To Edgar's disappointment, she was nowhere to be found. He took one last look in his room before giving up. "She must have stepped out before I woke up." He said with a sigh and returned back to the kitchen to drink his coffee.

Edgar took a sip, savoring the flavor. He wondered if he would ever see Chrissie again. Surely he would. She _did_ take the effort to track him down at Mr. Hyde's, right? He _had_ shared an intimate moment with her, _right_? "I must have been ripped off my ass last night." He mumbled. "I can't remember anything that..."

Edgar trailed off. He did remember something, the kiss they shared. He could still feel her cloud-like body against his. Edgar put a hand over his nonexistent heart and grinned mischievously. "I...scored last night!" He declared triumphantly. After all, they had both been drunk and so obviously attracted to each other. What else could have happened? Edgar didn't care if he couldn't remember any specific details, he felt like a million bucks and for the first time in years, Shock was not hopelessly consuming his thoughts.

Still grinning, Edgar went back upstairs to find a clean suit to wear. A ray of sunlight shined through his bedroom window. Edgar looked down at the town below. He wanted to shout out his joy to all of Halloween, but instead he decided to share his good news with his friends and family. "Hmm..." Edgar rubbed his chin in thought. "I had better wash up first."

Edgar brushed his teeth and combed his hair in bathroom mirror to get rid of any sent of alcohol left on his person. Jack didn't need to hear about _everything_ that happened yesterday after all. He walked as fast as he could to the cemetery. Edgar felt it was safe to assume his father was up by now.

The early jack-o-lantern sun cast eerie, elongated shadows. Zero greeted the young skeleton in font of the house with loud, ecstatic yips. Edgar knelt down and patted him on the head. "Good boy...Long time no see, hu?"

Zero barked in response. A second later a deep yawn could be heard from inside the house. "Zero, who's out there?" Jack wearily stepped out onto his front lawn (which was really just a patch of barren dirt and tombstones), still in his night clothes. He slowly opened his eyelids and became fully alert the moment he spotted Edgar. "Oh! Good morning."

Edgar smiled at him, chuckling slightly. "Hey dad. Wow, you've grown laidback, haven't you?"

Jack looked down at his pajamas and then at Edgar's suit. The irony did not escape him and a thin smile formed on his face as well. "Well, it's nice of you to finally stop by." He said with a hint of annoyance. "Care to come in?"

Edgar hesitantly entered. "What are you talking about? I stopped by yesterday." He said, taking a good look at Jack's new living room. It was exactly the same as the manor's, but with newer (but no less morbid) furniture.

Jack scowled at him. "Yes, for two seconds and then you ran off. You didn't even say hello to your mother. She is very upset with you by the way. She's been in her sewing room all day and night trying to calm herself down."

Edgar frowned. He felt five inches tall while Jack glared at him. "I'm sorry-I-I just had so much work to catch up on." He explained. "I was at Town Hall all day discussing scaring tactics, man you should have seen it! I was kicking ass and taking names over there, no lie! Shock and I made a lot of progress s-so we decided to go out with the guys a-and we hung out and shot the shit for awhile. Then they ditched me-" He added begrudgingly. "But I met the most beautiful ghost named Chrissie. By God, she was lovely. And I took her back to the manor and-"

Jack raised his hand, motioning for Edgar to be silent. "I'm glad you had a good time last night-"

"I only spoke with her a few hours, but I'm telling you dad, Chrissie is the woman of my dreams-"

"Before you get too preoccupied with the woman of your dreams, I suggest you march into that sewing room and have a talk with the woman who gave birth to you."

Edgar slowly looked down the hall. He could hear the motor of Sally's sewing machine running. Edgar looked back at Jack, who continued to scold him. "Okay..." Edgar agreed, almost whispering. He turned to march down the hallway as instructed.

"Wait-" Jack stopped him just as Edgar walked under the doorframe. "Where did you say you met this Chrissie again?"

Edgar froze and then turned around slowly. "Um...A-at Mr. Hydes." Edgar cursed himself inwardly for being too hungover to come up with a lie.

Jack sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I didn't drink...that much." He assured him. "The guys and I spent most of the night playing billiards!"

"Mr. Hyde doesn't have a billiard table in his bar."

"Crap! Well, I-I-"

"I'm _not _stupid Edgar! I can tell when you've been...just...go say hi to Sally." Jack sighed, quickly grabbing the morning paper and took a seat in his armchair.

Edgar walked away with his head hung low. How such a bright, pleasant morning could be shot to hell this quickly, he would never know. The door to the sewing room was left open. Sally was too concentrated on keeping the stitches straight to hear Edgar walk in. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "AH!" She screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Mom, relax, it's just me!"

Sally looked at Edgar with disbelief. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "Edgar...?"

"Hi mom. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you yesterday-"

"I can't believe you!" She cried, scowling at Edgar so coldly, he trembled. "When did you come down from the tower?"

"Um...Yesterday, early afternoon I think."

"And you couldn't have come and let me know you were still alive?" Sally threw the small jacket she had been tirelessly working on down on the floor. "I nearly split apart at the seams worrying about you! Edgar Hoak Skellington, you can be the most selfish person in Halloween town sometimes!"

Edgar backed away as Sally moved toward him. Her eyes seemed to be blazing with fury. "I-I'm so sorry mom. I wasn't trying to worry you or dad or anybody! I-I just wanted to be alone to think things through. I-I told dad to tell you-"

"I would have liked to hear it from the horse's mouth!" Sally clenched her fist.

Edgar's back bumped up against the wall. Sally had him cornered. True, she had never struck him during his entire childhood, but she looked angry enough to do it now. "Mom, I know it was inconsiderate of me, but I had to get right into town and jumpstart the plans for Halloween. There was no time for me to-"

"You're just like your father, you know that? You have night and fright on the brain twenty-four seven! It didn't occur to you once to swing by the house on a lunch break and say 'hello, I'm alright' or anything?"

Another tear rolled down Sally's cheek. Edgar shut his eye sockets tightly, expecting a slap across the face, but instead, Sally embraced him in a bear hug, crying silently.

Just barely able to hold back tears of his own, Edgar hugged her back. "Mom, please don't hate me for this. I-I'm sorry..." Edgar never felt so low. He never meant to make his mother cry. He couldn't stand the idea of her being this upset with him.

"I know you're old enough to look after yourself." She said in between sobs. "But you've been so stressed out and it seems like your always tired and under the weather- I worry about you so much."

"I know mom."

"You were so depressed when you left for the study because of the casino incident a-and your duties and the way you reacted when I told you about the new lumpling...I-I thought you might have gone on a drinking binge or try to hurt yourself o-or-"

"What...?" Edgar looked Sally in the eyes. "No! I was just trying to figure out why I couldn't get my act together...I wanted to try and run this town properly. You don't have to freak out over me. I'm fine, really. Everything is okay."

"I can't help it Edgar..." Sally backed up a step, wiping the excess tears from her face. "I know everything I said sounded ridiculous but...The horrible things that goes through a parent's head, hu?"

Edgar sighed, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. "Well, i-if you're not too sore at me, I have the morning free...May I hang out here awhile or-"

"Really?" Sally's expression brightened up. "Oh, I've wanted you to see our house for so long! You're coming over Christmas eve too, right? You know it would mean a lot to Jack."

Edgar nodded yes. "Sure, I probably won't be able to show up until late that night, but I'll make it."

Sally smiled and knelt down to pick up the jacket she had finished. She dusted it off before holding it up for Edgar to see. "It's for...well, we haven't named him yet, but it's for the new lumpling."

Edgar looked it over, impressed. It was black with long, batwing-like shredded coattails. The lining was black with white pinstripes. Sally must have cut up one of Jack's old suits for the material. "Very sharp, mom." Edgar smiled. "You two aren't planning to force this one to wear a suit too, are you?"

"We want him to look nice. Besides, if we didn't dress him up, you would cry 'unfair' on us." She teased.

"I Would not!"

"Would too." Sally placed the jacket in her done pile along with a pair of matching black slacks and an undershirt with orange, yellow and green horizontal stripes like a piece of candy corn. "I was planning on heading over to the lab after breakfast to check up on him. Your grandpa's making a lot of progress." Sally frowned. "I'm a little scared, Edgar." She admitted. "What if Death wakes him up and he doesn't act right or something? What if because he was constructed on an autopsy table, he won't recognize Jack and I as his parents and refuse to bond with us?"

Edgar was taken aback. "Mom, I'm sure everything will be okay. Maybe it will take some time, but you and dad were really good to me and I know you will be good to him. He'll love you two, the circumstances of the birth won't matter."

Sally shook her head. "I'm not too sure...You and I share a special bond because I carried you inside of me for nine months and even though it was very uncomfortable, I felt that motherly connection with you." She paused. "You're a man; it's hard to explain... I'm just afraid the new lumpling and I won't be as close. I want us to be..."

Edgar put a hand on her shoulder. "Mom, don't worry, okay? If you love him, he'll love you."

Sally nodded, reassured. "W-would you like to see him?"

"Um...yeah, sure, okay...I-I have to run some of the new plans by grandpa anyways."

"You know, I think you have him worried too. Jewel told me he's been a nervous wreck while you've been gone." She shrugged. "God forbid he shows emotion in front of _me_, but I believe her."

Edgar chuckled. "Yeah, I probably should have dropped by the lab yesterday too."

Sally looked Edgar over closely. "When was the last time you ate?"

Edgar shrugged, struggling to think. "I...don't remember."

Sally sighed. "You can barely hold your head up. You can't keep skipping meals Edgar! You'll waste away to dust." She grabbed his boney hand and dragged him out of the room. "Come into the kitchen and eat breakfast with us. We'll head to the doctor's afterwards."

Jack looked up from his paper to find Edgar and Sally standing in front of him and they didn't seem to be distressed. "Is...everything okay? No carnage, no mess?"

"Nope" Edgar answered with a skeleton grin. "Mom and I are fine."

"Edgar's coming with me to see the new lumpling today" Sally informed him excitedly.

"That's splendid! I'll come with you." Jack said, relieved. He stood and gave Edgar a quick hug. "I knew you would come around. I was hoping you two would be friends, look out for him."

Edgar chuckled. "Look out for him nothing. He's going to be my metal minion, just like Hal'." Edgar rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Oh...I'm going to corrupt that poor kid the likes you can't even imagine."

Jack shook his head. "I expected as such." He teased. "Try not to overdo it though. At least not until we know he's healthy and comfortable here."

"I promise, I won't." Edgar assured him. "But I'm not just going to stand by and watch you yuppie him up either. It took years of head banging to undo the damage you did to me."

The two skeletons shared a laugh. "Oh stop Edgar." Sally begged, giggling herself. "I'm starving. Are you two ready to eat?"

"Yes" They said in unison and followed Sally into the kitchen.

Jack took his seat at the head of the table and Edgar took the seat adjacent to him. They spoke excitedly about Edgar's little brother while Sally prepared their breakfast. Edgar made coffee for everyone, drinking a second cup because a double shot of caffeine is a pumpkin king's best friend. It was comforting for Edgar to spend a pleasant morning with his parents again. He wished he had spent more mornings like this one with them as a lumpling.

He ate more scrambled crow's eggs, mold muffins and boiled pumpkin than ever before. Sally set plate after plate in front of him. Edgar wolfed down every last bite in fear that another meal this good might not come along for him in a while. "So, are you two bored living out here in bumblefreak yet or what?"

"No, on the contrary" Jack began. "There is no task more hectic than moving. You keeping us at wits end helps too."

Edgar smirked. "Okay, okay, there's no need to drag this on, is there?"

Jack prodded his eggs with his fork. "Sally, did Edgar tell you about Chrissie yet?"

"No..." Sally grinned and leaned forward. "Who's Chrissie?"

Edgar sunk down in his chair. "A girl I met last night. She's very nice. You two would like her."

"I would hope so." Jack teased. "She's the girl of your dreams, isn't she?"

"That is so cute!" Sally squealed. "I'm so glad your seeing someone, Edgar. When do we get to meet her?"

"Um, well...I-I don't know. I'll let you know the next time I talk to her." Edgar quickly shoveled more food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to continue with this conversation.

Sally set down her fork and stood from the table. "I'm going to get dressed." She said, taking Jack's, Edgar's and her plates to the sink.

"I'm right behind you." Jack told her before he stood from the table.

Edgar waited for them in the living room. When they were fully dressed they walked Edgar down to Dr. Finklestein's. Edgar did seem to have more of a bounce in his step with a proper meal in him.

Jewel answered the door and escorted them inside. "Here to see the child?" She asked Sally.

"Yes, and guess who came with us?"

Jewel smiled when she saw Edgar standing awkwardly behind Jack. "Well, it's nice to know you're still in town." She teased. "Where have you been?" Jewel embraced her grandson with a quick hug.

"Oh...you know, just brainstorming in the study." Edgar answered with a forced chuckle.

In the workshop, Dr. Finklestein was closing a stitch on the side of the young corpse's body. He struggled to keep his hand steady and often paused to scratch at his brain and think. He was doing the best he could on two weeks worth of work and little breaks. The child was strapped to the platform by his head, wrist, waist and ankles. He was nude, motionless, but still had the potential of life deep within his decaying form.

Although Igor had dug up bodies with features similar to Sally's, the doctor still had to surgically alter the boy's face and limbs. He reconstructed the boys face entirely to give him Sally's nose, eye's and chin. A scar covered the boy's left eye and down his cheek and across his lips. His human hair had been ripped out and replaced with auburn red yarn and cut just past his ears. The doctor removed all organs, set them in jars for later study and replaced the child's innards with dried leaves. Stitches covered his neck, torso, arms and legs. Parts of his limbs had been artificially extended to make him as tall and thin as Edgar was when he was twelve. Certain areas of his skin, which was a pale blue after rotting for so long, was replaced with bits of cloth carefully chosen to match his skin tone.

Edgar watched silently in the doorway, impressed with the doctor's work. Edgar had never seen his grandfather take such care in an experiment. Edgar never thought of the doctor as an artist before, but Finklestein put such intricate detail into the construction of the child, no other word could describe him.

The doctor leaned forward to take a look at the child's face. After studying his handiwork for a moment, he grabbed a notebook that had been set on the autopsy platform and jotted down some notes, singing

_"Remember when_ _you ran away_

_And I got on my knees and begged you_

_Not to leave because I'd go berserk_

_Well!_

_You left me anyhow and then_

_The days got worse and worse_

_And now you see I've gone_

_Completely out of my mind_

_And!_

_They're coming to take me away ha ha!_

_They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha ha_

_To the funny farm_

_Where life is beautiful all the time_

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men_

_In their clean white coats and _

_They're coming to take me away ha ha!"_ Merrily to himself.

"Are you singing to him?" Edgar asked, not realizing standing over Dr. Finklestein's shoulder would startle him so much.

"Ah!" He screamed, jumping in his wheelchair. "MY GOD, HE LIVES!" The old scientist teased. "Well, it's nice to know your still in town. How have you been, my boy?"

"I was pretty screwed up for a while, but I'm fine now."

"Well in that case..." The doctor threw his notebook and nailed Edgar right upside the head with it. "You repugnant little bastard!" He sneered. "Who do you think you are, worrying an old man out of his mind like that?"

Edgar rubbed his head. "Ow...Man, is there anyone I know **not** pissed at me?"

Sally walked into the workshop with Jewel behind her. "Don't tell me you were singing that song to him again..." Sally said with a groan.

"The boy's brain is still fresh. He needs to hear some kind of vocal communication; it's good for his mental development."

"How is that song good for his mental development?" Jewel teased. "Do you really want those awful thoughts swimming around in his head?"

"It's funny." Igor said in the doctor's defense.

"Yeah" Edgar agreed. "Where did you hear that song anyways?"

The doctor shrugged. "I'll be damned if I remember. That song is older than dirt." He offered Jewel and sally the needle and thread. "Would you two care to take over?"

Sally wasted no time in starting on her son's legs. "Thanks, how far along are we now?"

The doctor patted the child's shoulder. "He's coming along nicely. I'd give him another week or so before we're ready to zap him to life." He wheeled himself down from the platform and over to Jack and Edgar. "So, have you two decided on a name yet? I hate addressing him as 'hey you'."

"You never did with me!" Edgar teased.

"Well, _you're _really annoying."

Jack paused to think. "I'm sorry, but we're still having trouble."

"Why don't we let Edgar name him?" Sally suggested.

Jack smiled. "Would you? I would be honored if you did."

Edgar was shocked. He shifted uncomfortable as everyone waited for him to respond. "I-I would love to. And I know just what I want him to be called to!-"

"Not Baxter" Jack interrupted.

Edgar frowned. "Okay...How about-"

"And for the Celt's sake, not Kirk."

"Can I-"

"No, not Bruce either."

"Do you want me to name him or not?"

"How about Gregor." Igor suggested out of nowhere. Everyone stared at the hunchback questioningly. "You know...Gregor...from the Metamorphosis...by Kafka..."

"You want to name him after the guy who was turned into a giant beetle?" The doctor asked rudely.

Everyone continued to give Igor blank stares. "W-why does it surprise you all that I read sometimes...?"

Edgar thought the name over for a moment. "Yeah, I like that name. It's uncommon and that story was cool. I say we go with Gregor."

Jack and Sally shrugged. "What do you say Jack?"

"It wouldn't be a name I would think of, but it has a nice ring to it."

"I have no objections." Sally added. "Okay, Gregor it is."

"Gregor will work. We'll just call him Greg." Jewel recommended.

"No!" Edgar protested. "His name is Gregor; we're going to call him Gregor."

"Oh, whatever, lets sew him up already and worry about nicknames afterwards." The doctor sighed.

"It's settled then, Gregor it is." Jack walked over to the platform to take a look at his son. He looked more and more like his biological child every day. He gently put his hand over Gregor's, half expecting him to grip it.

Edgar stepped to the platform as well, puling his CD player and headphones from his jacket. He placed the headphones over Gregor's ears and pressed play. "There you go little bro. It's never too early to appreciate the classics."

"You're not going to force-feed him that racket now are you?" Jack asked.

"Hey! This is Van freaking Halen we're talking about!" Edgar argued. "I'm going to put a different album on every day until he's born and then we can hang out and listen to music together."

Jack did not appear to approve.

"You heard the doctor; he needs mental stimulation, right grandpa?"

Dr. Finklestein was too busy looking over notes to pay attention. "Uh hu" He answered absently. "Edgar, get your boney ass over here. I want to run an idea for Halloween by you."

"Coming" Edgar hurried over to the doctor's side and stepped out into the hallway, leaving the others behind in the lab. "Here are your notes, by the way."

"Thank you..." The doctor looked at the notebook for a moment and handed them back to Edgar. "Flip through them if you want."

Edgar shrugged. "Okay..." He humored the old man and skimmed through his calculations. They stretched on for pages. The notebook was nearly a foot thick. "Jeezy freaking creezy, what is all this for?"

The doctor chuckled. "This is a human body I'm working with my boy. I cannot afford to make any errors. No part of him is to be damaged."

Staring at all these numbers made Edgar's head spin. "I'm going to be honest grandpa, I didn't retain much of the math lessons you taught me. I-I can't make heads or tails of this, but I trust they're accurate."

"You bet your ass they are!" He smirked. "I never was good at much else besides math and technology. Between you and me, I went to medical school twice and dropped out. And I have always been unorthodox if you catch my drift. Organic science is so much more challenging."

"I would imagine." Edgar agreed.

"I'm not too keen on this Death giving life idea." He admitted. "Your father knows the guy better than I do. I only met him once. The supernatural is not my forte either- science fiction, yes, the supernatural no. Hell, I didn't even believe in an afterlife when I was alive. Shows how much I know..."

Edgar leaned against the wall and sighed. "I guess we're all just going to have to wait and see what happens. Can I ask you a question...?"

"Sure."

"Why is there a doodle of Superman and Gigantor the Space Age Robot going at it on the bottom of this page here?"

The doctor snatched the notebook back from Edgar. "What in the hell are you talking about- oh yeah...I must have been board when I did this. Pretty good, hu? I can draw so-so."

"You have a lot of nerve doodling on your notes after cracking me in the hand every day for it when I was as kid!"

The doctor gave Edgar a dismissive hand gesture. "Oh, about Halloween..." He began. "Remember a few months back you showed me one of Uberkraut's old distortion pedals?"

"Yeah, you really got a kick out of that thing, hu? It sounds a lot cooler when Chuck uses it, because he can actually play guitar, but-"

"Well, I was messing around with some scrap parts and I think I can twit-rig you a voice distortion system that you can hide in your jacket."

Edgar chuckled. "Grandpa, I can distort my voice without any electronic assistance."

The doctor frowned. "I was only brainstorming wiseass. Fine, when was the last time _you_ came up with anything?"

"Hey, I was going over all sorts of ideas with the townsfolk yesterday at Town Hall!"

"Sure you were."

"I'll run back to the manor right now and grab my notes, every damn one of them!" Edgar insisted.

The doctor rolled his way towards the ramp. "You do that. I'll be right here when you get back."

Edgar ran past him, heading for the front door. "You'll see old man! Prepare to be in awe!" He added before slamming the large iron door shut behind him.

Edgar rushed down the street, not pausing to greet anyone. He was determined to have Dr. Finklestein eat his words. He pushed open the gate and nearly keeled over from shock when he spotted who was sitting on the top front step.

"Chrissie?" He called to her.

She perked up at the sound of his voice. "Hi Ed!" She greeted him with a wave. "The door was locked, so I waited out here for you."

Edgar rushed up the steps and helped her to her feet. "I-I can't believe you're here! I thought you took off on me this morning." Edgar looked her over. Her face seemed rounder than when it did last night, but her hair was the same. She no longer had on her flowing gown either, but a skimpy top, a very tight pair of torn blue jeans and a studded nickel wristband. He did not think much of these changes, after all, women's faces often looked different to Edgar after he sobered up. "Where did you go?"

Trixie looked down, feeling guilty for lying. "I went looking for my sister so I could barrow something clean to wear. I...don't normally dress the way I did last night, but I wanted to-to..."

"Impress me." Edgar smiled at her and took her hand. "Tell me, did you used to perform in music videos?"

Trixie mentally blushed. "No, I've never been in a video. I had a chance to be in a Skid Row video way back when, but I lost my nerve."

Edgar caught himself staring at her figure. He quickly snapped himself back into reality. "Um, care to come in? I'm on business right now, you know, Halloween stuff, but you can come in while I grab the plans."

"Alright." Trixie bent over and grabbed the gift basket sitting by her feet."

"What's this?" Edgar asked while letting Trixie enter.

"Oh, I picked us up a little something for lunch." She said, making sure not to look him in the eye sockets. "You seem like the kind of guy who doesn't get a lunch break very often."

"Yeah, no shit." Edgar cursed himself for eating so much at breakfast. He did not want to refuse the offer and hurt her feelings. "Um, I have an idea. Come over to Dr. Finklestein's lab with me. We can eat during my meeting. My parents are over there too believe it or not. I-I want them to meet you."

Trixie fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "I'm...not exactly dressed for the occasion."

"I know." Edgar grinned at her. "They have other things on their mind. They won't care."

Trixie followed Edgar into the kitchen and took out the bottle of whine she had placed in the basket. "I'm sorry, I know you're busy...How about we share a glass real quick and I can catch up with you later?"

"Okay, if that's good for you I can spare a moment." Edgar sat and watched Trixie grab two whine glasses from the carbonate.

Dropping those pills in Edgar's glass was the hardest thing Trixie had ever done. Using her voice to lull him to sleep might have been easier, but she didn't have the heart to do that a second time. Trixie could hardly keep a straight face as she handed Edgar his drink. "It's black raspberry." She informed him. "I've always been fond of this flavor."

"Same here." Edgar swirled the wine around in his glass for a moment. Trixie wished he would drop that blissful smile he had been wearing that whole time. "I was afraid you had left town last night. I really wanted to see you again."

Trixie took a seat across from him and poured herself a glass. "Oh, I wouldn't leave without at least seeing you again. You know how to show a girl a good time."

Edgar laughed, interpreting her last statement as a sexual innuendo. "I'll admit, I'm no rock star, but I have my nights."

"I've been involved with enough rock stars." Trixie said, frowning.

"Hey, I'm not another notch in your belt, am I?" He teased. "I've been involved with enough broads like that myself."

Trixie laughed. "No, no, I wouldn't do that to you."

Edgar leaned forward and put his hand in hers. "You know, I genuinely believe that. I mean, I didn't suspect that from you or anything, but-"

"You have to watch out for social parasites, especially a guy with your kind of money and prowess" Trixie finished for him. "I've been down that road, believe me."

"I'm not sure what drew you to me, but whatever it was, I'm glad you're here. Even when I throw a party here and there, this manor gets lonely. My title gets lonely." Edgar mentally blushed. "I'm sorry, that was corny."

"You were just being honest... Life on the road gets lonely too when your with someone new every other week." Trixie shrugged. "It's hard to find people willing to go to _every_ show you want to."

"Don't laugh, but I've never been to a concert, ever. Oh, by God I've wanted to go, but I've always been stuck in Halloween for one reason or another." He sighed. "I bitch, but being the pumpkin king is sweet all and all...The Wacken Open air festival is pretty inviting though."

"I would love to take you. The shows last forever; it's a metal head's dream..." Trixie smiled. "You could come with me and my sister! We'll take you. We'll play metal foosball together and check out the t-shirt booths. We would get to drink and rock out for days. Everyone is just there to listen to their music and go buck wild, you'd love it!"

"I would have to bring my friends, Lock, Shock and Barrel along too or they would never forgive me." Edgar laughed. "Man, we would feel right at home."

"Me too..." Trixie was so busy fantasizing about Wacken; she almost forgot why she came to Skellington manor in the first place. "Oh, you have to get back to you're meeting or whatever, don't you?"

Edgar glanced up at the clock and sighed. "Yes, I do. Please, stop by again tonight. I promise we can hang around here uninterrupted. My schedule is so hectic, I-"

Trixie leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I'll be here around ten."

Smiling bashfully, Edgar downed his glass of whine in one gulp. He stood and pushed in his chair. "I have to fetch my blueprints from the study, alright?" You're welcome to stay here if you'd like. You can come with me to lab too; the offer is still in the air."

Trixie did not turn to face him. She could not hold back her tears any longer. "That's okay; I'm heading out the door anyways." She replied, her voice steady.

Edgar shrugged and left the room. Trixie sat in her chair and listened. Moments later, just before Edgar had reached the spiral staircase, she heard the heavy **thud** of a body hitting the floor.

The sound made her cringe and she hunched over, burying her head in her arms. Trixie forced herself to calm down. She couldn't afford to screw up this time. She quietly hovered into the other room and scooped up Edgar's unconscious frame in her arms. "I'm so sorry Ed." She whispered.

She wondered why this dirty deed among the thousands of other dirty deeds she had committed over the course of her life (and afterlife) hurt her so much. After all, this Edgar kid was just some sheltered candy-ass that needed some danger in his life, right? No...Edgar wasn't spoiled, arrogant or stuck-up. And whether or not every Skellington before him was did not concern her, but Trixie was too deep into Noogie's operation to quit now.

Trixie adjusted him in her arms so that his head rested more comfortably. Skeletons, especially one as young and sweet as Edgar, just did not seem so scary when they slept. Her tears stained his jacket. She concentrated hard to keep him and herself invisible as she carried him through the front door and down the street. In the back of her mind she knew Edgar didn't deserve this, and prayed she would be able to forgive herself later. If Edgar was still around by the next day, she didn't expect any forgiveness from him.

a/n: My bad, it's spelled 'Wacken'! I fucked up in the last chapter (and I don't have time to edit it now) my bad folks. I should probably go back and edit all my spelling mistakes for 'What a Nightmare' and this fic, but accepting the fact that I'm an illiterate bumpkin is easier. Woo, this fic is moving along swimmingly now. Oh I can't wait to get more reviews. Four more and I will have officially beaten my stats for 'What a Nightmare'. Hey, I'm a nerd, things like that excite me. Thanks for reading guys, rock on.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Edgar in Chains

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I'm sure that isn't news to anyone, I'm just covering my ass to avoid getting sued. We love you Tim Burton!

When Edgar awoke all he could see was blackness. It took a few minutes for his eye sockets to focus, but even still, he did not recognize where he was. He attempted to move his head, but when he tried a sharp pain shot through his entire spinal column. A dull ache soon followed. It was then he realized he was chained by his wrist and ankles. His body was suspended from the ceiling, which was made of loosely compacted stones in dirt. The restraints stretched him out so that he could not adjust his limbs, but did not yank far enough so that he could break apart just one arm and free himself. He thought about just falling apart all at once, but if he did, it would take him hours to pop his bones back into place. He was too frightened to relax and loosen his bones anyways.

Edgar tried to shout 'What the fuck?', but his mandible could not move and everything came out as mumbles. Thin shards of metal had been wedged on both sides of his jaw line and in between every joint in his body. Edgar's eye sockets widened in fear. Someone had knocked him out and dragged him to this place, and whoever that person was, they didn't want him to move.

Nor did they want him to breath. Edgar fought to take in air, but a heavy clamp placed on his ribcage constricted his chest and weighed him down, putting more pressure on his arms and shoulder blades. He felt like a tyrannosauruses put on display at a museum (but in much more agony of course), stiff and completely immobile. Edgar had to rely on his peripheral vision alone to get any idea of what was going on.

Suddenly, the sound of a guitar riff hit the air. Edgar could recognize that tune anywhere; it was 'Ace of Spades'. He wished he could turn his head and spot the amp the song was coming from, but a hardy laugh made him rethink that wish. "Well, well, well...Edgar Hoak Skellington...We finally meet." Then the voice let out another maniacal chuckle.

A large figure stepped in front of him. It made Edgar jump, sending another surge of pain through his body as his bones scraped against the steel shards. Edgar's groan made the figure laugh again. He stepped back a few steps, allowing the young skeleton to see his entire form, a giant burlap sack, covered in band patches and strumming away at his guitar, no... a bass, like there was no tomorrow. "Oh come on!" The Burlap monster sneered. "Jack never told you about me?" He smirked. "He spent so many years opposing with Oogie, he probably forgot all about me. Well, just so you're not totally in the dark, I'm Noogie."

Noogie paced around, making sure not to step on his bass cord. He about, as if he had never been in this spot before either. "Wow, this old joint has gone to hell. Then again, Oogie never cared about the house, just his casino."

"The house?" Edgar thought. He was in a house? No, couldn't be. Then again, Noogie mentioned the casino just then. The casino leads to the catacombs and who knows where they lead. He was in some sort of underground dwelling. Edgar looked in the corners of the room. He could just make out the shapes of lounge chairs, footstools, a long card table and several other pieces of furniture. Everything was ancient and oversized as if made especially for Noogie or others like him.

"Oh believe me; this place was much nicer when I was a lumpling." He laughed. "Can you believe that, me, a kid? Ha! It's hard to imagine a time before I held this baby... Lemmy himself threw this to me in a moshpit once. I had to throw eight humans out of my way to get it, but I did."

"Who **is** this dude?" Edgar thought loudly. "What a rocker, it's too bad he has some sort of grudge against me..."

"Anyways, way back when, oh...I'd say almost two hundred years now, I knew your father really well. Oh yeah, he was different then. Shorter, no suit, long hair, not as long as yours, kept it braided back" Noogie shrugged. "It was in style back then, you know. Your old man used to strut around town as if he was the cock of the rock or something, him and his old man, Zeph. They looked down on folks like me. Sure, us Boogie's had money, but I guess this town could never appreciate unorthodox scaring. There isn't one God damn spook up there who knows how to think outside the box!"

Noogie's expression hardened as he continued. The holes that made up his eyes seemed to burn with hatred as they stared into Edgar's. Edgar heard the buzzing of insects swarming inside Noogie. The buzzing became louder as he became angrier. "I've been watching you, kiddo, and you really piss me off. You are just like your dad and every other fucking Skellington before him. You just...demean us down to earth spooks by waving your money and title around and grinning that smug skeleton grin...Fuck, you even have my niece and nephews wowed."

Noogie made a sour face at him. "Why do you have to tease them like that? You have them believing that they have friends in high places, that _you_ of all people care about their welfare, that you are genuinely concerned about anyone's interest but your own. Fuck! You don't care, you people never care! You just know how to work a crowd! That's the only thing you Skellingtons have over the rest of us! You know what to say and when to say it! You're no scarier than the next ghoul! You're just a stuffed shirt who has managed to sponge off the legends of past pumpkin kings and old money! What makes you think **you** have the right to govern how we terrify the living, hu?"

Edgar winced, expecting a smack to the face, but instead, Noogie just kept playing the song. Edgar couldn't believe what this bag of bugs was telling him. He never looked down on anyone in his life, had he? This Noogie character was out of his mind.

"What was with that mental breakdown you had the other week, hu? What, did someone fail to wipe your nostrils after you sneezed or something?" Noogie spit on Edgar's feet. "Think about it kid. Think of ALL the things you grew up with that so many people didn't. I'm sure bone daddy Jack never struck you when you threw a tantrum. I felt for Lock, Shock and Barrel when Oogie thrashed them. My old man wasn't so kind to Oogie and me...Oh, he made monsters out of us, sure, but I could have done without the switches." Noogie cringed as if he could still feel the switch thrashing against his back. "Halloween has grown soft since then anyways. You know what? I'm glad I was exiled! I don't even care _why_ I was kicked out! I could be the Boogieman I could be in the real world without aristocracy over my head, cramping my style! Good reddens to you sorry sons of bitches!"

Edgar raised a brow. What in the name of thrills and chills was he talking about? He didn't expect someone as crazed as Noogie to make sense any time soon.

"The Skellingtons never gave two shits about what went on down here...or the casino either for that matter. No, they knew the gambling pumped up the towns market! They knew if he degraded the business publicly he could drag the Boogie name through the muck and rake in the tax dollars at the same time, and fuck it if the common ghoul was screwed because of it! Oh sure, everything was fine and dandy until a few _skeletons_ got strung up and all of a sudden the Boogies are running a criminal operation. You're twofaced hypocrites, all of you!"

"Dude, this guy is a sadist!" Edgar was terrified now. Noogie had it out for him, and he had generations of animosity towards his bloodline to motivate him. Edgar wished Noogie had given him a chance to defend himself. It pained him to hear the Skellington name get butchered, and even worse, Noogie trashed Jack. Edgar _knew_ his father; Jack was a bit ritzy, sure, but never unfair or condescending. And who was he say his friendship with Lock, Shock and Barrel was phony!

Noogie passed by the card table. Edgar saw a glint of shining steel on the edge. It was a pair of scissors. Noogie stared at Edgar questioningly. "What are you gawking at, these?" He snickered as he looked down at the scissors. "Hey, I'm cruel kiddo, but I'm not _that_ cruel." Finally, Noogie set down his bass and managed to hold the scissors in his fingerless hands. He jumped behind Edgar, pulled his hair back, jerking his neck out of joint (causing him great pain), and held a lock of hair in between the two blades. "Or am I?"

His laughter was cut short by a familiar voice. "Noogie, stop! He's just a baby!"

Chrissie hovered up to Noogie and snatched the scissors from his hands. Noogie glared at her. "Aw, I thought you said you couldn't bear to see him like this?"

Trixie pouted. "You have him strapped down, okay? Why humiliate him even further?"

"Because!" Noogie spat. "Suffering builds character! I want him to feel everything I felt! You hear that you little bastard? I want **you** to know what it **really** means to be isolated, hurt and looked down on! Because if **I** don't, no one else will have the nads to show you!"

"You made your point!" Trixie argued. "Now, stop acting like a lunatic and get on with this whole revenge scheme you've sworn to carry out for the past six fucking months!"

Noogie did not take kindly to Trixie's tone. His shadow leapt out of his body and backhanded her across the face so hard she flew across the room and landed awkwardly against the wall.

Edgar growled with rage, but sadly he could do nothing to help her. If he had continued to struggle his vertebra would have been ground up like cheese. He watched as Trixie struggled to stand. How could anyone hit _Chrissie_? Even if she had something to do with his kidnapping (which Edgar had already assumed she did by this point despite his hazy memory) he knew her actions could not have been voluntary... he hoped.

Noogie picked up his bass and continued on with the song. "Hey, Dixie! Get in here and watch these two! Daddy has to pay an old friend a visit."

Edgar gasped as a banshee, almost identical to Chrissie, but in denim short shorts, fishnets and a black leather bikini top popped up in his face and laughed. "Sure thing Noogie!"

Dixie looked Edgar over. She tickled his chin and laughed even louder when Edgar tried to jerk away. "I can see why you're so protective of him, Trixie, he's a cute little guy."

Noogie laughed and backed up against the wall. "Don't you get chummy with him. I'm trusting you here, Dixie."

She nodded. "Don't worry about me." She leaned forward and slowly gave Edgar a French kiss. "He's not my type."

Edgar wanted to throw up. Why was this shit happening to him? And who in the hell is _Trixie_? At first he thought this whole situation couldn't be real, but the moment he watched Noogie go into a trance and leave his burlap body behind for a shadowed form, he knew this, was in fact, reality.

Dixie stroked his bare sternum with her fingertips. "Hello Edgar, comfy?" She teased.

He had not realized he was shirtless until that point. Great, now he was in agony and embarrassed! Trixie shoved Dixie away from him. "Leave him alone!" She begged.

Dixie stared at her, puzzled. "You really have a soft spot for this little twerp, don't you?"

Trixie did not answer. "Try to relax, okay?" She whispered to Edgar. "This is going to smart..." Edgar did his best to relax, but the squeamish look on Trixie's face made it difficult. She bit her lip as she slowly chiseled the steel shards from Edgar's jaw line.

The sound of metal grinding against his bones made his marrow crawl. He clenched his eyelids shut until he realized he was able to move his mouth again. "Holy crap in a crypt, that fucking hurt!" Was the first thing he managed to gasp out.

Trixie looked down. "I'm sorry Ed. I'm so sorry."

"Well in that case, would you mind GETTING ME THE FUCK DOWN?"

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Dixie sneered. "She doesn't have to take that shit from you now."

Edgar clenched his fist in anger. Every fiber of his being wanted to fly off the handle, but his fear of the situation kept him calm. "Chrissie, o-or Trixie o-or whatever the fuck your name is...I'm really freaked out right now...I have NO IDEA what in the hell is going on and if there is anyway you could-"

"Not so fast, sweetheart" Dixie interrupted. "You're not going anywhere, so stop trying to weasel you're way-"

Trixie pulled Dixie into the corner of the room. "Please don't yell at him. He's scared." She whispered. "C-could you just let me talk to him alone for a minute?"

Dixie looked over at Edgar. He appeared to be trying to listen in. "Trixie...You aren't going to let him go are you? We made it this far. If Noogie wakes up and-"

"I'm not" She assured her. "I just want to talk to him."

Trixie gave her sister the saddest look she had ever given her. Finally Dixie caved in and disappeared into the walls. "Don't try to pull a fast one on me" She warned. "I'm watching you."

Trixie nodded and walked over to Edgar. "Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

"I've been better..." Edgar breathed a sigh of relief as Trixie removed the vice on his ribs and pulled the metal shards from his neck. It took her a while, but she eventually pulled all the shards from his bones and unlocked his wrist shackles. Edgar collapsed to his knees, still bound by his ankles. He was so sore he could hardly move. "So..." He began wearily. "_You_ dragged me here I take it?"

Trixie did not look up. "Y-yeah...I-"

"I really don't want to hear the details. I just wanted to confirm it." He hung his head and sighed.

Trixie nodded. "Noogie isn't really after you. He just wanted you so he could get to Jack."

"Yeah, I got that part..." Edgar looked up at her. "Why?"

"Well...from everything Noogie has told us-"

"No, I mean why did you do this to me? Why did you go along with his plan in the first place? Noogie treats you like shit!"

Trixie shook her head in disbelief. Edgar was the poor soul chained up. Why was he concerned about her? She struggled to find an answer. "Noogie is all I deserve I guess..."

"You don't really believe that...you couldn't." Edgar reached up and gently took her hand. "Trixie...I don't believe for one second that you wanted this to happen. I-I can take you away from this, from him...I'm not angry with you, really...I-I don't know where I am, but if you get us out of here, I promise to forget this whole mess and treat you the way you should be treated-" Edgar stumbled forward as his hand passed through Trixie's as if through thin air.

Trixie backed away quickly, letting Edgar drop to the dusty floor. Edgar looked up at her again. Her eyes began to moisten. "I've heard those exact same words from at least a thousand other guys Ed. It's an empty promise, every bit of it! Men always promised to give me a-a big house, expensive cars, fancy jewelry...the really slick ones even promised me love and respect, but it never last...Sooner or later they all turn into Noogies and toss you out on your ass for the next bimbo that comes along!"

"I-I wouldn't do that to you...you _know_ I wouldn't!"

Trixie knelt down on her knees to look Edgar in the eye sockets. "I know Ed...but like I said, Noogie is all I deserve. I lived by rock and roll, I loved by rock and roll and in the end I died by rock and roll. It's not a pretty existence. I-I couldn't look myself in the mirror knowing I killed you're innocence just like mine was."

Edgar chuckled. "Innocence, that's a laugh. Look, it's obvious that no one in this forsaken hole knows anything about me! You're looking at a guy who has been shoplifting out of music stores since he was five! Who spent his teen years bed hopping with every Jen, Steph and Mary in town! I lost my virginity at fourteen with Satan's niece for screeching out loud! I drink ALL the time, I-I curse and tell dirty jokes and I-I lie to loved ones and go out of my way to annoy my friends. You really think _I'm_ innocent? I'm no better than you..."

Trixie stood and hovered away. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her piercing cries had Edgar clutching the side of his head in misery. Dixie flew from the wall and put a sympathetic arm over her shoulder. "Now look what you've done!" She spat at him. "You made her upset! Be a good little brat and piss off, would you?"

Edgar crawled his way over to the nearest wall and held his knees to his chest. "Your ass is too big to be in those shorts!" He hissed at her.

Dixie gave Edgar a death glare and lead Trixie over to one of the lounge chairs to sit. She tried console Trixie with a hug. "Don't let him con you. He only wants you to help him escape, nothing else." She whispered. "Make all the wisecracks you want Ed! Noogie will deal with you soon enough. That should be the best show I've seen in years."

Trixie finally calmed down. She stopped shrieking, but tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She looked over at Edgar and knew there would be no redemption for her. She had wronged the young skeleton worse than she had ever wronged anyone before. She cursed the night she met Noogie and listened to all his sob stories about his abusive older brother and regrettable past. She cursed herself for not realizing what Noogie was sooner. She cursed Noogie for making Dixie fall for him. Dixie wouldn't be doing this if she did not truly believe Noogie loved her.

Hindsight would do her and Edgar no good now. Despair drowned the room around her. Escape seemed possible, but only for a split second. She thought about knocking Dixie out and breaking Edgar free, but if they didn't reach the surface before Noogie awoke, he would rip them to shreds. They were miles underground and Noogie knew these tunnels better than she did. She looked over at Edgar. The spirit that lit up his eye sockets just four hour hours ago had died completely.

"Well...what are you going to do now?" She asked Edgar harshly, still hampered with emotion. "Just lay there and die?"

Edgar looked up. "No. I'm going to sit here" He paused to cough up some dust. "And think."

Trixie looked to her lap, ashamed for having snapped at him just then. She decided to keep silent. Kind words and apologies no longer held meaning.

a/n: This chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but I think it would be easier on you, the reader and me if I break this up into three smaller chapters. I've been facing my own Noogie's here lately. They're academic and economic forms of Noogies, but they're Noogie's none the less.

The online world is going to see much less of me for the next couple of months. There are a lot of things I've been reflecting on and even more things that I have to sort through and overcome. I may be unreceptive to high school/niche bullshit, but real life bullshit seems to follow me like a sad puppy. Everything is tough now, but I've pulled through worse before and I'll do it again.

I'd just like to thank my loyal reviewers and good friends who has bothered to look at my crap. Keep living fast and rocking hard.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Jig is Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas

The doctor tapped his fingers on the workbench, growing more impatient by the secant. "Where in the hell is that boy?" He finally shouted, slamming his palm on the bench.

"I'm worried" Sally admitted, looking out the window. "He's been gone for hours."

"Maybe he stop to talk." Igor suggested.

Jack shook his head. "What could he have stopped to talk about for this long?" He looked to Dr. Finkelstein. "Where did he say he was going again?"

"To the manor to pick up the plans he had prepared for Halloween."

"He should have been back by now, Jack" Sally said with a nervous expression.

Jack stood from his chair and walked towards the door. "I'm going over to the manor to look for him. If he's not there I'll check Town Hall."

"I'm going to sock that boy when he gets back!" The doctor sneered, returning his attention back to Gregor's stitching. "You had better not pull this crap on us too." He said to the lifeless body.

Jack passed several citizens on his way to the manor. He asked if anyone of them had seen Edgar recently and all of them replied no. This worried Jack, so he quickened his pace. The manor gates were still closed, but not locked, so Edgar must have entered through them at some point. Jack turned the eyeball handle slowly. He entered, noticing the front door had been unlocked as well. "EDGAR!" He called to him. "ARE YOU HOME?"

He received no reply. Jack looked around living and then into the kitchen. He spotted the open bottle of wine on the table and grumbled. "You had better not be passed out drunk-" Jack picked up the bottle, realizing it was still pretty full. It would take much more than one glass full to get Edgar smashed.

He rushed over to the spiral staircase. "EDGAR! ARE YOU UP THERE?" He called from the bottom step. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Again, there was no reply.

A foul odor swept into his nostrils. His eye sockets widened, realizing he had smelled that same odor when he and Sally came home to find the kitchen wrecked just weeks ago. It was smell of insects, confined to a small space.

Jack turned around slowly, noticing the dimly lit hallway had gotten even darker. He heard the sound of bugs, swarming and buzzing. Jack froze. "Oogie! No...it couldn't be..."

"Jackie-boy!" A familiar voice called to him from the darkness. "It's been too long...Thanks for snuffing Oogie for me. You saved me a lot of effort"

Jack backed away as the shadows in the living room condensed into a solid, Oogie-shaped mass. "Hello Noogie." He said grimly.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Noogie's shadow grinned maniacally. "The years have been kind to you."

Jack's expression hardened. He stepped forward, showing no outward signs of nervousness. "What are you doing here Noogie? I-"

"Banished me! I remember!" Noogie growled. "You _knew_ those charges you placed on me were bogus!"

"Oogie may have been the brains behind the casino masqueraded slaughter, but you were a fully aware and willing participant! I will apologize for nothing!"

Noogie leaned his head back and released a booming laugh. "I don't want any apologies!" He circled Jack, glaring straight at him. "I'm here to do what Oogie and I should have done years ago! But, why should I now? You're not a king anymore. You have no pedestal to fall from now. All is I see is a has-been who isn't worth my time and aggravation...The Skellington name doesn't end with you now, Jack" He grinned, sending an overwhelming sense of woe in Jack. "I think it would make a much better statement and bigger blow to you, to take out your precious Edgar instead."

Jack pounced forward, swinging punches around violently, but his thrashing went through Noogie completely and he stumbled through the blackness, only to come out into the other room. He turned around, watching with ferocity as Noogie shadow reshaped. "I stopped Oogie once and for all! Do you really think I'm afraid of _you_?"

Noogie laughed. "Oh, you will be Jackie-boy! I'm in the mood for a little hide and go shriek. If you want to see Skeleton Ed, here in one piece again, I suggest you start looking for me."

Without thinking, Jack swung at Noogie again, but his shadow broke apart into a swarm of bats and disappeared. Jack stood frozen for a moment to process the situation at hand. He clenched his fist in anger and kicked over his couch, snarling like a beast. "The casino!" He said aloud and rushed out the door.

A hundred or so yards down the street, Lock was walking towards the manor in the hopes of barrowing a couple of CDs from Edgar. He kept in hands buried deep in his pockets to keep them warm. Lock hated the December snow. It was useless to him beyond giving him the opportunity to pelt people with snow balls. His breath formed small clouds in front of his face as he grumbled.

Switching his sight from his footsteps to the direction he was heading, Lock noticed Jack walking rather quickly towards him. "Hi Jack!" He greeted the skeleton, failing to notice the scowl on his face. "How's it going-"

"YOU!" Jack screamed and grabbed Lock by his throat. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU? WHERE IS HE HIDING HIM?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Lock asked, gasping for breath.

Jack released Lock, pushing him back a few steps. "Don't play dumb, you wretched little bastard! Noogie Boogie! What has he done with Edgar?"

Every joint in Lock's body stiffened. His eyes widened as Jack's accusing stare burned into him. "Honest Jack, I-I don't know! I thought Edgar was home!" He raised his hands in warlock's honor.

Jack marched toward the cowering devil, still scowling. "You did know about Noogie!"

"Yeah, I did, but-but I didn't know he had-"

Jack grabbed Lock by the collar and shoved him forward, nearly knocking him to the ground. "You're coming with me to Dr. Finklestein's lab and you're going to tell me what Noogie has done with my son!"

"Okay Jack, I'll help you get Ed back, I promise."

"You had better" Jack warned. "Because if anything has happened to him, I'm dragging you, Shock and Barrel to the Hanging Tree and we're going to have a good ol' fashioned witch trial!" Jack hissed.

Lock swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'll do whatever you say, just calm down..."

Jack pointed towards the doctor's lab. Lock started to walk in that direction with his tail between his legs. It was one thing to be scolded by Jack for pulling a prank, but being scolded for probably getting his son killed was a very different story. Lock could sense the hatred and worry coming off Jack, and he didn't blame the poor skeleton one bit.

Sally and Jewel gasped when Lock finished explaining the situation and the whole story leading up to it. Jack, the doctor and Igor stared at the young devil as if they wanted him skinned alive. "Noogie hadn't the left the casino since he arrived in town!" Lock added. "Or at least that's what we thought. W-we didn't think he would ever go through with all this."

"Noogie was always all bark and no bite" Jack agreed. "But you can't just ignore plots of murder!"

"I didn't know what to do!" Lock cried. "He has custody of the casino, including the tree house. We didn't want anyone to get hurt, but we needed a roof over our heads too!"

Sally buried her head in her hands and cried. "We have to get Edgar out of there! He'll get ground up in that giant mixer if we don't!"

Jack held her close to comfort her. "No he isn't, I'm going after him and Lock is coming with me."

Lock nodded in agreement after receiving a nasty glare.

"But Noogie will get a hold of you too."

"He is nothing but a bully. I could handle Oogie and I can handle him too."

"But you caught Oogie by surprise. Noogie is waiting for you, he won't be off guard."

Jack paused to think. "I'll be careful Sally, I promise."

"You give that sack what for!" The doctor ordered. "Unravel his sorry ass, crush every bug in his body!"

"I'll rip him in two if he so much as touched Edgar!" Jack assured the old man and stomped towards the exit.

Sally and Lock followed him. "Wait!" Sally begged. "Jack, I'm coming with you!"

Jack took Sally's hands in his. "No, I don't want you getting hurt. Stay here and wait for us."

"He has my baby! I'm going with you!" Sally protested.

Despite Jack's concerns, he decided it was no use arguing. You cannot stop a mother from protecting her child, plain and simple. "Please, don't let anything happen to you."

"I won't." She assured him.

"Come on" Lock interrupted. "We better get going."

Everything was fairly calm at the tree house. Hester and Shock sat together on the busted, old couch, relaxing while Thicket followed Alia around the room. Alia was at that stage where she had to touch everything, and considering most everything in the tree house was lethal, Thicket was forced to constantly run after her.

"No!" Thicket cried as she snatched Alia in her arms right before she pulled down an entire rack of steak knives from the wall. Alia struggled, whimpering.

"No mommy, put me down! No! No! NO!"

Thicket sighed and placed her on Shock's lap. "Shock...she'll listen to you. Do you mind?"

"Na..." She grinned and gently tossed Alia in the air, making sure to catch her (baby Barrel was not so fortunate). "You're a stinker, you know that?"

Thicket laughed as Alia answered Shock's question in the same fashion her father would have, a devilish grin.

Barrel sat in front of the crib, watching Halberd through the bars. He smiled at his son playfully as he reached into a big bag and tossed gummy bears into the crib at rapid-fire singing, _"Gummy bears!_

_Bouncing here and there and everywhere_

_They're gummy bears!"_

Halberd giggled as Barrel accidentally pegged him in the forehead with one.

The girls laughed. "Barrel..!" Hester scolded him. "Don't feed 'em like he's a zoo animal!"

"Yeah Barrel, that's not cool." Shock added, still snickering.

Barrel dismissed them with a chuckle. "Aw, come on, he likes it!" Barrel threw a fist full of gummy bears at Halberd's face.

Again, Halberd giggled (shoving a few of them in his mouth) and the girls giggled along with him. Hester was still a little uncomfortable. "Barrel!" She cried, laughing. "You're going to hell, you know that?"

Barrel snickered. "Yeah, sure, okay."

Their merriment was cut short the moment they heard someone entering through the back way.

Thicket looked up and noticed Lock standing in the doorway with a dreadful look on his face. "Hi sweetie...what's wrong?"

"The jig is up, guys." Lock said with a sigh. He stepped aside, allowing Jack and Sally to enter the room.

The other gasped. Shock stood and approached them timidly. "Look, we can explain-"

Jack raised his arm, motioning for her to be silent. "You're brother explained everything Shock, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less right now. I just want Edgar back."

"Wait, Noogie has Ed?" Barrel asked. "But, how? We haven't seen him leave the casino all week!"

"I was just down there, sweeping" Thicket added. "Noogie wasn't there."

Frustrated, Jack walked over to the sacrifice tunnel and crawled in. Everyone anxiously awaited his return. Moments later, Jack crawled back out with a layer of dust on his clothes. "They're telling the truth" He announced, dusting his shirt off. "No one is down there, the interior's untouched."

"Well, he has Edgar _somewhere_!" Sally shouted.

"Wait!" Shock begged. "Nobody panic! I-I..." Shock struggled to think of a plan. Something came to her in a brief, desperate flash. "I think I know two people who can help us find him, maybe even get him back."

Sally looked at her with watery eyes. A feeling of gloom just short of one of her premonitions appeared before her. "Take us to them!" She begged. "We haven't much time..."

Hatchet slouched over the caldron, watching intensely. He hadn't moved from that spot since the night before, and there was still no sign of Noogie or his groupies in the casino or the rest of the torture chambers for that matter. He sighed in frustration. He knew something was up, but the cauldron showed him nothing.

Hatchet heard the heavy wooden door crack open. He looked over and saw brother Trigger poking his head in. Trigger was still tall and thin, with a narrow face. He looked as if he could be a male twin of Shock

"What are you doing in here?" Trigger demanded. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Hatchet did not stand from his chair. "I have to keep watch." He explained. "Something is amiss with her and brother Lock."

Trigger sighed as he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his spiky blue hair. "I'm not going to bother asking what this is all about. I'm only going to warn you to stay out of it."

"Get over here." Hatchet ordered. "Can you see anything?"

Trigger looked into the bubbling caldron. "I see a bar, no, a casino, but it is empty." He raised a brow at Hatchet. "What does Shock need you to watch a casino for?"

"Someone is after her and I can't seem to tap a vision onto him. Why? Has he placed a counter spell on himself, or-"

"Are you sure this person after Shock is in there?"

Hatchet shrugged. "No, that is why I've been searching for him. Maybe he left town."

Trigger shook his head no. "I doubt it, and I doubt he has a counter spell on him either. He might be hiding out in a location we're unaware of or maybe he is focusing his thoughts, you know, scrambling up the caldron."

Hatchet stood, grabbed Trigger by the sleeves and shook him. "By the field of the Druids, brother Trigger, that's it!"

Trigger stared at Hatchet as he gazed into the caldron. "Noogie was in a trance! That's why I could not find him before! He cannot stay in that state forever..."

Trigger pulled him away. "Noogie? Brother, you are starting to scare me..." He quickly reached into his robe and pulled out his wooden pipe. "Here, take you're mind off _Shock's_ troubles, won't you?"

Hatchet took the pipe with shaking hands, lit the stub and breathed in the tobacco slowly. When he released, he passed the bowl back to Trigger and said "I have to watch out for her, but I would appreciate it if you stayed with me awhile."

Trigger sighed and pulled up a chair in front of the caldron. "Well, alright...But I think you are being ridiculous." He paused to take a drag off his pipe. "You know my cousins, they like to play tricks."

"Just wait and watch, brother" Hatchet assured him. "You will see, this is no trick."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: To the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas.

A/n: Oh man, I feel so crappy for not mentioning this earlier, but thank you all very much for the reviews. I think I'm over fifty so far and I'm stoked! Virtual hugs for all my reviewers! Oh, and about the appearance of Trigger in my last chapter, he is a minor character that was previously mentioned in chapter twenty-four of 'What a Nightmare'. I have a bad habit of throwing dialogs with characters in my fic without ever really getting a chance to properly introduce them and I apologize. I have such a complex fan universe for this movie in my head, it's sad. Dusk Kitsune, however, is DuskKutsune88's character (Thanks a bunch by the way for letting me use her).

Noogie's shadow returned to his body. He began stir. Dixie anxiously hovered over to him. "How did it go?"

Noogie chuckled. "Bone man is on his way, so be ready" He looked over and noticed Edgar sitting against the wall. "Which one of you idiots released him?"

Noogie growled, not expecting a reply. "Trixie, you stupid tramp!" He sneered, slowly walking towards her. "You didn't think you could pull one over on me, did you?"

Trixie cringed as the arm of Noogie's shadow lurched overhead, ready to strike. "Hey, leave her alone asshole!" Edgar shouted, throwing off the boogieman's concentration.

Noogie stomped over to him, kicking up dust in his path. He knelt down to be face to face with Edgar. "What are you going to do about it?" He snarled, smacking him across the face. "Totally restrained or not, you're in no position to run you're mouth off, kiddo!"

"No, I suppose I'm not." Edgar sighed. "But, I suspect you're going to dispose of me pretty soon, so why should I make things easy for you until then?"

Noogie growled and pulled Edgar to his feet by his collarbone, snapping it in two. "You little smartass!" He shouted over Edgar's grunt of pain. "You don't know what's going on in my head so don't you even try!" He threw Edgar against the wall and kicked him in the spine when he landed.

Edgar struggled to his knees. "You're lucky my bones are so out of place I can't move...You better keep me that way, or I'll rip your ass a new one!"

Noogie laughed and kicked Edgar to the floor again. "You talk big for such an inept punk!" Noogie snickered and came across an idea. "Sit tight Ed" He sneered and then waltzed over to Trixie with a huge grin on his face. "I feel terrible for keeping you two apart, knowing you love him so damn much."

"Noogie, just leave me alone. I don't want anything else to do with this!"

Noogie snatched her in his arms with his shadow form. "You don't? Well, tough shit, doll face!" He laughed as she struggled to squirm herself free. "You're going to put on a little show for me while we wait for Jack."

Edgar finally stood. "Put her down!" He ordered. "Don't touch her!"

"Dry up Skellington!" Noogie snapped. He held Trixie in front of him, gripping her arms tightly. "How would you like to make Edgar's last couple of hours pleasant, Trixie?" He asked, chuckling. "Strip down for your little Romeo, give him a nice view."

"Fuck you!"

Noogie twisted her arm around her back, forcing her to kneel. He quickly ripped her top off. Edgar reached forward to aid her, but Noogie snatched her away. "You make any move I don't tell you to make and I'll knock her out cold, you understand? Back up!"

Edgar growled, but stepped back. He striped Trixie naked and threw her over to Edgar. He caught her in his arms. "Just go!" He whispered to her. "You can float out of here!"

"No I can't." She whispered back. "He can come after me through the walls."

"Don't just stand there like a couple of virgins!" Noogie shouted. "Get comfortable, or I'll kick the shit out of you two!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Edgar snarled. "I'm not about to-"

Trixie gently touched his chin, making him look at her. "Do what he says Ed. I-I don't mind this, really."

Edgar shook his head twice in disbelief. "Well I do!" He pushed her back. "No way, I won't do this!"

Noogie yanked Trixie up by her hair. "Oh, Edgar, you're passing up one hell of an opportunity...If you don't want this lovely thing, I'll be happy to take her back." He forced Trixie's head to face his and gave her a big kiss, making sure to fondle her breast.

Edgar nearly gagged. "STOP IT, YOU TWISTED FUCK!"

Noogie dropped the kiss and threw Trixie back in his arms. "I thought so... Get busy!" He ordered.

Edgar held Trixie close, hesitant to make a move. She started to sob, making him cringe. "Don't start crying!" He begged softly. "I won't be able to get threw this if you start crying." He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Noogie laughed and pulled Dixie over by his side. He wanted a women within arms reach in case he got off watching. Dixie had trouble stomaching the site, but said nothing. She simply embraced Noogie's hug and closed her eyes.

Edgar continued to make out with Trixie, but did nothing else. Noogie ordered him to move onto oral and Edgar refused. Angered by the young skeleton's insolence, Noogie grabbed his other collarbone and snapped that one two. "You're a real spoilsport," Noogie sneered down to him as he hunched over in pain on his knees. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you're majesty..."

The jack-o-lantern sun sunk below the study tower of Skellington Manor. Halloween town soon descended into nighttime. Atop the neighboring building of the manor was Wrath perched on the cockeyed roof. He had been turned to stone by the sun, rather than killed like his vampire half brethren. As the moon rose in the night sky, his body slowly became flesh. He yawned and stretched his wings as a moonbeam shined in his eyes. "Hardly a peaceful day's sleep..." He mumbled to himself as he crawled near the edge of the rooftop.

Wrath grasped the ledge with his claw-like feet and hung upside-down to peek into his apartment window. Dusk just so happened to pass by when Wrath's face suddenly appeared to her through the glass. "Ahhh!" Shed yelped, startled. "Wrath! What are you doing?"

He yawned again, showing a full set of fangs. "Don't yell, I just woke up. Let me in."

Her pointed red ears drooped as she sighed and unlocked the window. Wrath crawled his way in, putting more scratches on the frame and walls. "You're lucky a crow doesn't poop down you're shoulder while you're nestled on the roof all day." Dusk teased.

"I wish something would nestle beside me up there. I'm starving." Wrath smirked and took a seat on the couch. Their apartment was small, creepy and hardly cozy, but the two creatures had managed to make themselves a home in Halloween town anyways. "I had a weird dream today." He mentioned out of the blue. "I dreamt the skeleton next door was dragged off by some translucent woman."

Dusk scolded him from the corner. "Why do you have to spy on everybody? Leave the poor guy alone."

"I wasn't spying, only dreaming." He assured her. To avoid further discussion, he picked up the newspaper sitting on their crypt shaped coffee table and placed a pair of reading glasses on. He skimmed over the front page, pretending to be interested in the headline.

Dusk did not buy it. "I really like it here Wrath. I know you don't, but I do and I want us to start joining the frightful around here. But it's not going to happen if you keep acting like everyone is out to get you."

Wrath was about to say something in his defense, when a knock came at the door. They exchange confused glances. "Who could that be?" Wrath asked.

"I don't know." When the knocking became louder, Dusk took it upon herself to answer. She opened the door just a crack and gasped the moment she recognized the witch standing in front of her. "Mayor Shock? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, um..." Shock nervously adjusted her hat. "We have a bit of an emergency, can we come in and speak to you?"

Wrath flew up behind Dusk. "_We_, who is _we_?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Jack stepped forward and brushed Shock aside. "Hello" He greeted them with a slight bow. "We have never met before, but my wife and I have come to you for a favor. I'm Jack Skellington, former pumpkin ki-"

Dusk opened the door the rest of the way and shook Jack's hand enthusiastically. "Hello! It's an honor to meet you! Everyone has told us so much about you." She motioned for everyone to come in before Wrath could protest. "What can we do for you?"

Jack and Sally took a seat on the couch and Shock stood in the corner. "We have a huge crisis on our hands. My son, Edgar has been kidnapped by a monster named Noogie Boogie." Sally explained. "We need you to help us find where he has taken him."

"And no one else is to know about this" Shock added. "This is top secret."

Dusk blinked, taken aback by the situation at hand. "We'll try to help." She managed to say. "But I'm not sure how Wrath and I-"

"We need you to track Edgar, sniff him out, and we need him to help guide us underground." Jack explained.

"And if worse comes to worse, you two might have to help us take Noogie down." Shock added.

Wrath folded his arms in front of his chest. "We are not pack animals here to drudge through caves and 'sniff out' lost brood. Tell me mayor, what's in it for us should we choose to risk our necks? And why is this a secret? I would imagine a pumpkin king gone missing would call for a town wide rescue."

"Look pal, this really isn't the time to spread panic around the neighborhood!" Shock snapped. "We need to find Ed and quick!"

"Please help us," Sally begged, barely able to hold back tears. "He could be hurt or worse-"

Dusk placed her tiny paw-like hand over Sally's. "We'll help you find him Mrs. Skellington."

"But-" Dusk elbowed Wrath in his side. "We're at your service." He finally agreed.

"Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief.

"You have to come with us to the casino across town." Jack instructed. "We'll start our search there."

Wrath looked the tree house over from atop the hill. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Lovely, you dragged us to the sticks."

"Hey!" Shock sneered. "I've had it up to here with your bullshit, you bat-bastard!"

Jack jumped in between them. "Continue this later, fellows!" He snapped.

Jack walked in the lead while the others followed. Lock, Thicket, Barrel and Hester stood outside the tree. The girls held their children in their arms. "Took you long enough!" Lock shouted to Shock as they approached them.

"Shut up asshole!" She snapped back. "Okay, we have our rescue team." She stepped aside and motioned for Dusk and Wrath to come forward. "Dusk, Wrath, these are my brothers, Lock and Barrel."

They all exchanged quick hellos. "Jack, Barrel and I are coming with you guys. It's...sort of my fault Ed's in this mess anyways." Lock admitted.

"That's fine." Jack said, nodding. "Anyone else?"

"No, we want the girls to stay behind with the kids." Barrel answered.

"Shock, you stay too." Lock ordered. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Shock rolled her eyes. "Blow it out you're ass! I'm staying!" She barked. Lock pouted at her. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're all to blame here dude, I can't just sit here while Ed's down there, okay?"

Lock nodded. "Alright...But don't break an ankle."

Shock snickered and slapped Lock in the back. "I'm going to use you as a living shield just for that."

Dusk and Wrath watched as Lock and Barrel hugged and kissed their wives and kids and assured them a safe return. Dusk seemed to be more touched by their caring gestures than Wrath though. Hester and Thicket parted ways with the group, scared out of their wits for their husbands.

After a brief argument between the rescue party, Wrath was sent down into the casino first. He looked about, admiring the neon painted walls, torture devices and ceiling bats. It looked like a scene he could really get in to. "The coast is clear everyone!" He informed the others.

Jack and Dusk climbed down the walls. The trio and Sally used the ladder. Dusk sniffed the air as she looked around. "I can smell him! He's been down here, but not for hours..."

She followed Wrath onto the giant roulette wheel. "Such a strange place. What could anyone do with all this stuff?"

"You'd be surprised" Lock answered as he and the others searched around the room for any clues.

Wrath's snout crinkled. "Well, I sense a dead end here, let's-" His sentence was cut short the moment he accidentally stepped on a spider shaped button on the floor. His foot slipped and he staggered forward. To keep himself from falling on his face, he grabbed onto a lever, jerking it forward. He and Dusk let out a startled cry as strange music started to play and the giant roulette wheel began to spin. "W-what's happening?" Dusk shouted.

"Look out!" Jack warned, but was too late, the giant knife wielding cards activated.

Wrath flew overhead to avoid the swinging blades. Dusk stealthily jumped over and under them. She couldn't maneuver through them for long. Thinking quickly, she focused her thoughts and created a sphere of energy around her fist. Slinging the energy, she blew up the cards one by one. "That was...unexpected" She said aloud. Before she could get another word in, the gunmen slot machines activated. Wrath jumped in front of her before they fired. He took several bullets in the back, but felt nothing beyond that of a bee sting.

"HOW DO WE SHUT THIS THING OFF?" He yelled at the others.

Jack quickly jumped onto the slot machines, throwing off their aim. "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" He ordered. "BEFORE YOU TRIGGER SOMETHING ELSE!"

Wrath grabbed Dusk and carried her off the wheel. When they were out of the crossfire, Jack leapt to the other side of the wheel, just barely dodging the bullets. Barrel ran in behind the slot machines and yanked them out of the floor. Sparks flew from the gunmen's wires as Barrel popped them out of their tracks and tossed them aside. Jack looked for any lever or button that would shut off the wheel, but instead activated the eight ball mixer, the buzz saw pendulums and a bunch of useless flashing lights.

Jack rolled out of the way of one of the buzz saws, but another one swooped down before he could stand up. Dusk disintegrated it with an energy blast. "Thanks!" Jack shouted and continued to try different levers.

Sally stared at Shock and Lock. "What are you standing here for? Turn it off!"

Lock looked around frantically. "Oh shit! How did Oogie used to do it?"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Shock cried.

They noticed a big lever just a few feet from Jack's reach. "Hey Jack! That one! Pull that one!" They shouted.

Jack looked over and immediately ran for it. He grunted as he tugged on the rusty handle until it cranked upward. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as the wheel stopped spinning. Jack jumped down, and approached the others, holding his head.

Sally rushed over to him to make sure he was alright. "Watch out, dear. It's dangerous."

"It's been too long since my last scare. I'm getting clumsy." He said to her, frowning. "I'm sorry everyone...I-I'm not as nimble as I used to be."

Wrath stared at the skeleton, twitching his wings irritably. "What in the hell have you signed us up for? I take two steps in this place and nearly get chopped in half!"

"Who was the sadistic maniac who came up with these booby traps?" Dusk demanded.

"A monster who could never separate spreading fear from causing pain." Jack answered. "I should have mentioned the casino is snared, but I thought everyone in town knew about this place."

"We haven't been in town long," Wrath hissed. "Everybody failed to mention this little tourist attraction."

Dusk started to sniff the air again. "His scent is stronger in this direction," She said, waving the others over to follow her.

"My casino!" Lock kicked some debris from the struggle in frustration. "I had just made repairs a month ago damn it! Did you guys have to be so sloppy back there?"

Barrel pushed Lock forward. "Forget it dude, let's go!"

Dusk lead everyone into Shock's torture chamber. They came across the bed Noogie had fashioned from bones and leather. "Oh nice!" Shock sneered. "Man, he totally wrecked my section!" She and the others took a moment to search through Noogie's things, but found nothing useful.

Dusk shook her head, confused. "This Noogie that we're looking for, is he a-"

"He's one bad ass sack of bugs who's overstayed his welcome." Lock finished for her.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to meeting him." Wrath added. He flew through the tunnel, unwilling to risk stepping into a booby trap.

Dusk summoned another energy sphere to use as a light source. "How fare does this passageway stretch?"

"About a mile." Barrel answered. "There's lava pits, so watch out."

"I don't suppose any of you three would pull us out of one if we fell in." Wrath mumbled sarcastically.

"Nope!" The trio replied in unison.

"Not with that attitude they wouldn't" Dusk whispered to him. The scowl on her face warned him to keep quiet. She couldn't blame him for feeling jumpy. Wrath may have crawled through a thousand caves in his day, but never through one as dank and menacing as this one. Dusk sensed danger and knew Wrath sensed it even clearer.

Veering away from the group, Jack brushed his skeletal fingertips against the wall. The longer he inspected the tiling, the more their location started to become familiar to him. "Just keep you're nose up Dusk, I think I can make my way from here."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked him.

"I forced Oogie and Noogie out of hiding before...It's been years, but I still remember the Boogie's territory."

Five miles further underground, Noogie watched as Trixie threw her clothes back on. She was relieved to be covered again. Although she forced herself to be silent, she could not hold back her tears. They streamed down her face like tiny rivers. She looked over at Edgar sitting in the corner with very little strength left. She hovered over to his side and allowed him lean against her. Although Edgar was repulsed by her touch at the moment, he couldn't stand to have his bones against the stoned wall and longed for something soft to lean against.

"Stop fighting with him Edgar, he'll waste you if you keep it up."

Edgar did not reply, just took in a deep breath. His shackles only allowed him to sit or walk around five feet or so from the wall. Noogie and Dixie watched his every move, so he couldn't remove his feet and break free.

"You can take a lot of punishment." Noogie commended him. "No tears, no begging for mercy-"

"I don't cry." Edgar informed him crossly.

"How noble." Noogie stood from his lounge chair and circled Edgar. Trixie backed away into the corner, but Edgar stayed put. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked.

Edgar looked up at him. "Like what?"

Trixie jumped back as Noogie slapped him across the face, knocking his jaw loose. "Like _that_!" He snapped. "You're supposed to be pissed!"

Edgar didn't know what Noogie was talking about. He _was_ pissed. He decided to keep looking up at Noogie just to spite him.

Noogie couldn't stand to have Edgar's sorry eye sockets fixed on him. He grabbed the clamp previously placed on Edgar's ribcage and knocked the young skeleton over his back with it. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?"

Edgar laid still on the floor. Trixie tried to kneel by his side, but Noogie shooed her away. It took a few minutes for his back and head to stop throbbing. He struggled to sit upright yet again. "You either hate me so much you feel I'm unworthy to look at you, or you're feeling so guilty about what you're doing here, it pains you when I look at you." Edgar said with a slight smirk. "Which is it Noogie?"

Trixie let out a frightened cry as Noogie struck Edgar with the clamp again, busting his right shoulder blade. "It's the first one!" He assured him. "Believe me, it's the first one."

Noogie walked over to the table and sat. Dixie sat across from him and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her affectionately. Dixie was loyal, that was something the boogieman was unused to. He regretted Trixie's treachery. She killed any enjoyable memories of their threesomes. Noogie glanced over at Edgar to find him sitting upright. The kid just would not stay down! Noogie grumbled under his breath. He was determined to break Edgar if it was the last thing he ever did. "Hey!" He shouted at him.

He looked over at him. "What?"

"Do you have any last request?" Noogie decided to ask. He was getting bored and antsy.

"And letting you go is not included" Dixie added.

Edgar gritted his teeth. "I don't want-" He trailed off as an idea came to him. It wasn't a brilliant idea, but Edgar didn't have too many options left.

"Um, you don't have a stereo system down here do you?"

Noogie shook his head no. "I wish. I'll get one installed eventually, but I guarantee you'll be gone by then."

"You're pretty good with that bass." Edgar admitted. "You know any Slayer songs?"

Noogie laughed haughtily. "Kid, I know **every** Slayer song!" He said, pointing to his Slayer patch.

"Really? _Every _one of them." Edgar forced a chuckle. "That's pretty hard to believe."

Noogie slammed his fingerless fist on the table. "Believe it you little prick!"

"Okay then, play...'Seasons in the Abyss' for me."

"The song?"

"No the _album_. All the way through, every note." Edgar added. "That's my last request. Think you're up to it?"

Insulted by the challenge, Noogie immediately snatched up his bass. He struck a couple of high cords, grinning smugly. "Listen good smartass, because I'm only doing this once!"

Edgar leaned back as Noogie ripped into the beginning riff to 'Show No Mercy', making sure not to smile. It was a long shot, but maybe someone was looking for him. Edgar hoped they would hear Noogie playing and follow the song to his whereabouts. Trixie looked at the young skeleton, confused, but she soon caught on to Edgar's plan and winked at him.

Edgar winked back at her and then turned his attention back to Noogie. "Is that all you've got?" He sneered, folding his arms in front of his chest. "A little louder, Boogieman!"

"Louder?" Noogie kicked some dust into his face. "I'll show you loud!" Noogie started to thrash as hard as he could.

Edgar wiped the dust from his face. "Come on you jerk-off.." He thought harshly. "You have thirty-five minutes to go..."

a/n: What a disgusting chapter. I'll be glad when this fic is over with. There might be five or six chapters left to go at the most. I get to have fun in the next chapter though. Fight scenes in the bowels of Boogie territory, woo! Again, thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up, I need dork fuel! Later, Rock on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Snare

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas because I am not worthy!...And Tim Burton created it.

Sally couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach any longer. "We need to turn around."

The others looked back at her strangely. "But we found this piece of Edgar's jacket back there. He's in this direction, we can't turn around." Dusk protested.

"I know, but there's something dangerous up ahead, I can feel it."

Wrath's wings twitched with annoyance. "If Dusk does not sense danger, and **I** do not sense danger, then there is no danger. We continue forward."

Jack stood beside Sally for support. "With all do respect, Sally has been right about these things before."

"Maybe we should look for a different passageway" Barrel suggested.

"Look about, you oaf!" Wrath snapped. "There is none! We have no choice but to continue forward."

"Hey! Piss off, you Norwegian piece of shit!" Lock spat in Barrel's defense.

"Guys-"

Wrath scowled at Lock intensely. "Look, you gangly little urchin-"

"GUYS!" Finally, Lock and Wrath regarded Shock. "We'll just be on our guards" She suggested, unwilling to allow an argument to persist.

Dusk continued to lead upfront, her energy sphere illuminating the cave walls. So far, nothing seemed unusual, dank and cramped maybe, but not unusual. She had lost Edgar's scent a half a mile back, but was afraid to say so in fear of worrying Jack and Sally. She clasped the torn piece of Edgar's jacket in her paws firmly. Scent or no scent, he had to have gone in this direction...

The narrow passageway widened into a skillfully crafted archway. Dusk raised her fist to better inspect the entrance. "This didn't form naturally" She informed them. "Someone carved this."

"By hand it looks like." Wrath concurred.

Lock tapped the archway with his foot. "Great, signs of civilization. Maybe whoever dwells down here can tell us where Noogie is."

The group stepped into a vast chamber. The ceiling was almost too high to see in the darkness and large, crooked, stone support beams were scattered across the hall. Sally accidentally bumped into a beam. The cold, wet stone made her shiver. "I really think we should turn back" She insisted.

"It doesn't look very inviting" Dusk admitted. "But at least we're not completely enclosed now" She said while inspecting their surroundings.

A few yards ahead, the group was forced to climb over large jagged ridges. Wrath flew over easily, but circled back to assist Dusk. Over the bumps was a nearly ninety degree drop. The group had to slowly climb their way down to the ground below. Dusk could feel her grip slipping and decided to make a jump for it. She made a solid thud as she hit the ground. Jack and Sally jumped together and landed safely.

The trio, not being as graceful, lingered behind. A chunk of the wall busted under Barrel's foot and he slipped. He grabbed Lock's tail to gain a foothold again, but instead, dragged Lock along with him. Lock grabbed Shock's ankle in a desperate attempt as well. Their screams echoed through the cave and they landed haphazardly with a loud crash.

"Ow! Thanks a lot, you chuckle head!" Shock sneered at Lock before backhanding him.

"It's Barrel's fault!"

"Was not, asshole!"

Lock pushed Barrel. "Was too, **klutz**!"

Barrel shoved Lock into the side of the cliff. "Was not, **spazz**!"

"You guys are **hemorrhoids**!" Shock shrieked at them.

Jack growled as the trio reached for their throats. "Stop that this instant!" He scolded fiercely.

"But!-"

"Do you want a cave-in?" Wrath added with a hiss.

The trio exchanged vexed glances and then continued to follow the others. Dusk raised her energy sphere and shocked to find her light had caused something to reflect. She dimmed the sphere and discovered the cave interior was completely covered in some sort of silver thread. "W-what is this?" She asked, keeping her tail close to her.

Jack, Sally and the trio stopped dead in their tracks. "Their webs" Jack explained.

"Oh"

"Fucking"

"Hell" Barrel finished for his siblings. They all took a cautious step back.

Wrath smirked. "Spider webs? Big deal, this town is covered with them."

"You don't understand" Jack began. "These are not your everyday webs-"

Wrath took another step forward and to his horror, found himself unable to pick his foot off the ground. "Shit! I'm caught! Dusk, burn through this stuff"

"I'm on it." Dusk eyes glowed as she concentrated; making sure her energy blast would be narrow enough to cut the webbing without burning his feet. Before she could release the blast, something warm and sticky was thrown over her face.

"Dusk!" Wrath tried to pull himself free, but only wound up getting his other foot caught as well. He stumbled, landing on his left side. Half his body was trapped in the silver webbing.

The trio formed a circle while Jack and Sally attempted to pull the webbing off Dusk's head, but to no avail. Dusk growls and curses were muffled by the sticky strands, and her air supply grew thin.

Wrath heard twisted laughter echoing in the distance. "Guys!" He warned Boogie's boys. "We're surrounded!"

"Fucking beautiful!" Lock groaned. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, awaiting a fight.

The others did the same. "I can't see a damn thing!" Barrel shouted.

Shock looked about. She looked into the shadows to find hundred of yellow eyes staring back at her, all in pairs of six. "There!" She pointed. "Look out!"

A seven foot tall black widow creature pounced at her. A secant later, the group was surrounded by them. They entangled Wrath and Dusk in webbing first, because they were already half way disposed of.

The trio did their best to defend themselves, but these females were meaner and stronger than the male Lock had wrestled with the other month. Despite Jack, Lock and Barrel's efforts, Shock and Sally were captured and hung from the ceiling in webbing. Their mouths were covered to avoid any shouting.

Barrel threw one widow over his shoulder, knocking down two more. He twisted the arms of the next widow who attacked him behind her back, but one of her sisters knocked Barrel in the back of his head and trapped him in a web the moment he hit the floor.

Lock and Jack back into each other. "H-how many of them are there?" Lock asked Jack shakily.

"Hundreds more!" A widow answered for the skeleton and snatched Lock in her arms.

Jack pounced on her before she could sink her fangs into Lock's neck. He put her in a chokehold and dragged her away from Lock. The widow grabbed Jack by his shoulders with her second pair of arms and threw him over her head. He landed on his feet, but just barely.

That moment, his years as pumpkin king finally sunk back in and he was able to mimic the widow's fighting style. His blows didn't phase their rock hard exoskeletons, but he was able to climb the walls and dodge them.

Jack climbed the cave wall and watched in terror as the others were dragged off by the horde of widows. Jack jumped to another ledge, reaching a dead end. Two widows reached for him. He kicked one of them off, but her sister grabbed his foot and tried to him off the ridge.

Jack clung to the ledge as hard as he could. He was certain his limbs were about to give way when a deep, but feminine voice shouting "ENOUGH!" roared over the hissing commotion.

Jack looked down, discovering the widows had released him, but when he looked up, he stared face to face with another widow. This one was an amazon, eight feet easy. Her exoskeleton had a healthy sheen and she had red markings on her breast and thighs as well as on her back. She had a tiny waist and powerful legs and upper body. This widow was completely free of physical flaws (among her own kind anyways).

"Jack Skellington!" The black widow sounded pleasantly surprised as she offered a hand to help him up. "It's been so long, old friend."

Jack scowled as he stumbled to his feet. She was no friend of his. "Matriarch," He addressed her bitterly. "You have to allow us to pass. We mean you no harm and we cannot afford any delays."

The head spider snickered and with little effort, bound Jack's wrist in webbing. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll have to come with me first."

The other widows cleared a pathway for their matriarch and Jack. The head spider ordered her daughters to bring all prisoners to her thrown room. They immediately did as instructed.

The matriarch escorted Jack to her throne room, pushing him whenever he did not walk fast enough for her liking. The others received no better treatment.

Her throne room was a large, circular area designed like some sort of coliseum. In the middle stood a giant stone stairway that lead to a platform. There the matriarch took a seat on her throne of webs, looking down on Jack and the others.

Shock and Sally were released entirely of their webbing (because they were fellow females and posed little threat). However a widow guard held them still. Wrath's wings and limbs were bound. Lock and Barrel were restrained by their limbs, plus leashed at the neck. The guys struggled to break free, but the webbing was too strong. Even Barrel could not break his bonds. The guards refused to remove Dusk's blindfold and kept her hands and feet completely restrained.

"You dragged us here!" Jack began. "So what do you want?"

The other widows kneeled as their matriarch stood. The guards forced everyone but Jack to kneel as well. "The males in your party by the names of Lock and Barrel have committed a heinous crime against my colony" She began.

Lock and Barrel winced and exchanged worried looks. They knew they were in for it.

"They injured one of my males during mating season. We have so very few and with him unable to mate, my daughters have a disadvantage this year."

Jack stepped forward. "My apologies Matriarch, but You'll have to postpone this. My son-"

"You best hold your tongue, Skellington!" She hissed. "Why you have intruded upon us is irrelevant! I, however, will allow you to pass through my colony _if_ you surrender the mutant and the sham-devil to us!"

The trio gasped. Jack shook his head. "No deal, Matriarch! I won't allow it!"

She laughed. "My dear Jack, you have very little say in the matter. After all, you're not a king anymore. I was simply allowing you retain some dignity before we take your stooges."

Jack scowled as the widows snickered at him. "Why the special treatment?" He sneered. "Your loyalty has always been with the Boogies."

The matriarch hissed, insulted. "Curse the self-proclaimed lord of the bugs!" She spat. "My loyalty lies with me and my daughters!"

Her underlings cheered. "Daughters!" She motioned for them to be silent. "Bring me the sham-devil and the mutant! Dispose of the others as you see fit!"

Two guards grabbed Lock and Barrel and forced them up the stairs. Jack and the others tried to go to their aid, but were held back.

Shock had tears in her eyes as she watched the giant spider clasp her brother in her claws. The matriarch looked Lock over first, sneering. "Such a small morsel!" She thought to herself. "The sham-devil dies first!" She declared triumphantly. Her daughters cheered and she opened her salivating fangs wide and bent forward to sink them into Lock's neck.

Lock clenched his eyes shut, expecting a painful death, but the death did not come. He slowly opened his eyes to find the matriarch sniffing the air above his head. "W-what is that stench?" She hissed.

All around, her underlings began to pass out and fall to the floor. Many of them went into hacking fits before keeling over. Lock, Barrel and the others covered their mouths. The odor swept into their nostrils as well and it was rancid!

Wrath looked around. A fog had crept into the cave, but how? "What is this?" He shouted.

"I don't know, but it's working in our favor!" Shock answered.

The matriarch tossed Lock aside and held her throat as she coughed. "T-the air is **poisoned**!" She gasped, suffocating. "WHAT TRICK IS THIS, SKELLINGTON?"

Lock and Barrel took advantage of the matriarch's weakened state and shoved her into her throne. She fell over backwards into the throne and the boys dashed down the steps to release the others.

Barrel ripped the webbing from Jack's wrist. "Dude, we need to get out of here before we gag too!"

"Thanks" Jack said, rubbing his wrist. "Quick, the others!"

Jack and Lock released them. Dusk's relief from the webbing was spoiled by the noxious fog. "Cover your mouths and head for the exit!" She looked around. "I think they're all down!"

They began to run when a voice called to them from the throne room entrance. "WAIT!" It echoed!

Shock recognized the voice right away and turned to it. Her eyes widened as a figure in robes stepped over one of the fallen widows. "HATCHET!"

Hatchet grinned to them, tipped his hat and taped his ivory wand on the floor twice. The fog immediately thinned and the air was clean again. "Insect repellant spell" He said proudly. "Sorry about the stench."

Shock ran to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. Then she elbowed him in the side. "Five minutes sooner might have been nice!" She scolded him.

The others approached the warlock. Dusk first and enthusiastically, Lock last and begrudgingly.

"Who is this Shock?" Dusk asked, trying not to seem too inquisitive as she looked over his handsome features.

"This is Hatchet my..." Shock trailed off. Hatchet hated the term 'boyfriend'. He had always deemed it insincere and juvenile. "My-my friend." She said with a lack of a better answer.

Wrath gave Dusk a cross look. He did not appreciate the sparkle in the fox demon's eyes as she looked upon the Hatchet. She dismissed his jealousy with a roll of her eyes and shook Hatchet's hand. "Thanks for saving us back there."

"Yes, thank you." Jack shook Hatchet's hand as well. "How long will that spell take affect?"

"Not long. Two hours at the very most." Hatchet answered. "I can only use it once more."

"We'll need it for the journey back." Wrath added.

Lock walked up to Hatchet, frowning. "Thanks...albino boy." He forced himself to say. "You saved our skin back there. How in the Hell did you find us anyways?"

Hatchet paused to put his wand away. "Shock asked me to watch Noogie from my caldron, but I could not recover an image of him. Instead, it showed me an image of you guys in peril, so...I searched for you here." He coughed nervously. "I ran into some of those black widows and conjured up the repellent as a copout spell."

"Well, it worked." Jack said, relieved. "Come on" He said, walking towards the exit. "We must find Noogie and Edgar before it wears off."

The others followed him. The trio paused to kick a fallen widow before leaving. Dusk joined Jack in the lead and summoned up another energy sphere for light. The trio and Hatchet stuck to the back. Hatchet gave Lock a slight grin.

Lock grimaced back. "Okay, okay, you son of a bitch! You were right about Noogie! Happy?"

"No...You guys were almost killed."

"Well, you got to be the hero, woopty-damn-doo!" He sneered.

"Cram it Lock!" Shock flicked his ear. "The least you could do is be grateful, ass-wipe!"

Barrel shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm never going to be able to eat snake and spider stew again...well, maybe I will, but not for the next couple of months."

"I'm with you on that one, dude." Lock walked ahead and motioned for Barrel to keep up.

Shock inched her way close to Hatchet and put her arms around his waste. "I've never been so glad to see you in my life." She admitted. "I honestly thought Lock and Barrel were goners."

Hatchet leaned over and kissed her. "There are times when I come in handy." He teased.

Sally listened as Shock and Hatchet whispered to each other. She had never actually met him before and was always curious as to why Shock chose him over Edgar. Hatchet had saved their necks, and she was grateful, but other than that, Sally couldn't see anything overly special about him. She decided it was none of her business and quickened her pace to walk alongside Jack.

Dusk's ear twitched with annoyance. She was embarrassed for being the first one captured in battle back there. That was a low and humiliating first for the fox demon. At least she knew now this rescue was serious and she swore to keep herself on full alert from now on. Wrath decided to listen to the others more carefully as well, especially Sally. He was beginning to develop a sense of respect for Jack as well. At first he believed Jack to be nothing more than old bag of bones and nothing more. Now he was beginning to realize he could learn a thing or two from him...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Come to Blows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. The movie is property of the all knowing, all powerful, almighty Tim Burton and the character Dusk is property of DuskKitsune88. My version of Boogie's territory is based on what I have seen of the movie, in videogames and my own brain farts.

The group came to four separate caves. The first was shaped like the spade symbol, the second a club, the third a heart and the fourth a diamond. The walls were covered in neon tiling engraved with ghost, bats and other ghoulish icons. They gave off enough of a glow for them to see. Everyone looked to Jack. "Which one leads to Boogie's lair?" Sally asked.

"All of them, but each entry leads to a different section of Boogie Manor."

"How do we know which one Edgar is in?" Shock asked.

"We'll have to split up and search." Dusk answered, heading for the diamond tunnel. "Wrath can come with me in this one, Sally and Jack can take the spade, Lock and Barrel can take the club and Shock and Hatchet can take the heart." She winked at Shock.

Shock blushed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea if we split up." Sally protested. "What if one of us gets ambushed and the others can't find their way through the tunnels to help?"

"Before we decide on anything, let's see what Noogie has cooked up for us in there." Lock picked up a fist-sized rock and chucked it down one of the caves. A fiery explosion boomed from the tunnel as the rock hit the ground."

The others ducked, avoiding the flames. "Good thinking" Wrath commended him.

Lock smirked. "I know how the Boogie's operate." He said and chucked another rock down the second cave. Arrows shot out of the walls. "I know his tricks. We helped Oogie set up some of them in the casino when we were kids." Lock grinned and tossed a rock down the third tunnel. It landed on a floor tile. It sunk in the ground and the floor of the tunnel was soon flooded in green acid.

"Well, that one is definitely out." Hatchet sighed. He picked up a rock himself and tossed it down the fourth tunnel.

Lock scowled at him. "Hey!_ I_ was doing that!"

The others shushed him and listened. "Nothing happened." Barrel stated. "I guess we take the diamond after all." He pushed Lock forward. "Come on dill hole, go test the booby-traps"

Lock tried to squirm free. "Let go, asswhipe!"

"**I'll** go first!" Wrath growled at them. "This isn't the time to screw around!" He flew in, making sure not to touch anything. The smell of mold festering on the walls made his snout crinkle. He flew about thirty feet down the cave and nothing was triggered. Realizing this, the others cautiously followed.

Dusk caught up with him first. "Does this feel right to you?" She whispered to him.

"No, so keep your eyes peeled." Wrath looked up and suddenly stopped in mid air. A faint sound caught his sensitive ears. He looked back at Jack and the others. "Do any of you hear that?"

"What?" Jack asked, stepping in front of Wrath. "Wait..."

"What are-"

"We supposed-"

"To be listening for?" The trio asked.

"Shhh!" Wrath and Jack snapped in unison. Jack finally heard something. "It sounds like music...My God, it's a guitar!"

"A bass" Wrath corrected him. "What does that mean?"

"It means Edgar is here!" Sally grabbed Jack by the hand and started running down the passageway as fast as she could.

The others ran after them. "Wait! It could be-" Dusk stopped and winced as Sally tripped over a large yellow and black chord. The trio bumped into her, nearly knocking her over.

Jack helped Sally to her feet. "Be careful. We can't rush into this."

"Sorry..." Sally mentally blushed and dusted off her dress. She jumped when she heard a low hiss by her feet. "Everyone, back up!" She cried, backing up herself.

"Ahhh!" Barrel jumped, feeling something warm and slimy tickling his foot. Everyone looked down and spotted a huge snake's head in the shadow.

Everyone gasped as the snake slowly slithered towards them. Lock, Barrel and Hatched jumped in front of the group. "Nobody panic!" Hatchet ordered. "It's just a constrictor, nothing poisonous."

"Dude, it's thirty fucking feet long!" Barrel snapped at him. "Sorry, not helping..."

The snake shot forward and everyone scattered. It moved quickly for it's large size and coiled itself around Shock and Hatchet. They squirmed, desperately trying to brake free before it crushed their bodies completely. Shock tried to scream, but she couldn't draw in breath. Their faces started to turn blue as their skeletons pressed against their organs. Wrath and Dusk raked their claws against its side, just harming the snake enough to shake them loose.

Everyone started to run about while the snake withdrew to slither off its wounds, confusing it. Becoming frustrated, the snake whipped its tail and knocked Lock and Hatchet to the floor. "Dude, Put it to sleep, its going to swallow us whole!" Lock ordered as they backed up to the wall.

"Nothing I have would faze it! Hatchet argued.

"What? You suck!"

Thinking quickly, Jack, Wrath and Barrel tackled the snake and wrapped their arms around the base of its head. The snake hissed and jerked around, attempting to shake free. Wrath dug his claws into its scales, drawing blood. Even still, they could not restrain the snake for long. "Dusk, now!" Wrath begged.

"Stand back!" She ordered, allowing Shock and Sally to duck behind a boulder. She nailed the snake in his middle with an energy blast, cutting it in half. Blood and organs flew everywhere, staining the walls and ceiling.

Wrath, Jack and Barrel continued to hold the snake back until it stopped twitching. They dropped the snake and wiped off their clothes as best they could. "Aw, gross!" Barrel groaned, with an amused grin on his face.

Shock and Sally were the only ones not covered in snake entrails. "That son of a bitch tried to feed us to his anaconda!" Shock spat.

"I can't say I'm surprised..." Jack sighed, ringing out his sleeves. He paused to listen. "The music is getting louder, we're close..."

Noogie was on 'Seasons in the Abyss', the final song, and still no sign of Jack. He smirked down at Edgar smugly and laughed. "My arm isn't even tired! Ha! What do you think, Edgar."

Edgar shrugged his unbusted shoulder. "Impressive." He agreed. "Why didn't you ever start a group?"

Noogie eyed Edgar strangely. "I'm a boogieman! Why do you think, dumbass? We're not an overly adored creature in the real world."

Edgar laughed. "True, but you could have formed an all spook band here and try to bring metal to Halloween town or something. That's what I would do if I had the talent."

Noogie kicked dirt at Edgar. "But you don't now do you?"

He wiped the dust from his face and shook his head no in agreement. "What do you plan to do to when you finish Jack and me off? Take over the crown?"

"Na, too big of a headache." He laughed. "After I take a shit on your remains, I'm hitting the first tour I read about and leaving this fucking town behind for good! Let it rot for all I care!"

Edgar grinned. "You have no vision. Taking down a dynasty and giving up the opportunity to reshape this town however you like. What a waste."

Noogie ripped out one last screeching riff before anger completely swept over him. He raised his bass over his head and bashed Edgar in the side with it. The bass smashed into pieces, leaving a dull hum to echo off the amp. "Mind your own God damn business, brat!" He screamed at Edgar as he lay, doubled over on the floor.

He looked at his beloved bass in ruin and gasped. "YOU PRICK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He cried, holding what was left of his bass in his arms motherly. Fighting the urge to cry, Noogie pulled Edgar to his feet by his hair and threw him against the wall. He repeated this three or four times before getting the idea of ripping chains from the wall and beating him senseless with them.

Trixie covered her mouth as she cried. Noogie struck him three times before it pained her to watch and she looked away. She begged Noogie to stop, but of course, he ignored her.

Edgar yelped out as the chains hit his spine. He felt his pelvis pop out of joint. He suspected he would need a spine shank if he survived this ordeal. He tried to crawl away, but Noogie grabbed his shackles and pulled him back. "Oh no you don't!" He growled, pulling Edgar to his feet by his hair once again. "You are real thorn in my ass, kid!" He snapped, nipping Edgar on the nose with his snake tongue as a final insult. "I've kept you around waaaay too long..."

Noogie threw him against the wall, making sure he sat upright as he landed. He forced Edgar's hands behind his back and bound his wrist together with some old rope before unlocking his shackles. Dixie tapped Noogie on the shoulder. He turned around and shot her a death glare. "WHAT?"

Dixie jerked away, startled. "I checked the perimeter like you asked, Noogie..."

"AND...?"

"And Jack killed the snake!" She answered quickly. "He has Boogie's Boy's with him and two other people I don't recognize."

"Not Big Momma!" Noogie saw the glimpse of hope in Edgar eye socket and slapped it out of him. "Well, it's about damn time, ol' bone man showed up!" He chuckled. "How touching, daddy's come to rescue his son. Now, who could have predicted that?"

He rose to his feet and let out a maniacal laugh. "Dixie, lead them here. Have fun with it."

Dixie giggled and flew off down the hallway. Noogie looked down at Edgar and forced him to his feet. He dragged him away, making sure not to let go and yanked on a lever. A large section of the wall broke apart, revealing a huge, fiery furnace.

Edgar could feel the intense heat on his face. He knew in a moment the boogieman planned to incinerate him. In a panic, he struggled to break away from Noogie's grip. Noogie laughed as he pulled him back by his restraints. "What's the matter kiddo, haven't you ever played with fire?"

Dixie sunk into the floor, awaiting just the right moment to spring up. She listened intently for the groups' footsteps, timing them. They were close, just around the corner. Jack appeared to her first (as she had hopped) so she lashed out at him, giggling madly. "Hello Jack" She sang tauntingly.

He jumped back startled, but quickly regained his composure. "Pardon me, but I'm in a hurry-"

Jack tried to brush her aside, but his hand went right through her. "That was very rude. I was always told you were a gentleman."

Jack growled, unamused. Sally came up behind him. "Who are you? Have you seen my son, Edgar?" She asked hopefully.

Dixie nodded, grinning. "I have and if you're lucky, you two might one last time before Noogie offs him."

"You... bitch!" Sally shouted, cursing involuntarily and swung her fits at Dixie.

She hovered back, cackling. "Trust me ragbag, that isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I order you to step aside!" Jack barked. "I'm not joking around!"

Dixie giggled. "I have a better idea Jacky boy. You follow me, hmm?" She flew off down the corridor, laughing hysterically.

The others turned the corner, only spotting Dixie for a brief moment before she disappeared. "What just happened?" Wrath asked Jack.

"Follow that ghost!" He shouted, pointing as he ran.

The others followed, unsettled by Jack's haste. Hatchet tailed in the very back, just behind Barrel (his lungs were too damaged from smoking to allow him to run any faster). "Was that one of Noogie's girl's?" He asked Barrel, short of breath.

"It was Dixie!" He answered. "Probably leading us into another trap."

"Just keep running!" Sally ordered.

Dixie appeared to Jack at the end of the corridor. He stopped abruptly, nearly tripping. "Noogie, we have company!" She announced, and then disappeared.

Jack stepped into the room. He looked about, spotting a bunch of oversized furniture and an obvious sign of a struggle over by the wall. The others entered and looked about, spotting nothing much besides shadows. "Come on out Noogie!" Jack ordered, stepping forward cautiously. "Surrender quietly and no one will get hurt!"

"Oh yes they will!" Jack felt something grab his arm and yank him back into the corner of the room. The group gasped as the shadows crept into the corner, forming one giant mass around Jack. Moments later, Noogie appeared before them with Jack firmly in his grip. "How cute, you brought help. Ha! A lot of good that will do you!"

"We'll see!" Dusk launched an energy blast above Noogie's head. It hit the wall, knocking stones loose. They landed on Noogie's shoulders, pinning him to the floor.

Jack took the opportunity to escape and join the others. "You're outnumbered!" Jack informed Noogie as he struggled to his feet. "Hand over Edgar, or else!"

Noogie laughed. "You'll have to better than that Jacky boy...Dixie! Take care of the bitch!"

Dusk felt something cold brush up against her back. She swung around, coming face to face to Dixie. "Hi there! You like to wrestle?"

Dusk snarled at her and attempted to knock her back with energy punches. The blast shot right through Dixie and hit the walls. Dusk kept trying, but to no avail. Her energy blast might as well have been gust of wind and if she kept it up, the manor would cave in. Growing aggravated, she dropped the energy blast and swiped at Dixie with her claws.

Dixie yelped, holding her face in pain. Somehow, Dusk's demon paws could penetrate her apparition body. "Not the face, you slut!" She growled, before taking in a deep breath and letting loose a deafening scream.

Dusk held her hears in agony. They couldn't handle such a ghastly noise. She backed away, unable to escape Dixie's screams. How long could she keep this up? Dusk expected a long while, and struggled to think of a way to silence her.

Wrath fell to his knees, clutching his ears as well. He felt as though his ear drums would explode at any secant. Lock and Barrel knelt down to help him, but Sally motioned for them to back up. "I've got him, help Jack!"

The boys nodded and rushed off to Jack's assistance.

Jack jumped back, avoiding a blow from Noogie. "Hold still!" Noogie growled at him.

"You're too slow" He said with a smirk and punched Noogie in his chest.

Noogie laughed as Jack punched bounced off him like rubber. "Maybe, but I can take a hit!" He took in a deep breath, expanding his stomach, and belly bumped Jack onto the floor.

Jack looked up to find Noogie leering over him, grinning manically. He kicked up his feet, knocking Noogie back just long enough for him to jump back on his feet.

Noogie grunted as he bumped into something solid. "Hey uncle!" Lock and Barrel sneered in unison as they forced his arms behind his back.

Noogie grimaced. "You little scumbags! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you down!" Barrel shouted in response. He held onto Noogie as tightly as he could, muscles bulging.

Lock put Noogie in a chokehold. "This is for kicking me, you fuck!"

Jack approached Noogie with a furious look on his face. "I'm only going to ask this once. Where is Edgar?"

Noogie's eyes narrowed. "Up your ass, around the corner and a little to the left!" he let out a booming laugh before ripping his arms free and tossing Lock and Barrel over his shoulders.

Jack jumped out of the way before the boys landed on him. "Are you okay?" He asked them as they struggled to their feet.

Lock held his aching head. "Yeah, we're fine, just- LOOK OUT!"

Shock tossed a rock through Dixie. "Hey! Pick on someone as bitchy as you!" She shouted.

Dixie dashed at her, continuing to screech at the top of her voice. Shock rolled out of her way, leading Dixie into her trap.

Hatchet jumped out from behind the corner and jammed his wand into Dixie's throat as she flew overhead. Dixie's eyes widened as she felt her voice drain from her body into his wand.

Dusk opened her eyes, realizing she was no longer in agony. She looked over and watched Hatchet rip his wand from Dixie's throat and tossed her to the floor. Shock walked over to her, grinning in triumph as the banshee shriveled on her knees. She knelt down to look Dixie in the eyes. "Come on girl, rock your voice!" She sneered.

Dixie glared at her, holding her throat. "Bitch..." She managed to whisper before sinking into the floor to recuperate.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before..." Shock turned around to hug Hatchet and give him a kiss. "Good work, now let's find the other one..."

"There's another one?" Dusk asked nervously.

"Yeah, her name is Trixie." Shock answered. She frowned, adjusting her hat. "Hatchet and I will take care of her. You go help the others."

Dusk nodded. "Right!"

Sally helped Wrath to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Are my ears bleeding?"

Sally winced. "A little..."

Wrath snarled and punched the wall, leaving a dent. "Where is that ghost?"

"Hatchet disposed of her!" Dusk answered. "Quit standing there, follow my lead!"

Sally watched them run off, and looked over to find Shock and Hatchet running off as well. She decided to follow them in the hopes of finding Edgar.

Noogie held his ground against Barrel, who seemed to be putting up the biggest fight at the moment. Jack and Lock stood back, only jumping in when Barrel got tired. They decided it was best to tire Noogie out with brute strength first and then take him down with stealth afterwards.

Noogie grabbed onto Barrel's shoulders and Barrel grabbed onto his. They struggled to push the other back. Barrel's forehead dripped with sweat as he panted heavily. "I trusted you...drank, hung out with you and everything..." Barrel said to him with disgust.

"You never were very bright..." Noogie replied with a smirk.

Barrel growled in anger and shoved Noogie back against the wall, shaking the room. "You really are a tank, aren't you?" Noogie laughed and pounced at Barrel.

The others jumped back and formed a circle around Noogie and Barrel as they exchanged punches. Barrel threw his fist forward, but Noogie stepped aside, grabbed his extended arm and tossed him to the ground.

Lock jumped to Barrel's defense, but was tossed aside as well. Wrath looked at Jack and motioned for them to attack at once. Wrath dive-bombed Noogie and dug his talons into his burlap shoulders. Jack grabbed Noogie by his chest and pulled downward to tear a hole in him.

Noogie cried out as a few bugs escaped through the tears. He fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Dusk held an energy blast to his throat, growling deeply. "You've run out of tricks." Jack said irritably. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Not quite..." Noogie's eyes glowed a bright green and his shadow leapt out of his body, trampling Dusk and Jack. Dusk sprang to her feet and went after him.

In his shadow form, Noogie was just as slippery as Dixie. He wiggled his away around every punch. He taunted her with his shadow dancing, warping the room around him. Dusk couldn't take his smug laughs any longer. She paused to concentrate and summoned a large, electrified energy sphere and launched at right in his face.

After the collision Noogie's shadow scattered in all directions. It squealed and moaned as if in pain. Dusk summoned another energy sphere; unconvinced she had won so soon.

Hatchet struggled to keep up with Shock's pace. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"No" She admitted. "But Edgar wasn't in there, and this was the only other corridor besides the one we entered in, so he can't be too far away."

Sally fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "You don't think Noogie..." she paused at the word 'killed' "Him already, do you?"

Shock placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, no, Edgar's still here, we'll just have to find him that's all. I'm sure he's alright." Shock avoided looking Sally in the eye. She knew she couldn't make such a promise yet.

Hatchet walked ahead to look around. "I think we're in some kind of kitchen. Look, a caldron, and over there, a-"

"Yes, very fascinating, where the hell is that fucking skank?" Shock kicked the side of a butcher-block in frustration, causing a display of knives to sway and clang against each other. You hear me, you fucking skank? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I heard you the first time, you hag!"

They jumped when they heard Trixie's voice from the ceiling. Trixie appeared before them, battered and in tears. "I take it the others are going after Noogie?"

Hatchet held up his wand to her throat. "Tell us where the skeleton boy is _without_ any fuss, or I'll do to you what I did to your sister" He warned.

"I will" She assured them. "Noogie has him hidden. I'll show you were he is."

Sally's eyes watered. "Thank you so much."

Shock held her back. "Wait, why are you helping us, just like that? She's up to something. What is it?"

Trixie looked down at her feet. "I-I just want to help him..."

"Bullshit!"

"Do you want him out of here safe or not?" Trixie cried.

Hatchet placed a hand on Shock's shoulder and whispered. "I'm on my guard. Lets trust her for now."

Shock's expression softened. "Fine...Lead the way."

Trixie lead them out of the kitchen and up a crooked, spiral stairway. She stopped midway in front of an unlit torch. "One of you has to pull it." She instructed.

Sally reached up (because she was the tallest) and pulled down. A wall opened up in front of them. Inside was pitch-black.

They looked to Trixie, nervous. "He's in there?" Shock asked. Trixie nodded yes. "Well, you go in first."

Trixie sighed and hovered in. Her body gave off enough light for the others to see. Sally and Shock gasped when they entered. Edgar was indeed chained to the wall, and in the worst shape of his afterlife. They ran to him in tears and tried to get him down.

Sally grabbed his face gently. "Edgar, are you alright? Say something!"

He stirred before finally opening his eyes. "Hi mom..."

The girls sobbed joyfully and gave him a hug. "Ed, I'm so sorry! Holy shit, you look awful! What did that bastard to you?"

"Just get me down, okay?" Edgar begged. "This is very uncomfortable."

Hatchet frowned as he pointed his wand towards Edgar's chains. "Stand back everyone, I'll get him down." Bolts of heat flew from the tip of the wand and melted through Edgar's restraints.

He landed on his feet, feeling drained and weary. Before he could say thanks, Sally embraced him in a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. He patted her on the back. "Mom, I'm fine, I just have a bum shoulder that's all." He lied.

She looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "We're going to get you out of here, okay dear? Everything's going to be fine."

Edgar nodded. "Is dad alright?"

"He was the last time we saw him." Hatchet answered.

"He's still fighting Noogie."

Edgar gave Shock a nasty look. "Hey...It would have been nice if one of you dipshits would have informed me about Noogie, don't you think? You know him, right?"

"Ed I-I-"

Edgar shook his head at her. "Go fuck yourself!" He snapped. "Was this some sort of prank? Or did you just think I wouldn't be able to handle an assassination situation? Well?"

"We didn't want you to get hurt Ed. We were trying to look out for you"

"Oh come off it you twofaced bitch! I-I have done nothing but look out for you guys my whole shrieking life! I hang out with you, I tell you everything, lend you CDs and money and helped you find jobs a-a-and you turn around and fuck me over like this? What the fuck Shock?"

Shock started to cry silently. Edgar's face softened slightly as her tears stained the floor. Sally placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her Edgar; she did help save you..."

Hatchet embraced Shock in a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He glared at Edgar bitterly. "Are you good to walk?"

"Yes." Edgar grumbled. "I'll be fine, just point me in Noogie's direction."

Sally pointed to the exit. "We can find our way back from here Tri-" She looked around. "Where did she go?"

Edgar looked down. He saw her sneak away a few minutes ago. He scolded himself for not thanking her. At the same time he felt the urge to slap her, but his anger was short lived. In his mind, Trixie would always be Chrissie.

Dusk ripped pieces of shadow from her body before Noogie completely swallowed her in them. Her efforts seemed futile the further her body sunk into darkness. The others were completely lost in the shadowy void and could not do anything besides feel their way through the darkness.

Dusk threw an energy blast, killing off a small section of shadow. It soon repaired itself and continued to wrap around her. She held her nose up in the air to breathe. The blackness engulfed her up to her throat. She saw a glowing green outline of Noogie's face.

He laughed at her triumphantly. "Looks like I've won! As soon as I get rid of you, Jack is doomed!"

"Not a chance, you bastard!"

Noogie looked around, but could not find where the voice had come from. Before he could pull his shadow from back into his body, Noogie felt something pierce into his back. He heard a loud rip as a dull blade tore through him. He cried out in pain and dropped to his hands and knees.

To Dusk and the other's relief, his shadow faded. They looked about and found none other than Edgar standing over Noogie with a pair of scissors in his hand. He watched intensely as Noogie's open wound bled bugs of all species.

The boogieman fought for breath, weakened. "My bugs..." He gasped over and over again.

Edgar stepped in front of Noogie and looked him in the eyes. "It's over, enough is enough! I want you out of my town! You're exiled, banished! Never show your face in **my** town again!" He threw the scissors down at his feet and walked away, but something dangling from Noogie's neck caught his eye socket so he turned around. "One more thing..." Edgar bent forward and snatched Noogie's Onyx bass pendant off his neck. He clenched it in his skeletal fist tightly. "I'll be keeping this..."

Noogie could feel his essence drain out of him as more of his bug innards escaped. He looked around, desperate for one last show of strength. The longer Jack, Edgar and the others glared down at him, the more he realized he had no chance left.

"You obnoxious little fuck!" He spat. "Alright...You've won back your precious title, but remember this Edgar... For a short time I reduced you to nothing! Today wasn't a total loss..." He looked to the ground, angry and disgusted. "See you in Hell Skellington" With that, Noogie crawled away into the shadows, beaten and deflated.

Jack ran over to Edgar and gave him a hug. "Oh thank God, you're alright!" He looked his son over, appalled and disheartened. "W-what did he do to you?"

"And why are you letting him get away?" Wrath added. "He was at our mercy! You could have ordered him dead!"

Edgar shook his head. "I didn't want him dead, just away from here, where he can't do anymore damage."

He stepped back and leaned against the wall. The whole group watched in fear that he would keel over. His shame overpowered his gratitude and he looked away from them. Edgar sighed. "Thank you everyone..." He said absently. "I-I don't know how to repay you, but I-I'll think of something...I-Is anyone else searching for me?"

"No" Dusk answered. "No one else is even aware you're down here."

Edgar sighed in relief and shook her hand. "Thank God. I want it to stay that way. As far as Halloween is concerned, I was never down here. Noogie was never in town. Is that clear?"

"But-but"

Edgar glared at Lock. "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes" Everyone answered in unison.

His parents approached him and offered help to him stand. "We're going to take you to see the doctor" Sally informed him. "You need to get looked at."

Edgar shook his head no. "I-I just want to go home, mom."

"No Edgar, you need help." Jack insisted.

He was too tired to protest. He simply held his bum arm with his good hand and limped towards the exit. The others followed him from a good distance throughout the entire journey back into town. They were surprised that Edgar managed to walk the whole way without assistance. They decided it was best to leave him alone and retain some form of dignity. He seemed distant and numb, unwilling to answer any questions about his ordeal.

Sally fought the urge to cry. She didn't want to upset him further, but it was difficult. She couldn't bare the idea of her baby suffering the way he did.

The trio stayed in the back, exchanging looks of guilt and shame. "Do you think he's going to stay mad?" Barrel whispered to his siblings.

"Could you blame him?" Shock asked.

"No..." Lock and Barrel answered in unison.

Dusk's tail drooped. "Should we really keep this a secret? He's been missing for over a day. People are going to get suspicious. And how will he hide his injuries?"

"He'll handle it." Wrath assured her. "He's the pumpkin king after all."

Dusk was surprised by Wrath's last statement. He had never referred to Edgar as a king sincerely before.

a/n: Yay! Everyone is still alive sort of... I feel there wasn't enough action though...shrugs. The fic will be winding down now. A chapter or two left to go and then an epilogue. I'm hoping my next fic will be less melodramatic. Back to metal references and spastic dork humor woo!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Fresh Start?

Disclaimer: Samtsirhc Erofeb Eramthgin eht nwo ton od I. Tee he I've written this so many times I can write it backwards (and yet I can't spell frontward for shit). Either way, I can't get sued.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. There were too many people in his lab talking at once for him to concentrate. "Everyone, shut up!" He ordered.

Sally approached him timidly. "He's in terrible shape, you have to-"

"I'll examine the boy as soon as everyone gets out of my workshop!"

"But-"

"The patient has the right to privacy!" He reminded them. "Let Edgar have some air."

Jack, Sally and the others protested, but Jewel shooed them out the door. Edgar was washing the grime off his face in the sink. The doctor wheeled himself over to him, but paused half way, realizing Igor was still lingering in the corner. "Igor, you too..."

"But master, I want to see if Edgar's okay."

"Toughski Shitski!" He snapped, pointing to the exit. "Wait out there with the others!"

Igor grumbled under his breath as he shuffled out the door. The doctor waited until they were completely alone before addressing Edgar. "I hear you made the Boogie list? How in the hell did you manage that? Did Noogie jump you? Did he hire some thugs to do it?"

Edgar looked up, his expression emotionless. "No comment."

Dr. Finkelstein frowned. "Just...take a seat on the autopsy table so I can fix you- wait, scratch that, Gregor's there." He sighed. "Sit on the workbench. Most of my equipment is there anyways."

Edgar complied, but slowly. He couldn't walk straight at the moment. The doctor set himself as close to his workbench as his old wheelchair would allow him. "Bend forward" He ordered. Edgar obeyed. "Can you move that arm at all?"

"No."

The doctor winced at his broken shoulder. His arm hung limp at his side. "Well, that didn't tickle. What did that bastard do to you?"

"No comment." He repeated.

The doctor smacked him in the back of his head. "Knock it off with this 'no comment' nonsense, would you? I'm trying to help!"

Edgar didn't respond, just sighed and continued to lean forward. Finklestein sneered at him. "No matter...I'll be able to figure out what happened after I get a closer look at your injuries."

Edgar's hair draped over his face, obstructing Dr. Finklestein's view as well. Getting aggravated, he yanked on a tuft.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do you mind, hippie?"

"Oh..." Edgar sighed and threw his hair over his shoulder, out of the way. The doctor bandaged Edgar's collarbones and placed his busted arm in a sling. Edgar scratched at his neck. The sling itched him, but at least he was completely free to use his other hand.

"Your lower spine and pelvis are out of alignment," The doctor informed him. "And you have many hairline fractures."

"I'm having trouble sitting." Edgar admitted. "I can hear my knees and hips pop when I walk."

The doctor chuckled. "Now you know what being old is like. It's not fun is it?"

"It's painful."

"Quite. You will heal quickly though..."

Edgar adjusted himself on the table. He leaned his weight on his good arm since he had nothing to lean back against. "I'm really not in all that much pain. When he struck me I was, but I think I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"He thrashed you something awful didn't he? Must have used something good and blunt by the look of your fractures. Did you fight back?"

Edgar sighed. He was too embarrassed about the whole ordeal to retell the story, but he was willing to share some details with his grandfather. "He knocked me out and when I came too, I was tied up, so no. I didn't fight back at first. Had I not smarted off at him, he might not have whaled on me so hard."

The doctor shook his head. "Of course you had to be a wiseass until the bitter end...I would image you were too afraid to do anything. You must have thought you were going to die."

"I did at first, but the more Noogie talked to me...the more I listened to him and watched him...I don't think he would have gone through with it."

The doctor paused to scratch his brain. "What makes you think that?"

Edgar thought it over for a moment. "He just didn't seem that black hearted to me. I mean, yeah he captured me, and ripped on me and dad to no end, but I don't think he really wanted to kill me. I...I just think he wanted vent."

The doctor snorted. "He could have gone to a bar and cried into a bottle all night if he wanted that, my boy."

"You don't understand." Edgar insisted. "Noogie had it rough. He was born into a crappy family and no one liked him a-and I bet if his home life hadn't been so screwed up, he could have made an excellent addition to Halloween. I mean, this dude was scary, he scared me anyways...He could rock too. I would have thought he was cool, had he not mangled me. I-I don't know...I just feel sorry for the guy..."

"A bad childhood is no excuse for bullying."

"Yes it is grandpa...How are you supposed to act decent if no one else around you does? I looked right into eyes several times...He **hated** me... I know a lot of people who dislike me, but I've never met anyone who truly hated me before. Well, maybe he didn't hate me personally, just what I represented to him. I'm not sure...Bullies become bullies because they were bullied first. Somewhere along the line, life kicked him in the balls so hard, the only way he could relieve pain was to inflict it on me."

The doctor listened intently, rubbing his chin in thought. "Tell me, what went through your head while he harassed you?"

"A lot of things...He made me look back on every conversation I've ever had. I remembered every hurtful thing I've ever said to anybody. I wanted to apologize to them, all of them. Even Ethan, Kytuk and Batboy...I-I never mean to hurt anyone, or put them down...Sometimes I come across as snooty I guess. I mean, I am a music snob and-" Edgar shook his head to help gather his thoughts. "Noogie was right. I was never really the butt of a joke. I'm just some spoiled brat who grew up thinking he has it tough because nothing tougher ever came along. I mean he had a point...Why should there be a pumpkin king who tells others how to scare? What really qualifies me to be king, of all people?-"

"Alright, stop right there!" The doctor begged, relieved he had cut Edgar's rambling short. He rested his chin on his palm and struggled to think. "The fact of the matter is the citizens here _need_ a pumpkin king. They _need_ someone to tell them how to scare. Do you have any idea how stupid the average person is, my boy? Spooks that have been scaring for hundreds of years still came to your father with the same dumbass questions every Halloween! Those idiots outside can't govern themselves!"

"Well, they don't want me to do it for them either..."

"Look, I'm about to tell you a story, and it's going to seem like it has no point for the first ten minutes or so, but it does, trust me."

Edgar groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good God, not a story! I've suffered enough today!"

"Shut up and get comfortable!"

Edgar sighed as he adjusted himself once more. The doctor cleared his throat before he began. "Remember when you were really little, no taller than this chair I think...?"

Edgar shrugged. "I suppose..."

"I recall telling you about my early nuclear physicist days back in World War Two, am I right?"

Edgar scratched his scalp. "I...vaguely remember that..."

"Okay, let me backtrack from there. I've been dead for over forty years, so bare with me. I was born in the U.S., my father was this little Yiddish man from Germany, my mom was an immigrant from Poland. I did not fit in well with the other children in my neighborhood **at all**. I was always a wiz in math, a chump at everything else. I got my ass kicked every day in school until I graduated from college-"

"Why?"

The doctor laughed. "Why...? Because I was a short, little, brainy Jewish kid who wore glasses and tripped a lot, with foreign parents that's why! This was the twenties, you understand, nerdy kids like me had no place in society back then. Okay, skip ahead, skip ahead, I already mentioned the ass kickings, correct?"

"Yes."

"Because other kids tortured me, I grew up to be a very bitter young man. The only thing keeping me from killing people was the fantasy that strong guys in capes flew around kicking the crap out of assholes like my colleagues for guys like me. Skip ahead, skip ahead, I graduated from an Ivy League school with several degrees under my belt, because I'm a nerd and I had the brainpower to do it. I became one of the most astounding physicists in the world. Then the war came...I was in my late thirties at the time, with that sixteen-year-old nerd aggression still festering inside, when two men in black suits show up at my lab asking if I would like to help design a weapon that would put an end to the war."

Edgar nodded, zoning in and out of the conversation. "Uh hu."

"I said yes because hey, how often would a nerd like me get a chance to stick it to a super villain like Hitler, you know? It was a hectic point in time, millions of people were dieing, I had relatives from Hamburg that were probably gassed in Auschwitz by then...I wanted to be the hero and put an end to everything." He sighed. "I made the calculations...and the bombs were constructed and you know your history..."

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki" Edgar finished for him.

The doctor nodded. "Not only did I help destroy two cities, of people whom I had no quarrel with, I gave their children Leukemia and birth defects for generations afterward. That and assured the destruction of the human race as we know it. In the DC universe, that would have been an awesome story, but in the real world, it's not something to brag about. Which I don't...I have to live with that on my conscience for the rest of eternity."

Edgar blinked twice, unsure of how to react. "That's very sad...W-what's the point of all this?"

"The point is I spent my whole life convinced I was an underdog the heroes I worshiped as a child protected, but in reality, I was the villain because I didn't use my superior intellect for good. I did however, learn a great deal from my mistakes. I learned the human race has its good qualities too and that life is worth preserving...I kept that lesson in the back of my mind when I created your mother." The doctor placed a hand on Edgar's knee, the closest thing to a hug Edgar had received from him ever. "You're a good kid Edgar. You're annoying as hell and probably the biggest goof in the universe, but you've never gone out of your way to hurt anybody. It's no sin in to be wealthy and it's no sin to be intelligent. The only sin is not appreciating what you have and not using your blessings for the greater good. You are the pumpkin king to serve those ghouls out there and frighten the living. If you do the best you can with that, then you've done your job. Don't you let anything Noogie said make you forget that!"

Overcome by all that had happened and all that was said, Edgar buried his face in his hand and started to cry. For the first time since he was tiny lumpling, he cried, in front of the evil, unfeeling scientist, Dr. Finklestein no less. He swallowed his sobs quickly, expecting to get a smack. "I'm sorry grandpa," He said shakily, whipping his tears. "I'm done, I promise."

The doctor gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "Oh, you've earned it this time my boy. Carry on."

Edgar hugged his knees to his chest and cried silently into his lap for another five minutes. He wouldn't allow himself to mope any longer than that. He would have rather been incinerated by Noogie first. He took a deep breath before looking up. Dr. Finklestein was over at the autopsy table inspecting little Gregor. Edgar hopped down from the workbench and walked over to them.

"Are you feeling better?" The doctor asked, not bothering to look up.

"I think so."

"Well, you should be able to face yourself in the mirror tomorrow morning _if_ you learned something from this horrible experience."

Edgar nodded. "I...I think I did...I will."

"Good." The doctor grinned. "Gregor is almost ready. He has a week to go at the very most."

"A week?" Edgar smiled. "I can't wait to meet him." He took the headphones off of Gregor's head and replaced the 'Van Halen' CD with his 'Moving Pictures' CD, placed the headphones back on Gregor's head and pressed play. "If Rush doesn't teach him anything worth while about life, nothing will."

The doctor chuckled. "When he comes to life you're not allowed to leave your metal shit laying around in my lab anymore, understand?"

"Got it." Edgar yawned as he headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow grandpa. Thank you..."

"Any time my boy."

Edgar stepped out onto the giant spiral wheelchair ramp. Once again the doctor had put him in his place and made sense when the rest of the universe did not. He felt guilty for not telling the old man he loved him for that, but for some reason, those words never needed to be said aloud between the two of them. Why spoil it now?

Edgar passed Igor on the ramp. The hunchback looked up at him anxiously. "You okay?"

Edgar forced a chuckle. "Yeah, I'll survive...Hey, could you do me a favor?" He reached into his pocket and threw Noogie's pendent to him.

Igor nearly dropped it at first, but caught the pendant by its cord. Igor inspected the tiny Onyx bass with his good eye. "What's this for?"

"Get rid of it for me," Edgar ordered. "I don't want to see it again."

"It's pretty...in good condition...Can I sell it at pawnshop?"

Edgar shrugged. "I don't care, do whatever you want with it."

Igor grinned and nodded. "Okay Ed...You sure you're fine?"

"Yup..."

Outside by the electric fences, Jack and Sally were waiting nervously for Edgar's return. Jack held Sally in his arms. He had just gotten her to stop crying minutes ago and her cheeks were still puffy. Jewel tried the best she could to keep their spirits up, but she, like the doctor, was not blessed with a comforting nature. Besides, how could anyone consol two parents after an ordeal like this?

Sally spotted Edgar walking towards them first. She ran to him, but stopped herself from hugging him after noticing his sling. "Edgar, dear, are you alright?"

He nodded yes. "I told you, I have a busted shoulder, nothing fatal." He stepped around her and continued walking.

Jack stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Home" He answered. "I'm tired and I have a lot to catch up on tomorrow, so I want to get in bed as soon as possible."

"But you could have been killed today" Jack reminded him. "Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself? Do you want us to-"

Edgar laughed. "What are you worried about me for? I'm not the one covered in entrails. I have to admit, I am curious about how you guys pulled off my rescue, but you'll have to tell me the story at a later date, I'm beat."

Sally shook her head in disbelief. "Your taking all this much to well. We're going to stay and look after you tonight."

Edgar kissed her cheek. "Mom, relax. I'm going to be okay. Go home and rest."

"But-"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, if you insist Edgar." He said skeptically.

Edgar nodded. "Remember what I said earlier. No one besides us is to know about what happened. That goes for you too-" He paused to look around. "Where's Dusk and what's his name?"

"They took off" Jewel answered.

"Well, I'm sure they'll keep quiet..." Edgar gave his parents and Jewel one last hug before departing.

Lock and Barrel met up with Thicket and Hester after returning into town. The girls stood by as their husbands as they sulked by the Town Square fountain. Thicket tried to relax Lock with a shoulder massage while Hester held Barrel's hand. Hatchet stuck close to Shock, ready to do anything to consol her. It was comforting to the trio, but their guilt still burdened them.

Edgar passed the trio without so much as a hello.

Lock and the others ran after him. "Dude, wait, hear us out!"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're your friends" Barrel answered.

"Some friends you are"

"Oh come on Ed, you can't stay mad at us forever! We got you out of there, didn't we?" Shock reminded him.

Edgar stopped, sighed and turned around. "Okay...What do you have to say for yourselves...?"

The trio sighed with relief, interpreting Edgar's last question as some sign of forgiveness. "We didn't want to get you involved because we knew how messy things used to get between Jack and Oogie" Lock began.

"Noogie had us by the balls" Shock continued. "Our tree house and the casino were his property. We had to let us stay or he would have kicked all of us out on our asses."

"That's why we didn't say anything either" Hester added.

"We were afraid to loose our home" Thicket explained.

Edgar shook his head. "Noogie was an exile! He had no legal authority to take the tree house!"

"Yes he did!" Shock insisted. "His exile was executed under Jack's order, but his sentence no longer applied after Jack crowned you king."

Edgar paused to think. "Are you sure? You and I are hitting the books in Town Hall tomorrow, and if you're wrong, I'm so fucking canning your ass!"

"Deal" Shock growled. "Happy?"

"No...I-I'm so pissed I can't even creep straight! I swear, if you three ever pull this shit on me again EVER I'm going to punch you in the face! I should throw you all in a jail cell to rot, but I don't want the public getting a hold of this story!" Edgar clenched his fist in anger, but forced himself to calm down. "Y-you know what...? You suck, all of you! Fuck you, Lock! Fuck you, Shock! And Fuck you too, Barrel!" He snapped, flipping them each the bird. "Go home and get out of my face!"

They all stared at Edgar apologetically for a moment and then answered in unison "Okay..." before turning around in the direction of the tree house. Hatchet and Edgar shared vexed glances before departing for the night.

Edgar brushed his fingertips along the stone gate to the manor as he walked. A scratching noise from up above startled him. "I know you're up there!" He yelped. "What do you want?"

Wrath crawled along the fence on all fours before jumping down to the ground. He looked Edgar in the eye sockets. "Just checking up on you." He assured him.

"I appreciate it." Edgar tried to walk around him, but Wrath shoved back in front of him.

"Hold on a moment, would you? I have something to say."

"Look, I'm certain you have enough ammo to blackmail me with for the rest of eternity-"

"It's not that!" Wrath extended his hand.

Edgar looked at him skeptically, but shook. "What's this for?"

"I'm pledging my elegance to you." Wrath explained. "You see, when I first met you I assumed you were just some illegitimate poster child for this Godforsaken world. But I was unaware of how Halloween truly operates. I realize we are all apart of something here and even though I still feel this world is silly and unproductive, I admire what it gives to the undead community- unity. If you can provide that, I'm willing to serve you."

Edgar stared at him blankly. "Um...Thank you..."

"I have been an untouchable for so long, whether among gargoyles, vampires, humans or what have you. But while rescuing you, I discovered my true purpose is to assimilate here with Dusk. I didn't want to try at first, but you really impressed me earlier. Not too many leaders show mercy."

"I'm sure you would have done the same in my position."

Wrath shook his head. "I'm not so sure I would have."

"Oh..." Edgar felt shy in Wrath's presence. He wasn't used to seeing anything other than contempt in his tapered, crimson eyes.

"I will scare wherever and however you tell me." Wrath promised. "I trust you won't steer me wrong."

"I'll try not to."

Wrath extended his wings, leapt into the air and took flight. Edgar looked up. "Hey, where you heading off to?"

Wrath looked down at him. "Home! The sun will be up soon!"

"Well, take care! And thank Dusk again for me!"

"Will do!" Wrath perched himself on the edge of his rooftop. He hung his head low and covered his shoulders and face with his wings. He dug his claws into the shingles to keep steady and fell asleep.

The climb up the manor steps nearly killed Edgar. He closed the door gently behind him and took a seat on the couch. Edgar rested his head on the arm and stared up at the ceiling for a while. The manor was still and silent. Normally, this would bother Edgar, but he was grateful for the silence now. It comforted him to be alone ( a way from Noogie's accusing stare) and in familiar surroundings. "I'll pick up the pieces tomorrow" He whispered, closing his eye sockets. "And move on." Until then, Edgar would sleep his ordeal away.

Everyone was feeling awkward and uncertain at the tree house. Lock and Barrel felt the need to play with their children despite how late it was. They might not have ever gotten another opportunity to do so an hour ago. Alai ran into Lock's arms and then to Thicket's, giggling and begging to be thrown in the air. Barrel sat on the floor next to Hester with Halberd in his lap, jiggling chains in his face. For some reason, simple things like that always amused the little guy. Shock was not feeling so playful. She stood in the corner and watched as the others play their troubles away. Hatchet stood close her, concerned. "You shouldn't have let him speak to that way." He said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "You didn't deserve it."

Shock did. "I thought we did. Besides, Ed's quick to forgive. He won't act like this forever."

"I don't understand this loyalty you have for him." He said with an all too familiar glint of jealousy in his eye. "You were willing to throw yourself to a widow for him."

"He's my friend."

"That's very extreme for a friend. He hardly seemed grateful-"

"I would have done the same you, Lock or Barrel!" She assured him. "...Edgar was the only man besides those two who ever valued my opinion! It might take me years to regain that level of trust with him again! Why can't you understand that?"

Hatchet put his arms around her and held her close. "You know that's not true...I've always valued your opinion. I would seek your council before anyone else's. I helped you guys save Edgar for your sake, not his"

Shock glared up at him. He thought of something to save himself quick. "I know he's your friend, and I know you love him. I wouldn't sit by, knowing you and the others were in danger. I love you."

Shock buried her face in his chest. Her tears stained his robes. "I love you too Hatchet." She said ever so softly (and that's an amazing feat for her). She couldn't believe the amount of weight saying that one simple sentence lifted from her chest. A confession of love was rare and most daring for the witch, but Shock decided to dismiss any doubts she had with Hatchet. She had taken Edgar's love for granted. She wouldn't make the same mistake with him.

Lock noticed his sister sobbing on albino boy and decided to investigate. "Hey!" He shouted as he stepped forward. "What's going on over here?"

Shock quickly dropped the hug and wiped away her tears. "Nothing, Hatchet and me were just talking."

"Aunty! Aunty!" Alia tried to squirm her way out of Lock's grip and reach for Shock.

Lock grunted as she kicked him in the ribs. He held his daughter up to Shock. "Do you mind taking her? She's was worried about you, hu AP?"

"Aunty! Aunty!" She yelped again. Shock snickered as she cradled her niece in her arm. "You weren't really worried about me, were you?"

Alia shook her head. "Nuh-hu, you're tough."

Shock laughed. "That's right, and I want you to be tough too."

Alia grinned and punched Shock in the chest. She gasped, pretending to be winded. "It's a good start."

Lock laughed and took Alia back (but not without a struggle). "Okay, you're getting antsy, I'm putting you to bed." Lock turned to Barrel and shouted to him over Alia's 'NO, NO, NO's' "Hey Barrel! Let's get the kids in bed, it's late!"

"Aw, Okay..." He looked down at Halberd apologetically. "Sorry Hal', uncle Lock's right."

Lock and Barrel struggled to set their kids in the crib. Thicket had to chase Alia down after she hopped the bars and ran off. Watching this shameless display of curfew avoidance cheered Shock up. It did Hatchet's heart good to see her smiling again and he figured now was the best time to lean into her ear and ask "Would you be willing to reconsider my offer?"

"What offer?"

"Marrying me?"

Shock's eyes watered as she blushed. "Yeah, I would, because you're so damn persistent."

Overjoyed, Hatchet embraced her in a big bear hug, lifting her completely off the floor. The others eyed them strangely as they twirled in each other's arms, laughing. "Okay, what's the hell's going on **now**?" Lock demanded.

"Mind your own business!" Shock teased.

Now Barrel was really curious. "No seriously, we missed what's going on!"

Hatchet released Shock, allowing her to waltz over to her siblings with a mischievous grin n her face. "Hatchet and I are getting hitched, if you have to be so damn nosey."

Thicket and Hester squealed with excitement (don't ask why, it's a chick thing). Thicket caught Lock in her arms before he fainted to the floor. He held his head, feeling faint. "Whoa! When the hell did this happen?"

"Just now." Shock answered.

Hatchet yanked Lock to his feet. "Sorry brother, I guess she decided she's ready." He laughed. "Come, share a pipe with me in the casino."

Barrel jumped between them and slapped them in the back. "There's an idea! You two celebrate with a smoke while the rest of us grab a beer!"

"Might as well." Thicket added. "The casino is ours again."

That last statement put a lopsided smile on Lock's face. "That's right, it is! Okay, a round on me, everybody!"

Down in the casino, Lock and Hatchet passed a pipe back and forth, filling the air with smoke in no time. The others enjoyed their drinks. Even Hester had a beer or two. They sat around the bar, laughing and enjoying themselves. They ignored the mess from the roulette wheel for now; after all they had a lot to celebrate. Noogie was gone, they had their lives back and Shock was starting a future with Hatchet (according to Thicket, it was about damn time, too). They chatted and teased each other mercilessly, bound and determined to carry on like old times. In some ways their merriment felt unnatural. After all, the trio could have been killed and all had been lost, but they were used to rough times. It was easy for Lock, Shock and Barrel to bounce back from tragedy. Thicket, Hester and Hatchet were beginning to develop the same ability. They decided to laugh the last couple of months off and keep what their lesson in the back of their minds for the future. The only thing they regretted was that Edgar could not join the fun that night.

Edgar felt something nudge his shoulder. He dismissed it and tried to roll over, but his sling blocked him. He felt the nudge again, but it was more forceful. "Hey princess, wake up" A familiar British voice growled over him. "And go clean yourself off, you look like shit."

Edgar's eye sockets burst open. "Eddie?"

"Merry Christmas." Eddie said with a smirk.

Edgar sat upright, holding his head. He had a pounding migraine. "It's Christmas? Holy shit, I totally forgot." He looked to Eddie the Head. He looked different than before. His head was shaved bald and his skin was paler. Edgar couldn't understand why until he noticed the straightjacket he had on. This was the 'Peace of Mind' Eddie. "Hey, w-what are you doing here?"

Eddie turned around. "Well, I need you to unbuckle me for one..."

Edgar stood and unhooked Eddie's straightjacket as quickly as his one arm and his morning drowsiness would allow him. "And I wanted to make sure you were alright." Eddie added.

"Oh, I'm fine, I guess, just a little screwed up. How did you find out about...about-"

"Because I'm extraordinary, that's how." A low raspy chuckle escaped his throat. "You amaze with all the shit you get into."

Edgar loosened the last buckle and Eddie's straightjacket fell to the floor with a heavy _clunk_. "I amaze myself sometimes." Edgar agreed with a sigh.

Eddie smirked at him. "I can't tell if you're unlucky or just plain stupid." He chuckled again, slapping Edgar on the back. "I'm not one to fall back on luck either."

Edgar didn't laugh or make any reply whatsoever. Eddie frowned. "Don't give me that look runt, I was only fooling." He slapped Edgar on the shoulder, knocking him back onto the couch. "Until the whole Noogie situation, you were doing great. Just go back with what you had going on before and you'll be alright." He tapped his temple twice. "And keep your wits about unless you intend to run into another boogieman."

Edgar forced a chuckle. "Yeah, I'll be keeping a closer eye on my pals from now on."

"You're going to forgive them?"

"Yeah...I guess so. I plan to make them squirm first..." He stood and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to clean up. I'm heading over to my folks. You want to come?"

Eddie shook his head no. "Sorry, but I'm busy with the tour and all. Maybe another time."

Edgar nodded. "I understand."

"I see you thought about what I told you before."

"I did...but I still think I'm missing something. Am I? What did you really mean?"

Eddie laughed. "I left that open to interpretation on purpose, you tit! Your generation has no appreciation for subtly! You want everything spelled out for you, just like that! You can't figure anything out on your own! Okay, if you insist on being thick, I'll reiterate. You learned your theatrics from the masters-" He repeated. "I would hope you consider the great Skeleton Jack a master. Utilize what he has taught you as well as what I've taught you."

Edgar blinked twice. "Your saying I should listen to dad more, seek his council?"

Eddie threw his arm over Edgar's shoulder. "You never dismiss the classics!" He shouted, tapping Edgar on the sternum roughly. "Build off from them and develop their techniques into your own style of course, but never dismiss them!"

"S-should I go talk to him?"

Eddie slapped himself on the forehead and sighed. "What do you think...?" He tapped his temple. "Don't make me come back here again, Edgar. I'll beat the denseness out of you if I have to."

Edgar jumped to his feet and shook his hand gratefully. "Thank you Eddie! I won't let you down, not again"

Eddie gave him a dismissive hand gesture. "Forget it, just do me proud." He gave Edgar another playful slap, knocking him backwards.

Edgar bounced off the back of the couch and landed on the floor with a loud_ thud_. He struggled to his knees, groaning. Edgar blinked rapidly as he looked about his living room. There was no sign of Eddie the Head. The last five minutes seemed like a blur. "Aw crap another dream..." Edgar found himself smiling. "Another Eddie dream, that actually made sense..." He gave himself the metal salute. "Fucking-A!"

The moment Edgar pulled himself to his feet, he remembered the date. He ran upstairs to wash and get dressed. Upon his frantic search for clean clothes (of which he could only find a pair of old jeans and a Motorgrater shirt) he discovered his busted shoulder was nearly healed already. His collarbones no longer needed bandages either. His spine still ached though. It would for a while. Edgar removed his sling (and nearly jumped for joy. That thing was uncomfortable) and tried to move his arm. He had limited moveability in it, but at least it wasn't completely lame.

He walked down to the graveyard as quickly as possible, stopping to greet a few pedestrians on the way. They waved pleasantly back when he waved at them. To Edgar's relief, no one whispered as he passed or gave him funny looks. The citizens seemed none the wiser about his kidnapping.

He rang the doorbell to his parent's front door twice. Its new novelty ring was deep, ghastly moan (Jack was sick of screaming by this point). Jack answered the door in his night clothes, his eye sockets barely open. He yawned. "Yes, what do you- Edgar?"

"Merry Christmas! Hey, did Santa stop by yet?"

Jack shook his head twice. "N-no...We had forgotten all about that..."

"Me too, Eddie had to remind-I mean, I looked at the calendar this morning." Edgar held up six boxes wrapped in red and orange paper and black ribbon. "So, are you going to leave me out in the snow, or what?"

Jack stepped aside, allowing Edgar through. "Here, let me take those, you shouldn't be carrying anything-"

Edgar ignored him and set the presents under the tree. "I'm fine for the hundredth freaking time. You and mom aren't going to do this on Halloween are you?"

Jack wasn't sure how to react. Edgar was behaving like his usual self, but he couldn't tell if he was genuinely fine, or just pretending to be. "I wasn't sure if you would be coming outside today..."

Edgar shrugged and took a seat on the armchair, wincing as his spine popped. "Hey, it's Christmas, besides, I don't want to talk about _it_. I'm forgetting it altogether."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea-"

Jack was cut off by a faint yawn. Sally stepped into the living room with a robe over her nightgown. She looked over at the chair and was shocked to find Edgar sitting there. "Oh Edgar! W-what are you doing here?"

"I said I would stop by for Christmas" He reminded her. "I would have been here last night, but, you know."

Sally rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "I was so worried about you..."

Edgar patted her on the back. "I know, I know, but I'd appreciate some normalcy around here, if you please."

Sally dropped her hug and ran her fingers through his hair. "You look better this morning. You even cut your hair."

"I figured shoulder length was adequate. It got in my way too much before." He smiled at her and handed her one of the presents he brought over. He handed Jack another one. "I had gotten this for you while you two were away. You returned so damn late, I had forgotten to give it to you."

Jack and Sally exchanged worried glances, but decided to play along and open the gifts. Edgar watched as they neatly ripened open the paper. "Oh come on, show some spirit! Rip them apart."

"Only if you clean up the mess." Jack teased.

"Deal" Edgar leaned back sat and leaned back. "Hey, you two plan to stop by on New Years?"

Jack shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm throwing a party at the manor. You two are welcomed to come and don't worry about my other guest. I'm making it a BYOB type of thing."

a/n: Sorry if the first half of this chapter felt like a farfetched history lesson, but I couldn't think of a better way to get Dr. Finklestein's point across. I have a lot of personal history with WWII between me and my great-grandfather, so I feel it's a subject that should be discussed.

Man, this is the second time writing this chapter. My computer totally fried on me the other night, so I had to type half of this over again. Which reminds me, Dusk is DuskKitsune88's character (thanks, you rule) and Eddie the Head is Iron Maiden's (who also rule). Thanks for reading and by all means keep reviewing. Pleeeeeeeeeeease! The next chapter won't suck as hard if you do! Thanks, rock on!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I never said I did! Stop looking at me with your accusing stare _sobs_! Ha, I'm just being a dork, read on.

"Wait Jack!" Sally stopped him before he grabbed the eyeball door handle.

"Oopse!" Jack backed up a step and knocked instead. He felt odd knocking to enter a house that had been his for so many years. "I don't think anyone is going to hear us over the music!"

"Well, just keep-" Sally jumped, startled as the door cracked open.

Barrel's head poked out, wearing a big, lopsided smile. "Holy crap, you actually showed up!" He pulled his head back inside and shouted. "Hey Ed! You're folks made it!"

"Well, let them in, bo-tard!"

Barrel quickly opened the door and stepped aside. "Come on in guys, drinks are in the kitchen."

"Thanks, but we don't-" Jack looked around, shocked by the number of young spooks that were crammed into the living room and kitchen...and hallway and on the stairs...

Sally spotted Shock in the corner chatting with Lock and Thicket. "I'm going to congratulate Shock, alright dear?"

"What?" Sally already had a crowd of ghouls separating her by the time he turned around.

He tried to spot Edgar, but couldn't find any trace of him. The air was cloudy with smoke, and the music was so loud he couldn't hear himself think. Jack felt awkward and out of place amongst all the young ghost and ghouls. He was glad he decided not to wear his suit that night. He wanted to keep a low profile.

Jack stood in the middle of the room while the other guest danced (or rather moshed) around to the metal blaring from the stereo up in the study, most of them with a beer in their hands. The women dressed in scanty clothing and the men ogled them shamelessly. Every so often, some poor fellow would get slapped or a beer tossed in his face. Luckily, Barrel hovered around the door, ready to break up any fights that might start. They ranted and carried on like crazed lunatics, showing no concern for the manor or the furniture as they shoved and punched each other around in small circles. Their behavior didn't bother Jack, nor did it surprise him. He had witnessed much worse during past Halloweens. After all, creatures of the night are meant to behave in a grotesque manner, but this much clatter in one condense area seemed ridiculous.

Jack smiled, relieved to spot people he recognized sitting on the couch and armchairs. Chuck, Paul and Jason had stopped by for the New Year's bash. They had formed a smoking circle with three night elves, a young goblin and a tall, blond vampire wearing bizarre face paint over his eyes. Jack pushed his way through the crowd, bumping into several people. He pardoned himself over and over again until he knocked into the back of the armchair, startling Chuck.

Chuck jerked forward, nearly dropping the joint. "Oh, hey Jack!" He greeted him over the music. "How've you been?"

"Alright..." Jack replied casually. "I'm still getting used to my new living arrangement."

Paul stood and gave Jack a hug. "Hey Jack! Man, it's been too long!" Paul released him, put his pointer finger to his lips and took a drag off his joint.

Jack caught his drift and winked. "Don't worry, my mandible's sealed."

"Aw, what are you shushing the guy for? He's cool, right Jack!" Geoff (remember him?) laughed.

Jack gave Kiss solder vampire a puzzled look. "Actually, it's very warm in here."

Geoff and the others laughed (a lot louder and longer than they would have straight). Jack forced a chuckle, confused. "Have any of you seen Edgar around?"

"Not since he let us in." Jason answered. "He's been running all over the place, entertaining everyone."

"Had I known what his parties were like, I would have dragged these guys to one sooner." Paul added.

"Is Ed alright?" Chuck asked. "He looks like someone went at him with a hacksaw."

Jack was about to say something when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Edgar. "Oh good, your mingling!" Edgar greeted him with a wide skeleton grin. "Having fun?"

Jack shrugged. "Your mother and I just got here. Who are all those people?" He asked, looking around at the crowd.

"I don't know" Edgar replied. "They just showed up. They're having fun, so I figured why not let them stay." He looked to Chuck and the others. "Hey, mind if I drag dad off, guys?"

"No, go ahead." Chuck answered.

Paul offered his joint to Edgar. "Want a smoke before you leave?"

Edgar almost accepted, but remembered Jack standing right next to him and declined. "Maybe another time..."

"Alright, rock on Ed!"

"Rock on guys!"

Edgar led Jack to the spiral staircase. The crowd didn't start to thin out until they were almost to the study. The music only blared louder as they climbed upward. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Jack called to Edgar.

"TO THE ROOF!"

"WHY?"

"THERE'S NO ONE UP THERE!" Edgar winced as 'Electric Head pt. 1' kicked into full gear. "AND IT'S QUIETER!"

Jack's curiosity kept him on Edgar's tail. Edgar opened one of the study windows and motioned for Jack to climb up first. Jack crawled onto the roof and took a seat. Edgar soon joined him, although it took Edgar a few moments longer to pull himself up and gain his balance.

Jack sighed with relief. "That's better...I heard screaming for so many years, I'd rather not hear it in music."

Edgar gave his father a dismissive hand gesture. "Oh dry up." He noticed he still had a beer bottle in his hand and hid it behind his back. Jack gave him a 'shame on you' look. "I'm sorry" Edgar apologized, hanging his head. "Look, there are a lot of things I need to say to you and I won't be able to say them sober."

Jack looked Edgar over, concerned. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything Edgar, you know that."

"I wanted to talk to you on Christmas, but I lost my nerve. I-I needed a few days to get my thoughts together."

"I would suppose so." Jack winced at Edgar's wounds. His bones had thin, rough cracks all over. The citizens of Halloween were convinced via rumors that Edgar's injuries had been self-inflicted to give him a more menacing look for Halloween. "You're still shaken up over, you know, aren't you?"

Edgar nodded. "Not in the way you might think. The torture didn't really mess me up, it was what Noogie kept saying while he was doing it. He told me a lot of things about you-"

"Don't you believe a word of it!"

"I didn't" Edgar assured him. "I know you're none of the things he described you to be. I think Noogie's slander applied to me more than it ever would have you. Well, I don't know...Grandpa put everything in perspective for me, but it still made me think-"

"Edgar, you're not making any sense" Jack interrupted. "What are you driving at?"

Edgar looked to his lap. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"To me? What for?"

"For everything...For all the times I threw a fit on you as a child when you scolded me for cursing or screwing around and acting like a jackass. I used to think you were just doing it because I embarrassed you. I knew being the pumpkin king meant having a certain image to upkeep and I always felt as if I tarnished that image for you or something." Edgar became nervous and fidgeted with rat brooch. "-But after that day, I-I looked at the world through your perspective for the first time and I think I finally understand you...well to some degree anyways." Edgar paused to read Jack's face. He couldn't quite interpret his expression, so he continued. "You weren't constantly on my case to prep me. You were just trying to look out for my best interest. You're one of, like, three people who ever looks out for my interest first-"

"When we were searching for you" Jack began with a sad, heavy sigh. "All that kept running through my mind was the last moment we spoke...How I dismissed the names you chose for Gregor and then teased your taste in music..."

Edgar blinked, dumbfounded. "Oh dad, I-I hadn't given that a second thought. I knew you were just playing."

Jack looked to his lap, ashamed. "I will never forgive myself for that, never!"

Edgar embraced his father in a hug before the tears forming in his eye sockets rolled down his cheeks. "Come on" Edgar begged. "I'm not trying to start a moment here."

Jack ignored Edgar and held him tightly, making sure to hold back his tears. "Things are going to be different for Gregor, I promise. I-I'm going to be less controlling, more accepting...Whatever he wants to wear, he can wear it. However he wants his hair to be worn, he can wear it. Whatever music he wants to listen to, by God, he can listen to it! Let him bang his head, or whatever you do, until he passes out! I'm not going to waste precious time bickering with him."

Edgar squirmed out of Jack's grip and looked him directly in the eye sockets. "No!" He protested. "I want you to promise me you and mom will raise Gregor no differently than you did me. Maybe you two will fight at first, but he'll be thanking you up and down for it when he's my age."

Jack paused for a moment, wiped away a tear and started to chuckle. "Alright Edgar, I understand... Some one has to be the bad guy."

Edgar smiled. "Exactly, and I'm not responsible enough to take that position yet." He and Jack leaned back to look into the night sky, enjoying the cool autumn wind on their faces. "You know, I think Noogie might have been telling the truth about one thing."

Jack raised a brow at him. "And what is that?"

Edgar snickered. "Did you really have long hair when you were younger?"

Jack twitched, slightly embarrassed. "Only until I was seventeen and I never let it grow as long as yours gets."

"You hypocrite!" Edgar teased. "What's your objection with my hair, if your hair was long too?"

"It looked ridiculous back then and it looks ridiculous now."

Edgar laughed. "Oh, you're just jealous because you went bald."

"I **did not** go bald!" Jack corrected him. "I wound up pulling all my hair out after my first year as pumpkin king! The only reason you don't do the same is because you throw these-these disasters and drink!"

"Yeah, probably" Edgar and Jack shared a laugh.

They stayed on the roof a while longer, happy to be away from the mess in the manor. "So, you and mom take Gregor home tomorrow?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Edgar assured him.

"Good...Do you think we should head back inside?"

Edgar sighed. "Yeah, we better." Edgar climbed to his feet and helped Jack to his. "Are you sure you don't want a drink? I have a bottle of Chardonnay in the carbonate still."

"No thank you, I'm sure."

Edgar nudged him with his elbow. "Come on...It's freaking New Years! What's one glass going to hurt?"

Jack laughed. "Alright...But I warn you, I'm a silly drunk."

Edgar shook his head twice in disbelief. "No freaking way! You'll do it, really?" He grinned a most devious skeleton grin and dragged Jack back inside the study at lightening speed to fetch the Chardonnay.

Shock walked into the study juts in time to watch Jack take a sip. "What are you guys doing?"

Startled, Jack downed the whole glass in one gulp. "Oh nothing" He said, partially choking. "Edgar and I were just having a chat."

Shock grinned at them. "Hey Jack, Sally is looking for you. Don't leave her alone with no one to kiss at midnight."

Jack immediately stood and headed for the stairs. "Edgar, I'm heading down, are you coming?"

"Na" Edgar declined. "I'll hang up here awhile longer."

Jack nodded and disappeared down the stairway. "Don't let Lock and Barrel suck you into a game of beer-pong!" Shock warned after him. She then approached Edgar, who was currently sitting at his desk. "Hey, you're not hammered yet, are you?"

Edgar laughed. "Not quite, but I'm working on it." He poured himself another glass and took a sip. "Has Dusk and Wrath arrived yet?"

"No..." Shock said, puzzled. "I wonder what's taking them."

Edgar shrugged. "I don't know, they couldn't have gotten lost... No matter, have a seat."

Shock pulled up the ladder and sat. "Hatchet said he would try to make it, but he's never on time for jack-squat!"

Edgar snorted. "Dude! Ever since you two got engaged all I hear coming from your mouth is 'bla, bla , bla Hatchet! Oh, my sweet, darling Hatchet!' And look, you even got that damn snake around your neck! Jeezy freaking creezy, give it a rest!"

Shock laughed. "Oh screw you!" She gave him a playful punch in the arm. She patted Vendetta on his smooth, scaly head. "I've been so busy in town, I haven't had much time for him. Poor baby..." She snickered at Edgar. "I think it's only fair you listen to me talk about Hatchet after I spent a lifetime watching you and the guys sit in the tree house with dirty magazines going 'Wow! Look at jugs on her!"

He held his head and laughed. "Bullshit! We only do that twice a month or so!" Edgar took another sip of his drink and offered the bottle to Shock. "Well, since the fleshy dildo isn't coming, smooch on this."

Shock declined with a wave of her hand. "Na, that's alright. I don't feel like it."

Edgar smirked as he set the bottle back on the desk. "With that fancy little outfit you have on, I figured you'd be good and loose tonight. What gives?"

Shock eyed him strangely. "What,_ this_?" She asked, looking down at her purple blouse with the black lacing down the front and ruffled black skirt. "I was just tired of the dress suits, that's all. I felt, I don't know, phony in them. I don't care how a mayor _should_ dress, I'm sticking with the witchy basics."

"Last I checked, witchy basics weren't so revealing."

Shock self-consciously placed a hand over her chest. "Shut up it is not! Hatchet just...makes me feel like a woman, you know?"

"No I don't, and if I did, I would need a therapist, wouldn't I?"

Shock elbowed him. "You know what I meant! I feel pretty. Not...prissy or girly, but desirable. I don't feel that way very often so don't ruin it for me, you asshole!"

"I'm not complaining, you look nice. You're looking healthier too. You have your color back."

"Shut up Ed!"

"What? I was complimenting you!"

Shock blushed. "Hey, I'm not used to compliments, you know that."

"Your have a big nose and a run in your stocking. There, better?"

She shrugged. "A little"

Edgar smirked at her. "Get used to compliments. You're going to get plenty of them when you and dreamboat the gray officially tie the knot."

Shock snickered. "Not likely dude. That's not how married couples really work. It's pretty much just like being boyfriend and girlfriend, but with a much higher difficulty of breaking up. Hey...You're not going to be bitter about this are you?"

Edgar cocked his head as he gave her a funny look. "Uh...No...I'm just busting your chops. I'm happy for you, honest."

Shock fidgeted for a moment before gathering up the courage to ask. "Are you still thinking about Trixie?"

Edgar nearly choked on his drink. He stared at her, wide-eyed. "How did you know about me and her?"

She shrugged. "I just sort of put the pieces together, you know?"

"So you know she..."

"I'm sorry I asked. I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I know you're over me and everything, but I suspected you might be having a hard time with my engagement after what she did to you..." Shock stopped herself, realizing Edgar was staring into his half-empty glass. He looked so heart broken.

"I just can't believe I was that naive... I've been trying to convince myself that my feelings for her were insincere, that they were triggered by some spell she cast over me or something...But I think they were genuine."

Shock placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "No one disserves to be let down the way you were. I'm sorry...I-I still can't believe you didn't fire me over it."

Edgar forced a chuckle. "Hey, I didn't spend hours helping you study those law books just to fire you...Besides, I got myself into that situation for falling for her."

"You were always a sucker for a pretty face."

"That just it, Shock. Her looks didn't do it. I mean, she was gorgeous, sure, but I don't know. She had something much deeper than that. There was juts something mysterious and tender about her..." He shook his head, scolding himself. "I know she screwed me over, but I still hope she's okay...I hope she's away from Noogie and she's found another guy that won't hurt her."

Shock took off her hat and fidgeted with the brim. She looked at her friend with a deep sense of respect. "That's very sweet Ed..."

Edgar shrugged. He didn't think his statement was 'sweet', only sincere. He never wanted to admit it aloud, but he missed Trixie. He regretted not looking for her after his liberation. He wanted to forget her, but he knew it would take him a long time before he could. He was never able to get over lost love quickly, no matter how ridiculous the foundation of set love was.

Shock and Edgar could here everyone counting down from ten downstairs. Edgar looked to her and grinned. "So, what are you going to do about the kiss?"

She smirked at him and stood. "Aw...fuck the kiss...its midnight! Let's have a good ol' midnight yell."

Edgar nodded. "Race you to the window!" He attempted to trip Shock as they raced for the open window across the room. Shock stumbled, but caught her balance only to reach the window second.

"THREE..."

"You ready?" She asked, poking her head out."

"TWO..."

"Let's rock..." Edgar gripped the windowsill tightly as he drew in a deep breath.

"ONE!"

The clock struck twelve, and while the others downstairs shared a kiss, Shock and Edgar screamed into the night. Edgar's scream drowned out Shock's completely. His voice shook the town below and made a flock of bats flying overhead scatter. Every ounce of anger, sadness, confusion and remorse that had been picking away at his brain that past week was released with his shrieking. The sounds that escaped his skeletal throat were earsplittingly ghastly. It's volume equaled a banshee's easily. For a moment, Edgar hoped by some slim chance, his cries would reach Trixie, and she would cry back.

She never replied.

a/n: Even **more** fluffier?...Could I have possibly pulled that one off? Yes! I did! Yeah, go me! All loose ends will be tied together in the epilogue. Then, 'As the Nightmare Continues' will officially be over with. Please keep reviewing though. I'll be needing a lot of feedback for motivation. Part of Edgar and Shock's conversation was a reference to a comic series DuskKitsune88 (known as Katdakat1988 there) and I drew on (Dusk is DuskKitsune88's character, just as a formal disclaimer). Her character and input really helped the fic move along, so thanks again ten times over. I'll be thanking all my reviewers in a long, sappy monologue at the end, just like in my last fic, don't worry everyone! As always, live fast, rock hard (and for the love of God, review!) Thanks guys!


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas and the original characters. I do own a list of fancharacters that I am too lazy to type out (you know who they are). I do not own Rob Hanford's song 'Slow Down' off the Resurrection album nor do I own Blind Guardian's 'A Twist in the Mist' album. I would like to thank Dusk-Kitsune88, BarrelsNo.1Fan, EhXxLEXxUh, xXxLockxXxforxXxShockxXx, Kei-OoKami.Kara.mori, Yellowfur, Talonspike and I'mstalkingyou for your reviews and support throughout this whole abomination unto Tim Burton that I dare to call a fic. I would also like to thank my sister Hannah and my friend Katie for helping me bounce ideas around and not getting onto me for hogging the computer. I think I had more fun writing 'As the Nightmare Continues' because I not only got to bust on every lame-ass soap opera in history, but venture deep into Edgar and the trio's adult lives (I do not consider the ages between 14-17 to be adult) and allowed me to explore so many aspects of the human psyche. Thanks again for reading. Don't let me hold you up; please read on.

Jack guided old Death up to the doctor's workshop. The ancient skeleton's footsteps were still uneasy despite the extra support his scythe gave him. Edgar and Sally slowly trailed behind them. Edgar would have helped Death walk, but he was too hungover from the party last night to walk straight himself. Death seemed calm, but the others were as nervous as they could be. "Thank you Jack" Death said with his hood up and his head hung low. "It has been a long night."

"We're almost there." Jack assured him.

Finally they reached the top and Death was able to stand on his own. The doctor rolled out into the hall. "Aw, it's the great equalizer. How have you been?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hello, Howie" Death was the one of the very few people who called Dr. Finkelstein by his first name. "I've been busy."

"Of course. Gregor is ready, so go ahead and do whatever it is you're going to do."

Death laughed until it changed into a cough and followed the doctor into the lab.

Sally grabbed Jack's hands, shaking with excitement. "Oh! I can't believe my baby is almost here..."

"Its marvelous, isn't it?" He kissed her tenderly and looked to the autopsy table. "Okay, we're ready."

Igor ran over to a large lever, eager to pull. "No, not this time." The doctor interrupted.

Igor pouted. "Aw...okay..."

Edgar approached the platform and hesitantly placed a hand on Gregor's shoulder. He looked so stiff and insensible. The doctor had unstrapped him, then Jack and Sally had dressed him in his suit earlier. "I wonder who he was...Where he was from, who his friends were... if his old family misses him, what mistakes he made-"

Death placed a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "That doesn't matter, dear nephew. He has a clean slate now. Everyone, stand back..."

Edgar backed away over by his parents and watched as Death raised his scythe above his head. With immense force, Death slashed little Gregor across the chest and ripped a large gash down his torso.

The doctor gasped. "Wait! I just sewed that part up!"

"Relax!" Death ordered as he covered his face with his sleeve from the red light illuminating from Gregor's gash. He backed away, allowing the child's soul to soak in.

Everyone waited anxiously for any sign of life. The red light died down and the stitches repaired themselves. Edgar blinked. "Um...Is he-"

Death motioned for silence. "Wait..."

Five seconds later, one of Gregor's fingers twitched. He groaned and slowly sat upright.

Everyone froze and let out startled gasps. Sally and Jewel started to cry. Gregor stared across the room at them. His eyes were as glossy and grey as Edgar's had once been. No one made a move until Gregor blinked and rubbed his eyes, drowsy and confused.

"He's alive!" The doctor shouted, pointing. "God damn, he's alive!" Jewel and Sally eyed him strangely. "What? It never gets old..."

Gregor recognized the doctor's voice first and hopped down off the table. He walked towards Finklestein slowly and shakily. He mumbled something, but Gregor's facial stitches were still too tight for him to speak clearly. The doctor raised his hand, motioning for Gregor to stop before he hugged him. "Nu uh, my boy. I'm your _grandfather_, and I don't like hugs. Your father is over there."

Gregor stared at him for a moment, and then finally looked over to Jack. Jack and Sally outstretched their arms to him. The young corpse smiled as wide as his stitches would allowed him and he rushed over to them. He tripped on his third step. Sally caught him just before he hit the ground. She held him close, crying on his scalp. Jack hugged him too. "Welcome to the family." He said to him, affectionately.

The doctor grinned up at Edgar and gave him a nudge. "What are you waiting for? Go say hi."

At first he was too awestruck to respond, but Edgar shook his head back into reality. He approached Gregor and his parents. Jack turned his newborn son around to face him. "See there? That's your older brother, Edgar."

The Skellington boys stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Edgar smiled, put Gregor in a headlock and ruffled his auburn red hair. Gregor groaned as he struggled to break free. Edgar laughed, grinding his boney knuckles into Gregor's scalp. "NOOGIE NOOGIE NOOGIE NOOGIEEEE NOOGIE OF DEATH!"

Jack slapped Edgar in the back of his head. "What are you doing?" He scolded him, snatching Gregor away. "What's the matter with you? You're scaring him!"

"Sorry." He chuckled as he extended a hand to Gregor. "I've waited my whole life to do that..."

Gregor hid behind Sally, unwilling to go near him. Eventually, he relaxed and shook Edgar's hand. "S'okeh Eeguh..." He mumbled with a smile.

The months came and went and what was still autumn in Halloween Town became summer everywhere else. Gregor had fully developed his twelve-year-old brain to match his twelve-year old body by that summer. With an old acoustic guitar (given to him by Chuck as a late Christmas present), Gregor developed a love for music. He would spend hours in Jack's living room, listening to CDs (he either barrowed or stole from Edgar) and then try to imitate the riffs on his own guitar. Gregor had learned basic cords long before he could speak his first sentence. Although he was half as talkative as Edgar had been at his age, Gregor was twice as hyperactive, and was constantly running into town, the pumpkin patch, or the woods to explore and climb over everything he saw. He became one of the family in no time. It was as if he had been a Skellington for twelve years already.

Edgar and the rest of the town was busy preparing for Halloween. The trio opened the casino for business only twice a week now that Alia Phoenix and Halberd were starting to get older. Shock married Hatchet during a private ceremony in the catacombs. Her mayoral duties had become quite a challenge these past five months. She had gained back her womanly figure and then some. She was pregnant, and would soon be taking maternity leave.

No one would be relieved when this upcoming Halloween was over and done with more than Edgar. After all he had been through that year, every other Halloween afterward would be a freaking cakewalk (or so he hoped).

In the real world, metal heads across the globe had migrated to Wacken, Germany for the Wacken Open Air festival. The blazing summer sun was setting on the fourth day, and much of the crowd was too drunk, stoned, or both to do anything else besides mosh and head bang to their favorite bands. Such a vast display of despicable behavior in one giant mass gave the banshee comfort. It was hard for so many to imagine, but Wacken brought unity and brotherhood to the metal heads of the world. There, one could fit in, one could belong, one could rock until their fucking heads exploded and nobody was there to tell them its wrong, or foolish, or a waste f time. Wacken was the metal Eden...

Trixie passed a group of young men playing metal foosball. One scored a goal and sprayed his beer on his girlfriend in a victory celebration. A year ago, Trixie would have laughed right along with her, but now she only felt nauseated. She had been that girl once. A full figured accessory only brought along for some slob's amusement. She couldn't look down on the pretty, young groupie. After all, she knew the appeal of the lifestyle all too well.

Trixie hovered over the crowd, staying invisible at all cost. She inspected every t-shirt booth in the festival. All the band logos on display at once began to remind her of Noogie, so she decided to head towards the stage.

She could have easily changed shape and walk among the living, but ever since she had left Halloween town, she couldn't stop crying. Silent tears streamed down Trixie's cheeks day or night, despite whatever mood she was in. These tears felt natural to her, after all, banshees cry to mourn their death. As far as she was concerned, her old self was finally dead. She had not seen any trace of Noogie or Dixie in months. She didn't want to. Dixie could have Noogie! Her sister had dragged her into trouble, stood by and did nothing as she suffered for it for the last time. She would tour on her own as a fan only and not a groupie.

Trixie hovered a few feet higher to avoid the metal salutes getting thrown in the air. A human on stage was announcing Blind Guardian's arrival. The crowd screamed so loudly, Trixie could barely understand anything the human said beyond that. (Lead Vocalist) approached the microphone and addressed the crowd while his band mates took their positions at their instruments. Their fans cheered, nearly bulldozing the concrete barricades separating them from the stage.

Hansi, their lead singer, flashed them the metal salute. "I'm sure you all know this one! It's off A Twist in th-" Hansi jumped as drop of water hit his microphone, causing harsh static to blare from the speakers. The crowd cursed at him as earsplitting feedback rang in their ears, but he ignored them, focusing on the drops of water that were currently dripping at his feet. "It wasn't supposed to rain tonight" He thought to himself and looked up to find a piece of paper hovering directly in his face.

He jumped back, startled. His band mates exchanged confused glances. Even the crowd was spooked by the floating note. Hansi paused for a moment, expecting the paper to blow away in the wind, but after it remained in his face after a strong gust of wind blew, he snatched the paper and read it aloud into the microphone. "In memory of...Edgar Hoak Skellington, who could not join us this evening." He looked back at Andre, their solo guitarist, confused. "Who in the **fuck** is Edgar Hoak Skellington?"

Marcus (their rhythm guitarist) shrugged. "He must be some guy who died."

Hansi shrugged back and then turned to the audience. "This song is dedicated to Edgar Hoak Skellington!" He shouted to the crowd and they cheered. Blind Guardian ripped right into "Dead Sound of Misery' and all of Wacken went berserk.

Trixie's tears flowed down her cheeks as she shrieked. She had originally wanted Bruce Dickenson to read the note, but Iron Maiden was on a different tour that summer. Hansi's voice reminded her of Edgar, so she decided to ask Blind Guardian instead. Either way, she screamed with all her might over the song and the roar of the crowd in the hopes that by some slim chance, Edgar would catch word of what happened that night. It was the least she could do for him, after all.

Trixie thought about returning to Halloween town and taking Edgar to the festival one day. Going to Wacken was the young metal head's dream and it was a shame he had never gotten to go. He would have loved to be here, cheering and banging his head at the barricades. Some day she would be able to look the skeleton in the eye sockets again, but until then, her dedication to him would have to be enough for now.

The End...sort of...

"_Let it be_

_Still my anger  
Bring me peace  
From my temper_

_I'm trying every way I can  
I'm doing wrong I understand  
Let it be - slow down - watch the pressure fall  
Bring me peace - slow down - I can't have it, I can't have it all._

_Break the strain  
Feed my hunger  
Tell my mind  
To be stronger_

_I've got to move and make it real  
I've got to make myself a deal_

_Break this strain - slow down - give up what I crave  
Tell my mind - slow down - watch what I can, watch what I can save._

_Will I rise  
Out of shadow?  
Staying calm  
Feeling hollow_

_I'm here to give me one more chance  
That choice is resting in my hands, yeah..._

_Let it be - slow down - watch the pressure fall  
Bring me peace - slow down - I can't have it  
I can't have it all_

_Break this strain - slow down - watch the pressure fall  
Tell my mind - slow down - I can't have it  
I can't have it all"_

a/n: A twenty-four chapter fic sumed up in one kickass song. I think if Edgar was to have a theme song, this would be it. Now, bow! Bow to the metal might of the metal god, Rob Halford! Man, I said metal, like twenty times in that last part of the story...Go me! I used Blind Guardian for Trixie's dedication because I figured Hansi would be the kind of guy to go along with it. We love you Hansi Kursch! Again, thank you all for reading. Normally I beg you all to review, well I'm going to this time too, but I would also like you to give me some advice with your reviews. I have three ideas for what I want my next fic to be about and I can't decide which one I want to tackle, so I'm leaving it up to you guys.

If you would like me to continue on with this story line and write a four to eight chapter fic about Edgar taking Gregor out scaring for his first Halloween (guaranteed to be outragious and downright bo-tarded), type "A Nightmarish Halloween" at the bottom of your review.

If you would like me to write a ten to fifteen chapter fic about Chuck and Paul's teenaged life (Oh, the trippy shit I could come up with there) type "The Nightmare in X-mas" at the bottom of your review.

If you would like me to write a five to ten chapter fic about Jack's childhood (which would go into detail about Zepheniah Skellington's acholism and Jack's early days as pumpkin king) type "Nightmares of the Past" at the bottom of your review.

Please, please, please give me your input, its greatly needed! I would like to get at least seven different reviews or else I'm going with whatever fic I feel like writing first.

This fic is dedicated to all of us who have a vice, who have doubts or guilt...Who have demons to fight or fears to overcome. Who feel pressure from school, work, at home or what have you...Who can never seem to get over their childhood obsessions, who thinks its totally metal to watch PeeWee's Playhouse, who makes acting like a jackass out in public an olympic sport...Who watched Jackass Two and performed the stunts they saw even after they were warned not to **again**! Who is convinced that metal will never die and will live on in our spirtits until Satan has oficially claimed them all! This fic is for you, my head banging henchmen! Thank you! Now, go! Live fast, rock hard!


End file.
